El escudo sin magia
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Sirius no va tras Pettigrew aquella terrible noche, y se hace responsable de su ahijado. Harry crece bien entrenado, poderoso y dispuesto a derrotar a Voldemort con la ayuda de Neville y Luna. Después conoce a Hermione, una muggle que le roba el corazón al instante, y que se convierte en el arma más eficaz contra los Death Eater.
1. Inicio

_**Harry Potter**_** le pertenece a JKRowling. Este fanfic, de principio a fin, es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

**Inicio**

Miré la luna llena iluminar el cielo de la noche más terrible de mi vida.

Años atrás los Potter decidieron aceptarme cuando escapé de mi casa, me convertí en el hermano de James Potter y nunca fui tan feliz. Hogwarts fue el pretexto en mi vida para la explosión de carácter y arrebatos que los Black contuvieron en mi cuerpo, como si fuera peligroso ser un humano con sentimientos. Ahí aprendí lo que era la amistad y, más importante aún, la familia.

Hoy fallé a esa familia. A mi mejor amigo. A mi ahijado.

¿Qué tan rápido puede esparcirse una noticia? Del otro lado del valle de Godric varias casas echaban fuegos artificiales para celebrar la caída de Voldemort. ¿No se daban cuenta que también celebraban la muerte de un joven matrimonio sin culpa?

En mis brazos Harry lloraba desesperado, la cicatriz en su frente brillaba como una marca escarlata, pero yo no podía escuchar nada. Frente a mí, entre las ruinas de lo que fue una hermosa casa, estaban los cuerpos de James y Lily. No podía entrar por ellos, no sin arriesgar a Harry.

―¡Sirius! ―el grito feroz de Hagrid pareció devolverme a la realidad. De pronto el ruido a mí alrededor explotó contra mis oídos, quebrándome la cabeza. Mis rodillas estaban contra el suelo mientras apretaba a Harry en mi pecho.

―_Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento tanto_ ―susurré llorando.

―¡Sirius! ―repitió Hagrid junto a mí― Dumbledore me ha enviado. Debo llevar al pequeño Harry a casa de sus tíos. No hay otra alternativa, ahí estará seguro.

Sentí las enormes manos de Hagrid intentar tomar a Harry, con lo que por fin reaccioné.

―¿Qué dices? ―me hice a un lado para alejar al bebé― ¿Estará más seguro en casa de sus tíos muggles? ¡Yo soy su padrino! ―respiré aceleradamente― James… James debió dejar testamento. Él sabía que algo así podía pasar.

Me dolía el corazón afirmar eso, aunque era la verdad. Hagrid se vio atrapado entre obedecer a Dumbledore y respetar los deseos de James. Si tan sólo Remus estuviera aquí…

―No puedo ―dijo Hagrid―, Dumbledore fue muy claro, Sirius. Él siempre sabe lo que es mejor ―su mirada se volvió sospechosa― ¿No eras tú el guardián secreto?

Di un paso atrás ―No, ¡no!, era esa maldita rata Pettigrew. Debes creerme, yo _jamás_ le haría esto a mi familia ―la voz se me rompió―, jamás les causaría daño.

―Entonces dame a Harry. Dumbledore dice que estará más seguro en Privet Drive.

El tono de Hagrid me hizo pensar que en realidad no me creía, sólo deseaba quitarme a Harry. Pensé en las posibilidades. Bien podría dejar a Harry un par de días con sus tíos en lo que yo buscaba a Pettigrew.

―De acuerdo. Llévatelo ―extendí los brazos pensando en la mejor manera de rastrear a la rata traidora, en mi cabeza sólo existía un pensamiento: venganza.

―Usaré tu motocicleta.

―Seguro ―repliqué apretando la varita. Pettigrew morirá esta noche.

Me di la vuelta para comenzar la cacería, la visión frente a mí me frenó en seco. Sin aliento observé la figura fantasmal de mi mejor amiga recién fallecida. Lily parecía otra sin el color verde en sus ojos, aunque eso no me hizo dudar ni un segundo en que era ella.

_Sirius…_

―¡Lily! ―me acerqué tembloroso― ¡Perdóname!

_No es tu culpa, amigo. _

Ella tenía razón. No era mi culpa, pero eso no evitaba el odio y la decepción que sentía por mí. Cambiar el guardián secreto fue mi decisión, prácticamente yo maté a los Potter.

_Detén esos pensamientos ahora mismo _―la voz severa de Lily casi me hace sonreír. Parecía a punto de regañarme por alguna mala broma que hice con James― _Confiábamos en Peter. El error fue de todos. Sin embargo es algo que debemos dejar atrás, pues nuestro principal objetivo se logró: mi hijo Harry sigue con vida, y ahora más que nunca necesitará de su padrino._

Asentí desesperado ―¡No le fallaré! Lo juro.

_Entonces da la vuelta, Sirius, y recoge a tu ahijado. El futuro de mi Harry en las manos de Dumbledore lo llevará directo a un sacrificio mortal. Debes alejarlo de él, debes entrenarlo y amarlo por James y por mí. Harry no podrá escapar de su destino, Voldemort regresará por él._

No lo podía creer ―¿Sigue vivo ese maldito?

_Averigua cómo fue que consiguió salvarse. Todo está en tus manos. Confío en que podrás sacar adelante a mi hijo. _

La vi comenzar a desaparecer. Sentí que tenía que decir algo más, algo que la permitiera irse en paz, pero palabras de venganza sobre Peter no era lo adecuado

_No hay más qué decir. El último enemigo de mi esposo y yo fue derrotado hoy. La muerte no se llevó a Harry, y sé que tú te asegurarás de que eso siga así. Cuídalo mucho, Sirius, y no te sientas solo nunca, pues James y yo estaremos cada paso contigo. Hasta luego, amigo._

―Lily… ―me limpié las lágrimas sintiendo un calor primitivo en mi corazón, como si sus últimas palabras hubieran calado su camino hacia mi alma ―No los defraudaré.

Giré buscando a Harry. El semigigante estaba a punto de apretar el acelerador de la motocicleta, así que corrí tan rápido como pude para sacar a mi ahijado del coche. Hagrid gritó que me detuviera, fue lo último que escuché de él. Desaparecí.

* * *

Remus y yo nos mudamos a Australia los primeros meses después de la muerte de nuestros mejores amigos. Fue casi entretenido dejar a las personas del pequeño pueblo donde llegamos pensar que éramos una pareja gay que recientemente adoptó. Un poco de diversión cayó perfecto en esos días oscuros.

Tardamos un par de años en ajustar un plan que beneficiara a Harry y que además no le costara la infancia. El niño tenía que entrenar y prepararse para hacer frente a Voldemort, y ni Remus ni yo estábamos dispuestos a dejar que muriera en el intento. Además necesitábamos mantener bien lejos al viejo Dumbledore, quien de pronto parecía mover cielo y tierra para poner sus manos en mi ahijado. La advertencia de Lily jamás podré olvidarla, así que ese asunto entró como prioridad en el plan.

Cuando regresamos a Inglaterra en 1984, fuimos recibidos por Augusta Longbottom. Ella era parte del plan, pues no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengar a su hijo y nuera, además de tener la responsabilidad del pequeño Neville. Augusta se sirvió de todo el poder social de su apellido para conseguirme una audiencia en el Wizengamot y declarar mi inocencia. A partir de ese momento obtuve legalmente el anillo de mi familia y me volví Lord Black, asegurando con eso que nadie pudiera arrebatarme a Harry. Dumbledore no estuvo nada de acuerdo, pero su opinión fue rechazada gracias al testamento que James dejó.

Desde entonces Remus y yo entrenamos al par de niños que crecieron como hermanos. Lo que para ellos eran juegos inofensivos en realidad se trataban de ejercicios de estrategia y agilidad. Augusta se encargó de enseñarles sobre asuntos sociales y económicos, lo que les vendría bien al ser los últimos herederos de las dos familias más poderosas de Inglaterra. Continuamente Dumbledore nos visitó para revisar que no estuviéramos educando a los niños en cuestiones "malignas", pero logramos evitar sus acercamientos.

Fue hermoso ver crecer a dos niños regordetes y de mejillas rosas en un par de preadolescentes bien erguidos y confiados. También fue una fortuna que el carácter de mi ahijado estuviera mil veces más cerca del de su madre que del de James, pues gozaba de toda la humildad y cabeza fría. Neville, en cambio, era la viva imagen de Frank Longbottom, lo cual de ninguna manera era algo malo, aunque pecaba de bondadoso.

Una semana antes de que iniciaran su educación en Hogwarts, decidimos ser sinceros con ambos y les explicamos sobre la profecía y las razones por las cuales quedaron huérfanos. Esta conversación jamás la habría tenido a menos de que estuviera seguro de la madurez y estabilidad emocional de los niños, así que fue un alivio verlos aceptar con valor su destino.

―Tal vez yo no fui marcado por Voldemort ―dijo Neville aún con lágrimas después de escucharme explicar quién y por qué puso a sus padres en San Mungo―, pero Harry es mi hermano, y no lo dejaré pelear solo. Además, Voldemort también debe rendirme cuentas.

Depositarlos en el tren de Hogwarts fue uno de los días más difíciles de mi vida. Quería a ese par como si fueran mis hijos, pero confiaba en su entrenamiento y formación. No podía estar más orgulloso de ellos. También significaría que Dumbledore por fin tendría intervención en la vida de Harry, así que Remus se inscribió como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de manera que pudiera seguir viendo por los muchachos. Al despedirme de ambos los noté, en comparación con el resto de los de primer año, más fuertes y seguros, parecían que iniciarían su tercer año en vez de ser de nuevo ingreso. Eso me tranquilizó.

Las cartas de Harry y Neville rebosaban de felicidad. Conocieron a Ronald Weasley, con quien afianzaron amistad después de un "pequeño" problema con un trol. Desde entonces Remus me dijo que los llamaron el trío dorado de Gryffindor. Iban juntos a todas partes, viviendo aventuras como las que yo tuve con James en Hogwarts. En repetidas ocasiones Augusta y yo tuvimos que presentarnos en el castillo para pedirle explicaciones a Dumbledore sobre las sospechosas ocurrencias cada año escolar. De alguna manera, sin embargo, creo que fue su manera de terminar de entrenar a Harry. El trío dorado salvó la piedra filosofal, rescató a Ginny Weasley de la cámara de los secretos, consiguió despedir a Lucius Malfoy del Consejo Escolar, y a partir de ahí las cosas fueron poniéndose difíciles. Siempre supe que Ron tenía celos de la amistad y del dinero de mis muchachos, pero su amistad no sobrevivió al hecho de que Neville fuera elegido cuarto campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Desde entonces ya no fueron el trío dorado. También fue el año en el que Voldemort regresó usando de carnada a Neville para atrapar a Harry. Ambos no sólo salieron airosos de la trampa, consiguieron salvar la vida de Cedric Diggory y además atrapar a Lucius, quien fue directo a Azkaban.

Por fortuna mis muchachos se hicieron de una verdadera amiga. La encantadora Luna Lovegood pronto se unió al equipo que derrotaría a Voldemort, y reconstituyó al trío de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Fue inevitable observar cierta atracción entre Neville y Luna, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuándo vería ese mismo enamoramiento en mi ahijado. Durante años Ginny y otras niñas de Hogwarts habían intentado atraerlo, pero ninguna parecía siquiera ganar un poco de afecto. Harry era hermético y hasta un poco borde con todos aquellos que no fueran su familia, ahora incluyendo a Luna, y tardé otro año en comprender que su razón para ser así era que no quería arriesgar a ninguna mujer en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Sentí que era por mis exigencias el hecho de que mi ahijado no se permitiera una distracción femenina, y le pedí perdón por depositar en sus jóvenes hombros tanta responsabilidad. Harry me dijo que simplemente aún no conocía a _la _chica que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Comenzaba a perder esperanza de que esa milagrosa chica apareciera, y entonces _ella_ llegó a nuestras vidas.

* * *

Revisé mi reloj por tercera vez. Estaba a punto de aparecerme en la mansión cuando vi a Luna del otro lado de la calle. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, y crucé para llegar con ella.

―¿Qué te retrasó? ―chisté un poco seco.

―Vi una preciosa mariposa, Harry. A veces uno tiene que detenerse a ver las bellezas de la vida.

Sonreí a pesar de todo ―Ah, Luna. Vamos ya a la biblioteca. Neville nos espera en la mansión.

―¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta acá? ―volvió a preguntarme.

―Porque el libro de jardinería que tu querido Neville quiere de cumpleaños sólo está en la librería de esta zona. Apurémonos antes de ser reconocidos.

Luna asintió seriamente, lo que me calmó, porque después del conflicto en el Ministerio de Magia lo último que necesitamos era otro drama en un vecindario muggle. Entramos a la enorme librería muggle, alegres de sentir el aire acondicionado que nos rescató del infierno veraniego. Luna caminó hacia el mostrador para preguntar directamente por el título. Decidí quedarme cerca de la puerta para asegurar que nadie sospechoso nos siguiera.

Fue cuando la vi.

Entró vestida con el horrible uniforme naranja de los vendedores de la librería, su cabello estaba suelto hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, ondulado y brillante por el sol que ingresaba por las puertas de cristal. Su nariz era pequeña, respingada como de princesa. Y sus ojos… _¡Merlín!_ Sus ojos eran dorados.

Debí quedarme parado como un idiota frente a ella, no había otra razón por la que mereciera su atención.

―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―la pregunta fue amable, pero su rostro estaba tan serio que podría jurar que odiaba trabajar aquí.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―me escuché decir sin creerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño y señaló el gafete en su camisa naranja: _Hermione_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, tengo toda la intención de hacer esto épico. Lo lamento por **_**El Conocimiento de la Pasión**_** que no ha sido actualizado, pero no puedo prometer nada, este proyecto robó mi corazón y espero que algún día también el suyo. La propuesta es que no importa en qué circunstancia, Hermione siempre cambiará el mundo mágico… y terminará con Harry. Lo interesante es que será una Hermione sin magia, aunque con una habilidad sublime, y Harry será un hombre entrenado y seguro de sí mismo… ¿quizá un poco como James Fray? Tal vez no tan terco… espero!**

**Mucho de esta historia es secuela del mejor fic Harmony que he leído en mi vida: Harry Crow, de RobSt. Está en inglés, pero lo recomiendo a todos los amantes Harmony del universo. **

**Saludos,**

**Less. **


	2. Define normal

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "normal"**_

El hombre gracioso de bata blanca se agachó para poder mirarme a los ojos. Me vi reflejada en sus lentes de pasta gruesa.

―No eres una niña común. Eres especial.

_Honestamente _pensé girando los ojos. Ya lo sabía. ¿Para este bodrio mis padres decidieron sacarme de la escuela?

―Quiero ir a casa ―susurré ignorando por completo al tipo gracioso frente a mí. Busqué los ojos grises de mi mamá, y pronto sentí sus brazos cargarme.

―Hija, sé buena con el doctor Lowell ―besó mi frente.

―No. No me gusta ese doctor. Quiero ir a casa.

La risa del tal doctor Lowell no me hizo sentir mejor.

―Su hija es prodigio, señora Granger. En Cambridge he trabajado con varios geniecillos, pero ella es de otro universo. Le enviaré información de colegios para jóvenes adelantados. La pequeña Hermione merece la educación más avanzada del país. En unas décadas tal vez cambie el mundo.

Eso sí me gustó ―¿Voy a estudiar más?

―Doctor Lowell ―dijo mi mamá lentamente―, mi hija sólo tiene seis años. No necesito de su confirmación o la de los cinco exámenes que le acaba de hacer a Hermione, ya sabía que es especial. Sin embargo, no pretendo introducirla al mundo de los jóvenes genios de los que me habla. Es demasiada presión. Quiero que tenga una infancia normal.

―Ah ―el doctor asintió rascándose la barba― _Normal_. De acuerdo, señora Granger. Yo soy nadie para decirle cómo educar a su hija, y comprendo que, desde su perspectiva, la decisión que está tomando es por el bien de Hermione. Antes de que se vaya, empero, quiero decirle que su hija está sentenciada a tener una vida todo menos normal. Hermione no podrá congeniar con los niños de su edad, tampoco disfrutará el nivel escolar habitual, tal vez la mate de aburrimiento. Deberá estar preparada para recordarle que debe dormir y comer, pues olvidará esas banalidades en cuanto descubra un tema nuevo y decida estudiarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Cuidado también con qué cosas dice frente a la niña, su memoria es tan poderosa que jamás olvidará una palabra. Encuéntrele un pasatiempo que permita a su cerebro seguir produciendo conexiones, pero que la ayude a descansar; recomiendo el violín. Y por favor, le suplico que en cuanto esté segura de no poder controlarla, venga con nosotros. Hermione será bienvenida en Cambridge cuando quiera.

―No entiendo bajo qué circunstancias no podría controlar a mi _pequeña_ hija. Tendré en cuenta lo que acaba de decirme, pero nada me hará cambiar de parecer: Hermione tendrá una vida normal.

Mamá me apretó contra ella y se giró. Desde su hombro pude ver al doctor Lowell mirarme con tristeza. Yo también estaba triste. Alcé mi mano y me despedí del doctor. Ya no me caía tan mal.

* * *

Cuando papá llegó con un tubo envuelto en papel azul metálico, supe exactamente de qué se trataba. Decidí parecer sorprendida para que papá se sintiera feliz. El telescopio fue depositado en la mesa junto con el resto de los regalos que no me importaban, probablemente mis tías habían comprado muñecas u otros objetos fútiles. Revisé el reloj para comprobar lo que sospechaba: tres horas con cuarenta y un minutos de fiesta de cumpleaños en la que tenía prohibido estudiar. _Honestamente…_

―Mamá ―llamé jalándole un poco el vestido. Ella siguió decorando el pastel―, ¿puedo leer un rato en mi habitación?

―Cariño, toda la familia vino a celebrarte, ¿no crees que ignorarlos es un poco grosero?

―Sabes que no tengo interés por las convenciones sociales. Que mis tías piensen que soy grosera es algo sin importancia. Debo terminar un trabajo para el doctor Lowell.

Me miró molesta por mencionar al doctor ―No. Ve con tu familia y disfruta tu cumpleaños.

―Por favor, mamá. Mi cerebro se derrite ahora mismo…

―No, punto final.

Azoté mi pie en la clásica rabieta que he visto a mis compañeros de clase hacer. No funcionó, creo que incluso molestó más a mamá. Afortunadamente la llegada de la abuela salvó el día, y su regalo fue insuperable: un violín. Por supuesto no era un _Stradivarius, _pero me fascinó. Más tarde escuché la pelea entre mamá y la abuela, pues lo último que quería mi mamá era que me volviera más cercana al doctor Lowell. Me dio tristeza que mamá no entendiera que esto iba más allá del doctor, esto era por mi salud mental.

En la noche papá y yo colocamos el telescopio en la azotea, fuera de mi recámara. Pasé horas explicándole las constelaciones que me sabía. Con todo fue un gran cumpleaños número ocho.

* * *

Oficialmente soy un adolescente. En Cambridge me celebraron los becarios llevándome a escuchar un recital de poesía. Me senté entre los jóvenes que casi me adoptaron como hermana menor, ellos eran el círculo de estudiantes más cercano al doctor Lowell, y me preparé para intentar entender la lectura. Entre las muchas formas del arte, la poesía es algo que escapa de mi comprensión, no puedo lograr que mi cerebro procese las metáforas naturalmente como el resto de las personas, y no tenía ese problema con el resto de la literatura, disfrutaba en especial la novela histórica, del siglo XIX y del romanticismo alemán.

Como esperaba, el recital fue hermoso, aunque no entendí nada. Memoricé los poemas que mayor atención atrajeron, y decidí estudiarlos después. Los becarios me llevaron de regreso a casa, donde mi familia esperaba para cenar y partir el pastel.

Cada cumpleaños era lo mismo, excepto que ahora pasaba mi tiempo tocando el violín como "diversión" para la familia. La música es matemática, de manera que soy una gran violinista. De pronto respondía preguntas insignificantes sobre cómo me iba en la escuela, si ya había hecho amigos, si planeaba entrar a algún equipo de deportes. _Bien, no, ¡jamás!_ Eran las clásicas respuestas. Papá me miraba de lejos y me hacía un gesto para que tuviera más paciencia. Él no entendía lo frustrante que era para mí cada día tener que dividir mi tiempo en una escuela normal, con niños estúpidos, luego venir y hacer tarea aún más estúpida. Los pocos días que podía ir a Cambridge a platicar un rato con el doctor, estudiar en la biblioteca y discutir con los becarios, eran los mejores de mi vida. ¿Cuándo entendería esto mamá?

Tener quince años significa usar vestido, tacones y bailar con cada integrante masculino de la familia. La parrillada anual de papá no era nada en comparación con la fiesta de hoy. Los Granger parecían querer tirar mi casa de puro gusto.

Yo no.

Comenzaba a llegar peligrosamente cerca de mi límite con mamá. En Cambridge los becarios estaban en una cátedra sobre matemáticas puras, ¡y yo aquí bailando con mi primo de siete años! Me sentía denigrada. Lo peor era que la abuela no podía venir porque estaba enferma, lo que me dejaba sola contra mi madre. Papá no era capaz de meterse entre ambas, así que no contaba. Pasé horas furiosa y desesperada por salir de ahí, ni siquiera quería agarrar el violín. Me sentía enferma.

―Te tengo un regalo ―mamá se acercó con su mejor sonrisa.

―No quiero nada ―en serio prefería morir en ese momento.

―Es algo que pensé mucho para ti. Lo hice con gran cariño ―parecía dispuesta a ignorar mi enojo. Miré el paquete en forma de casita. _Otra_ casa para muñecas.

―¡No quiero tus estúpidos regalos! ¡Estoy harta! ¿No me ves? ¡Muerta por dentro!

Mamá dio un paso atrás. La enorme fiesta se silenció en ese instante. Papá estaba junto a mamá en el siguiente parpadeo, él parecía entender algo que yo no.

―Cariño, no es una casa para muñecas ―me dijo con suavidad. Desenvolvió el paquete: era una jaula en forma de casa, adentro había una pequeña ave amarilla que comenzó a piar.

Observé sus preciosas plumas, sus ojos negros. Luego vi la jaula blanca de metal, encerrando para siempre al ser que estaba destinado a volar.

Tomé la jaula y la azoté en el pasto con tanta fuerza que se rompió y el pájaro escapó. Lloré como nunca en mi vida. ¿Era una burla de mi madre?, ¿la estocada final? Aterrada pensé que tal vez este mundo patético y fútil no era para mí. Lo normal no era para mí. El doctor Lowell tuvo razón desde el principio.

Recordar ese día siempre me provocaba nauseas. Un año después me odiaba por haber tratado tan mal a mamá, sin embargo, las cosas funcionaron distinto a partir de entonces. Mamá aceptó que no podía seguir pretendiendo que yo era una niña común. Decidimos que lo mejor sería terminar mi último año en la preparatoria, luego ya podría hacer lo que quisiera en Cambridge. En las tardes mi tiempo no estaba dividido, mamá y papá me apoyaban como podían para que estudiara y leyera sin parar. Nada de eso sirvió, sinceramente, para borrar aquella impresión de que este mundo no era para mí, por lo menos ahora ya no me sentía tan sola.

* * *

Tuve que meterme a trabajar para pagar la computadora portátil Windows95 que necesitaba. Escribir a mano está sobrevaluado, o por lo menos es así cuando tu cerebro va quince veces más rápido que tu mano. Por supuesto papá pagó el 80% de la computadora, sino habría sido imposible adquirirla. Ahora iba de camino a la librería que decidió contratar con un sueldo miserable a un genio. Lo único positivo eran los descuentos en los libros, y ni tanto, porque Cambridge me regalaba las colecciones que quisiera siempre y cuando justificara la investigación que desarrollaría. En general mi vida había caído tres escalones más en el patetismo.

Entré aguantando la respiración para que el aire acondicionado no fulminara mis pulmones. Vi a lo lejos a Jeremy coqueteando con una señora para que comprara _Tiempos de Guerra_, y solté un enorme suspiro, ¿quién compraría esa cosa? Estaba por seguir mi camino cuando alguien se me interpuso.

Decir "alguien" tiene aquí una implicación mayor. _Honestamente_, ¿quién tiene ojos de ese color? Hice memoria para compararlo con el resto de personas cuyos ojos verdes se me han cruzado en la vida. Nadie se acercaba ni tantito. Este era un verde botella o quizá más cercano a una esmeralda bajo el agua. El resto de "alguien" era igualmente atractivo. Parecía de casi veinte años, de espalda ancha, cabello revuelto negro. Sus labios eran delgados, un poco rojos, pero no de forma femenina, sino como si acabara de comer una ciruela.

Alcancé a ver a mi jefe rondar por los libreros, así que era momento de empezar a trabajar. No importa qué tan atrayente fuera este hombre ni ninguno en la tierra, esas banalidades nunca impedirían que hiciera mis labores con perfección.

―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―pregunté con el tono más amable que entrené cada cumpleaños de mi vida. No me molesté en quitar el gesto serio.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

No era muy listo. Señalé mi gafete ―¿Buscas algún libro en especial?

―¡Harry! ―una chica llegó junto a él. Su cabello rubio platinado le caía hasta la cadera, y su rostro no tenía imperfección alguna. Miles de compañeras de mi escuela morirían por tener su piel. Supuse que venían juntos, eran demasiado atractivos para no ser novios. Lo más destacado de la rubia era los ojos grises, iguales que los de mi madre, pero con una ausencia casi imposible ―Dice la cajera que el libro está en bodega.

―¿Te dio el ISBN?

Me miró sorprendida, creo que no había notado que su novio estuvo hablándome. Creí que me haría un gesto grosero, pero sonrió tan emocionada que di un paso atrás.

―¿Te refieres a este número?

Me extendió un papelito con la letra de Doris, la cajera de la tienda. Asentí ―Por favor espera, iré a buscar tu libro.

―¡Qué amable, gracias!

La miré sin entender por qué rayos se emocionaba tanto. Decidí ignorar a _Harry_ y me marché directo a la bodega. Después de un rato logré sacar la caja que necesitaba, una sombra me hizo saber que ya no estaba sola.

―¿Sabes si la rubia que atendiste viene sola?

Era Jeremy, un completo gusano.

―¿Por qué crees que me habría esforzado en obtener esa información?

―¿Por mí?

Tomé el libro y me levanté para mirar directo a la cara de Jeremy ―Nunca haría nada por ti.

Estaba claro que mamá tenía razón con eso de que no soy muy sociable. También estaba claro que me venía importando un clavo. Salí de la bodega hacia mi primera venta del día. La rubia recibió el libro, e inmediatamente noté que algo era diferente. Me miraba como si fuera un tesoro recién descubierto. Junto a ella _Harry_ parecía nervioso.

―¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

―De hecho, sí.

―Luna, no… ―su novio estaba sonrojado― En serio.

Ambos se miraron, peleando en silencio. Esa era otra cosa que no podía lograr hacer con la gente, ¿cómo comunicarte sin palabras?

―De acuerdo ―masculló _Luna_ no muy feliz.

Pagaron el libro y se marcharon. Me recargué en la barra de cobro, Doris me miró divertida.

―Creo que le gustaste ―me dijo en un susurro.

―¿A la rubia?

―¡Al muchacho! ―corrigió comenzando a reír.

No entendí el chiste, pero eso también me pasaba constantemente. Seguí cumpliendo con mi turno, despachando libros y reorganizando títulos. Me entretenía interrumpiendo a los compradores cuando iban a menos de la mitad de lo que decían.

―Busco _Las u…_

―_Las uvas de la ira _de John Steinbeck.

―¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Por su complexión, su forma de entrar a la librería como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, y su edad. Era un chico de secundaria cuya clase de Literatura le encargó una obra maestra. El pobre Steinbeck seguro nunca imaginó cuántos jóvenes leerían desanimados su maravillosa novela.

Al terminar la tarde chequé mi tarjeta con Doris. Mi turno finalizado y yo fuera de esa tienda al siguiente segundo. Me quité la playera naranja, debajo traía una blusa negra de tirantes que serviría para el calor, y cuando volteé hacia arriba me encontré de nuevo frente a _Harry_, lo cual me congeló.

―Hola ―saludó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Miré los músculos de sus brazos tensarse bajo la camisa de algodón roja.

―Esto puede considerarse acoso ―dije antes de seguir mi camino. Lo escuché reír y me alcanzó el paso. Realmente no era brillante. Me detuve― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Quería invitarte a salir.

―¿Qué?

Me miró sin saber qué hacer, luego se sonrojó ―Lo siento, debí presentarme primero. Soy Harry Potter.

Tomé su mano por mera cortesía ―Hola, Harry Potter. Yo soy Hermione Granger, y no hago citas.

Era en parte verdad, pero no pensaba explicarle que era porque nadie me había invitado a salir nunca.

―Tienes novio.

Fue más declaración que pregunta.

―No es así. Tú eres el que tiene novia.

Su gesto de sorpresa casi me convenció ―Te aseguro que no…

―Rubia, alta, ojos grises. Parece modelo.

El gesto de cariño fue obvio ―Luna. Es prácticamente mi hermana pequeña.

―De acuerdo, como sea, yo no hago citas.

Él entrecerró sus ojos verdes. ¿Sabría qué efecto tenía eso? Probablemente cientos de mujeres saltaban a sus brazos, _diario_.

―¿No? ―insistió― ¿Cine? ¿Helado? ¿Paseo por el parque? ¿Nada de eso?

―¿Así son todas tus citas?

Harry pareció ofendido ―No, de hecho serías mi primera cita.

Ahora me toma por idiota ―Claro…

―¿No se hacen esas cosas en las citas?

―Supongo que es lo convencional. Pero yo me niego a lo convencional.

Harry repitió _convencional_ en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Sospeché que estaba pensando en algo.

―Ya lo tengo. ¿Quieres aprender a usar una espada?

Fue inevitable que riera. Eso nunca lo vi venir ―¿Hablas en serio?

―Creo que sería una cita fuera de lo normal.

Sus palabras me atraparon.

―De acuerdo. Pero debo advertirte que no soy buena en ninguna actividad física.

―Está bien, sólo será una práctica.

Me sonrió. Estoy segura de que una señora detrás de nosotros se cubrió los ojos, porque Harry tenía la hilera de dientes más brillantes del universo. Al ser hija de un par de dentistas, esa afirmación pesaba lo doble. En la comisura derecha de su boca se formó un hoyuelo encantador.

Intenté respirar antes de seguir hablando ―Ven a mi casa mañana a las doce.

Harry alzó las cejas ―¿Mañana?

―Planeaba utilizar un par de horas para terminar un artículo. Puedo desvelarme hoy y hacerlo. No quiero cambiar mis horarios de toda la semana por una cita.

―¿Tienes ocupada la semana entera?

Apreté los dientes, aquí era cuando el chico guapo se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con una nerd. Aquí se terminaba la interacción humana.

―Sí ―repliqué honesta―, soy una persona muy organizada, ¿tienes problema con eso?

Harry inclinó su rostro, estudiándome. Sentí calor en las mejillas, y me negué a aceptar que acababa de ruborizarme. Volvió a sonreír deslumbrante.

―No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Miré el suelo entre nosotros, notando de pasada que Harry calzaba de un número muy amplio. Si acababa de escuchar correctamente, de forma oficial tenía una cita mañana. Saqué la libreta que siempre cargaba en mi morral, apunté mi dirección sopesando las probabilidades de que Harry fuera un maniático secuestrador. Al entregarle el papel Harry me tomó y besó el dorso de mi mano.

Años de superación tras leer Orgullo y Prejuicio a los siete años, para que Harry ahora viniera a representar lo que sería un Mr. Darcy contemporáneo. _Honestamente…_

―Hasta mañana.

Asentí, pues no confiaba en mi voz.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue enterrarme en la almohada de mi cama y gritar.

* * *

**Recuerdo la época de fanfiction punto net cuando no existían las opciones de "seguir" o "favorito", así que uno tenía que estar dando mil vueltas por la página para ver cuándo actualizaban tu historia favorita, ¡luego perdías una de esas historias! Esto es cuento de por ahí de 2001, hace más de diez años. Algo muy productivo de todo eso eran los reviews. No había manera de hacerle saber a alguien que te gustó su historia sino te esforzabas un minuto en escribir algunas palabras. Esto provocó que una red de fanáticos de Harry Potter se conociera, una red que sigue produciendo fics hasta hoy en día. El asunto de la "cultura" del review va más allá de la popularidad, sirve para discutir sobre el tema que creo que a todos nos interesa: la pareja Harry y Hermione, el universo HP, etc. También, por supuesto, para mejorar en las siguientes entregas, ya que siempre hay quien atinadamente critica algún punto estilístico del fic. He recibido reviews maravillosos, que casi me han hecho llorar, también otros pequeñitos que se aprecian más por el valor simbólico, pues todos tenemos responsabilidades y cosas en nuestras vidas muggles que no dejan mucho tiempo. Eso sí, si tanto autores nos dedicamos a mantener vivo el fandom Harmony, creo que merecemos más que un "like".**

**Alma, Su y Harmony Abadejo, como invitadas de la página no les puedo responder directamente, pero agradezco mucho sus palabras. Espero seguir manteniendo el fic en el nivel que desean. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Pretendo actualizar una vez por semana, depende de qué tan largos sean los capítulos. Tardará un poco en arrancar la verdadera trama del fic porque se necesito a Harry y Hermione muy enamorados para cuando el mundo se les venga encima, así que tengan paciencia por favor. Como siempre es un honor que simplemente hayan llegado hasta aquí leyendo. Muchas, muchas gracias**

**Saludos, **

**Less. **


	3. Define corazón de espada

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "corazón de espada"**_

Sonreí al ver a mi hija entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

―Pensé que esta fecha nunca llegaría ―le dije colocando su primera taza de café del día frente a ella. Recordé cuando fue mi primera cita, a tan tierna edad como la de Hermione ahora. La vida pasa tan rápido…

Hermione giró los ojos ―_Honestamente_, mamá, eso me desacredita mucho.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te la vives con la nariz pegada al libro que más te interese. A pesar de lo hermosa que eres, ningún chico ha querido lidiar con tu astucia, querida ―le pasé el plato lleno.

―No es que me importe ―masculló removiendo las verduras con su tenedor―, no tengo tiempo para ligerezas, necesito estudiar lo suficiente para ingresar a Cambridge.

Me senté frente a ella, mirándola comer ―Todos sabemos que te admitirán. Eres nuestro mayor orgullo ―le pasé una servilleta―. Mejor dime, ¿qué usarás hoy?

―¿A qué te refieres? Ya me he vestido ―respondió limpiándose la comisura de los labios ―. No comiences a decirme _todo_ lo que está mal con mi ropa, mamá, sabes que no lo aguanto. Si le gusté con mi uniforme de la biblioteca, no debe tener problemas con lo que traigo.

Apreté los labios. De nuevo me había metido por el lado equivocado con Hermione. Cada día hacía el esfuerzo para llevarme mejor con ella, era mi principal compromiso, pero aguantar a una adolescente superdotada no es sencillo. Contuve lo que en realidad pensaba, y le dije ―Bueno, en eso tienes razón, el uniforme de tu trabajo es horrible.

Hermione sonrió ―Sé que darías lo que fuera porque me importaran más ese tipo de cosas, como la ropa y los zapatos, mamá, pero no soy así, lo siento.

―Y así eres perfecta ―le cogí la mano, dando un suave apretón―. Termina de desayunar, ¿a qué hora pasará el misterioso muchacho por ti?

―A medio día ―dijo revisando su reloj de pulso―. Me da tiempo perfecto para terminar de hacer la tarea de química, y leer algo ligero.

―¿No acabaste los deberes del verano la semana pasada?

―Es para el club de Jóvenes Adelantados, mamá ―respondió harta―, ya te lo había dicho.

―Lo siento, cariño. Te inscribes en tantas cosas que me confundo.

Hermione asintió, desinteresada ―¿Me preparas otro café? Voy a mi cuarto a empezar la tarea. Sin azúcar. Gracias por el desayuno.

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos.

* * *

Al entrar a mi cuarto estuve a punto de sentarme en el escritorio, pero me detuve al pasar junto al espejo. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul turquesa de mangas cortas, un par de tenis, y el cabello bien cepillado en ondas hasta el pecho. Me veía exactamente igual que siempre, aunque no me sentía igual de satisfecha. Quizá las palabras de mamá me calaron un poco más de lo que imaginé.

―Es sólo una estúpida cita ―murmuré.

Me saqué los tenis y los pantalones, gruñendo por mi inesperada muestra de vanidad, y busqué unos shorts que según mamá se me veían muy bien. Terminé colocándome zapatos planos color negro. Amarré mi cabello en una trenza de lado.

―Suficiente con esta vacuidad ―dije tomando asiento frente a la computadora. Puse la alarma para que sonara en una hora y media, y me dejé llevar por los deberes sin notar el paso del tiempo ni la taza de café que mamá puso en algún momento junto a mí. Al sonar la alarma, cerré la computadora de manera automática, deteniendo el hilo de pensamiento que llevaba. Respiré profundamente y bebí el café frío de un tirón.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Revisé mi reloj, no podía ser…

―¡Hermione, tu cita llegó!

Quise matar a mamá, ¿cómo podía gritar algo así? Me levanté corriendo hacia la planta baja, gruñendo.

―_Mamá_, es una salida cualquiera, no una cita… ―me detuvo un flash― ¿acabas de sacarme una foto?

―Un gran día merece una foto para la chimenea ―respondió mamá mirando la pantalla digital. Se giró hacia la puerta y sacó otra foto.

―¡Mamá! ―grité a punto del colapso.

―Qué raro ―dijo mamá mirando la pantallita de la cámara―, sólo se ve una figura hecha de luces.

―Debe haber una gran explicación para eso ―dijo Harry apresurado.

Por un instante me quedé sin voz, _de nuevo_. De ninguna manera había olvidado lo guapo que era, pero de cierta forma me había convencido de haber exagerado un poquito. Frente a frente supe que no fue así.

―Por supuesto ―susurré sobre el comentario de la cámara―. Vamos, antes de que mamá cometa otra tontería.

Mamá alcanzó a tomarme del brazo ―Antes que nada: preséntame a tu cita, y dime a qué hora volverás.

―Mi nombre es Harry Potter ―dijo con una sonrisa torcida, traviesa―, eh… volveremos temprano.

Giré los ojos ―Sí, mamá, antes de la cena.

―_Mucho_ antes de la cena, espero ―dijo antes de verme salir huyendo de la casa.

Caminamos en silencio lo suficiente para estar seguros de que la presencia paternal ya no estaba entre nosotros. Decidí relajarme y dar lo mejor de mí. Si había algo que odiaba era fracasar en mis proyectos, y aunque tal vez no debería clasificar la cita-no-convencional con Harry como un "proyecto", me sentía más cómoda así.

―Lamento haber llegado antes de lo que me pediste ―dijo sonriéndome con ese encantador hoyuelo en la mejilla―, estaba nervioso de perderme, por lo que salí muy temprano de mi casa.

―¿Dónde vives?

―En Londres.

Me detuve de golpe ―¿Viniste desde Londres a verme? Debiste hacer cuatro horas de camino.

Harry me miró nervioso ―No, quiero decir, vivo en Londres, pero estoy quedándome unos días por aquí.

―¿Sabes que la gente tiene ademanes muy específicos cuando miente? ―calculé qué tan lejos llevaría esto― Mira, Harry, odio a las personas. En general me parece que el mundo está poblado de gusanos insignificantes. Sin embargo, también creo que por mera probabilidad hay seres que valen la pena. Para evitarme perder el tiempo con gusanos dispuse una serie de reglas que jamás pretendo violar. Es algo así como un código moral.

Las posibilidades de que Harry saliera corriendo después de escucharme, eran altas. Pero no, de nuevo me sorprendió al soltar una carcajada y tocar suavemente mi espalda para dirigirme por las calles de la ciudad.

―¿Y cuáles son esas reglas?

―¿En serio quieres saberlas?

―Claro que sí.

Bien, hagamos esto interesante ―Las reglas son:

_1\. No te desgastes con personas estúpidas. En serio, no pierdas tiempo pensando en cómo sus acciones joden al resto de la humanidad._

_2\. No congenies con personas que mienten de cualquier forma._

_3\. Procura rodearte de personas que sigan aprendiendo y actualizando su formación académica._

_4\. No aspires a que la gente deba actuar como tú crees. No eres superior._

_5\. Sobre todo: no confíes en las personas._

Harry pareció analizar sinceramente lo que acababa de decirle. Mientras, intenté mirar al frente y dejar de apreciar qué masculina era su quijada. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo.

―Creo que no son tan locas tus reglas ―dijo al fin―. Supongo que tengo un problema con el último punto. Si yo no confiara en las personas que me rodean y que han hecho todo para ayudarme, no seguiría vivo.

Observé su expresión y pude detectar que decía la verdad ―Creo que debo explicarte que para mí hay tres clases sociales a considerar en mis reglas.

Harry asintió ―Más especificaciones…

―Primero está la familia, en la cual naturalmente confío. En ella, además de mis padres y abuela, incluyo a mi mentor, el doctor Lowell, y varios de sus becarios. Luego están las personas en general, por ellas diseñé esas cinco reglas, pues es inevitable convivir con gente. Y al final están los gusanos, ellos podrían explicarse como la clase de seres de mente cerrada. Quiero decir, no me importa si de verdad no puedes resolver una ecuación de primer grado, eres una persona para mí, pero si no estás dispuesto a ver un problema desde todos los ángulos posibles antes de ejercer un juicio, o peor aún: si te da flojera hacerlo, entonces eres un gusano.

―¿Por ejemplo las personas racistas?

―Gusanos.

―¿Los que se creen superiores por su religión?

―Gusanos.

―¿Los que odian a los homosexuales?

―Gusanos.

Harry volvió a tomarme de la espalda, un poco más fuerte, para guiarme por otra avenida ―Creo comprender a lo que te refieres, aunque yo nunca me hubiera detenido a crear una etiqueta en especial para englobar a esa clase de gente. Me explicaste todo esto porque te mentí hace rato, ¿verdad?

―No estoy interesada en salir con alguien que cree correcto mentirme.

―La verdad no tengo un código tan establecido como el tuyo, pero quiero asegurarte que nuestra forma de ser es muy parecida. No puedo considerar a nadie un gusano, sinceramente, aunque muchas veces me he visto tentando a pensar eso. Me gusta que te recuerdes que no eres superior a los demás y que menos debes imponer tu manera de pensar. Eso también ha sido clave en mi vida. Lo que quiero decir es que me permitas explicarte por qué te mentí.

Repasé mentalmente la partitura de _Last Rose of Summer _de Heinrich Wilhelm Ernst. Era una pieza para violín de alta dificultad, y que en especial me estaba costando perfeccionar. Coloqué más de la mitad de mi atención en eso para evadir el gesto serio y sincero de Harry. No quería darle más ventajas sobre mí, y de alguna manera sus ojos estaban consiguiendo que me importara un bledo si me mintió o no.

―Hay ciertas cosas que voy a tener que evitar decirte. La mayoría será porque hay un acuerdo sobre qué tanta libertad puedo tener fuera de mi casa y mi colegio ―tomó un enorme suspiro antes de seguir hablando―. Cuando tenía un año de edad mis padres fueron asesinados. Mi padrino Sirius me adoptó enseguida, y hasta la fecha es muy paranoico de que nada malo me pase. Así que tendré que consultar varias veces con él cada cosa que quieras que te cuente sobre mí.

_Last Rose of Summer _se detuvo a menos de la mitad en mi cerebro― ¿Eres huérfano?

―Técnicamente sí, pero siempre he tenido a Sirius. También crecí con mi mejor amigo Neville. No estoy solo, así que no pongas esa carita triste.

Su voz fue dulce al decírmelo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había hecho ese gesto.

―No me malentiendas ―pedí automáticamente―, no te tengo lástima. Sólo me imaginé lo que sería crecer sin mis padres…

Si algo le hubiera pasado a mamá y papá, seguro mi abuela me habría educado, lo que significaba que habría acudido a las mejores escuelas para niños prodigio, habría tenido todas las ventajas que durante años le supliqué a mamá. Aun así… a pesar de todos los conflictos, jamás desearía no haber conocido a mis padres.

―Lo hice de nuevo ―murmuré con el corazón apretado. Era difícil recordarme ser "empática"―, no debí pensar en mí cuando tuviste la confianza de decirme esto.

Harry acarició un mechón de cabello que se escapó de mi trenza ―Entonces, ¿puedes aceptar que no te pueda contar _todo_?

Supuse que la conversación había llegado a este punto debido a mi explosión sobre las cinco reglas aplicables con las personas. De alguna manera Harry también tenía sus reglas, y sería hipócrita de mi parte no aceptarlo así cuando él ya me aceptó como soy. Pero…

―Es que me vuelve loca no tener toda la información sobre algo que me interesa ―me sonrojé al verle la sonrisa vanidosa―. No es que me intereses _tanto_ ―aclaré molesta.

―Seguro ―el tonito me dijo que no me creyó.

―Aunque también creo que nos estamos adelantando mucho ―le dije separándome para que dejara de jugar con mi cabello―. Tal vez esta sea nuestra única cita en la vida.

―Eso no va a pasar ―su gesto se volvió serio.

―¿Disculpa?

Respiró profundo ―_Sé_ que no será nuestra única cita. Lo sé.

―No puedes declarar algo sin pruebas ―repliqué de inmediato.

―Tendrás que confiar en lo que digo.

Comencé a reír, él parecía sinceramente seguro ―¡_Honestamente_!

Me sonrió de lado, como si estuviera planeando alguna travesura. Esa sonrisa era nueva, y agitó mi corazón igual que las otras.

―Hemos llegado ―me susurró sin dejar de verme.

Tuve que usar todo mi control para cortar la conexión visual entre ambos. Volteé hacia el edificio junto a nosotros. _SPARTAN GYM. _Oh no…

―Harry, no creo que sea buena idea venir aquí.

Él me tomó de la cintura y me aventuró dentro del gimnasio.

―Tranquila. Hace unos años tomé clases de espada. Fue una apuesta con Neville. Duré tres sesiones, fue demasiado para mí. Busqué un gimnasio cerca de tu casa que ofreciera estas clases.

Escribimos nuestros nombres en la libreta de ingreso del gimnasio. Noté que la letra de Harry era desastrosa, y en vez de enojarme provocó cierta ternura. Subimos al tercer piso donde estaba la zona para aprender espada… samurái. Observé fascinada los cuatro _dojos, _cada uno utilizando un estilo de lucha distinto. Se nos acercó un hombre asiático.

―Mi nombre es Saito Ken, dirijo la escuela Koryu. ¿Desean inscribirse?

No quería separar mi vista de los _dojos_, así que Harry respondió por ambos.

―Buenas tardes, maestro Ken. Queríamos una clase de prueba.

En uno de los _dojos_ un hombre salió volando contra el cristal frente a mí. Brinqué dando un pequeño grito. Saito Ken me miró divertido.

―Efectivamente. La clase de prueba dirá si tienen corazón de espada ―dijo con tonito de sabio oriental.

Lo seguimos hacia otro pequeño _dojo_ que no había visto. Nos pidió quitarnos los zapatos. Entró un tipo delgado que parecía ser asistente de Saito, él nos explicó las cuestiones básicas de la sesión de prueba que estábamos a punto de tomar: uso de sable de bambú, alcance de meditación elemental y _bla, bla_. La verdad no me interesó mucho, esto de los deportes no era lo mío, pero me recordé que yo pedí una cita no convencional, así que no podía quejarme.

Comenzamos a calentar bajo las direcciones del tipo que ni se molestó en presentarse. El maestro Saito nos rodeaba observándonos, como un halcón cazando. Casi de inmediato me arrepentí de venir, pues mi resistencia física estaba por los suelos. Ya estaba sudando, y lo peor es que Harry parecía en su ambiente. Pronto supe que caí en la trampa: todo esto era para que él se luciera.

A punto de gritar "renuncio" y salir corriendo, el calentamiento terminó. Supuse que ahora nos darían las espaditas de bambú y tontearíamos un rato, pero lo que siguió me pareció absurdo. Casi una hora de calentar para que nos sentaran a meditar. _Honestamente…_

La meditación, me han dicho, trae calma y sabiduría. Al diablo con eso. Un genio no puede conseguir descansar su cerebro de esa manera. Por más que intenté liberar la mayoría de los procesos que dejé trabajando en segundo plano, era imposible que disminuyera todo a un solo pensamiento. Además estaba incómoda en la posición que nos dejaron, mis piernas se estaban durmiendo.

Por fin el tiempo de meditar se acabó, y nos entregaron un sable de bambú a cada uno. Harry seguía con la sonrisa confiada. Quise matarlo. El tipo "soy demasiado importante para darles mi nombre" nos mostró la forma en cómo debíamos de golpear con la espada. Estuvimos repitiendo treinta y cinco veces el movimiento arqueado contra la nada. Mis brazos estaban acalambrados, pero no estaba dispuesta a verme débil frente a Harry.

―Alto con la clase, Kenta ―dijo el maestro Saito de pronto―, estás dejando de ver el cielo debido a la montaña.

_Kenta_ (próximo a entrar en mi lista de gusanos si seguía con esa actitud) me miró incrédulo― _¿Ella? _―el tono despectivo me ganó. Gusano oficial.

―¡Hey! ―chisté enojada― Puede que con una espada me patees el trasero, pero juro que si vuelves a dirigirte de esa manera hacia mí, te voy a demostrar el nivel de imbécil que eres realmente…

Kenta casi se me viene encima. Como un rayo Harry estaba frente a mí. Eso me sorprendió. Debido a mi carácter me metía en conflictos constantes, pero nadie se había adelantado para defenderme, _nadie_, y Harry sólo llevaba un día de conocerme.

―¡Kenta! ―la terrorífica voz de Saito hizo brincar a todos. Kenta se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirándome furioso. Saito se acercó a Harry y a mí, su sonrisa tranquila me dio más miedo que el grito― Disculpen que hayan visto eso, por favor. Detuve la clase porque Kenta estaba demasiado concentrado en que tú podrías llegar a ser bueno con la espada ―eso claro que se lo dijo a Harry―. Eres como una montaña: bien entrenado, protector, elevado al aprendizaje, pero no tienes alma de espadachín.

Eso me desanimó un poco. Harry había hecho cada movimiento que pidió Kenta como si se tratara de una réplica perfecta. Su cuerpo tensado parecía tallado en mármol. No entiendo qué de mal hizo para que Saito lo descalificara tan pronto.

Harry sonrió asintiendo ―Ya me lo habían dicho, maestro Saito. Quería confirmarlo. Siempre he tenido una admiración enorme por los espadachines.

Saito le devolvió la sonrisa y me miró con gusto ―Tú eres el cielo. Vi tu mente funcionar con cada movimiento del resto de tu cuerpo, analizando la coyuntura de tus articulaciones mientras intentabas seguir el ritmo de Harry. Tu atención no estaba en Kenta, por supuesto ―eso lo dijo casi divertido.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada ―No soy buena en los deportes ―mascullé para que dejáramos el tema atrás.

―El arte de la espada no es un deporte. Es un estilo de vida. Tienes corazón de espada, joven genio.

―_¿Yo?_ ―mi voz parecía de ardilla. Carraspeé antes de seguir― Creo que está equivocado. Nunca podría dedicarme a aprender la espada. Meditar es imposible para mí, y si mi maestro de violín sabe que hoy me puse en riesgo de lastimar mis manos, me matará. Así que no hay probabilidad de que esto se repita.

Saito soltó una carcajada ―Puede que aún no sea tu momento, pero si algún día deseas regresar, serás bienvenida.

Sus palabras me recordaron a las del doctor Lowell. Cambridge se convirtió en mi segundo hogar. Tal vez debería intentar volver… _¡nah!_

Harry y yo nos despedimos del maestro Saito. De vuelta a mi casa platicábamos de lo bueno y lo malo de la clase. Harry tenía un sentido del humor parecido al mío, era sarcástico sin llegar a ser grosero. Me la estaba pasando tan bien que decidí ignorar el hecho de que probablemente estaba muy despeinada y sudada.

―¿Quieres ir por algo de tomar? ―me dijo con su mano de nuevo en mi cintura.

―Sería perfecto.

* * *

Llegamos a una cafetería que también vendía helados. Intenté llevar a Hermione hacia una de las mesas, pero se zafó suavemente de mi agarre.

―Iré al baño ―me explicó todavía abochornada por el calor y el ejercicio.

La miré dirigirse hacia el final del local, mi magia extendiéndose detrás de ella como una estela de vida propia, dispuesta a nunca dejarla ir. Esa reacción de mi núcleo mágico era lo que más me convencía de que Hermione y yo de alguna manera teníamos que estar juntos, ¿por qué otra razón mi magia actuaría así? Parecía como un guante sobre ella, la protegía y mantenía bajo mi atención. Nada le pasaría mientras yo fuera un mago.

Me senté en la mesa más cercana a la barra, de manera que pudiera observar quién entraba a la cafetería y también tuviera una imagen general del lugar. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con quiénes nos rodeaban, no podía darme el lujo de que me reconocieran y entonces supieran que estoy interesado en alguien. Afortunadamente Cambridge era una zona de poca afluencia mágica, que además no tenía ninguna relación con los Potter o Longbottom. Nadie pensaría buscarme aquí.

Eso hacía más especial mi encuentro con Hermione, ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que ocurriera? Y que además me cautivara al instante. Olvidando la reacción mágica, nada podía comparase con la atracción física que sentí, no tenía precedentes. Hasta ese día Ginny era la única que conseguía llamar mi interés de una forma u otra, porque siendo sinceros la pelirroja no tenía ningún pudor cuando quería conseguir algo, pero Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse, ¡ni siquiera parecía querer hablar conmigo!

Fue fácil detectar el carácter agreste que encerraba ese cuerpo tan hermoso. Me encantó la forma cómo me miró debajo de sus pestañas, retándome enseguida. Hermione no tenía idea de que estaba frente al niño-que-vivió, y eso me volvió loco. Quería agarrar su pequeña espalda, que estoy seguro cabe en uno de mis brazos, y besar el cuello blanco que mantiene todo el jodido tiempo tan altivo. Su cabello esponjado, sin forma, me daba risa y al mismo tiempo admiración, quería decir que ella no se desgastaba en verse perfecta, eso no le interesaba. Pero lo más atractivo eran sus piernas largas, ligeramente curvas en los lugares precisos, que llegaban a un precioso y redondo trasero.

Con ese cuerpo, para muchos hombres tan común, aunque para mí sinigual, supuse que tenía novio y que además estaba harta de que la invitaran a salir, por ello la mala actitud que me mostró al conocernos, luego me sorprendí al entender que nada de eso tenía que ver. Hermione era doblemente llamativa por dentro: su mente estaba llena de luces, procesos, ideas, imágenes y música. Varias veces tuve que detener mi magia para que dejara de surfear en su cerebro, atraída por el torbellino de genialidad. No me atreví a leer su mente, principalmente por respeto, aunque un poco de miedo ayudó a esa decisión, pues no sé si podría entrar sin dejarme vencer por su inteligencia.

En varias ocasiones Sirius me dijo que mi padre cayó rendido por la agudeza de pensamiento de mi madre, más allá del hecho de que Lily Potter fue una bruja muy guapa. Tal vez era una cuestión de los Potter eso de que nos gustaran las mujeres intelectuales, no había otra manera de explicar por qué cada vez que Hermione rayaba la línea de pedantería con sus comentarios, sólo provocaba que me gustara más.

―¿Vienes solo? ―la voz de la mesera me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era bonita, y ella lo sabía, agitaba sus pestañas mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Debió interpretar mi silencio de forma incorrecta, porque continuó hablando― Salgo en diez minutos…

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Hermione llegó junto a nosotros.

―Paris, si te inclinas dos grados más quedarás con el culo expuesto. ¿Supongo que en el trabajo te obligan a usar ropa interior? Debe ser una experiencia nueva para ti.

La mesera se volteó furiosa ―Granger, ¿qué rayos quieres?

―Evitar que tus senos salgan disparados contra la mesa donde pienso sentarme. ¿Por qué no te portas bien y nos tomas la orden?

Me levanté para jalar la silla y que Hermione tomara asiento. La mesera nos miró incrédula.

―¿_Tú_ vienes con él?

Llegó a mi límite de paciencia ―Por culpa de mujeres como tú las rubias son etiquetadas como huecas y fáciles. No tengo ganas de caminar bajo el sol para buscar otra cafetería sólo porque no eres capaz de hacer tu trabajo, así que sigue el consejo de mi chica y tómanos la orden.

Ambas preguntaron ―¿Tu chica?

Las ignoré mientras señalaba varios puntos de la carta ―Trae unas papas fritas con queso, una malteada doble de chocolate, una soda de limón y un _banana split_ con extra chantillí. ¿Tú qué vas a querer, Mione?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Creo que hace eso cada vez que piensa sobre algo en específico, porque siento mi magia liberar un poco de carga alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando respondió, su cerebro ya había vuelto a la marejada de procesos ―Un té helado de limón.

―¿Nada más? ―le pregunté enseñándole la carta― ¿No quieres un pastel o un helado, Mione?

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. _Ah_, era por el mote cariñoso con el que me dirigía a ella.

―No. Solo un té helado de limón, gracias.

Le hice un gesto a la rubia para que se fuera, y le sonreí torcidamente a mi cita. En cuanto estuvimos solos Hermione explotó.

―¿Qué rayos haces llamándome _Mione_? La apócope ni siquiera tiene lógica. Tampoco soy tu chica, Potter. Y deja esa sonrisita sabionda, me mata.

Levanté las manos en señal de paz ―¿Qué es una _apopope_?

―Apócope ―corrigió cruzándose de brazos― es un metaplasmo donde se genera la pérdida o desaparición de uno o varios fonemas o sílabas al final de algunas palabras. Hermione Mione.

―Eso suena encantador, ahora te llamaré así.

―¿Qué? No, te acabo de decir que no tiene lógica.

―¿Y por eso no te puedo llamar así,―me recargué en la mesa para verla más de cerca― …Mione?

Conseguí que se sonrojara ―No comprendo por qué lo harías. Además de que no tiene lógica tampoco es necesario. Me parecen ridículos los apodos y apócopes que las personas utilizan en sus relaciones.

―Tienes razón. No tiene lógica ni es necesario, y probablemente es un poco ridículo, pero igual me gusta para ti. Me gusta tanto como tú.

―Si tienes el mismo panorama estético que yo, entonces eso no me deja bien ―replicó molesta―. Aún no me explicas por qué dijiste que soy tu chica. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? No puedo ser tu chica bajo ningún criterio.

Comencé a reír ―Es una expresión. Quiere decir que eres mi novia.

―No hago eso ―dijo automáticamente―. Los noviazgos están fuera de las convenciones que quiero aceptar. La idea de ser pertenencia de un humano me repele.

Paris volvió con nuestra orden. Colocó todo en la mesa, mirándonos ansiosa de que reiniciáramos nuestra conversación. Nos mantuvimos callados hasta que se fue.

―No eres pertenencia de alguien ―expliqué agarrando una papa frita―, funciona distinto. Ser novios implica que no salgamos con otras personas, que nos veamos más seguido… ―intenté pensar otra cosa, pero era difícil definir algo que todo mundo entiende.

Hermione casi terminó su té helado de un trago ―¿Por qué decidiría no poder salir con otras personas? Tres veces a la semana voy a Cambridge y salgo con los becarios.

―¿Sales de forma romántica con los becarios?

Hizo un gesto de horror ―No.

―A eso me refiero.

―Sigo sin entender. Investigaré más sobre el tema cuando llegue a mi casa. Creí que el noviazgo, así como el matrimonio, era una forma social de declarar que una persona le pertenecía a otra. Cuando tenga toda la información correspondiente volveremos a hablar sobre esto.

Me revolví el cabello ―No es tan complicado. Además creo que hay parte de verdad en lo que dices ―me miró más confundida.

―¿Cómo puede haber _parte _de verdad en algo? Es o no es.

―De acuerdo. Investiga y volvemos a hablar de esto ―dije rendido―. Pero mientras sigues siendo mi chica.

―Harry, eso no tiene lógica ―replicó.

―No te estreses, Mione. La mayoría de las cosas no tienen lógica ―tomé su mano―, pero igual funcionan.

Se quedó callada un buen rato. Mi magia hacía remolinos alrededor de ella, copiando la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Dejé que analizara lo que tuviera que analizar, y seguí comiendo las papas fritas.

―¿Sabes la cantidad de calorías que estás ingiriendo?

La miré con una papa a medio camino de mi boca ―¿No estabas pensando sobre algo en específico?

―Sí ―me miró sospechosa―, pero delegué eso a segundo plano para continuar poniéndote atención. ¿Así debe ser, no? Debo evitar ignorarte para demostrar que me interesa estar aquí contigo.

No sabía que podía "delegar", por eso mi magia seguía reaccionando a la misma velocidad ―Me gusta que te interese estar conmigo, pero no intentes demostrármelo bajo los parámetros que crees que son socialmente correctos.

Sentí mi corazón brincar cuando Hermione sonrió ampliamente ―¿En serio?

―Sí… ―respondí no muy seguro de qué la había puesto tan feliz.

―Entonces seguiré deliberando, gracias.

Así como así pareció desconectarse de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos mieles, casi dorados por la luz del sol, se mantuvieron en un punto de la mesa. Seguí comiendo en silencio, temeroso de interrumpirla en lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza. No fue difícil mantenerme entretenido, sólo verla frente a mí con esa sonrisa era suficiente, podía estar aquí, prendado de su mano, el resto de la eternidad. De pronto frunció el ceño.

―Creo que tendré que hablar con el doctor Lowell sobre lo que dijiste ―comentó regresando su atención a mí―, porque no logro entenderlo.

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté completamente perdido.

―"La mayoría de las cosas no tienen lógica, pero igual funcionan". Eso dijiste ―repitió con un tono frustrado.

―De acuerdo, tengo que ir por partes, ¿quién es el doctor Lowell?

Su sonrisa volvió.

Me acomodé mejor en el asiento, definitivamente Hermione merecía toda mi concentración si quería entenderla.

* * *

Durante el día me dediqué recoger la casa y a adelantar un poco el libro que Hermione me recomendó. Quería evitar ver el reloj, pero esperaba ansiosa que me hija volviera, y que además fuera de buen humor. A las ocho de la noche escuché risas en el jardín frontal, me asomé por la ventana de la sala y sonreí enternecida al ver a Hermione sonrojarse tras despedirse del muchacho moreno. Regresé corriendo a mi asiento en la sala, cogiendo el libro justo cuando mi hija entró a la casa.

―No disimules, sé que nos espiaste ―dijo Hermione dejándose caer junto a mí.

Cerré el libro ―Bueno, me ahorras el teatro, cuéntamelo todo.

No sabía qué esperar de mi hija, quien desde niña había sido muy fría para cualquier asunto sentimental, y fue empeorando con el tiempo, volviéndose una inepta social, y luego repudiada por su genio incomparable.

―Pues… ―susurró viendo al techo. Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios― Harry es como un buen libro. Quiero leerlo, quiero saber todo de él, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo llegar al final, ¿y si no resulta como quiero?

―Oh, cariño ―la jalé abrazándola con amor―. Eso es lo más emocionante: la incertidumbre. Así funciona la vida, nunca se puede estar seguro de que terminará como uno quiere.

Pareció no molestarse por el abrazo.

―Trágico ―bufó.

Acaricié su cabello, guardando ese momento para siempre: el día que Hermione descubrió que no todo está escrito.

* * *

**Hola! otro cap, otras cosas que ir resolviendo. ****Aclaremos algo: Hermione no tiene asperger o algún tipo de autismo, ella sólo es increíblemente inteligente, no ha encontrado a nadie que la acepte como es, y además es soberbia, todo eso provoca que su capacidad social sea un asco. También hay que recordar que sólo tiene 16 años, no es justificación, pero sus actitudes aún son muy extremas y cambiantes. ****Harry también ya mostró un poquito cómo es. También tiene 16 años, y es muy seguro y guapo, así que esperen a un adolescente bastante hormonal, en todos los sentidos. La relación entre ambos me está costando trabajo, tienen más diferencias que parecidos, así que plantear un enamoramiento entre ellos que sea creíble es difícil, díganme qué opinan.**

**El asunto de la espada no se va a quedar así. El nombre "Saito" así como toda la información sobre samuráis y espadas saldrá directamente del animé Rurouni Kenshin, que afectará al fic más de lo que creen. Si no han visto ese espectacular animé, háganlo ahora. **

**La información que Hermione se la pasará diciendo a lo largo de la historia, me avergüenza decirlo, saldrá de internet. No soy un genio, ni tengo conocimiento sobre todos los temas, así que me he dado a la tarea de investigar lo mejor posible para tampoco andarme inventando cosas, pero si alguien llega a detectar un error POR FAVOR díganmelo para corregirlo. Soy una simple muggle intentando escribir sobre un genio, nada fácil.**

**Respondí los reviews directamente a quienes tienen cuenta de fanfiction punto net, para los que son invitados (Su: me mataste de risa con el comentario de Vegeta/Guest, Jem, Alma, Laura, Helena, Irlanda, Mari) gracias por su tiempo, su esfuerzo y atención. **

**¿Cómo se agradece a un montón de extraños que leen mis locuras? Terminando mi trabajo. **

**Saludos,**

**Less.**

**P.D. Sobre mis otros fics en proceso: juro solemnemente que sigo escribiendo sobre ellos, pero no siempre la falta de inspiración o las notas que perdiste en un autobús son fáciles de superar. Prometí terminarlos y lo haré. Gracias :)**


	4. Define noviazgo

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "noviazgo"**_

Aparecí directo en la mansión Longbottom. El cambio de clima me recibió con un diluvio monumental. Crucé corriendo los enormes jardines hasta llegar a una de las entradas de la mansión. Pepp me esperaba con una toalla caliente.

―Buenas noches, joven amo ―dijo el elfo sonriente.

―Hola, Pepp. ¿Están todos en casa?

―Lo esperan para cenar.

Caminé por los pasillos que me vieron crecer. Llegué al comedor principal justo para escuchar que el tema de conversación era Hermione.

―Es una muggle ―dijo Sirius claramente preocupado―, sólo digo que es más difícil proteger a un muggle.

―¿Por qué? ―chistó Luna― La magia no puede ser la única manera de defensa.

Neville interrumpió antes de que la pelea incrementara ―Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Harry regrese y nos cuente si le interesa seguir saliendo con Hermione. Entonces ya veremos qué hacer.

Augusta se sirvió más vino ―Si ese niño es un poquito como James, ya podemos ir recibiendo a la muggle en la familia.

Sirius soltó un bufido ―De eso hablo precisamente. Años de ignorar a cuanta jovencita se le pasó enfrente, y de golpe decide salir con Hermione. Igual que James cuando vio por primera vez a Lily.

Remus intervino ―Es la maldición Potter. Una vez que se cruzan con la mujer indicada, nada los detiene.

―Creo que ―dije entrando al comedor― pueden dejar de hablar de mí.

Neville me sonrió ―¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

Ni siquiera intenté frenar la felicidad que me embargó ―Genial. No tengo palabras. Ella es perfecta.

Augusta asintió ―Les dije. Ahora sólo hay que planear la boda.

―Merlín ―masculló Sirius―, esto no puede ser peor. Harry, entiende a lo que me refiero. No tengo ningún problema con que tu novia sea muggle, pero cómo pretendes tener una relación honesta con alguien a quien no le puedes contar más de la mitad de tu vida. Debes tomar en cuenta el Estatuto del Secreto de Magia, no podemos romperlo por un enamoramiento adolescente.

Remus me miró apenado, claramente quería apoyarme, pero ambos sabíamos que Sirius tenía razón. Me serví de la carne y del puré antes de responder, preparado para la explosión.

―Esto no es un enamoramiento adolescente. Pienso hacer los trámites necesarios para incluir a Hermione en el secreto de la magia. Quiero estar con ella.

Neville me palmeó la espalda. Luna me sonrió como nunca. Sirius… no.

―Imposible ―dejó el tenedor caer contra su plato―, no sólo es el secreto de la magia. ¿Piensas incluir a Hermione en la búsqueda de los Horcrux, en el secreto de la profecía? La estarás poniendo en peligro, ¿vale la pena?

―No la pondré en peligro ―repliqué enojado―, sólo quiero ser honesto con ella. Tú acabas de decir que no es posible que tenga una buena relación si guardo secretos. Una vez que Hermione se entere de todo, podremos protegerla en la mansión, quizá conseguirle un elfo doméstico que no la pierda de vista…

―Vas a romper la vida de esa niña ―cortó Sirius―. Harás que tenga que vivir aquí dentro, como una prisionera, y hasta le pondrás carcelero.

―No quise decirlo así ―murmuré desesperado―, es sólo que Hermione y yo debemos estar juntos. Lo sé.

―Le pegó duro el amor ―dijo Remus.

―¿Y qué pasará si después de que Hermione se entere de todo ya no quiere estar contigo?

Las palabras de mi padrino me hicieron daño. Sabía que él estaba intentando protegerme de una herida que a la larga sería mucho peor, pero…

―Sé que debemos estar juntos ―dije lentamente―. No lo puedo explicar, no hay manera en cómo comprobarlo, es algo que siento. Es una certeza. Durante el tiempo que pasé con ella hoy, mi magia reaccionó como si fuera el mar bajo la luna llena. Hermione provocó que mi magia aumentara.

―¿Eso es posible? ―preguntó Neville a Remus.

―Casos más extraños se han presentado en el mundo mágico ―respondió sinceramente.

Continué con lo que decía ―Ella va más allá de todo. Su inteligencia dejaría en vergüenza al propio Dumbledore. Su forma honesta y directa de vivir me encanta. Estoy seguro que es una Gryffindor de corazón.

Luna no me dejó llegar más lejos ―Un momento. Eso me suena más Ravenclaw.

Empezamos a discutir sobre eso, olvidando a los adultos con quienes compartíamos mesa. Cuál era mejor casa de Hogwarts era tema recurrente. Neville de alguna manera siempre terminaba como árbitro y decidía quién ganaba cada pelea. Supe que Sirius volvería a sacar el tema conmigo después, pero hasta entonces nada conseguiría eliminar la felicidad que Hermione me dejó, ni la decisión absoluta de tenerla en mi vida.

* * *

Mi jefe continuaba gritando la necesidad de incrementar las ventas de su tienda. Frente a él, sus quince empleados lo veíamos sin interés alguno. En mi caso, no dejaba de pensar cómo iniciar el siguiente artículo para la revista de Ciencias Sociales que me pidió la Universidad de Costa Rica. Escribir una excelente primera oración que capte la atención era muy difícil. Revisé mi reloj, ya nos habíamos pasado de la hora en que abre la tienda. Nadie dijo nada. Al final mi jefe azotó la puerta de su diminuta oficina, lo que, supongo, quiere decir que comencemos a trabajar. Doris abrió la librería y dejó pasar a… Harry.

Me acerqué intentando no sonreír demasiado ―Cualquier persona normal dormiría un par de horas más en verano, en vez de venir a las siete de la mañana a una librería.

―Ah, pero a ti no te gustan las personas normales ―me respondió sacando un par de boletos― ¿quieres venir al teatro después?

Me recargué en uno de los libreros mientras lo veía divertida ―¿No sabía que te gustaba el teatro?

―No sé mucho de eso, la verdad. Pensé que mi chica increíblemente intelectual sí.

_Mi chica_ era la forma en cómo Harry comenzaba el trabajo de volverme su novia. Llevaba una semana diciéndome así. No es que me molestara…

―De hecho adoro el teatro ―le dije tomando los boletos para ver la obra― ¿Cómo conseguiste dos entradas para _McBeth_? Se agotaron hace semanas.

―Secreto.

Lo miré sospechosa. Había aceptado que Harry tenía muchos secretos, en ocasiones así me hacía sentir que tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien de la mafia. La familia _Corleone_ de Mario Puzo me llegó a la mente. Lo más irónico era que Harry sí tenía un padrino.

―Terminé la investigación sobre noviazgos, pero aún tengo dudas ―mascullé guardando los boletos―. Hoy hablaremos al respecto.

―Lo que desees. Paso por ti a las siete ―me dijo antes de inclinarse y besar mi nariz.

Esa era otra estrategia con la que Harry estaba jugando para hacerme caer. Ni siquiera se acercaba a mis labios, pero siempre encontraba manera de besarme en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con tanta intensidad en cada beso, que me dejaba congelada el tiempo suficiente para que él escapara intacto.

Doris no dejó escapar esa oportunidad ―Ese chico parece salido de una novela romántica.

Tuve que aceparlo ―¿Puedes creer que tiene dieciséis años?

―Cada vez se ven mayores. Le calculé unos diecinueve.

―_Lo sé_ ―mi inesperada interacción con Doris me sorprendió más. Definitivamente Harry me estaba provocando ser más social. Tenía que frenar eso. Sin otra palabra corrí al otro lado de la librería y me mantuve lejos del mundo hasta que mi turno terminó.

El teatro donde se presentaría _McBeth_ era bastante lujoso. Varias veces fui con el doctor Lowell, así que tenía a la mano el vestido negro que siempre usaba para esas ocasiones. Horrorizada me di cuenta que acepté ir a la función sin recordar que había planeado leer dos tesis esa noche para el doctor Lowell. Acostumbraba ayudarlo a dar el visto bueno de las tesis de sus alumnos, así aprendía qué errores evitar cuando hiciera la mía, y también aligeraba el trabajo del doctor. Ahora no sé en qué momento podría hacerlo…

―Cariño, ¿quieres que te ayude a peinarte? ―preguntó mamá en la puerta de mi habitación.

―Tengo que leer dos tesis para mañana ―le dije histérica―. Lo olvidé por completo cuando acepté salir con Harry. ¿Qué hago?

Mamá me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca ―_¿Tú olvidaste algo?_

―No me lo eches en cara ―pedí enojada―. Suficiente tengo. ¿Qué hago?

Era extraño cómo el intelecto de mi madre nunca podría compararse con el mío, sin embargo siempre podía resolver las cuestiones más triviales que a mí me daban dolores de cabeza.

―¿Las tesis son forzosamente para mañana?

―No. Los exámenes profesionales son la siguiente semana.

Me tomó de las manos ―Entonces llámale al doctor Lowell y explícale que te atrasarás un día con las tesis.

―_¿Qué? _¿Yo atrasarme en algo?

―Cariño, ¿sino qué pretendes hacer?

―Lo que sea menos fallar.

Me miró preocupada ―No siempre puedes ser perfecta. Algún día fallarás y...

―_¡Nunca!_

―De acuerdo, entonces planearemos algo ―pensó un rato antes de sonreír―. Ya lo tengo. Cuando regreses tendré preparado el café más potente que tengamos. Me desvelaré contigo para mantenerte despierta en lo que lees las tesis.

―¿En serio, mamá? ―su forma de apoyarme me pareció encantadora. En serio se estaba esforzando por crear una relación entre ambas― Sería increíble.

―Decidido. Ve a pasarla bien con Harry, aquí te esperaré.

Me peiné y estuve lista para cuando Harry llegó. Él traía un smoking negro. Sí, es posible que Harry Potter se vea aún más atractivo. Cuando me ofreció el brazo para acompañarlo al taxi que nos esperaba, sentí como si caminara en el cielo. Me di cuenta que acababa de hacer una metáfora, una de esas que jamás comprendía en la poesía, y aunque ni de broma creía que esa frase pudiera considerarse poética, sí me hizo ver que Harry me estaba cambiando más allá de lo que calculé. No tuve miedo, sólo ver sus ojos verdes valía todo.

* * *

De camino al teatro aproveché para mirar sin reparos a Hermione. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban a nuestro alrededor, iluminando intermitentemente el interior del taxi, ofreciéndome una vista espectacular del escote no muy pronunciado, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarme sin aire. Su vestido negro era demasiado sencillo, igual que los zapatos y el peinado. No usaba joyería, lo cual había notado desde antes, así que su precioso cuello blanco estaba desnudo para mí.

―Deja de mirarme ―chistó de pronto.

―¿Creí que estabas leyendo el reverso de los boletos?

―_Honestamente. _Son doscientas cuarenta y un palabras. Las terminé de leer hace años. Tú, en cambio, no has parado de mirarme, ¿puedes explicarlo?

Explicar las cosas más básicas de la vida era una tarea que no dejaba de repetir cuando estaba con Hermione. Tomé aire, ya más acostumbrado a la forma en cómo tenía que hacerle entender lo que necesitara en ese momento.

―Me sigue pareciendo motivo de admiración que no dediques tiempo en arreglarte.

Cualquier mujer habría brincado para preguntarme: "¿Me estás diciendo desarreglada y floja?", pero Hermione escuchó y no interpretó, otra razón por la que me encantaba.

―¿Por qué es admirable eso?

―Comúnmente las mujeres se esfuerzan por engrandecer los rasgos más atractivos que tienen.

Asintió ―Mamá tarda horas en el baño cada vez que está por salir de la casa. La he visto maquillarse y desmaquillarse _seis_ veces antes de una cita con papá.

―A eso me refiero. Me gusta que no seas así.

―No consumo tiempo de estudio en esas banalidades.

―¿Yo no soy una banalidad, entonces?

Me enseñó los boletos ―Shakespeare no es una banalidad ―aclaró.

―¿Eso quiere decir que sí me consideras una banalidad?

―Por supuesto. Desde que salgo contigo he disminuido _12%_ mi tiempo de estudio ―lo dijo muy seria, así que debía ser mucho.

―¿Debería sentirme ofendido?

Me miró confundida ―Cuando como, duermo o me baño nadie se ofende. No comprendo por qué te ofendería que seas de ese tipo de banalidades.

Tardé unos segundos en entender que me acababa de comparar con cuestiones vitales. ¿Habrá comprendido ella lo que significaba?

Inclinó su cabeza, pensando ―Papá parece muy feliz cada vez que ve el esfuerzo que mamá pone en arreglarse cuando salen. ¿Mi apatía en ese tema no afecta tu felicidad?

Lentamente pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. Sabía que no tenía problema cuando la agarraba de la cintura, pero el asunto de los abrazos era otro nivel de complejidad que aún no entendía. Cuando vi que no se zafaría de mi brazo, como las últimas tres veces, casi di un brinco de celebración.

―No tienes idea de cuánto me gustas físicamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ―¿E intelectualmente?

Debí suponer que estaría más preocupada por eso ―Me encantas.

Sonrió relajándose bajo mi brazo.

―Dijiste que habías terminado tu investigación sobre los noviazgos…

Nada me interesaba más que ya fuera mi novia. Me volvía loco pensar que Hermione se cruzara en Cambridge a un geniecillo, se diera cuenta del tipo común que soy y me deje. Por lo menos al ser mi novia me daría tiempo para demostrarle que estoy dispuesto a todo por hacerla feliz. _Todo._

―Así es ―respondió mirándome con seriedad― Hice una investigación semántica, sociológica e histórica sobre el concepto. Inevitablemente llegué al otro gran concepto que he evadido toda mi vida: amor. Así que eso disminuyó poco más de la mitad la información que recabé. Me da vergüenza admitir que, después de casi aventar mi computadora por la ventana, recurrí a mi madre para una definición más clara.

Decidí brincarme lo que dijo sobre el amor, si algo tan fácil como un noviazgo estaba representando tanta confusión en Hermione, no era el momento para hablar sobre enamoramientos.

―¿Y qué dijo la señora Granger?

―Que es una convención muy básica entre dos personas que están interesadas en la otra. Sirve para que se conozcan y sepan si son compatibles. Es algo así como una amistad con beneficios. Aunque no entiendo a qué se refiere con beneficios. También dijo que hay reglas, lo cual me tranquilizó, pues creía que era un asunto demasiado emocional. Las reglas, sin embargo, varían dependiendo de la pareja, aunque en general son respeto, fidelidad y paciencia. ¿Esta definición se parece a la tuya?

Me dieron ganas de ir a abrazar a la señora Granger. Por supuesto que ella sabría cómo explicarle estas cosas a Hermione, y hasta le dio la idea de las reglas, con lo cual ella estaba más dispuesta a aceptarlo. Con Hermione todo era lógico, organizado y reglamentado. No podíamos ser más distintos, pero igual aquí estábamos semiabrazados en un taxi de Cambridge.

―Sí, se parece a mi definición ―le dije feliz.

―¿Cuáles son tus reglas para un noviazgo?

―No sé, nunca he tenido novia.

Me miró molesta ―Creí haberte explicado lo que pienso cuando alguien me miente.

―No te mentí ―respondí sorprendido―. En serio no he tenido novia, y tú eres la primera chica con la que me cito. Lo juro.

―¿No has tenido otro tipo de acercamiento no fraternal con ninguna otra mujer antes de mí?

Ese era el punto que quería evitar. Demasiado tarde ―Sí… pero no fueron importantes. Tuvimos encuentros casuales. Tú eres todo menos casual para mí.

―¿Cuántos encuentros? Define "casuales".

Comenzaron a sudarme las manos ―Creo que han sido como dos encuentros…

―¿No recuerdas con precisión cuántos? ―sus ojos parecían dos llamas.

―Tres ―mascullé rendido― con Ginny Weasley, una compañera de mi escuela. Por "casual" me refiero a que no hubo vínculo emocional.

―Define "encuentro".

La miré cuidadoso, ¿estaba celosa? ―Relación sexual ―expliqué.

Hermione se tensó ―Eso quiere decir que yo soy todo menos sexual para ti.

Riéndome caí en cuenta de su asociación ―No, lo relacionaste mal. Quería decir que contigo sí hay un vínculo emocional.

―¿Qué clase de vínculo emocional?

―Me vuelves loco, ¿sabías? ―le dije besando su mejilla. Eso ayudó, como planeé, para que dejara de preguntar como una ametralladora. Decidí regresar al punto inicial ―¿Entonces ya somos novios?

El taxista soltó una risita. Supongo que encontraba muy graciosa mi situación.

Hermione negó ―Tendríamos que aclarar las reglas antes de pensar en eso. Otra cosa que mamá mencionó fue que tener novio quita mucho tiempo. No sé si estoy dispuesta a disminuir de nuevo el porcentaje de atención que le tengo a mis estudios.

―Entonces haremos las reglas ―dije ignorando lo último que dijo. No era buena idea explicarle que por mí podría pasar todo el tiempo con ella, sería recibir un "no" rotundo a cualquier posibilidad entre nosotros.

Llegamos al teatro a punto de que iniciara la función. Hermione saludó sin interés a varias personas que se nos acercaron, y a pesar de sus miradas insistentes no me presentó. Tomamos nuestros lugares cuando las luces se apagaron. Ahora vería por qué rayos me costaron cuarenta galeones los boletos.

* * *

En el tercer acto de _McBeth_ dejé de recitar los diálogos en mi cabeza antes de que los actores los dijeran, era momento de enfocarme en la conversación que tuve con Harry en el taxi. Tenía que jerarquizar los temas por importancia, y precisar las preguntas que haría en cuanto saliéramos del teatro. Por alguna razón el asunto de Ginny Weasley me importaba más que lo demás, pero no había necesidad de profundizar en ese tema, lo relevante era que Harry tenía un vínculo emocional conmigo y que había que generar las reglas para un probable noviazgo. Pero Ginny Weasley seguía invadiendo mi cabeza, cortando cualquier línea de pensamiento. ¿Por qué?

En el escenario mataron a Banquo, y Harry soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Sonreí por lo ingenuo… no, por lo tierno que se veía. Cuando Fleance consiguió escapar de los asesinos, Harry puso su mano en mi rodilla, completamente hechizado por la trama de _McBeth_.

¿Cuántas veces Harry tocó la rodilla de Ginny Weasley? Por lo menos tres…

―¿Yo te gusto más que Ginny Weasley? ―le pregunté en cuanto acabó el tercer acto. Teníamos espacio de dos minutos para que iniciara el cuarto, e iba a aprovecharlos bien.

Harry pareció confundido. Tardó catorce segundos en salir del tema de _McBeth_ y entender de qué le hablaba.

―Sí ―respondió seguro―. Ginny no tiene comparación contigo.

Había otra pregunta que corría en mi cabeza, y que, de nuevo, no tenía sentido. El tema era algo que prefería jamás abordar, ni siquiera hablarlo para que no existiera la posibilidad más remota de que sucediera. Era repugnante, antigénico y fútil, sin embargo…

―¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? No ahora, por supuesto.

Soltó una carcajada ―Mione, ¿ni siquiera somos novios y ya me estás proponiendo sexo?

Lo miré confundida ―Es una duda, no una propuesta. Necesito terminar de aclarar tu no-relación con Ginny Weasley con nuestra probable-relación.

―De acuerdo. Sí, sí tendría sexo contigo.

―¿Por qué? Dijiste que tienes un vínculo afectivo conmigo…

―Eso no descalifica mi deseo por ti ―soltó un suspiro―. A veces estar de manera romántica con alguien puede conllevar tener sexo.

―Imposible ―sonreí por lo absurdo de todo eso―, por lo menos imposible para mí.

De pronto me tomó del cuello, colocando su frente sobre la mía ―Por ti haré lo imposible.

―No tiene lógica ―le susurré.

―Pero funciona ―me contestó antes de besarme en los labios.

Se apagaron las luces. Harry seguía con su boca sobre la mía. No fue asqueroso como siempre pensé que sería, fue corto, diría "casto", aunque con el tema que lo originó sería irónico. Su mano acarició mi mandíbula y mi nuca. Entonces sentí algo húmedo entre los labios.

Me levanté dando un grito. Las personas a nuestro alrededor se quejaron enseguida. ¿Por qué la gente estaba enojada? ¿Por qué me pedían groseramente que me sentara?

Un par de manos me jalaron de nuevo a la butaca. Miré a Harry y recordé qué acababa de pasar: la lengua de Harry intentó meterse a mi boca, y mi cerebro dejó de funcionar durante casi cuatro segundos.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó.

No. No estaba bien. Esto no estaba bien. No. No. No.

―Intentaste meter tu lengua en mi boca…

Pareció contener una sonrisa ―Me declaro culpable.

Una persona pateó nuestras butacas. Decidimos seguir en silencio durante el resto de la obra.

* * *

Llevar a Hermione a cenar debería funcionar de dos maneras: teníamos comida increíble para degustar, y le daba tiempo para relajarse después del beso.

Utilizando los palitos de madera remojé con mucho cuidado el salmón en la soya. Comer sushi era divertido con Neville, comúnmente conseguíamos que la mesa quedara llena de arroz y salsa de soya, pero frente a Hermione estaba dispuesto a comportarme con educación. Revisé que ella siguiera viendo a un punto del restaurante, pensando quién sabe qué, y seguí comiendo. Me gustaba pensar que esa clase de momentos eran parte de nuestra relación. Yo comiendo y mirándola embelesado, ella ignorándome mientras analizaba algo. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar mi segundo rollito, Hermione habló.

―Creo entender que hablar de sexo es difícil para las personas.

No esperaba que eso.

―Hay quienes lo consideran muy íntimo o que son muy penosos para hablar abiertamente al respecto ―le dije asintiendo.

―Para mí hablar de sexo es igual que hablar de los ácidos grasos omega-3 que estás ingiriendo con todo ese salmón. No hay una intencionalidad detrás del tema. Aclaro esto para que entiendas que mi pregunta sobre si tendrías sexo conmigo era puramente informativa. Estoy segura de nunca tener sexo en mi vida.

Miré sospechoso el salmón, ¿eran buenos o malos los ácidos omega-3? ―Mione, creo que exageras.

―No. Es un hecho: nunca tendré sexo en mi vida.

Dejé los palitos en la mesa ―¿Por qué?

En realidad Hermione podría decirme que piensa irse a un convento, y seguiría pensando de la misma manera sobre ella. Me gusta demasiado como para evitar imaginarla desnuda, además tengo dieciséis años.

―Porque es asqueroso.

Sonreí ―Sí, se puede volver asqueroso.

Hermione me miró sonriente ―Me da gusto haber hablado contigo al respecto.

Comenzó a comer, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

―¿Besarte con la lengua también es asqueroso?

―Sí. No lo repitas, por favor.

―¿Eso será parte de nuestras reglas para ser novios?

―No seremos novios. Lo acabo de decidir.

Maldije el momento en que se me ocurrió meter mi lengua en su boca. Lo único que provoqué fue espantarla.

―Pero yo sí quiero ser tu novio.

―Pero yo no.

Nos miramos enojados.

―Dame una oportunidad ―dije intentando mostrar la paciencia que no tengo.

―¿Cuál es el objetivo?

―Que no salgas de forma romántica con nadie más.

Asintió ―No te preocupes, no lo haré. No tengo tiempo para…

―Que no salgas de forma romántica con nadie más porque me tienes a mí para eso ―aclaré.

―Comprendo que estés interesado en mí ―dijo mirándome como si estuviera a punto de romperme―, pero debes superarme.

Comencé a reír. El nivel de seguridad de Hermione era monumental.

―¿Yo no te intereso para nada? ―le pregunté lentamente. Eso le daría o quitaría sentido a que siguiera esforzándome con ella.

―Sí, pero no tengo tiempo para ser tu novia.

El nudo en el estómago se me deshizo― Es seguir como estamos, sólo con reglas. No tienes que cambiar tu rutina por mí.

Hermione pareció sopesar lo que dije ―¿Cuáles serían las reglas?

―Fidelidad ―fue mi primera respuesta.

―Fidelidad romántica ―aclaró―. Quiero seguir saliendo con mis amigos becarios.

―Seguro ―asentí―, pero si alguien quiere salir contigo de forma romántica, debes decirle que tienes novio.

―Bien ―sus ojos brillaron antes de decir― En ese caso debes informarle a Ginny Weasley que me debes fidelidad romántica, por escrito.

Contuve una carcajada. Imaginar la cara de Ginny cuando lea eso lo valdrá ―Hecho.

―Quiero otra regla: confianza. Hasta ahora yo he respondido directamente todo lo que has preguntado sobre mí, pero tú guardas tus secretos. Eso no podrá seguir siendo.

Se me detuvo el corazón ―No puedo hacer eso.

Hermione bajó la mirada ―Lo sabía.

Me di cuenta que ella había planeado que así terminara el tema sobre noviazgo, sabía que no podía darle toda la información y lo utilizó en mi contra.

―Algún día ―le dije molesto― eso ya no será así, y entonces serás mi novia, Hermione Granger.

Ella me sonrió de lado ―_Honestamente_…

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen y a quienes escriben un review. Es muy interesante ir viendo cómo interpretan la relación de Harry y Hermione, o de Hermione y su madre, lo cual en especial ha despertado controversia. Me encantaría seguir en contacto con sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho a escribir el siguiente capítulo, y no lo digo en sentido de "inspiración", sino que en serio sus comentarios ayudan a delimitar los temas y la forma en cómo escribo para que sea más claro y tenga sentido. A partir del siguiente capítulo termina esta etapa de "reconocimiento" de los personajes principales, y vamos entrando a la verdadera trama, pero es que era necesario un poco de cursilería libre de Death Eaters para que Harry y Hermione más o menos se entendieran, aunque Sirius ha mencionado aquí un gran problema que enfrentarán: el secreto de la magia.**

**Espero verlos pronto, ya van terminando mis vacaciones, así que adelantaré lo que pueda para mantener la actualización semanal.**

**Saludos,**

**Less. **


	5. Define confianza

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "confianza"**_

_Mamá terminó de hacer el moño de mi vestido. Acarició mi rostro murmurando algo sobre la belleza, me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó lejos de mí. Su túnica bailó por el súbito movimiento, relampagueando bajo los candelabros de mi habitación. Este es un día especial, hoy cumplo once años. Mi fiesta de aniversario también será de compromiso, pues es momento de afianzar mi futuro. Me miré al espejo, enredando mis dedos entre los caireles negros, pensé en Draco Malfoy, en Theodore Nott, incluso en Blaise Zabini. Cualquiera de ellos aceptaría, pero ni de chiste consentiría casarme con los imbéciles de Crabb o Goyle, aunque estoy segura que papi nunca permitiría ese horror. Yo soy la princesa Dolohov, sólo merezco lo más puro y perfecto. _

_El resto del día fue justo como esperé. Cientos de regalos, comida exquisita, importantes invitados. Draco estuvo con Crabbe y Goyle, así que me la pasé con Blaise Zabini. Pansy murió de envidia por la tiara de perlas que me regaló papi. Sin embargo, noté a mis padres nerviosos por alguna razón, miraban constantemente a la ventana, y estoy segura de haberlos escuchado decir que mi carta de Hogwarts llegó esa misma mañana, pero no era cierto. Ese detalle me tenía sin cuidado, era natural que yo asistiera a Hogwarts, y que además fuera una Slytherin. Cerca de las diez de la noche papi se encerró en su estudio para negociar mi mano con el señor Malfoy y el señor Zabini. Esperé ansiosa por saber quién de los dos tendría la fortuna de recibirme en su familia, echándole en cara a Pansy que su adorado Draco tal vez sería mío. Pero de pronto mamá me tomó de la mano y me jaló por la mansión, aleándonos de la fiesta. Intenté frenarme como pude, yo no quería irme, necesitaba saber quién era mi prometido._

―_Niña estúpida ―me gritó mamá. La miré estupefacta, ella jamás me había hablado de esa manera― ¿Sigues sin entenderlo, verdad? _

―_¿Qué pasa, mami? ―me dio miedo ver sus lágrimas._

―_Lucius Malfoy sospecha de ti, no va a cerrar trato con tu padre hasta que esté completamente seguro, y también se encargará de que el resto de las familias prominentes lo sepan._

―_¿Saber qué? ―comenzaba a desesperarme. _

―_No has tenido ni un brote de magia accidental. Ni siquiera una chispa. Apolline ―se detuvo para mirarme fijamente―, eres una squibb. _

―_¿Qué? ―repliqué sintiendo un mareo― ¿Yo? ¿Yo, Apolline Dolohov? ¿Squibb? Mamá, estás equivocada…_

_Me ignoró y volvió a correr jalándome. El pánico me envolvió cuando entendí lo que realmente significaba esto._

―_¿A dónde iremos? ―chillé corriendo junto a ella._

―_Te llevaré con la única persona que te desposará a pesar de ser una squibb. Es la única manera de protegerte. De lo contrario tendremos que eliminarte de la familia, exiliarte en el mundo muggle…_

―_¡NO! ¡No! ¡Todo menos vivir con esos sucios, inferiores, monstruos! ―grité prendada de la mano de mi madre― ¡Protégeme, por favor!_

―_Eso haré, princesa. No dejaré que te lleven con esos inmundos._

_Cuando estuvimos fuera de los límites de la mansión, desaparecimos._

* * *

Los sábados papá desayuna conmigo en la cocina. Era una tradición padre-hija inquebrantable. Ambos nos sentamos frente al televisor para ver las noticias, compartimos café y huevos _poché_. Son dos horas de silencio que adoro. Si mamá estuviera aquí provocaría la plática instantánea, es de esas personas que no pueden quedarse calladas. Papá y yo no tenemos problemas de seguir la conversación, pero sin ella demostramos lo que en realidad somos: un par de mudos de corazón. Por eso cuando papá empezó a hablar sin quitar los ojos de la televisión, me causó tanta sorpresa.

―Hermione, quiero a ese muchacho hoy en la cena.

―_Papá_ ―mascullé sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería―, no puedo avisarle así como así que está invitado a cenar. Vive en Londres.

―Ha venido casi todos los días a verte desde que inició el verano. Sé que no es un idiota, sino no estarías con él, así que sabrá reconocer lo que significa que lo invite a cenar a mi casa. A las ocho.

Apreté los labios para no decir nada más. Entonces me encontré en un problema. Harry siempre venía a buscarme, no había manera de ponerme en contacto con él.

―No sé cómo avisarle, papá…

―A las ocho.

_¡Honestamente!_

Salí de la cocina hacia mi cuarto. Estuve sentada frente a mi computadora recordando con exactitud todas las conversaciones en las que Harry de un modo u otro había dejado escapar información sobre su dirección. Londres. Cerca de King Cross y de Joseph Grimaldi Park. Jugaba de niño en Holford Gardens. Eso me daba un aproximado de quince cuadras donde buscar… qué. Vive en una casa grande. Dijo que tenía más de quince habitaciones. Eso debe cubrir una cuadra, además de ser muy conocida. Neville Longbottom era el verdadero dueño de esa casa, bueno, su abuela, pero el apellido debía sonar por el vecindario. Eso no evitaba que el plan de ir hasta Londres a ponerme a preguntar en las calles por Harry Potter fuera una idea estúpida.

―¿Cómo me pongo en contacto con él? ―susurré.

―¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ―mamá entró al cuarto.

―Papá quiere que invite hoy a Harry para cenar, pero no tengo manera de avisarle a tiempo. No sé si hoy vendrá a verme.

―¿No tiene teléfono en su casa?

―No ―gruñí―, parece ser que en su casa las cosas modernas no son bienvenidas.

―Decir que el teléfono es moderno es un poco exagerado…

―_Lo sé_ ―repliqué― ¿qué hago?

―Pues no hay manera. Tendrás que esperarlo, quizá tengas suerte.

Mamá tenía razón. El problema era que si Harry no cenaba con papá hoy, bien podría dar por terminados los permisos para salir con él. ¿Por qué tenían que seguirme tratando como una adolescente cuando claramente soy un genio?

Pasé el día pendiente del timbre de la casa, ni siquiera pude escribir algo en la computadora. Estaba desesperada, cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde perdí las esperanzas. Entonces, mágicamente, a las siete de la noche sonó el timbre. Bajé corriendo tan rápido que casi tacleo a papá para abrir la puerta.

Harry estaba parado en mi pórtico, sonriendo inocentemente ―Espero que no sea muy tarde, ¿quería saber si te apetecía ir a cenar conmigo?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí para evitar que mis padres escucharan la primera rabieta que "mi chico" iba a vivir.

―Escúchame bien, Potter ―chisté furiosa―. Llevo todo el día pensando que soy una estúpida. ¿Cómo es que no me ha importado que tú decidas cuándo vernos y a qué hora? ¿Cómo permití que siguiéramos avanzando sin saber exactamente dónde poderte buscar si necesito algo? O peor aún, si algo te pasa. Si no mejoramos este asunto de la comunicación ahora mismo, juro que no habrá más citas. Necesitaba hablar contigo desde hace horas…

La reacción de Harry le dio una nueva definición a _fuera de lo normal_. Me tomó en sus brazos para revisarme el cuerpo. Sí, en serio. Empezó a tocarme el rostro, luego mis costillas y mis piernas. Murmuró algo como "no estás herida", y luego se puso a buscar algo alrededor de mi casa, como un perro antibombas. Cuando "aseguró el perímetro" regresó a mi lado sosteniendo una vara de madera.

―No te atacaron ―concluyó pálido―. Por un momento creí que algo malo te pasó.

Lo miré sin saber qué rayos hacer ―¿Por qué creíste eso?

Pareció avergonzado ―Fue lo primero que pensé. Estabas muy molesta, y dijiste que me necesitabas…

Tal cual no dije eso, pero no lo iba a corregir, porque de cierta manera fue así. Supuse que esto estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el asesinato de sus padres, preferí no comentarlo, después tendríamos tiempo de hablarlo. Eso si había un después para nosotros.

―Harry ―dije seriamente―, sé que hay cosas que no puedes decirme, pero no puedo tener un novio que aparece y desaparece sin avisar ni manera de contactar. Debes solucionar eso. Ahora.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta exigiéndole una respuesta en ese momento, pero después de este día no habría vuelta atrás. Si dejaba que entrara a mi casa y conociera a papá sin arreglar nuestros problemas, probablemente terminaríamos mal, y papá estaría insoportable durante _meses_.

De nuevo la reacción de Harry voló cualquier predicción que tuviera. Me agarró de la cintura para darme vueltas, riendo como un loco. Caímos en el césped perfecto de papá, Harry frenando cualquier impacto que pudiera lastimarme.

―Detecto cierto patrón bipolar aquí ―murmuré sintiendo todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

―Dijiste que soy tu novio.

Ah, es verdad. Recreando la conversación en mi cabeza noté ese pequeño detalle.

―Concéntrate en lo demás, Potter ―chisté.

―Lo solucionaré hoy mismo ―me dijo antes de inclinarse para besarme.

Excepto que no me besó porque la luz de una linterna nos dio en la cara, y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para separarnos, la voz de mi papá definitivamente lo logró.

―No esperaba conocerte encima de mi hija, Potter.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo que mamá había hecho por mí, ya que preparó costillitas a la BBQ, las favoritas de papá, con lo cual aseguramos que su interrogatorio contra Harry disminuyera un 15%.

―¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

En consecuencia las preguntas eran más concentradas.

Harry tuvo el tino de limpiarse la salsa de la boca antes de hablar ―Ninguna mala, señor Granger.

―Explícame las buenas, entonces ―replicó papá.

Mamá y yo nos miramos. Esto era casi divertido. Casi.

―Eh, bien ―dijo Harry tomando un trago de limonada para calmarse―. Pretendo seguir saliendo con ella hasta que se canse de mí.

Papá arrancó con el discurso que memorizó desde que tengo siete años ― Sabes que Hermione piensa aplicar en Cambridge, ¿verdad? Es el mayor objetivo de su vida. Ella podría estudiar lo que quisiera: medicina, arte, ciencias sociales, pero decidió Matemáticas Aplicadas y Física Teórica. Ella tiene un IQ de 185, lo que la sitúa en medio de Inteligencia excepcional e Inteligencia profunda. Solo una de cada quince millones de personas tiene este nivel.

Esperaba que Harry saliera corriendo, pero me miró con una sonrisa que me detuvo el corazón. Parecía como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

―Comprendo todo lo que dice, señor Granger ―respondió Harry―. Por eso haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que Hermione quiera estar conmigo. Sé la clase de chica que es, y ahora que me dio la oportunidad de estar con ella, no pienso decepcionarla.

Papá arrancó una costillita mientras veía a Harry con cuidado ―Ella podría tener a quien quisiera.

―_Richard…_ ―amenazó mamá con una sonrisa― creo que Harry lo sabe. Deja que termine su cena en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Papá señaló a Harry con la costillita ―Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.

―_Honestamente_ ―susurré avergonzada―. Mamá ―la miré pidiendo auxilio.

―Entonces, Harry ―dijo mamá comenzando a cambiar el tema―, Hermione no me ha dicho en dónde estudias.

Es porque no sé dónde, él no me lo ha dicho. Lo miré disfrutando el hecho de que no pudiera negarse directamente a responder a mamá.

―Voy a un colegio privado en Escocia.

Eso no lo esperaba ―¿Qué?

Me miró apenado ―Iba a explicártelo después.

―¿Después cuándo? Faltan dos días para que termine el verano, ¿te irás a Escocia?

Mamá supo que había complicado más las cosas ―¿Quién quiere postre?

Cuando terminó la cena papá me hizo el favor de despedirse decentemente de Harry, haciéndole jurar que me respetaría de todas las maneras posibles. Me dio la sensación de que papá estaba más tranquilo de saber que Harry se iría casi cuatro meses a un prestigioso colegio privado _en Escocia_.

Una vez solos fuera de mi casa, Harry y yo estábamos en silencio incómodo. Por supuesto, yo no puedo quedarme callada cuando algo no me parece.

―Precisamente a esto me refería ―le dije conteniendo el llanto―. No sé nada de ti. Esta relación parece funcionar sólo de un lado. Y ahora te vas a Escocia. ¿Qué pretendías conmigo desde un inicio? ¿Soy algo así como un romance de verano?

―Hermione, jamás te vería como un tonto romance ―me tomó del rostro para hacerme verlo a los ojos―. Eres todo para mí.

Lo empujé ―Mentiroso. ¿Cómo podría serlo todo para ti? Solo hemos salido durante un verano. En cuanto regreses a tu colegio me olvidarás.

No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan dramática. No había lógica en mis actos ni mis palabras, era emoción lo que provocaba esta rebeldía de mi cerebro. Una emoción que no podía explicar aún.

―Necesito que confíes en mí ―me pidió volviendo a tomarme en sus brazos. ¿Por qué rayos hacía eso? Era imposible pensar derecho con su cuerpo contra el mío. Además olía tan bien…

―No pidas confianza que no estás dispuesto a dar ―me enorgullecí de mi respuesta. Gracias por volverte a conectar, cerebro.

―Te podré explicar todo en diciembre. Por favor, sólo dame hasta esa fecha.

―¿Por qué hasta diciembre?

Su voz fue ronca al contestar ―No te lo puedo decir.

―¡Harry! ―empecé a recitar _La Marsellesa_. Era lo único que me calmaba cuando estaba fuera de control― _Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé, Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé _―al repetir el último estribillo empecé a llorar. No estaba funcionando. Miles de preguntas se encadenaban en mi cerebro, todas relacionadas con Harry y el daño al que me sometí por idiota. Fallé a mi regla cinco: _Principalmente: no confíes en las personas. _

―Mione…

―¡No! No quiero volverte a ver. Gracias por este verano. Suerte en tu colegio privado EN ESCOCIA.

Grité lo último antes de darme la vuelta y encerrarme en la casa. Papa y mamá estaban ahí parados, obviamente atentos a lo que acababa de pasar.

―Cariño… ―mamá se me acercó lentamente. Mi reacción cada vez que hacía eso era alejarme, incluso con ella el contacto físico era desesperante, pero en ese momento fue justo lo que necesitaba.

Me abracé de mamá y seguí llorando en las escaleras de mi casa. Comprendí entonces por qué me seguían tratando como un adolescente: es que lo era.

* * *

Terminé de hablar con el doctor Lowell, asegurándole que Hermione sólo tenía gripa y que por eso no podría ir a Cambridge ese día. Colgué el teléfono y subí al cuarto de mi hija. Las cortinas aún estaban cerradas y ella seguía dentro de la cama. Muy madura para ser un genio.

―Cariño ―le dije sentándome junto a ella―, ¿cuándo vas a salir de la cama?

―En trece horas y quince minutos ―replicó debajo de las cobijas.

―¿Te importaría explicarle a tu pobre madre por qué en ese tiempo específico?

―Porque será cuando acabe el verano, por lo tanto Harry estará de camino a Escocia y no sentado bajo la lluvia fuera de mi casa.

Tuve que sonreír. La primera pelea entre mi hija y su novio estaba llegando a niveles cómicos.

―El pobre Harry se enfermará si no hablas con él.

―Que lo atiendan en su colegio de Escocia.

Solté un suspiro ―¿No hay manera de que puedan seguir funcionando aunque se marche a Escocia?

―No.

Acaricié su espalda un rato sin saber qué más decirle. Finalmente me fui por el camino más seguro.

―¿Puedo darle un poco de sopa caliente a Harry?

―…sí.

―Bien ―le di un beso y me marché a la cocina. Richard me miró esperando respuestas ―Sigue igual.

―El mundo se va a terminar ―dijo mi esposo bajando el periódico―. Hermione Granger haciendo berrinche porque su novio se va un par de meses. ¿Creí que nunca tendría que pasar por esto?

Sonreí ―Yo estoy aliviada de verla comportarse como alguien de su edad por una vez.

―¿Estás sirviendo más sopa? Estoy lleno…

―No es para ti ―dije antes de meter el plato al microondas―. Invita a Harry a pasar. No importa lo que pase entre esos dos, no permitiré que el pobre muchacho pesque una hipotermia allá afuera.

Richard movió el bigote igual que cada vez que lo mandaba a algo que no quería. Tardó unos minutos, pero regresó con un empapado Harry.

―Toma asiento ―le dije poniendo el plato caliente frente a él―. Ahora te traigo unas toallas.

―No es necesario, señora Granger ―dijo claramente avergonzado.

Richard intervino ―Nunca le lleves la contraria a una mujer Granger, muchacho. Yo sé lo que te digo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry comenzara a comer la sopa con una sonrisa.

―¿Todavía te da tiempo de regresar a Londres y alistar tus cosas para Escocia? ―le pregunté al darle las toallas.

―Sí. Mi hermano, Neville, hará el baúl por mí, y mi padrino vendrá a recogerme.

―¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Menor o mayor? ―preguntó Richard.

―Somos de la misma edad. No es mi hermano sanguíneo, pero crecimos juntos, así que…

Asentí ―Mi mejor amiga y yo también nos consideramos hermanas. Treinta y dos años de amistad lo avalan.

Harry sonrió ―La sopa estaba deliciosa, gracias.

―De nada, ¿quieres té?

Preparé la tetera y observé cómo Harry miraba constantemente hacia las escaleras.

―¿Cree que me perdone algún día? ―me dijo preocupado.

―Hermione es una persona muy razonable. En cuanto analice la situación se dará cuenta que no hay justificación para seguir enojada. Entonces hablará contigo.

Richard soltó un bufido ―Tienes que aceptar, muchacho, no fue muy brillante dejar el asunto de Escocia para final del verano.

Harry agachó la cabeza ―Fue algo completamente egoísta. Yo no quería pensar en eso, así que decidí ignorar el tema hasta que fuera inevitable. De alguna manera pensé que podría resolverlo…

―Ya no importa ―le dije pasándole una taza para el té―. Con el tiempo se aprende que por mucho que nos guste ignorar algo desagradable hasta que desaparezca, eso siempre trae consecuencias graves. Es parte de crecer.

―Son muy amables ―dijo Harry―, pero me siento como un aprovechado por estar dentro de su casa cuando su hija claramente no quiere saber de mí. Seguiré esperando afuera.

Estaba por interrumpir cuando Richard habló ―Si crees que despertando lástima en Hermione conseguirás que te perdone, no lograrás nada.

―No lo hago por eso, señor Granger ―respondió el jovencito―. Lo último que Hermione me dijo era que no quería volver a verme. Si en cualquier momento ella baja de su habitación y me encuentra aquí, podría interpretarlo como si sus deseos no me importaran. Esperaré afuera para que sepa que quiero hablar con ella y resolver esto, pero respetando lo que me pidió.

―Harry ―hablé―, considera que Hermione lo dijo enojada y…

―Eso no le resta sinceridad ―me cortó―. Ella no miente, va en contra de las reglas que diseñó para vivir. Respetaré lo que me pidió, si no quiere hablar conmigo hoy, no duden que recibirán más correo que nunca durante los siguientes meses. Escribiré hasta que ella lea una de mis cartas. Si tampoco eso funciona, volveré a sentarme fuera de su casa cuando regrese de mi colegio. Nada me detendrá, ni siquiera la terquedad de Hermione. Si he de dejarla será porque ella me lo pida claramente. Nunca mencionó que ya no somos novios, así que me aferraré a eso. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, hasta luego.

Lo miré salir de nuevo a la tormenta, demasiado conmovida para hacer algo. Richard en cambio pareció un misil subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué al cuarto de Hermione, me sorprendí de ver a mi esposo hablarle de esa forma tan golpeada a nuestra hija.

―Escúchame bien jovencita, sal ahora mismo de esa cama, date una ducha y ve a hablar con Harry. Ese muchacho sabe muy bien quién eres y está dispuesto a aventarse el paquete. Hasta sabe tus cinco reglas para las personas. En mi vida he visto a un joven tan dispuesto a esforzarse y respetar a su novia. No lo desperdicies.

Hermione se quitó las cobijas de encima, miró molesta a su padre ―¿Quieres que siga con él a pesar de que se va a Escocia?

―¡Olvida Escocia! ―gritó Richard― Tú eres Hermione Granger, la joven más lista del mundo, la luz de mis ojos. Nada haces mal, ningún proyecto te falla. Eres perfectamente capaz de encontrar la manera de que esto funcione entre ustedes. La pregunta es, ¿quieres esforzarte para que funcione?

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos para ese momento. Asintió.

―Entonces ve a bañarte.

Mi hija se levantó corriendo y abrazó a su padre. Increíblemente afectada me acerqué para abrazarlos también. No podía creer que Richard hiciera esto por nuestra Hermione.

―Gracias, papá ―murmuró antes de ir al baño.

Miré a mi esposo un buen rato. Él sacudió su bigote ―¿Qué tanto me miras, mujer?

―Bueno, es que de pronto me pareces tan gallardo e inteligente…

Le sonreí lo más seductora que pude. Por su reacción deduzco que lo hice bien.

* * *

Detuve el hechizo calentador en cuanto la vi abrir la puerta. Me levanté sintiendo el corazón salirse por mi boca. Tal vez Hermione sólo me diría que oficialmente cortamos y que mejor me largue de su patio antes de que llame a la policía. A pesar de eso me acerqué para que no tuviera que mojarse. Debajo del pórtico estuvimos un rato mirándonos.

―Lo siento ―dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos sonreímos por eso.

La tomé de la mano, más confiado de que esto no iba a terminar ―Soy un imbécil. Debí decirte lo de mi escuela desde que nos conocimos. Te juro que si no lo hice fue porque era en lo que menos quería pensar. Durante años ese lugar ha servido para mí como una segunda casa, ahí conocí a mis amigos, ahí estuvo mi familia, lo que quiero decir es que no es cualquier colegio para mí. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí odié la idea de regresar allá. Me falta un año para terminar mis estudios, ¿podrías darme la oportunidad de seguir conmigo durante ese tiempo? Después haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo. Sé que quieres estudiar en Cambridge. Compraré un departamento cerca de tu universidad, lo juro.

Sonrió tiernamente. Desde que la conozco he ido contando las sonrisas que me ha dedicado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si toda mi magia se vuelve loca en esos momentos? Observé su cabello húmedo bajarle en ondas por los hombros pequeños, la ajustada camisa azul que usaba le quedaba preciosa. _Ella_ era perfecta.

―No lo hagas ―me dijo con tono divertido―, esos departamentos cuestan diez veces lo que mi casa. Te endeudarías para toda la vida.

No era momento para decirle que su novio era Lord Potter-Black, el millonario más poderoso del mundo mágico, así que asentí.

―¿Entonces quieres seguir siendo mi novia? ―pregunté esperanzado.

―No lo sé, Harry, aún hay cosas que debemos resolver.

―Sé muy bien a qué te refieres, y mira ―saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un papel doblado―. Convencí a la abuela Augusta de poner un teléfono en la casa. Sé que ahora no nos servirá de mucho, pero cumplí con lo que prometí. Podrás localizarme ahí cuando quieras, incluso en estos meses si necesitas algo urgente mi padrino podrá ayudarte en lo que quieras. Se lo hice jurar.

Pareció sonrojarse por eso, pero aceptó el papel.

―Mientras podemos escribirnos cartas. Te prometo enviarte una diario si es necesario con tal de que…

―_Honestamente _―dijo antes de abrazarme―. No me escribas diario. Te aburrirás si lo haces. Un par de veces a la semana será suficiente.

―Debes aceptar venir a mi casa en las vacaciones navideñas ―susurré contra su cabello, oliendo la fragancia de avellana y chocolate―. Ahí podré explicarte todo. Juro que valdrá la pena, ¿por favor?

―¿Es necesario esperar hasta diciembre?

Asentí ―Si hubiera otra manera…

Pero era el tiempo forzoso que tenía que esperar para que el Ministerio aprobara a Hermione dentro del Estatuto del Secreto. No me enorgullecía aceptar que varias bolsas con galeones serían necesarias.

Hermione se separó de mí ―No. No puedo hacerlo y no voy a actuar como si sí. Necesito saber quién eres realmente, si no estás dispuesto a decírmelo…

―Mione, no está en mis manos. No es mi decisión.

―No quiero estar con alguien que no tiene control sobre su vida ―me miró tan seria como nunca―. Debes confiar en mí.

―No es un asunto de confianza.

―¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

―Joder ―mascullé revolviéndome el cabello― Me vuelves loco. Es para protegerte, ¿de acuerdo? Si es necesario que me dejes con tal de mantenerte a salvo, entonces bien. Aquí terminamos.

Me miró confundida ―¿Protegerme?

Asentí ―No puedo decirte más, pero sí quiero aclararte algo. La confianza no sólo se trata de decirlo todo, Hermione, sino de respetar cuando el silencio a veces es lo mejor.

Bajó los ojos mieles ―No comprendo eso… ¿cómo sabes cuándo es mejor no decir las cosas?

―Aprenderemos juntos ―le dije más seguro por el tono indeciso de mi novia―, pero sólo si tú nos das una oportunidad.

Quedamos en silencio.

La tomé de los hombros para verla a los ojos ―¿Aceptas?

De pronto, ella asintió ―Acepto.

―Te quiero ―murmuré contra sus labios. Intenté coger el aliento de Hermione y tatuarlo en mi boca, lo necesitaría para sobrevivir los siguientes meses sin ella.

Al alejarme de su casa, me sorprendí al notar un odio sincero por Hogwarts.

* * *

**Oficialmente, aunque parezca que no, inicia la verdadera trama del fic. Harry por fin se va a Hogwarts, y aunque consiguió ser novio de Hermione no pudo dejar las cosas tan en calma. Parece como si Hermione no hubiera analizado bien todo lo ocurrido, pero bueno, es una adolescente cuyo novio se larga cuatro meses, creo que se merece un par de días sola para aterrizar toda la información que Harry sin querer soltó en este cap. Al comienzo del capítulo hay una subtrama, no pienso revelar nada, pero me encantaría saber qué opinan. **

**La respuesta que está recibiendo el fic es asombrosa. Me emociona escribir algo que no solo a mí me gusta, y que además está tomando un giro cada vez más oscuro, bueno aquí todavía no se ve, pero a partir del próximo capítulo la historia se pondrá en marcha. **

**Gracias a Irlanda, Fati Lanher (por cada review encantador y hermoso), Samantha y Su por sus comentarios. Espero que en general el fanfic siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Si por puro error humano no respondí algún review, disculpen, ya se me hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela y sino subo esto ahora no podré hacerlo después, pero en la noche revisaré que todos tengan su respuesta. Gracias :)**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Less.**


	6. Define mamá

**N/A: Oficialmente esto se pone oscuro. Advierto que el final será un poco fuerte. El capítulo será un poco largo, lo preferí así porque cuatro meses sin Harry en el fic serían muy aburridos en varios capítulos, así que... pónganse cómodos.**

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "mamá"**_

_Debí suponer que si íbamos en busca de alguien que no fue invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que ser de poca estirpe, no había otra forma de explicar la minúscula casa, ofensivamente sencilla, frente a nosotras. Miré la placa del pórtico: Rowle. Oh, no…_

―_Mamá ―gemí deteniéndola de nuevo―, este tipo es pobre… ―susurré inquieta― no tiene dónde caerse muerto, imagínate cómo estarán sus hijos._

―_No es momento, Apolline. Thorffin es la única opción. _

_Entramos a la casucha y un elfo nos recibió. Me mantuve sentada en el sillón menos desagradable, mirando la decoración de mal gusto y bajo costo. Mamá pasó a otro de los cuartos, escuché sus gritos y la voz de un hombre que seguramente era Thorffin Rowle. Cuando por fin me pidieron entrar a la oficinita, mamá se veía muy alterada. Aproveché para mirar al anfitrión, tuve que contener un grito de asco. Rowle era un mago marginado, cadavérico, cuyos ojos verdes me observaban brillantes. Cuando sonrió di un paso atrás, tenía la dentadura chueca y amarillenta. Supliqué a Merlín que sus hijos no hubieran heredado ni una facción de su padre._

―_Thorffin ―chistó mi madre―, debes jurar primero._

_Interrumpí antes de que el mago pudiera hacer algo ―Es mi deseo conocer a mi prometido, sino no pienso aceptar ningún arreglo ―la carcajada de Rowle me paró el corazón―. No se burle, señor Rowle, me parece sensato pedir que su hijo esté presente._

―_Apolline… ―mi madre me tomó de los hombros. Rowle seguía riendo sin control― Thorffin enviudó hace doce años, antes de poder engendrar descendencia. Él será tu marido._

_Mis piernas no respondieron. Caí al suelo como una muñeca. _

―_Piensa ―siguió mi madre― que el apellido Rowle es uno de los más viejos y puros. No tendrás problemas por eso. Además tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de que la dote sea espectacular, así que no te faltará nada. Seguirás viviendo como la princesa que eres…_

―_¡La princesa squibb! ―gritó Rowle antes de explotar en risas de nuevo._

―_Mamá, no, por favor ―la tomé de la falda de la túnica, dispuesta a no soltarla hasta que cambiara de opinión―. Míralo, podría ser mi padre…_

―_Si yo fuera tu padre ―chistó Rowle―, no serías una squibb. _

―_Basta ―cortó mamá, mirándolo enfurecida―. Debes jurar, o no habrá trato._

―_De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―Rowle sacó su varita. Mi madre se paró frente a él, cuando enlazaron las manos puso su varita sobre ellas. _

―_Thorffin, hijo de Thoffren, heredero de la Antigua y Honorable Casa Rowle, ¿juras proteger con tu vida a Apolline, hija de Anthonin Dolohov, y defenderla como tu esposa ante el mundo?_

―_Yo, Thorffin Rowle, juro._

_Un lazo de llamas rojas los envolvió. Comencé a llorar cuando me di cuenta que mi madre no me mencionó como la heredera de la Casa Dolohov. Mi destino estaba sellado. _

―_Bien ―dijo Rowle antes de mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos verdes―, ahora acabemos con esto. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, Apolline Dolohov?_

_Estuve a punto de gritar que no, pero mi madre me tomó del cabello y me obligó a arrodillarme. La tiara se rompió, cientos de perlas cayeron a mi alrededor, rebotando y escondiéndose entre los muebles de baja calidad._

―_¡RESPONDE QUE ACEPTAS! ―me gritó en el oído._

―…_acepto._

* * *

El taller de carpintería era la materia optativa más decente entre Cocina, Teatro y Poesía. Como era el último año de preparatoria ya no podía evadir que jamás me inscribí en una optativa, y para graduarme era necesario. Cuando la directora Blanch me preguntó por qué no quería aprender a hacer un pastel, representar _Cats_ o publicar una antología de poesía, le expliqué las trece razones por las cuales _de hecho_ su escuela no servía para nada. Estoy segura que si por ella fuera ahora estaría expulsada, pero soy intocable gracias a que Cambridge dona material de estudio de primer nivel a la preparatoria, y deshacerse de mí era sinónimo de perder esos beneficios. A todo esto, el verdadero problema no era tomar el taller, sino sobrevivirlo, ya que mi habilidad para las manualidades era deplorable.

En la hoja de inicio del taller teníamos que escribir el proyecto al que nos comprometeríamos. Tardé unos minutos en decidir qué hacer, pero algo dentro de mi pecho pareció aligerarse cuando apunté: casita de pájaros. El recuerdo del regalo frustrado de mamá a mis quince años me seguía doliendo. Nunca olvidaré su rostro ni la decepción en sus ojos grises. Con todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por mejorar nuestra relación, merecía un regalo que estuviera a la altura. No soy buena con las palabras, pero mamá siempre ha conseguido identificar lo que quiero decir a través de mis acciones. Regalarle una casita para pájaros hecha por mí será suficiente para iniciar una etapa distinta. Ya no soy la niña frustrada por no ir a las mejores escuelas, ni ella la madre modelo que creyó hacer lo mejor para mí, sólo somos dos mujeres que se quieren.

―¿Una casita para pájaros? ―la maestra me miró con pena― ¿No le parece un proyecto muy pequeño?

―No. Tendrá cinco pisos, un abrevadero y dos columpios. Aquí tiene el plano.

La profesora Verónica miró asombrada el espectacular plano que le entregué. Ahora yo la miré con pena.

―Debí suponerlo, Granger ―su tono fue de envidia pura―. Usted siempre intenta sobresalir…

―Lo hago naturalmente ―repliqué―. No es mi culpa ser una superdotada. Así nací. ¿Va a juzgarme por eso?

Era la misma conversación que tenía con la gente que intentaba hacerme sentir mal por ser inteligente. ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de ser intelectualmente superior? A los deportistas profesionales nadie les recriminaba sus habilidades innatas. Los poetas y literatos no eran menospreciados por su sensibilidad a las letras. Pero que nadie demostrara que era un poquito más inteligente que el promedio, porque…

―¡Niña soberbia! ―la profesora se marchó lejos de mí. Esa era una de las respuestas más comunes que recibía. Tengo que aceptar que aun no comprendo la línea entre la sinceridad absoluta y la soberbia.

Miré el reloj y calculé las horas que faltaban para que terminara el primer ciclo escolar y volver a ver a Harry. El resultado no me motivó.

* * *

Acomodé bien la mochila para que no se cayera mientras abría la puerta del carro. El viento y la humedad acabaron con la poca dignidad de mi cabello, y era tiempo de volver a casa para comer después de una larga jornada en la escuela. Eché la mochila en el asiento del copiloto y jalé la puerta para cerrarla. Prendí la radio.

"_Los operativos no arrojaron ninguna respuesta. El asesinato de la familia Green sigue siendo un misterio…"_

Me puse los lentes negros para ver mejor con el sol de frente. Sabía de qué familia hablaban. Era la tercera cuya forma de aniquilación parecía mágica, sin conclusión lógica. La única relación entre los casos era el integrante de once años de edad que había en cada familia. Pensé en mi vecino, el pequeño Dan, quien estaba por cumplir los once. Le pediré a papá que los ayude a instalar un equipo de seguridad...

―¡HEY! ―chillé frenando de golpe. Un pequeño zorro blanco estaba a la mitad de la avenida. Estaba a punto de bajar del carro para ahuyentarlo de la calle, cuando salió corriendo hacia los matorrales. Alcancé a ver que la punta de su cola era dorada. Decidí investigar sobre esa raza de zorros.

Tardé veinte minutos en llegar a casa. Al cruzar el empedrado que llevaba al portón de mi casa, miré el buzón.

―Harry… ―suspiré al ver una carta.

Entré a la casa corriendo. Saludé de un grito y subí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta, aventé la mochila, y me eché en la cama. Abrí la carta.

_Hermione:_

_Pensé que tras una semana de no verte iba a poder contar muchas cosas sobre el inicio de curso, pero lo cierto es que a mí parecer nada ha ocurrido. Todo se mueve muy lento, aburrido. La escuela que antes amaba ahora es un lugar tedioso, un lugar muy lejos de ti. Pienso en qué estarás haciendo, qué libro nuevo estará en tu morral, qué haces para matar el tiempo. ¿Te pasa igual? _

La carta continuaba con una serie de oraciones que estoy segura que sólo la distancia permitía que Harry tuviera el descaro de decir. El nivel de cursilería era asombroso, y eso en vez de molestarme profundamente, como siempre sucedía con esos temas, me conmovió por completo.

Mi relación con Harry iba excelente. La distancia que comenzó siendo una nube de inseguridad sobre nuestra neófita relación, terminó sellando la confianza que sólo permite la palabra escrita. Cada carta era una nueva confesión, un gran discurso sobre nuestras vidas y expectativas. Cada día Harry se volvía más atractivo e importante en mi vida.

* * *

Miré bien la casita de pájaros que en realidad parecía un ataúd de tortura medieval. Si le ponía un clavo más encima iba a explotar. Decidí volver a empezar. Era fácil hacer el plano, pero llevarlo a la realidad estaba suponiendo más esfuerzo del que creí. Escuché pasos acercarse al garaje, y eché una manta sobre el proyecto de madera. Mamá entró al garaje con una taza de café caliente.

―¿Cómo va el proyecto del taller? ―me preguntó sonriente.

Recibí la taza ―Mamá, no podrás sacarme la información con un simple café. Es secreto.

―Con tu cerebro me da miedo que estés construyendo algo ilegal.

Casi reí ―_Honestamente. _Nada fuera de la ley. Lo juro.

Me di cuenta que estábamos bromeando, algo que antes nunca sucedía. Me sentí cómoda y feliz, definitivamente estamos avanzando en nuestra relación.

―Este fin de semana ―dijo mamá― es la Gran Parrillada Anual Granger.

―¡Oh, no! ―chisté enojándome en automático. Ahí termina el buen momento― Mamá, llevo dos semanas diciéndote que el doctor Lowell me pidió ayudarle este fin de semana con algo importante.

―Lo siento. Fue decisión de tu padre. Y tu padre es más importante que el doctor Lowell.

Odiaba que dijera eso ―No tienes por qué decirlo así. Por supuesto que sé que mi padre es más importante.

―¿Lo sabes o lo sientes?

Azoté las manos sobre la mesa donde había estado trabajando ―¿No puedes dejar de juzgarme? Si me creyeras un poquito cuando te digo las cosas…

―¿Por qué crees que no te creo?

―Porque te he dicho mil veces que quiero más a papá que al doctor Lowell. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Gracias por arruinarme otro gran día de aprendizaje con una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Definitivamente unas hamburguesas al cabrón valdrán más que mi desarrollo intelectual.

Comencé a marcharme mientras escuchaba los gritos de mamá. Decidí escribirle una carta a Harry, eso era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

Tres días después papá y yo compartíamos la tradición de desayunar juntos. Seguíamos con las batas puestas y el cabello increíblemente esponjado y revuelto. Estaba a la mitad de mi huevo _poché_ cuando papá habló.

―Recuerdo cuando decidiste cambiar los dibujos animados por las noticias ―me dijo con la voz rota.

Lo miré cuidadosa ―¿Qué te pasa, papá?

―Es que ya no eres mi pequeña niña ―siguió poniéndose rojo― ¿Cómo vas con ese muchacho, cuál era su nombre… Harry?

Decidí ni siquiera parpadear ―Aceptable.

Volvimos a guardar silencio. Molesta comprobé que había dejado de prestar atención a las noticias, así que me concentré de nuevo.

"_La marcha por el incremento salarial de la corporación Handy&amp;Hans se concretó sin alteraciones sobre el eje central. En otras noticas, el grupo terrorista conocido por atacar a familias con niños de once años, embistió de nuevo en los suburbios de Chatel…"_

Papá soltó un suspiro ―Eso es muy cerca de aquí. No sabes cuánto agradezco que no tengas once años, hija. Esos tipos son unos salvajes.

Asentí ―Me preocupan los Jackson, papá. El pequeño Dan está por cumplir once.

―Hablaré con Phil en la semana. Sería buena idea que instale un equipo de seguridad en su casa. Lo ayudaré.

Sonreí: mi papá era un buen ser humano.

* * *

Al regresar de la escuela y entrar a casa vi que tenía visitas. El pequeño Dan, el vecino de enfrente, estaba sentado en el piso jugando con unos soldaditos de plástico. Escuché a mis padres y a los padres de Dan discutir algo en la cocina.

―Hola, Herm.

Le sonreí al niño― ¿Qué pasa allá? ―dije señalando hacia los adultos.

―Mi papá quiere mudarse. No quieren que sepa, pero hubo otro ataque de los terroristas. Ahora fue la familia Kent.

Me senté junto a él, enternecida por su mente despierta. Los niños eran seres más allá de mis reglas y mis opiniones, simplemente no se podían juzgar al ser tan inocentes y tener sus cerebros en pleno desarrollo.

―Lo siento, Dan. ¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso?

El niño se encogió de hombros― Yo no sé nada. Tú eres súper lista, Herm, explícame por qué están ocurriendo los ataques.

Cerré los ojos. Muchas veces había teorizado al respecto. No me parecía un asunto político, era algo más social, tal vez algo relacionado con el estatus económico, pues las familias victimizadas eran de clase media―alta. Lo más relevante, por supuesto, era que siempre un niño de once años estaba involucrado. La forma de aniquilar a esos niños era especialmente horrible, lo que podía significar que un asesino serial cuyo detonador ocurrió a sus once años, o que perdió a su hijo o hermano a los once años.

Decidí no compartir esos horrendos pensamientos con Dan― Me refería a qué opinas sobre mudarte.

―Oh. Pues no sé, no quiero estar lejos de mis amigos. Todos estamos por cumplir once años, ¿sabes? Entonces todos estamos en peligro. Me parece injusto irme y dejarlos.

―Eres una gran persona, Dan ―le acaricié el cabello oscuro.

El niño se sonrojó. Los adultos salieron hacia la sala. Mamá sonrió al verme.

―¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño?

―Como siempre ―respondí levantándose―. ¿Me llegó carta?

―Sí. La dejé en tu escritorio.

―Gracias ―volteé a ver a Dan―. ¿Quieres jugar con mi computadora?

―¡Sí!

La mamá de Dan intervino― Gracias, Hermione, pero ya nos vamos. Despídete de tu amiguita, Daniel.

El niño soltó un bufido y se despidió. Papá los acompañó a la puerta, al cerrarla suspiró.

―¿Papá? ―pocas veces lo había visto tan consternado.

―No pasa nada, hija, ve a leer la carta de tu querido Harry.

A pesar del tono bromista, el gesto de preocupación no desapareció de su rostro. Caminé hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Era tan poco común que fuera físicamente cariñosa con mis padres que conseguí sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

―La comida estará en diez minutos ―dijo mamá feliz de ver el intercambio.

Corrí a mi cuarto para leer la carta.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Gané el partido contra Slytherin. _

Sonreí al leer la primera oración. Aún no entendía muy bien qué clase de deporte hacía mi novio, pero comprendía la rivalidad entre su casa y la de las serpientes. Me parecía interesante que su colegio se dividiera en cuatro, era otra forma de educación que me hubiera gustado experimentar. La carta continuaba relatando la celebración de Gryffindor, lo relevante llegó al final.

_Las vacaciones ya vienen, espero que puedas venir a mi casa. Mi padrino puede hablar con tus papás. Te quiero._

Me dejé caer sobre la carta. Desde el día en que nos despedimos, Harry seguía diciéndome _te quiero_. Eso era muy confuso. ¿Cómo saber cuándo ya quieres a alguien? Es natural querer a tu familia, y a la única otra persona que estimo es al doctor Lowell, pero han sido años de trabajo en conjunto lo que ha provocado ese cariño. Tendré que preguntarle a mamá, después. Terminé de leer la postdata.

_P.D. Me comentó mi padrino que las cosas son peligrosas allá. Sé que te sonará raro, pues tengo entendido que los terroristas sólo atacan a familias con niños de once años, pero ¿podrías cuidarte más que nunca? No me gustaría que nada te pasara. Por favor, por muy tonto que te parezca, siempre fíjate que no haya nadie vestido con una túnica negra cerca de ti. Por favor._

Eso era extraño. Recordé que uno de los pocos testigos que existían sobre los ataques mencionó que traían una especie de capas negras. Pero Harry fue muy claro al escribir túnicas, ¿acaso él tenía más información?

* * *

―Por supuesto, doctor ―dije contra el teléfono. Miré hacia la ventana que daba a la calle cuando escuché un portazo―. Sí, haré todo lo posible por ir, pero ya conoce a mi mamá ―dije alcanzado a distinguir al pequeño Dan salir muy molesto de su casa―. Lo veré a las once allá. Llevaré lo que me pidió. Adiós.

Colgué y salí de la casa. Dan estaba llorando en la banqueta, sus hombros se agitaban con cada sollozo.

―Hey, Dan ―saludé suavemente―, ¿necesitas algo?

El niño me miró detrás de las enormes lágrimas ―No sé. ¿Qué es lo que se pide cuando tu mejor amigo se va muy lejos?

Me senté junto a él― ¿Johnny se mudará?

―Sus papás tienen miedo de los terroristas. Ya lo dieron de baja de la escuela.

―Eso no está bien ―murmuré sin saber qué más decir. Era muy mala con las relaciones humanas, y peor cuando alguien necesitaba consuelo―. Ten en cuenta que puedes escribirle.

―¿Cartas? ―preguntó como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

―Podrían mantener así su relación ―expliqué un poco molesta.

―No suena muy divertido.

―Te aseguro que sí lo es. Mi novio y yo nos comunicamos así.

Dan se limpió las lágrimas― Pensaba en darle uno de mis videojuegos a Johnny como despedida. Le diré entonces el asunto de las cartas.

Ese niño provocaba un instinto extraño en mí. Pasé un brazo por los pequeños hombros y le di un apretón.

* * *

Me sentí casi avergonzada de aceptar que el doctor Lowell, Katherine Wilson (la becaria más brillante de esta generación) y yo llevábamos doce minutos hablando de _Space Jam_, la película animada donde salía Michael Jordan. El doctor Lowell era un fanático de los _Looney Tunes_, su favorito el Pato Lucas. Y yo no podía negar que a pesar de lo absurdo de mezclar animación y acción real, me había encantado la película.

―Llevaré a mis nietos a verla ―dijo el doctor Lowell―, morirán de risa.

Katherine me miró sonriente ―¿Creí que no te interesaban las cosas fútiles? Seguro _Space Jam_ entra en esa categoría.

―Qué puedo decir ―bufé con dramatismo―. Papá y mamá decidieron ir a verla y me arrastraron con ellos, sino no creo que la hubiera visto en mi vida. Valió la pena.

El doctor Lowell parecía dispuesto a bromearme al respecto, pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, lo cual me puso en alerta. _Nadie_ en Cambridge se atrevía a entrar sin llamar a la oficina del doctor. No era un alumno el que nos miraba parado bajo el marco, sino un tipo bastante robusto y de cara dura.

―Esperaba conversaciones más profundas en el despacho del gran doctor Rimbaud Lowell.

Me levanté furiosa ―Disculpa, pero nuestras vidas pueden variar un poco de la infinita deliberación científica. ¿Acaso ser inteligentes nos compromete a sólo mantener conversaciones eruditas?

Me miró de pies a cabeza―Debes ser Hermione Granger, la genio de 185 puntos de IQ.

―Y tú debes ser un imbécil para seguir dirigiéndote de esa manera sin presentarte. ¿Quién eres y qué te da derecho de irrumpir en la oficina del doctor?

Sacó una cartera negra para mostrar su identificación ―Agente Especial Melbourne. El gobierno del Reino Unido ―respondió aventando un folder en el escritorio― me envía para pedir la opinión del doctor Lowell sobre el caso de los terroristas que atacan familias con niños de once años.

Esa era la forma "delicada" para decir que Katherine y yo teníamos que irnos inmediatamente. Miré al doctor una vez antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

―El agente sabía quién eres, Herm ―me dijo Katherine.

Asentí, era natural. Odié ser menor de edad, era lo único que detenía al doctor Lowell a invitarme a dar mi opinión cada vez que el gobierno lo buscaba. Estuvimos ocho minutos esperando a que el agente se fuera, comúnmente no eran tardadas esas entrevistas. Cuando el agente salió chocó con Katherine, y una fotografía cayó al piso. La agarré enseguida, mis ojos capturando la imagen antes de poderla registrar realmente en mi cabeza. Melbourne me la arrebató y se fue sin despedirse, pero fue demasiado tarde, la imagen seguía en mi cerebro: cinco hombres cubiertos por una túnica negra sosteniendo varas de madera que escupían fuego. La imagen fue tomada por una cámara de seguridad no muy avanzada, así que era difícil verles los rostros, aunque parecían cubiertos con algo blanco.

Me deslicé contra la pared mientras mi cerebro realizaba las conexiones necesarias. Harry sabía de las túnicas negras, y él tenía una vara muy parecida a la de esos tipos, me la mostró la noche cuando cenó con mis padres, ese día se comportó de forma paranoica, creyó que me habían atacado. Y cuando nos despedimos al final del verano me dijo que no podía informarme más por mi "seguridad". De alguna manera mi novio estaba relacionado con los terroristas.

―¿Herm, qué tienes? ―escuché la voz lejana de Katherine.

―No la molestes, está pensando en algo en específico ―dijo el doctor Lowell.

Estuve repasando cada conversación con Harry, palabra por palabra, hasta que llegué a otro dato interesante. Neville y él entraron a su escuela privada cuando cumplieron once años de edad.

_Eso era._

Me levanté sudando frío. Miré directamente al doctor Lowell.

―Debe informarme si hay _leitmotiv _identificado en el caso que le acaba de presentar el Agente Especial Melbourne.

El doctor me miró cuidadoso ―Sabes que no puedo…

―Rimbaud ―le hablé por su nombre de pila para que entendiera la gravedad―, dame algo.

Me hizo un gesto y entramos a su oficina. Ninguno se despidió de Katherine.

―No podrás hablar de esto con nadie.

―No hablo con nadie ―repliqué.

―Los terroristas han dejado un mensaje en la última casa que atacaron: "Piensa en tu madre, Potter."

Se me cerró la garganta ―¿Cuál era su nombre del niño de once años?

―Lilian Kent.

* * *

Escuché a mamá y papá entrar a la casa. Cuando prendieron las luces casi brincaron del susto al verme sentada en la sala.

―¿Qué haces a oscuras? ―preguntó papá agarrándose el pecho.

Mamá se sentó junto a mí, reconociendo mi estado de ánimo ―¿Por qué estás preocupada, cariño?

―_Harry_ ―susurré sin saber qué más decir. En mi cabeza el rompecabezas era perfecto gracias al tiempo que pasé con mi novio. Recuerdo con claridad los temas que evitaba, los detalles más confusos sobre su vida, la mirada verde sondeando los lugares donde nos encontrábamos. Esa información aunada con la que obtuve hoy, era suficiente para concluir tres cosas de Harry Potter: 1. No era normal 2. Tenía enemigos muy poderosos 3. Decidió mantenerme ignorante acerca de eso, poniendo mi vida en riesgo.

―¿Te peleaste con tu novio? ―papá seguía agitado por el susto. Se apoyó en la pared y tiró un cuadro que estaba colgado.

―Oh, Richard ―chistó mamá enojada.

Miré el portarretratos quebrado, era el favorito de mamá. En la fotografía yo tenía seis años, un vestido rosa con holanes y un moño en la cabeza, mi madre me sostenía en sus brazos, colocando su frente sobre la mía, y ambas nos sonreíamos con amor y felicidad.

―Lo siento, amor ―se disculpó papá comenzando a recoger los vidrios regados.

Mamá se giró hacia mí ―¿Qué pasa con Harry?

―Creo que está relacionado con los terroristas.

Mis padres me miraron congelados. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mamá explotó.

―No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho ―dijo sonrojándose―. Todas las noticias hablan de esos terroristas, son unos psicópatas. Si de alguna manera estar con Harry te acerca a ellos, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. Lo tienes prohibido.

―_¿Prohibido? _―grité yo también. ¿Por qué rayos los padres pedían confianza si cuando les dicen algo reaccionan así? Ni siquiera he podido terminar de aclarar mis emociones sobre Harry, el tema de los terroristas volvió más confuso todo, y ahora esto, ¿por qué las relaciones humanas son tan difíciles? ―No me puedes prohibir nada, no tengo seis años.

Por supuesto la discusión no iba a ir en torno a la confianza y la comunicación, si no a la lucha de poder que mi madre y yo hemos sostenido desde que aprendí álgebra antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

―Te lo puedo prohibir porque soy tu madre. Mientras vivas en mi casa…

―¡_Honestamente_! ―repliqué levantándome― Que alguien le entregue un premio de debate a mi madre, por favor. "Porque soy tu madre" debe ser el argumento más lógico e irrebatible que existe, no hay manera de sortearlo, es infalible.

A papá no le gustó mi tono ―Hermione, respeta a tu madre, esa no es forma de dirigirte a ella…

―Te pones de su lado ―lo miré furiosa― ¿No ves la injusticia? Quiere implantar su autoridad, no guiarme como una madre se supone que debe hacer ―me volteé hacia mi madre que parecía a dos segundos de hacer erupción―. Sí, llevo más de diez años cuestionando si tus acciones como figura materna son las correctas. Te he comparado con otros ejemplos maternos, y debo decir que, lamentablemente, no has lucido bien…

Me abofeteó. Su mano se contrajo contra su pecho, y su cara mostró arrepentimiento. A mí no me dolió el golpe, me dolió la situación. Parece que mi madre y yo nunca podríamos frenar nuestro carácter, intentar demostrarle a la otra quién tiene la razón. Sé que ella se ha equivocado cientos de veces, pero también ha acertado miles, y me ha criado con amor. De la misma forma, yo he errado, aunque mis aciertos han sido menos, y no he podido demostrarle que la amo, que a pesar de _todo_ la amo. Ese _todo_ era el problema. Con una memoria como la mía dejar pasar los malos recuerdos era casi imposible. Vivíamos en mundos distintos, era injusto juzgarla por cuestiones que escapaban de ella, era impensable decirle que estaba decepcionada de que nunca aceptó que mi inteligencia no era un elemento ajeno a mí, sino que era mi propia esencia, y que los años que pasó intentando ignorarla, sirvieron para evadir a su propia hija.

El timbre sonó.

―Iré por un martillo para colgar el portarretratos ―dijo mi mamá saliendo del estupor.

Papá nos miró sin saber qué hacer. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre se dirigió hacia la puerta ―¿Daniel?

Me sentía asqueada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tomé asiento para recuperar el aliento, dirigí más de la mitad de mis procesos mentales hacia los _Caprichos_ de Niccolò Paganini para relajarme. No quería pensar en mamá.

De pronto el pequeño Dan, mi vecino, estaba frente a mí.

―Hola, Hermi ―me saludó sonriente.

Intenté mantener un gesto tranquilo ―Hola, Dan.

―Venía a decirte que mañana es mi cumpleaños ―dijo a toda velocidad. Alcancé a ver a papá sentarse frente a nosotros, parecía intentar relajarse también―. Casi todos mis amigos se fueron del país, y no tengo con quién celebrar, así que mamá me dijo que podía invitar a los Granger a comer mañana, ¿quieres venir?

―Claro… ―dije sinceramente. Dan me abrazó con mucha fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro. No supe por qué ese gesto me conmovió, y a pesar de seguir tocando el violín en mi cerebro, la imagen de mamá regresó a mi cabeza. Apreté a Dan, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, supuse que esta sensación de bienestar y cariño la sentía mamá cuando la dejaba abrazarme.

―Iré a decirle a la señora Granger ―se separó de mi sonrojado―. Fue al garaje, ¿verdad?

―Yo te acompañaré ―dijo papá echándome una mirada muy clara de "piensa en lo que hiciste". Asentí y los miré salir de mi casa.

* * *

Intenté sacar el martillo sin mover el proyecto de carpintería de mi hija, o ya me imaginaba cómo se iba a poner, pero al momento de jalar el martillo la manta sucia se deslizó hacia el suelo, revelando una preciosa casita de pájaros a medio terminar. Llevé mi mano a la boca, ahogando cualquier exclamación. No lo podía creer. Era hermosa. Me acerqué para verla mejor, parecía una mansión de pajaritos, en la base había una inscripción: _feliz cumpleaños, mamá_.

Hermione estaba haciendo esto para mí.

Tuve que sentarme, el llanto fue incontrolable. Aquí estaba la prueba de que mi hija también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, de que no todo estaba perdido entre nosotras. Me arrepentí de haber dudado de ella, de haberla obligado sistemáticamente a alejarse de lo que le gustaba, comenzando por el estudio y ahora Harry. Me pregunté por qué nunca la eduqué con la misma dureza para que no fuera tan soberbia, y en vez de eso me desgasté criticando sus mayores virtudes. Era increíble cómo a pesar de que Hermione y yo nos amábamos tanto, éramos tan distintas, cómo no teníamos punto en común más allá de eso.

Volví a mirar la casita, su significado iba más allá del regalo que le di en su cumpleaños. No era una jaula para mantener a un precioso gorrión atrapado, era una magnífica casa para descansar después de cada vuelo. Eso quería decirme mi hija, que la dejara reposar en nuestro hogar al terminar cada gran proyecto que se imponía.

Acaricié la madera bien tallada, reconociendo el doble esfuerzo. Hermione era pésima para las manualidades, pero esta casita era una obra maestra de carpintería. _Para mí._ Me limpié las lágrimas mientras ponía la manta sobre la casita, no iba a arruinarle la sorpresa. Decidí regresar a la casa y hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas.

―¿Señora Granger? ―volteé a ver al pequeño Dan en la entrada del garaje. Richard estaba parado detrás de él― Venía a despedirme de usted y preguntarle si mañana pueden venir a comer a mi casa por mi cumpleaños.

Sonreí ―Por supuesto, Dan. Te veremos ahí.

―¡Genial!

Richard lo tomó de la mano ―Lo regresaré a su casa, amor ―me dijo.

―Vivo enfrente, señor Granger ―respondió el niño casi bufando, pero aun así alzó su mano para agarrar la de mi esposo. En muchos sentidos Dan me recordaba a mi hija.

―Iré con ustedes. Me vendrá bien caminar un poco ―les dije saliendo del garaje tras ellos.

Tomé la otra mano de Richard, sintiendo el apretón de apoyo que me dio. Lo miré intentando decirle que me encontraba mejor.

Al llegar a la casa de los Jackson, por alguna razón miré hacia atrás, a la ventana del cuarto de mi hija. Me prometí abrazarla en cuanto la volviera a ver.

* * *

Seguí acostada en mi cama mientras formulaba una propuesta para mamá. Le tenía que hacer entender que la quería y que estaba harta de pelear con ella. Había que llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuando pasaron veinte minutos y mis padres no volvían, me asomé por la ventana para ver la casa de los Jackson. Mamá siempre se quedaba platicando insignificancias con los vecinos. Aguardé ahí tres minutos más, comenzando a desesperarme. Alcancé a ver un destello rojizo, lo cual me paralizó un par de segundos. No sé qué clase de máquina puede generar esa luz, y definitivamente tampoco es fuego. La música en mi cerebro se detuvo junto con el resto de los procesos. Un pensamiento sobrevivió: Daniel acaba de cumplir once años.

―_No…_

Llamé a la policía para pedir ayuda, al colgar corrí bajando las escaleras, de un brinco salí de la casa, el corazón tronando en mis oídos. La lógica exigía que me detuviera, que esperara a la policía, pero mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de saber que mis padres estaban en peligro.

Pasé a la casa, notando que no tenían el seguro puesto. Cuando entré a la sala olí metal. En la pared principal, encima de todos los retratos felices de la familia Jackson, sangre fresca caía en forma de gotas gruesas y calientes. En la alfombra, la cabeza de la mamá de Dan me miraba a través de los huecos donde estuvieron sus ojos. Junto a la cabeza, el cuerpo desparramado, ennegrecido de mi padre.

Mis ojos capturaron la escena, enfocándose en la boca abierta en un grito ahogado de mi padre. Sus dientes quebrados apretaban la lengua morada e hinchada. Muerto.

.

.

Caí al piso, vomitando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Mi presión sanguínea aumentó, las luces que mi cerebro mandaban a mis ojos eran prueba de ello. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Un golpe seco en el piso de arriba, seguido del grito de mi madre, provocó que saliera del shock.

Mamá seguía viva. Mamá sigue viva. Mamá.

_Levántate_ le ordené a mi cuerpo. _Mamá me necesita._ Trepando por la pared conseguí estabilizarme. Cerré los ojos para no mirar a mi padre. Utilicé años de indiferencia emocional para bloquear el martirio que sufrió. Ahora debía concentrarme en ayudar a mamá, no en llorar una causa perdida.

Subí las escaleras, cada escalón endureciendo mi cuerpo para no entrar en pánico. La única razón por la que seguía avanzando era porque mi madre estaba ahí, en peligro, sola. Era impensable abandonarla.

Una carcajada me detuvo. Las voces eran festivas, apasionadas. Calculé cinco personas. Debajo del escándalo, el sollozo de mi madre continuaba. Crucé el pasillo hacia la recámara principal. Cuatro sombras enmascaradas se voltearon a verme.

―¿Quién es ella?

―¿De dónde salió?

―¿No hechizaste la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar?

―Por supuesto, imbécil.

Mamá estaba en el suelo, agazapada sobre Dan. Ambos se veían aterrados. Frente a ellos, el señor Jackson suplicaba por la vida de su único hijo, lágrimas y mocos se mezclaban encima de los labios resecos. Cuando me vio dirigió sus ojos hacia mi mano derecha, donde apretaba un cuchillo. Antes de subir fui a la cocina para tomarlo.

―Mira a la estúpida muggle, quiere hacernos daño con su cuchillo ―la risa nefasta de esa mujer heló mi cuerpo―. Me excita tanto cuando quieren defenderse...

―No la mates, Bella, me gusta la chica. Deja que yo me divierta con ella.

Mamá levantó la mirada gris cuando escuchó eso. Al verme soltó un alarido histérico.

― ¡Hermione, huye! ¡Vete de aquí!

―No puedo ―susurré temblando― no...

Dan empezó a llorar también. Yo no tenía idea de qué hacer, no podía ver ningún arma en las manos de los terroristas, pero sí tenían varas de madera. El recuerdo de la fotografía del agente Melbourne me provocó mayores náuseas. Esas varas no eran comunes.

―De acuerdo, te dejaré jugar con ella. Será mi regalo por tu nueva paternidad, Dolohov. Esperemos que tu hijo sí sea un mago.

Dolohov me miró. Alcancé a distinguir el brillo perverso en sus pupilas.

―Es todo un mago, Bella. Un mago.

_Honestamente_, estos malditos además de todo eran idiotas.

―¡Hermione huye!

Temblé al escuchar la desesperación de mi madre.

―No sin ti ―repliqué sabiendo que era la verdad. No había posibilidades de sobrevivir, lo sé, pero no le daría la espalda a mi madre.

Bella empujó a otro enmascarado para colocarse frente a mi madre.

―Me tienen harta tus gritos, perra.

―¡NO! ―grité al ver otro destello.

La garganta de mamá se abrió como un fruto reventado. La sangre cayó en cascada por su escote y encima del cabello de Dan. Sus hermosos ojos grises me miraron fijamente antes de morir, su boca intentando decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo.

No. No. No. NO.

Creí que moriría ahí con ella porque el dolor en mi cuerpo era tan agudo que me dobló. Mi cerebro, sin embargo, decidió seguir trabajando, y más rápido que nunca. Cada memoria sobre mamá cobró otro sentido en mi vida. Me odié por cada mala respuesta y majadería que le hice, por las oportunidades que desperdicié sin pasar con ella por estudiar o ir a Cambridge. Mamá. Mamá. ¡MAMÁ! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora sin ti? ¿Sin tu voz siempre contenida y dispuesta, sin tus desayunos insípidos y conversaciones triviales? _Mamá_, estás muerta. No hay manera de sobrevivir ese corte en la tráquea. _Mamá_, te mataron frente a mí. No pude hacer nada. No pude evitarlo. _Mamá,_ perdóname por no haberte ayudado. _Mamá,_ perdóname por no haberte amado como merecías. _Mamá_, perdón, perdón, perdón. _Mamá_, debí abrazarte cada día que te tuve conmigo. _Mamá,_ me dueles en el pecho y en el vientre. _Mamá_, ya no estarás en mi graduación de Cambridge, ni leerás la tesis que siempre planeé dedicarte. _Mamá_, perderás tu cumpleaños número cuarenta y tres, y nunca podrás ver la casita de pájaros que hice para ti. _Mamá_, te marchas de este mundo quebrado. _Mamá_, papá también está muerto, ambos me dejaron. _Mamá_…

―Aniquílala, Dolohov, no me gustan sus ojos…

―De acuerdo, Bella, _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde impactó en mi estómago. No me importó. _Mamá_, quiero irme contigo.

_Mamá_, te amo.

* * *

**De acuerdo, hay varios temas qué tratar. Antes quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso de la actualización, espero no vuelva a pasar, aunque por el lado bueno sólo tendrán que esperar cuatro días para saber cómo continúa esto. **

**Sobre Hermione: espero no estar yendo muy en contra del carácter que todos conocemos de ella o del que yo también he introducido. Recordemos que tiene 16 años, que ha vivido todo ese tiempo evadiendo sus emociones, así que Harry viene y despierta en ella un caos, luego se va... eso creo que merece una explosión. También hay que considerar que Hermione se comporta distinto con las personas a quienes les tiene la confianza absoluta: sus padres, aunque no sea cariñosa físicamente con ellos, no quiere decir que no sea más abierta en su personalidad. Ahora, claro, eso ya no importa, porque los Granger han muerto. Ese fue el plan desde el inicio, por ello dediqué varios capítulos en conocerlos y saber qué tanto sus personalidades formaron a Hermione. Creo coherente que Hermione corra a ayudarlos a pesar de saber que está en desventaja, en eso es completamente parecida a la Hermione de JKR, quien saltó para salvar la vida de Harry _muchas _veces, imagínense por sus padres. También quise que Hermione consiguiera deducir por su cuenta el envolvimiento de Harry con los "terroristas". Como ven, su bienvenida al mundo mágico no fue delicada ni a través de Harry. Lo que esto provoque en ella y en su noviazgo será enorme, no esperen a una Hermione muy feliz con la magia. **

**Por otro lado, los personajes que faltaban serán introducidos en el siguiente capítulo. Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna y el resto de los mágicos. La trama irá más allá de Harry contra Voldemort y el asunto de los Horcrux, que la verdad ya me aburrió un poco. A ver qué opinan.**

**Un agradecimiento a Irlanda (gracias por recomendarme, es un honor****), fgujdgtf, Mia, Ana C, su y HH por sus revirews. Al resto le contesté directamente.**

**Saludos,**

**Less. **


	7. Define adiós

**Recomendación musical que encuentras en youtube de la siguiente manera: Andrea Bocelli "Time To Say Goodbye". Cuando vean ### póngale play.**

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "adiós"**_

_Bebí el té negro, disfrutando el silencio y la soledad de la casa de mi esposo. Naturalmente jamás llamaría hogar a esta pocilga a la que fui confinada. Miré las llamas de la chimenea, imaginando que el mismo fuego consumía a un niño cuya carta de Hogwarts lo condenó. Me parecía justicia divina. Si yo, un ser puro y precioso, no tuve derecho de estudiar magia, menos lo tendrán esas deformaciones de la naturaleza, sangres sucias._

_A media noche regresará Thorffin, embriagado y excitado por la aniquilación de una familia, y seguramente esperaría que su dócil esposa cumpliera con sus deberes maritales. Tal vez, con suerte, la pasión fulminaría su maltrecho corazón. _

_El reloj de la casa vibró, declarando las dos de la madrugada. Mi esposo seguía sin llegar. Era imposible que estuviera herido, pues ningún muggle tenía posibilidad contra la varita maligna y letal de Thorffin. Entonces qué…_

―_¡Apolline! ―el chillido de mi esposo me condujo a la cocina. Salía de la chimenea, completamente sudado y con los ojos inyectados― Merlín, no vas a creer lo que pasó. _

―_Toma asiento, querido. Te prepararé un té mientras me cuentas ―agregué dos gotas de arsénico. Si mis cuentas no fallan, en dos años más Thorffin morirá sin rastro de veneno en su sangre. Seré libre._

―_Nuestro Lord Oscuro no me creyó cuando se lo expliqué, de no ser porque Nott estaba ahí… Yo sigo sin creerlo. Esa chiquilla, debe tener tu edad, recibió tres Aveda, ¡TRES!, y sigue viva._

_Lo miré con cuidado. Por fin se había vuelto loco ―¿Cómo puede ser posible?_

―_Rookwood tiene una teoría. Es una leyenda, de hecho. Habla de mujeres poco comunes, les llaman de muchas maneras: Preseas, Noumes, Keleas, pero el nombre más común es Escudo sin Magia. Creemos que esa chiquilla es una de ellas, no hay otra manera de explicar lo que ocurrió esta noche. _

―_¿Esa chiquilla es una bruja, entonces?_

―_No, idiota, es lo que te acabo de decir. Es una muggle cualquiera… ―el llanto de Thorffeous lo detuvo― Mi heredero sufre. Ve por él, Apolline, nada le puede faltar._

_Me levanté harta. En cuanto aniquile a mi esposo, seguirán mis hijos._

* * *

―Tienes que declarar.

Miré al abogado que el Estado me consiguió. Gil Donovan, treinta y dos años, mirada nerviosa, traje barato, recién divorciada.

―No.

Se talló el rostro antes de preguntarme por qué rayos no quería declarar.

―No puedo decirle.

―Señorita Granger ―suspiró cansada―, soy su abogada, es mi trabajo guardar sus secretos y defenderla lo mejor posible en la Corte. Debe entender que para que pueda hacer eso, necesito su completa confianza. El Agente Especial Melbourne tiene un ejército en la casa de los Jackson recolectando las pruebas necesarias para culparla de homicidio asistido. Necesito su cooperación ―intentó sonreírme―. Yo sé que usted no participó en la masacre de esta noche.

―¿Cómo puede asegurar algo sin pruebas? ―pregunté.

―Yo la vi. Quiero decir, me encontraba llegando a la Estación cuando su llamada de auxilio entró. El Agente Especial Melbourne salió disparado con su equipo, y eso me olió mal, así que lo seguí. Melbourne acostumbra cerrar sus investigaciones de formas que considero sospechosas, sus métodos han metido a mucha gente a la cárcel, no le importan los medios con tal de llegar al resultado final. Melbourne dormirá tranquilo si sabe que usted está recluida mañana temprano, porque cree que eso lo ayudará a atrapar a los terroristas. Confíe en mí.

―No me respondió. ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

Gil Donovan contuvo la respiración ―Los agentes entraron a la casa de los Jackson, escuché balazos y explosiones. Entonces usted salió casi arrastrándose, jalando a Daniel Jackson entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Señorita Granger, yo la vi casi entregar su vida por la de un pequeño niño. Estoy segura que usted no participó en la masacre. Ayúdeme a ayudarla.

―Soy menor de edad ―repliqué―. No tienen derecho a retenerme…

―Esta investigación está fuera de la jurisdicción de la policía, señorita Granger. El Estado tomó el caso hace dos horas, lo que quiere decir que sus derechos acaban de disminuir. Ellos creen que es culpable, en cuanto declare y limpie su nombre podré devolverla al estado de testigo, donde conservará todos sus derechos, incluyendo la protección a menores. Sus padres habrían querido que se salvara…

_Te he comparado con otros ejemplos maternos, y debo decir que, lamentablemente, no has lucido bien…_

―No hable de ellos ―corté apretando los puños.

―Lo siento, cariño…

―¡NO me digas _cariño_! Mamá solía decirme así ―mi pecho comenzó a agitarse― ¡Mi madre…!

Me agarré la garganta. Ahí estaba de nuevo: el llanto estúpido, candente. _Mamá… papá…_

―Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿de acuerdo? ―Gil Donovan me miró con pena antes de salir del pequeño cuarto de interrogación. Casi de inmediato entró el Agente Especial Melbourne.

―Señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

―Melbourne ―respondí seca.

―_Agente Especial Melbourne_ ―corrigió lentamente. Clásico tipo rudo que cree que los "cerebritos" en realidad no servimos para nada útil o práctico―. Se ve muy afectada, tal vez ya no puede con el cargo de consciencia, ¿algo qué declarar?

―¿Insinúa que participé de alguna manera en la aniquilación de los padres de Daniel Jackson?

―¿No mencionará a _sus_ padres?

La visión se tornó borrosa. _Mamá, papá…_ ―Jódase, Melbourne ―siseé temblando.

―Deberá declarar, señorita Granger. Su testimonio ayudará a evitar que otra familia muera.

―Soy menor de edad ―repetí lo que dije desde que me trajeron a la estación―. No pueden pedirme nada, es ilegal. Déjenme ir.

Melbourne se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura ―Conozco a los de tu clase, Granger. Inadaptados, demasiado inteligentes, con nulas ataduras emocionales. La forma en cómo ven al mundo es anormal, fuera de los convenios y las tradiciones que han formado esta hermosa nación.

Lo miré fijamente mientras respondía.

―Intimidar a un menor de edad es tan penado en esta _hermosa_ nación como lo es el abuso de poder, Melbourne, dos crímenes que acaba de cometer. Sé que fue su orden la que me retuvo aquí en contra de mi voluntad, sé que quiere mi testimonio para cerrar el caso, sé que además sospecha de mí. Le dejaré muy claro algo: conozco nuestro sistema legal a un nivel que usted jamás soñaría. Si fuera mi deseo, ahora mismo iría con el jefe de la estación, entonces usted tendría que entregar su placa y su arma, pues la ley está de mi lado. Pero no lo haré, porque usted no es sino un perro bien entrenado para detectar individuos que pueden representar una amenaza para la sociedad, no es su culpa confundir a un superdotado con uno de esos individuos, ya que para usted, mero animal del Estado, que alguien sobrepase la inteligencia de sus superiores es alarmante. Le adiestraron correctamente: en este sistema es peligroso _razonar_. Así que perdono su idiotez, aunque sólo por esta ocasión. Póngame en libertad. Ahora.

Melbourne apretó la enorme mandíbula blanca. Sus ojos taladrándome con odio. Gin Donovan entró de nuevo.

―¡Melbourne! ―chistó azotando el vaso de agua en la mesa― No puede hablar con mi cliente sin que yo esté presente. No dude que anotaré esto para el juicio…

―No servirá de nada ―respondió Melbourne hinchando el pecho para intimidar a mi abogada―. Granger es la única sospechosa de la masacre, cuando encontremos el arma homicida…

Vomité. _Arma homicida_. No hay tal. No hay manera de probar que un montón de varas de madera destrozaron la vida de cuatro personas. No es razonable, me declararán incompetente mental y terminaré en un sanatorio. _Sociópata…_

―Fuera de aquí, Melbourne ―siseó Gil alzando la barbilla―. Si vuelve a acercarse a mi cliente sin mi consentimiento, juro que haré que lo suspendan un mes.

―Gil ―murmuró Melbourne―, siempre defendiendo casos perdidos. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que los adolescentes no son víctimas que terminan defendiéndose de la violenta sociedad sino un montón de psicópatas en potencia que a la mera oportunidad se convierten en homicidas?

―Me das asco, Melbourne. Tu fe en la humanidad me da vergüenza. ¿Y te haces llamar defensor de la justicia?

―Es porque lo soy.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de separarse. Cuando nos encontramos solas, Gil Donovan me ayudó a limpiarme la boca y volver a sentarme.

―Bueno, lo has visto ―dijo limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo―, Melbourne te quiere hundir. Debemos detenerlo.

―¿Es tu exmarido, verdad? ―pregunté antes de beber del agua.

Gil sonrió ―Excuñado, pero eso no viene al caso. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme qué ocurrió en la casa de los Jackson?

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

―Me tendrás que declarar incompetente mental.

―Hermione, eres un genio reconocido a nivel mundial. Nadie comprará la historia de tu locura espontánea. Debes sincerarte conmigo, por favor.

Alguien tocó la puerta, el doctor Lowell.

―Vengo con el doctor Swift, abogado de la Universidad de Cambridge ―se presentó con Donovan.

Gil miró indecisa al doctor Swift ―Yo soy la abogada de la señorita Granger, no necesitará de sus servicios.

El doctor Swift, embutido en un traje que probablemente costaba más que el sueldo de un año de Gil Donovan, la miró con pena ―Eso ya no es así.

Miré al doctor Lowell ―No tengo el dinero para pagarle al doctor Swift.

―No te preocupes. Cambridge se hará cargo de todo. No te dejaremos sola.

_Ya estoy sola._

Swift se sentó frente a mí ―¿Por qué no escucha mi propuesta y entonces decide, señorita Granger?

Asentí. El doctor Lowell apretó mi mano antes de salir. Mi abogada se sentó junto a mí, parecía molesta.

―Comience a hablar ―pedí.

Extendió un archivo frente a mí ―Sus padres dejaron testamento. Todo lo que alguna vez les perteneció ahora está a su nombre. Sin embargo, no podrá regresar a su hogar, pues la investigación policiaca continúa. En el testamento se estableció que el tutor legal sea su abuela, la señora Kathy Brason, pero según mi investigación ella se encuentra en un asilo en Liverpool.

Me volví a apretar la garganta para detener el llanto.

―Correcto.

―Tomando en cuenta su genio incomparable y la oferta de la Universidad de Cambridge, podría hacer un trámite para conseguir que sea emancipada, y así evitar que termine en un orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

―¿Cuál es la oferta de la Universidad de Cambridge?

―Que se vuelva investigadora exclusiva de la universidad. Tengo entendido que usted publica en varias revistas de ciencias, y que colabora con universidades de todo el mundo. Cambridge desea que mientras hace su carrera se comprometa a ser investigadora parcial, y cuando se gradúe pase de forma definitiva y exclusiva a nuestro departamento.

―Absurdo ―chisté temblando de rabia―. Me está pidiendo ser propiedad de Cambridge, además de limitar mi área de investigación a los recursos de una única universidad. Mi intelecto se debe al mundo, no al crecimiento político de una institución. Me niego.

Gil bufó ―Es el colmo que vengan en un momento de alta necesidad de la señorita Granger para encerrar su futuro.

Swift se encogió de hombros ―Si se niega, Cambridge retirará el apoyo legal.

Señalé a Gil ―Ya tengo abogado.

―Un abogado de poca experiencia y asignado por el Estado ―replicó Swift antes de señalarme una página del archivo ―. Aquí está reflejado cuánto dinero tiene, señorita Granger. Sus padres no estaban asegurados, así que sólo dejaron lo que había en sus cuentas. Si decide vender su casa y el consultorio dental, entonces podría pagar la mitad de mis honorarios. Lamentablemente debe hacerse cargo de los gastos del funeral y los siguientes juicios…

―¿Cuáles juicios? ―Gil chistó.

―El Agente Especial Melbourne trae una orden para conseguir su testimonio. Sólo mi presencia lo detiene afuera de esta oficina. La investigación apunta a que usted está relacionada con los terroristas…

―¡Honestamente! ―azotó las manos en el escritorio― Usted quiere torcerme. Quiere que corra a los brazos de la Universidad de Cambridge, intercambiando mi libertad por un servicio legal.

―No tiene muchas opciones. Es un momento decisivo en su vida. Negarse a recibir el apoyo de la universidad significa correr la suerte de un proceso legal, con las pruebas que me explicaron en la estación, lamento informarle, no tendrá buen resultado. Estará sola contra el mundo.

―No está sola ―dijo Gil levantándose―. No descansaré hasta ver a la señorita Granger fuera de aquí.

Swift siguió concentrado en mí ―Necesitará mucho poder en el juzgado para salir de ésta. Gil Donovan ha perdido quince de sus dieciocho casos. No tiene oportunidad. Piense qué es lo mejor para usted. Está sola.

_Sola._

―Deje de decirle eso ―gruñó Gil―. Ella no está sola. La ley está con ella. Yo estoy con ella.

―Usted no es nadie, Donovan. Deje que la niña salve lo que queda de su vida, esto va más allá de nosotros: Hermione Granger será vital para las ciencias en los siguientes años. Cambridge no puede perderla.

Me agarré la garganta. _Lo que queda de mi vida_… ¿qué es lo que queda?

―Largo, Swift ―dije ronca―. No entregaré mis servicios exclusivamente a Cambridge. No es ético.

―¿Se arriesgará a que Gil Donovan la represente en la Corte?

―Dijo que se largara ―gritó Gil empujando a Swift fuera de la habitación.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Finalmente Gil sacó una tarjeta de su saco.

―¿Qué es esto? ―miré las letras moradas pensando que era completamente antiprofesional.

―Swift tiene razón, dulzura ―dijo Gil sonrojada―. Este caso me supera. No es justo que ofrezca mis servicios cuando sé que no hay posibilidad de éxito. Mereces una verdadera defensa, quiero que estés a salvo. Ella te puede ayudar, nunca la he visto perder un caso.

Seguí mirando la tarjeta, las letras moradas parecían brillar ―Gracias.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía. La miré intentando frenarme de quitarla de un manotazo, pues Gil tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

―Sé que eres inocente, no dejes que el sistema corrupto gane.

―No lo haré ―asintió antes de levantarse y tomar su portafolio― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Lo que quieras.

―Busca a Daniel Jackson. Dile que en cuanto salga de aquí lo buscaré.

Gil me sonrió brillante ―Lo prometo.

La miré salir sintiendo que de alguna manera había congeniado íntimamente con un desconocido. A mamá le habría encantado…

Me apreté la garganta. No era tiempo para eso. Releí la tarjeta: Aur. N. Tonks.

* * *

Estaba a la mitad de un ronquido cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Brinqué fuera de la cama, cayendo sin gracia y golpeando mi cabeza contra el buró. Escuché a mamá responder en la sala, cuando me conseguí levantar entró con el inalámbrico en la mano.

―Nunca adivinarás quién es… ―dijo pálida, tapando la bocina del teléfono.

―Claro que no, má ―gruñí estirando mi espalda―. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y esa línea es para casos especiales en el departamento de defensa muggle. ¿Cómo podría adivinar?

Mamá giró los ojos ―¿Desde cuándo eres tan literal?

Sonreí ―Ya dame el teléfono.

―¡Es Hermione Granger! ―gritó como si fuera importante.

Intenté recordar ese nombre, ¡y vaya nombre! ¿es que los padres no tenían piedad de sus hijos?, pero nada llegó a mí.

Mamá soltó un bufido cansado ―Te daré una pista: tu adorado primo.

―¿Nev?

―No, el otro.

―¿Harry?... ¡Oh, no puede ser!

Recordé en ese momento la tarde que pasé con mis primos durante el verano. Harry me contó durante horas todo acerca de Mione… mejor conocida como Hermione Granger, la muggle que no tenía idea de a quién flechó sin remedio.

―No puede ser la misma ―murmuré tomando el teléfono.

―¿Cuántas Hermione Granger pueden haber?

―Merlín…

* * *

Saludé a un policía que me guiñó el ojo. Claramente estos trajes muggles eran mucho más atractivos que las túnicas. La falda negra pegada a mis rodillas acentuaba la cadera Black de mi madre, el resto de mí, por suerte era más parecido a los Tonks. Supongo que era gracioso ver pasar a una joven abogada muy elegante de cabello rosa. Soy genial.

Entré a la sala donde Hermione Granger me esperaba. El par de horas que tardé los utilicé para leer el caso, así que no me sorprendió cuando vi a la chica casi destrozada en el sillón. Muy a su manera era bonita, no "espectacular" como la describió Harry, pero obviamente mi primo está enamorado, así que no pienso juzgar. Su cabello era un desastre, y su ropa seguía manchada de sangre. Pobre chica.

―¿Tú eres N. Tonks? ―me preguntó mirando directo a mi cabellera rosa.

―A tu servicio.

Soltó un suspiro ―Espero que Gil no se equivoque.

―¿Gil Donovan? ―pregunté chasqueando la lengua― Ya veo quién te dio mi tarjeta. Gil y yo somos buenas amigas, estoy segura que debió ser difícil despedirse de este caso, pero supo que era lo mejor para ti.

Hermione asintió ―Dijo que eras infalible.

―Soy genial ―dije sentándome frente a ella―. Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, pero por favor llámame Tonks. Algunos padres no deberían tener permitido nombrar a sus hijos, tú me entenderás ―le guiñé un ojo.

Ella me miró molesta ―Hermione es un personaje de Shakespeare ―dijo secamente.

―De acuerdo ―murmuré sonrojada―. Verás Hermione, a mí me llaman cuando la situación está ligeramente fuera de los parámetros normales. Digamos que funciono para aclarar lo que es imposible de aclarar, ¿me sigues? Gil debió notar esto en el informe del caso, sino no me habría llamado.

Eso pareció llamar su atención ―¿Lo imposible de aclarar? Eso es muy cercano a lo ocurrido.

Asentí ―Antes de continuar, por motivos de confianza, debo preguntarte algo: ¿crees en el destino?

―No ―me miró confundida―. El concepto "destino" es una ilusión. ¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso?

―No vas a creer quién es mi primo: Harry Potter ―sonreí al ver su mueca estupefacta― ¿El mundo es pequeño o qué? Reconocí tu nombre porque mi primo no ha dejado de parlotear sobre ti desde que te conoció. Neville y él son como mis hermanos menores, ¿sabes? Así que estás en perfectas manos. No dejaré que ese tal Melbourne se salga con la suya.

―No había pensado en Harry… ―dijo con la voz apretada― No he pensado bien desde…

―Claro, no te preocupes. Lo que pasaste fue terrible, ahora debemos resolverlo para dejarlo atrás. En el expediente dice que unos terroristas atacaron a la familia Jackson, tus vecinos, y que tu familia acabó a la mitad del asalto. Sospechan que estos terroristas estaban tras el niño de los Jackson. ¿Podrías contarme qué fue lo que sucedió? No importa qué tan ilógico te parezca, te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación.

Hermione me miró cuidadosa ―No estoy segura de qué tanto debo decirte…

―¿Por qué? Ignora el cabello rosa, juro que soy muy profesional.

―No es por eso, aunque debo admitir que me molesta ―masculló―. Es por Harry.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Harry aquí?

―Eso quiero saber, pero debo preguntarle directamente, sino podría darte información que tal vez sea peligrosa para él.

Me incliné para verla seriamente ―Escucha, Herm, mi primo está en Escocia. Yo estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase. No estás sola.

―Sí lo estoy ―se quebró―. Mis padres murieron. Mi universidad me dio la espalda por no aceptar su estúpida propuesta. Mi abuela está en un asilo a kilómetros de aquí. Estoy sola.

Me sentí muy mal. Tenía razón, acababa de perderlo todo. Me levanté para sentarme junto a ella.

―De acuerdo, Herm. Es verdad, estás sola. Eso es terrible, duro e innecesario a tu edad, lo peor es que no termina ahí, sino que además trae cientos de responsabilidades. Ahora solo tú puedes ver por tu bienestar, solo tú puedes tomar las decisiones que transformen tu vida. Estoy segura que tus padres educaron a una gran chica, aunque ahora esa chica debe aceptar que es una mujer. No es fácil, pero debes hacerlo.

―Un hombre no es otra cosa que lo que hace de sí mismo ―murmuró.

―¡Eso! Justo lo que quise decir, aunque sonó mucho mejor ―le sonreí.

―Lo dijo Jaun Paul Sartre…

Supuse que era de conocimiento general quién era ese hombre, así que no indagué más. Esperé a que se tranquilizara. Observé cómo ponía su mano en la garganta, apretando el sollozo. Tal vez era lo mejor, si se desmoronaba en este momento no podría terminar el proceso legal en el que estaba metida. De pronto me miró con intensidad. Descubrí que sus ojos eran más claros de lo que creía, parecían dorados.

―Mis padres y los padres de Daniel Jackson fueron aniquilados por los mismos sujetos que están tras Harry. Entre ellos estaban Dolohov y Bellatrix. Utilizaron varas de madera para degollar a mi madre y para reventar la cabeza del señor Jackson. Intentaron matarme, _lo sé_, esas luces verdes se sintieron como cuchillos helados en mi estómago. Cuando vieron que nada de lo que me lanzaban daba resultado comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, casi histéricos. Entonces la policía llegó. Los terroristas se separaron, tres de ellos bajaron para enfrentar a los policías. La casa pareció a punto de derrumbarse por una explosión. Mi madre estaba muerta desde ocho minutos antes, así que decidí dejarla… ―su voz se quebró― porque tenía que sacar al pequeño Dan de ahí. No quise dejarla, en serio. Sus ojos grises me siguieron mientras sacaba a Daniel de sus brazos, y lo jalaba hacia la pared. Bellatrix lanzó un rayo rojo contra Dan, haciendo una incisión de trece centímetros en su muslo izquierdo. Me coloqué sobre Daniel, intentando protegerlo con mi cuerpo de esos rayos. Nos arrastramos por la casa hasta que logramos escapar. Eso fue lo que pasó. ¡Dime que hay una explicación lógica! Porque si no… no puede ser que haya perdido la cabeza.

Me di cuenta que llevaba sin respirar desde que mencionó a Dolohov y Bellatrix. Asentí.

―Hay una explicación ―dije no muy convencida― a la mayoría de lo ocurrido ―agregué intentando poner orden en mis pensamientos.

Sé que Harry está haciendo el proceso legal para introducir a Hermione al mundo mágico, pero con esto oficialmente podía brincarme todos esos trámites y ser honesta.

―Los terroristas son Death Eaters, aunque, para que esto tenga mayor sentido, debo explicarte lo que ocurrió el treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta…

* * *

Nunca estuve tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Cuando hace cinco años me ofrecieron estudiar leyes en el mundo muggle además de seguir con mi entrenamiento para ser Auror, al haber aceptado conseguí que Hermione Granger se salvara de ir a la cárcel. De que una niña de dieciséis años, recién huérfana, con un intelecto avasallante, fuera a la _cárcel_ por _falta_ de evidencias que la _señalaban como única_ culpable de la aniquilación de dos familias. Merlín.

Bajé un poco la velocidad, miré cómo se removía en el asiento de copiloto, dormida. Me recordé que ya no era una niña, su vida entera la obligaba a ser un adulto ahora. Contrario a ella, yo sí creo en el destino, lo creo porque sé que existe la magia. El hecho de que Harry y yo hayamos gravitado cerca de ella y nos hayamos involucrado en su vida tenía un significado más profundo, que además esta mujercita fuera inmune a la magia, era demasiado increíble para negar lo obvio. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Me estacioné con cuidado cerca de la primera cabina telefónica que vi. Bajé sin hacer ruido, corrí a la cabina y marqué el número de Arthur.

―Hey, Tonks ―saludó feliz―. Espero que no me llames para decir que has chocado el carro que el Ministerio te dio. Sé que tienes licencia, pero eres tan distraída…

―Nada de eso, Arthur ―mascullé apurada―. Necesito un inmenso favor. Ve a la sala de registros mágicos y busca el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger, ¡no apuntes el nombre!, memorízalo. Es de vida o muerte. Hermione Jane Granger, ¿correcto?

―Correcto.

―Si no aparece en la sala de registros mágicos, rastréala a través de mi primo Harry.

―¿Harry? ¿Esto tiene que ver con quién-tú-sabes?

―Espero que no. Avísame cuando tengas la información. Saludos a Molly ―colgué y regresé al automóvil. Casi me tropiezo con un, no puedo creerlo, pequeño zorro blanco que se escondió bajo el carro. Me asomé para sacarlo de ahí y no aplastarlo cuando acelerara, pero ya no estaba. Merlín, qué día más raro. Al prender el motor Hermione despertó.

―¿No hemos llegado?

―¿Segura que deseas quedarte con el doctor Lowell? Trabaja para la Universidad de Cambridge, ¿aún quieres confiar en ellos?

Asintió ―El doctor Lowell no estaba enterado del despreciable arreglo de Swift.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque él fue quien me enseñó que jamás debo vender mi intelecto a una institución, sino que se lo debo al mundo. El doctor Lowell es lo último más parecido a una familia que tengo. Cuando pase el… funeral buscaré a mi abuela.

―De acuerdo. Recuerda que el juicio será la próxima semana, no pierdas comunicación conmigo, debes informarme de todo lo que hagas. Aunque sería más sencillo si vienes a mi casa…

―No, gracias.

Apreté los dientes para no agregar nada más. Hermione era terca y desesperante. Seguí serpenteando por las calles de Cambridge, mirando a lo lejos la universidad. Me parecía mala idea dejarla en una casa muggle, tal vez los Death Eater la estaban buscando.

Me estacioné donde me pidió y apagué el carro. Saqué de mi bolsillo un broche en forma de estrella.

―Tráelo siempre contigo. Es un traslador. Te enviará a un lugar seguro en cuanto digas la palabra de emergencia. Es para tu seguridad.

―No quiero ningún objeto mágico cerca de mí.

Miró fríamente el broche. Supuse que esa era la misma razón por la que no quería venir a mi casa.

―Entonces tendré que tomarte en custodia ―mentí―. Acepta el broche o vendrás conmigo.

Agarró el broche y salió del carro con un portazo. Tuve que bajarme corriendo para gritarle la palabra de emergencia. Me hizo un gesto con su mano sin voltearme a ver. ¡Merlín, qué mujer tan altanera!

* * *

Abrí la puerta a Tonks. Nos abrazamos y la dejé pasar. Se veía cansada y estaba vestida en su trajecito muggle de abogada. Sonreí pensando que Remus se desmayaría al verle esa falda y esos tacones.

―Sobrina, te ves casi decente ―bromeé dejando que se sentara.

―Calla, Siri, no estoy de humor. Algo terrible pasó. Llama a la familia, no quiero contar esto dos veces.

Eso fue suficiente para dejar las bromas atrás. En menos de diez minutos en la sala estaban Augusta, Remus, Andrómeda y Ted.

Tonks nos miró curiosa, luego soltó un suspiro ―Olvidé que los chicos están en Hogwarts. Creo que es importante ir por Neville y Harry.

―Y Luna ―agregó Remus―. No se irían del castillo sin ella.

―¿Tan urgente es? ―preguntó Augusta― No sé si sea buena idea sacarlos del colegio. Cuéntanos qué ocurre y decidiremos qué hacer con los chicos.

El poder de Augusta sobre la familia era igual de fuerte que el de Molly en los Weasley. Sinceramente nunca he tenido problemas con eso, pues la diferencia entre ambas mujeres es enorme, y Augusta siempre vela por los intereses de Harry y Neville, pero al ver el estado de mi sobrina sentí que debía ayudarla.

―Augusta ―dije lentamente―, estoy seguro que Tonks nunca sacaría a los muchachos de Hogwarts sin tener una excelente razón.

―No quiero ser intransigente ―respondió la abuela―, sólo que mañana tienen examen de pociones. Snape no dudará en utilizar este pretexto para reprobarlos.

―_Snivellus_ ―dijimos Remus y yo al mismo tiempo.

Una lechuza entró por el ventanal principal. La reconocí enseguida. Aterrizó en el hombro de Tonks y le extendió un pergamino.

―¿Qué es? ―apuró Augusta.

Tonks le entregó el papel ―Espero que esto sea suficiente para olvidarnos de Snape.

Me coloqué tras Augusta para leer el papelillo.

_Querida Tonks: hice la investigación que me pediste. En la sala de registros mágicos no había nada, tampoco en el archivo común de Harry, pero por cualquier cosa me pasé al Departamento de Misterios. Llegué justo cuando una discusión sobre Harry sucedía. Te adjunto el hallazgo._

_**H.J.P. **__Heredero natural del título nobiliario Potter. Heredero testamentario del título nobiliario Black. Posesiones valiosas registradas: varita, anillos de las familias Potter y Black, capa de invisibilidad, Escudo sin Magia-HJG. _

_No sé qué significa "escudo sin magia", los Inefables no quisieron darme la información, por supuesto, pero me dijeron que citarán a Harry lo más pronto posible. Supuse que las iniciales HJG eran de quien me pediste buscar. Espero puedas aclararme todo cuando tengas oportunidad. Saludos a la familia. Arthur W._

Augusta se levantó temblando ―¡Saquen a los muchachos ahora mismo de Hogwarts!

Agarré a mi ahijado para que no saliera corriendo.

* * *

―¡Suéltame, debo ir con ella! ―gritó desesperado― ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Perdió a sus padres por mi culpa! Debo ir…

―BASTA ―grité con toda la autoridad que me quedaba. Cada año era más difícil seguir controlando a Harry, como cualquier adolescente me desafiaba para probar sus límites. Muy pronto dejará de estar bajo mi ala, y saldrá contra el mundo. Maldita sea, crecen muy rápido.

Me miró desconsolado ―Me necesita, Sirius.

―No lo sé ―dijo Tonks desde su asiento―. Tal vez tú seas lo último que quiere ver en el universo.

―¡Hey! ―Neville no tardó en defender a su hermano.

Sentí a Harry derrumbarse ―Es mi culpa. Mi culpa. Mi culpa.

―No lo es ―dije enfáticamente―, Tonks no quiso decir eso, ¿verdad, Tonks?

Mi sobrina soltó un suspiro ―No… ―se levantó para abrazar a Harry― Escúchame. Hermione es… difícil. Hubieras visto cómo reaccionó cuando le expliqué que la magia existe. Merlín, fue aterrador. La chica llorosa de segundos antes desapareció para dejar a un cubo de hielo en su lugar. Me hizo preguntas muy específicas, demasiado acertadas para alguien que acaba de descubrir que el mundo no es como parece. Preguntó por política, _economía_, religión. En ningún momento pareció dudar. Fue brutal. Como si pudiera desconectarse de sus emociones para razonar mejor…

―Ella puede hacer eso ―dijo Harry vencido―. Es un genio. Su cerebro va más allá de lo que podamos imaginar. No debes subestimarla, Tonks.

―Eso fue justo lo que me dijo ―masculló la rosada― "No me subestimes, bruja".

―Debo ir con ella ―insistió Harry―. Sé que me necesita. Ahora mismo debe estar volcando toda su atención a procesos que la alejen del dolor que siente. Es peligroso que esté sola. Me necesita.

―No sé ―siguió Tonks―, parecía odiar la magia para cuando me despedí de ella.

―No me puede odiar. Hicimos una promesa. Dijimos que confiaríamos en el otro.

Neville se acercó ―Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Sea como sea ella perdió a su familia. Nosotros sabemos lo que eso significa. Debemos apoyarla.

―¿Y qué hay del asunto del escudo sin magia? ―preguntó Remus― Augusta reaccionó muy mal al respecto.

La abuela asintió ―No es cualquier pequeñez. Esa niña está en peligro.

―Resuelto. Me voy por ella ahora mismo ―dijo Harry liberando un poco de magia para alejarme de él.

Aquí está, el momento en que se marcha de mi autoridad.

―Harry ―dije intentando otro acercamiento―, no puedes ir y sacarla del único entorno donde se siente tranquila. Acaba de perder a sus padres. Debes ayudarla de otra manera. Enfrentarla ahora sería una herida muy profunda en su relación, ¿comprendes eso?

Lo miré asentir lentamente.

Luna llegó y lo abrazó ―No dejaremos que nada le pase a Hermione. Hay que hacer un plan.

―Y mientras tanto ―miré a Augusta―, dinos qué rayos significa eso del escudo sin magia.

* * *

La casa del doctor Lowell se encuentra a dos calles de Cambridge. Es un pequeño chalet de madera con todas las instalaciones para que pueda vivir cómodamente con su silla de ruedas. Su cuarto de invitados es sobrio e iluminado, junto está la biblioteca, que fue donde pasé la noche. Leí dos volúmenes de una enciclopedia de arte barroco, una lectura atrapante y sencilla que mantuvo a mi cerebro fortaleciendo esa pared tan especial que mantenía encerrado el recuerdo de mis padres. A las ocho de la mañana el doctor Lowell entró a la biblioteca, seguido de la señorita Pam, su sirvienta, quien cargaba una enorme charola con el desayuno.

―¿Sigues bloqueando tus memorias? ―me preguntó el doctor acomodándose en uno de los escritorios. Pam colocó la charola frente a él― Si deseas seguir en negación, deberás comer, Hermione. No importa qué tan inteligente seas, tu cuerpo no podrá con el ritmo que le has impuesto.

La señorita Pam, mujer de casi sesenta años, me miró con cariño ―Trasnochar no es un hábito que a Cameron le hubiera gustado que adaptaras, cariño.

La mención de mi madre casi destruyó la pared. Debo seguir fortaleciéndola.

―Gracias, señorita Pam ―dije sentándome frente al doctor―, pero no tengo hambre. Beberé té.

Me puso una taza humeante con mi té favorito, acarició mi cabello y nos dejó solos.

El doctor Lowell tenía problemas motrices en su mano derecha, así que verlo comer era un juego de apuestas. La mayoría de su comida acababa en el babero que la señorita Pam le ponía encima. Esta era la razón por la cual el doctor nunca almorzaba en Cambridge, le daba vergüenza que sus alumnos lo vieran actuar como un bebé. El nivel de confianza que tenía conmigo permitía que eso no importara.

Estuvimos en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que cada quien arreglara la manera en cómo convencer al otro.

―Hay que organizar el funeral ―dijo.

Pensar en tener que llamar a mi familia y amigos… ¿qué pasaría si nadie iba, si al final todos demostraban que no les interesaba lo que me sucedió?, ¿serían verdaderos amigos los becarios?, ¿y los Granger y los Breson superarían los años de groserías que les hice para venir al duelo? Además, no había forma de conseguir transporte para que mi abuela pudiera venir…

―No quiero hablar de eso ―apreté la taza.

―De acuerdo… Te invito a quedarte en mi hogar hasta que decidas qué hacer con tu vida. Pam salió a comprarte ropa y artículos básicos para tu comodidad. Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar a mi despacho, Claire me pasará el recado, también cuentas con Pam.

―Gracias, doctor, pero debo ser honesta. No me siento cómoda aceptando tanto de usted, no es su responsabilidad.

Se encogió de hombros ―Eres una de las promesas más importantes del siglo, Hermione. No importa a qué área te quieras especializar, cambiarás el mundo. Como tu mentor es mi responsabilidad velar por tu bienestar. Lo que sientas que me debas, lo pagarás a las siguientes generaciones. Ahora debo irme, tengo una clase en quince minutos.

―Que tenga un excelente día, doctor.

―Gracias. Tú intenta descansar.

Esperé a que la señorita Pam regresara con mis cosas nuevas. Al recibirla la ayudé a cargar varias bolsas y cajas de zapatos.

―Espero que te guste lo que elegí, pequeña. Sé que todo te quedará, soy muy buena calculando medidas.

―Muchas gracias. Quería comentarle que tiré la jarra con jugo en la biblioteca del doctor Lowell. No sé dónde buscar la escoba y el trapeador…

La vieja mujer me dio un apretón en el hombro ―No te preocupes. Yo lo hago. Date un baño y cámbiate esa ropa.

Me señaló la blusa manchada de sangre. Asentí.

Tomé una ducha en el baño desconocido, salí con la toalla puesta a revisar la ropa que la señorita Pam eligió para mí. Había diez blusas de distintos estilos, cuatro pantalones de mezclilla, tres faldas de algodón, cinco suéteres, dos bufandas. Por fortuna todo estaba dentro del rango de colores que acostumbro usar. Los zapatos también eran cómodos y sencillos. La ropa interior era de algodón, sin adornos. Creo que la señorita Pam me conoce más de lo que creí. Ignoré el único vestido negro y elegante: era para el funeral.

Guardé todo en la cajonera del cuarto, dejando lo que iba a usar afuera. Cuando terminé de vestirme, revisé mi cara en el espejo. Esa no era yo.

* * *

Horas más tarde la policía me envió una carta. Siguiendo el testamento de mis padres habían terminado el trámite del funeral. Sería este mismo día al atardecer. Me pregunté cuánto de mi diminuta herencia se habría llevado ese gasto, cuántos días me quedaban sin tener que trabajar y decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Lo peor era que mi abuela no estaría durante el entierro.

Pam me ayudó a estar lista. Casi tuvo que vestirme porque de pronto me encontré sin fuerzas. Le pedí que me trenzara el cabello porque a mamá le encantaba que lo llevara así. Cuando estuve lista dejó una sopa caliente en mi buró, y se fue para prepararse también. Tomé la sopa a cucharadas mecánicas. El día en general me parecía un espejismo. La luz blanca del cielo nublado daba la ilusión de que el tiempo no pasaba.

A las cinco y media de la tarde Pam me pescó del brazo y juntas bajamos las escaleras hacia el pórtico. El doctor Lowell nos esperaba en su automóvil con el chofer. Noté que también iba de negro.

De camino al cementerio me pregunté si vivir seguía teniendo algún sentido. Supuse que aquel pensamiento pesimista se debía a mi estado de ánimo, pues de forma racional me pareció absurdo. Aún quedaba mucho que estudiar y aprender. Eso era suficiente, ¿verdad?

Odiaba la escena del funeral de película con el césped verde brillante, los ataúdes listos para ser enterrados, las coronas de flores que honraban a los muertos. Sólo faltaba el sacerdote, quien por suerte mamá dejó fuera de sus últimos deseos en el testamento. Cuando llegamos estudié a la gente que me esperaba. De un lado estaban todos los becarios que han sido mis amigos. Treinta y un jóvenes brillantes vestidos de negro para doler conmigo. La posición de sus cuerpos y lo tenso de sus frentes y cuellos me decían que eran sinceros con el malestar que sentían. Del otro lado estaban las familias Granger y Brason. La mayoría de los Brason estaba atrapada en un ataque de llanto, una sensibilidad muy fuerte que definitivamente mi madre heredó. Los Granger eran más estoicos en su dolor, sólo el gesto casi absurdo de cada integrante al peinar su melena castaña era suficiente para saber que venían con todo el respeto. Al mirarme intentaron acercarse, pero no fue necesario, pues mi abuela estaba entre los Brason, y yo corrí directo por ella. Me estrellé contra su suéter de lana, aturdida y aliviada de que estuviera ahí. Ella me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

―No estás sola ―me dijo.

La abracé con más fuerza. Era verdad. Aquí estaban los Granger, los Brason, el doctor Lowell, mis amigos y hasta Pam. No estoy sola.

―Debes llorar, mi amor ―susurró mi abuela contra mi oído.

Cogí mi garganta con ambas manos ―No puedo, abuelita. Algo malo ocurrirá si lloro ―le expliqué preocupada―. Lo volverá real…

―Es real ―respondió tomando mis manos y alejándolas de mi cuello―. Es muy real ―comenzó a llorar, lo cual definitivamente frenó cualquier intención de llorar por mi parte.

Mi tía Loreen llegó al rescate, tomando a la abuela para consolarla. De inmediato la gente a mi alrededor se turnó para abrazarme y recordarme su apoyo. No sé cuántas veces dije: gracias por estar aquí. Pero no importó porque en serio quería hacerles saber que su presencia era infinitamente bienvenida. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto contacto físico, lo impresionante era que en vez de darme asco o irritación, me llenó de fuerza.

Cuando creí que había hablado con cada persona presente, mi abuela me pidió que le agradeciera a Harry por haber organizado todo tan rápido y haber conseguido transporte para cada amigo y familiar. Le pregunté de qué rayos hablaba, y me señaló hacia el otro lado de los ataúdes de mis padres. Ahí estaba Harry rodeado de personas que por lógica eran su familia. Todos vestían de negro.

―¿Él organizó esto, abuela?

―Sí, mi amor, ¿no sabías?

Me abstuve de decir que claramente por eso lo preguntaba. Caminé hacia a Harry, reconociendo entre su familia a Luna y a Tonks. Harry me alcanzó a mitad de camino, justo a un lado de los ataúdes de mis padres.

―Esto es mi culpa ―dijo Harry― y no hay forma posible en que pueda resarcirlo, pero juro que no descansaré hasta hacer justicia. La noche que nos despedimos te pedí darnos una oportunidad de confiar en el otro. Si aún estás dispuesta a eso, te suplico que confíes en que te quiero y en que no te dejaré sola jamás. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

―No te necesito ―respondí secamente―. Te pedí que fueras honesto, pudiste darme información con la que habría protegido a mis padres y a los padres de Daniel Jackson. Sin embargo, no es tu culpa que un montón de psicópatas decidieran aniquilar a dos familias. No quiero confiar en ti ni deseo seguir cerca de la magia. Aunque deseo estudiar acerca de eso, lo mejor será cortar de tajo cualquier relación contigo.

―Mione…

―No me llames así ―le di la espalda―. Cuando el funeral termine, lárgate para siempre.

Regresé a lado de mi abuela. Nos tomamos de la mano mientras la banda comenzaba a tocar la marcha fúnebre. Mis ojos seguían clavados en los ataúdes, ignorando al mundo. Cada nota musical me rompía los nervios. Nada más patético que la marcha fúnebre para despedir a las personas más importantes de mi vida. A menos de la mitad solté a mi abuela y me dirigí a la banda.

―¡Detengan esa atrocidad! ―grité evitando efectivamente que siguieran tocando― ¡Mis padres se merecen algo mejor que esa maldita marcha fúnebre! ¡Mis padres eran alegres y apasionados! ¡Esto no va!

El director de la banda me miró ofendido. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero sentí una mano en mi cintura. Una mano que reconocí enseguida. Me giré furiosa de que no entendiera que no lo quería en mi vida, pero choqué con un violín. Harry sostenía un violín Stradivarius. **###**

―Tal vez merezcan escuchar a su hija.

Tomé temblando el violín. Me odié por ser tan débil y aceptarlo, reconociendo el gesto de Harry, pero mis padres eran más importantes que todo.

Me coloqué en posición y comencé a tocar. _Mamá… papá…_ _es momento de decir adiós. _La banda reconoció la melodía que elegí, pronto me acompañaron con pequeños tambores. Pensé en la voz de papá, en la sonrisa de mamá. Cada recuerdo que me dejaron, cada gesto de amor incalculable que me regalaron. Canté en italiano sin importarme la garganta rota, el desvelo y el dolor.

―_Es momento de decir adiós. Los países que nunca he visto ni compartido contigo, ahora sí, los viviré. Contigo partiré en naves por mares los cuales, yo sé, que ya no, no, no existen. Es hora de decir adiós…_

No pude contenerme. Comencé a llorar tan fuerte que el violín desafinó. Mi abuela tenía razón. Esto era demasiado real. Harry me tomó de la cintura para estabilizarme. Ahí conmigo, apretando mi cuerpo para que continuara tocando, lo perdoné instantáneamente. Sus palabras se mezclaron con la música "La noche que nos despedimos te pedí darnos una oportunidad de confiar en el otro. Si aún estás dispuesta a eso, te suplico que confíes en que te quiero y en que no te dejaré sola jamás. Yo me haré cargo de todo."

―_Cuando te siento lejana, sueño hacia el horizonte y me quedo sin palabras. Sí, yo lo sé, que estás aquí conmigo, conmigo; tú, mi luna, estás aquí conmigo. Mi sol, estás aquí conmigo, conmigo, conmigo. _

Bajé el violín escuchando las trompetas y el tambor resonar para el final. Al cantar "yo contigo" fue más un lamento patético. Harry siguió sosteniéndome cuando la música terminó, y se mantuvo ahí hasta que la última persona del funeral se marchó.

* * *

**Creo que el capítulo es demasiado largo, comenzaré a bajar la cantidad de palabras en las siguientes entregas. Era necesario este capítulo tipo "puente" en la historia, quería brincarme el rollo del duelo, pero es importante. ¿Alguien ha notado al pequeño zorro que anda apareciendo en la historia? Bueno, no esperen un fic donde Hermione brinque a los brazos de su todo poderoso millonario novio, ella no es así, y en serio, no lo necesita. Harry aún no sabe en la que se metió al enamorarse de esta Hermione testaruda y brillante. Un poco más de información acerca del Escudo sin magia, un poco más de la historia de Apolline, y el reencuentro entre Harry y Hermione, más un funeral, ¡vaya capítulo! Ah, y la introducción de los otros personajes. Simplemente amo a Tonks, es genial. Espero subir el siguiente cap el próximo martes, pero tal vez falle, ando con varios pendientes muggles que no puedo evadir :( aunque espero saber de ustedes, ¡denme opiniones! También manden "inbox", varias personas lo han hecho hasta ahora para criticar un poco agresivamente el fanfic, y debo decirlo: es fantástico. Nadie es monedita de oro, pero supongo que si logré que dedicaran tiempo en insultarme, es porque algo estoy provocando en el lector, y eso es suficiente para mí. Así que ya saben, comentarios, críticas e insultos son bienvenidos, aunque no lo crean TODO ayuda a escribir mejor.**

**Agradecimientos a Guest, su,**** Daenerys Black, la encantadora Nanny PGranger, Joulliana e Irlanda, quien no ha fallado ni un review. **

**Para los que me dicen que continúe los otros fics: lo haré, pero es uno u otro, y luego me confundo o pierdo el hilo. Lo lamento, será cuando termine este fanfiction.**

**Saludos, Less.**


	8. Define responsabilidad

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "responsabilidad"**_

La música festiva del centro comercial me tenía harta, se acoplaba al ritmo de mi corazón para obligarme a llevar una cadencia de consumismo materialista del que no quería participar. Lamentablemente mamá estaba decidida a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños, lo que quería decir que no nos iríamos de aquí hasta que me rindiera. Concluí que la mejor alternativa era exigir algo que en verdad me apasionara, en vez de dejar que me compre _otro_ suéter rosa.

―Hermione, dije que no. Esa enciclopedia es demasiado cara para el presupuesto que tu padre y yo teníamos reservado. Además, ¿qué planeas hacer con una enciclopedia jurídica francesa del siglo XVIII?, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

La miré hacia arriba antes de replicar molesta ―_Honestamente_, mamá… ¿no se supone que los cumpleaños son rituales donde deben entregarse frivolidades que despierten interés en…

―¡Dije que no! ¿Por qué no mejor escoges una muñeca?

―¡_Honestamente_, mamá! Voy a cumplir _ocho_ años.

―Una muñeca. Punto final.

―Es suficiente, mamá. Me declaro contra tu tiránico gobierno, _¡vive la liberté, la liberté, la liberté!_

Continué gritando mientras rodeaba a mamá. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miró entre molesta y sorprendida. Sentí una tremenda satisfacción al escuchar a una señora decir que mamá no podía controlarme. Era verdad. Yo soy demasiado para mamá, y lo pude confirmar dos minutos después cuando empezó a llorar. Mi genio superior volvió a ganar.

―_¡Hermione!_

Brinqué lejos de la almohada. Frente a mí la señorita Pam me miraba expectante. La luz blanca del amanecer entraba por la ventana del cuarto. Fue un sueño…

―¿Sabes qué hora es? ―me preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

―No comprendo por qué habría de saberlo. Acabo de despertar.

―Precisamente ―replicó empujándome fuera de la cama―. Debo limpiar tu habitación. El doctor Lowell se fue hace _horas_ al trabajo, me dijo que te dejara dormir, pero si no comes algo ya tu cuerpo lo resentirá. Te preparé avena con moras. Está en la cocina.

Me coloqué las zapatillas de lana ―Soñé con mi mamá.

―Es natural, querida ―dijo mientras extendía las sábanas limpias―. Extrañas a tus padres. ¿Fue algo bonito?

―Al contrario ―murmuré quitándome el cabello revuelto de la cara―. Soñé una de las tantas veces que humillé a mi mamá. A los siete años acababa de leer todo lo relacionado con la Revolución Francesa y lo asocié al sistema jerárquico de mi familia, así que me pareció lógico declararme en contra del "tiránico gobierno" de mi mamá en un centro comercial. La hice llorar.

La señorita Pam me miró triste ―Eras insoportable, querida. Recuerdo tantos berrinches que hiciste en esta casa, ya me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar tu madre.

Asentí. Si había algo que me gustaba de la señorita Pam era su absoluta falta de tacto, con lo cual, irónicamente, la volvía magnífica para cuando necesito que me consuelen. Su manera directa y clara de hablar me hacía sentir en confianza.

―Debí ser mejor hija ―respondí terminando de colocarme la bata.

―De eso no hay duda, pero Cameron también debió ser mejor madre. No es aceptable que una niña de ocho años se salga de control en un lugar público y que su madre se ponga a llorar en vez de corregirla.

―Mamá siempre fue muy sentimental.

La señorita Pam soltó un bufido ―_Muy_. Como sea, niña, ya no estés remordiéndote la consciencia. Vete a desayunar, tienes un día ocupado. Creí que eras una persona madrugadora.

―Lo soy ―repliqué ofendida―. Pero trasnoché ―dirigí la mirada hacia el escritorio donde seis libros de educación infantil y comportamiento adolescente.

―¿Para qué es eso?

―Conseguí una cita para visitar a Daniel Jackson.

Me sonrió antes de abrazarme ―Has madurado tanto. Cameron estaría feliz.

Intenté zafarme, pero sus enormes brazos eran demasiado para mí. La señorita Pam era la clásica holandesa de casi dos metros de estatura y trenzas rubias amarradas por moños rojos. Me empujó hacia la puerta

―¡Ah!, casi olvido decirte: hay un mapache en la cocina. Lo atrapé esta mañana, estaba en el jardín arruinando mis rosas. Lo metí en una jaula y lo eché bajo la tarja de la cocina. En la tarde lo llevaré al veterinario, pero te aviso para que no te asustes si lo ves.

Casi sonreí por eso. La señorita Pam tachaba de "mapache" a cualquier mamífero pequeño que acechara su jardín. La última vez fue una ardilla. No imaginé nada peor hasta que entré a la cocina y solté un grito. Los frascos con semillas y polvos estaban quebrados en el piso, la vajilla hecha trizas junto al comedor, había manchas de lodo por doquier y las cortinas eran jirones deshilachados. La más perfecta y pulcra cocina de todos los tiempos, acabada.

La señorita Pam llegó junto a mí dos segundos después, probablemente alertada por mi grito. Al ver su cocina casi se desmaya.

―¡Fue el mapache, el mapache! ―se aventó contra la tarja y sacó una jaula abollada y rota ―Escapó.

Di un paso atrás. Lo que sea que hubiera provocado este desorden era más grande que una ardilla, así que decidí largarme cuando aún podía. Podría ser incluso un… perro. Odio los perros.

―No te muevas ―dijo muy rápido la señorita Pam―. Está detrás de ti.

Me congelé ―¿Qué hago? ―susurré sin mover los labios. Entonces lo escuché: un gruñido.

Grité dando un brinco lo más cerca posible de la señorita Pam. Tomé un globo para batir de la barra y me giré esperando encontrar un perro pulgoso con rabia y ojos rojos.

―Es un vulpino… ―dije impresionada, pues el espeso pelaje blanco indicaba que estaba demasiado lejos de su hábitat natural. También se veía pequeño, casi recién nacido ―Debe pertenecer al zoológico de Cambridge. No hay otra explicación.

El pequeño carnívoro bostezó con su lindo hocico, mostrando la lengua rosa que iba a juego con su nariz. Era demasiado tierno…

―¿Qué es un vulpino? ―susurró la señorita Pam sin perderlo de vista.

―Un zorro. Éste parece de la raza ártica. ¿Dijo que estaba en su jardín en la mañana?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Los zorros son nocturnos, probablemente se acomodó para dormir durante el día en las rosas. Usted lo despertó.

―Ahora es mí culpa ―farfulló sonrojándose―. Me intentó morder.

Asentí ―Debió sentirse atacado.

―Bueno, es que lo estaba atacando…

El cachorro se echó y giró sobre sí mismo, soltando un pequeño gruñido juguetón. Me acerqué lentamente, luego me puse de cuclillas para mirarlo de cerca. Los ojos dorados del zorro eran hermosos.

―Debes extrañar a tu madre ―dije―. Los cachorros como tú dependen de sus madres para aprender a cazar y sobrevivir en solitario. Los días que has pasado lejos de ella te han colocado al final del dominio de tu camada, lo que quiere decir que morirás si te ponen en libertad pronto. Ya estás muy grandecito para que un zorro hembra te adopte y eduque. Creo que tendrás que vivir en cautiverio.

―Niña, deja de hablar a la bestia como si te entendiera.

―Tiene razón, señorita Pam. Fue absurdo ese comportamiento. ¿Qué hacemos con el zorro ártico?

―Sopa.

El cachorro le gruñó a la señorita Pam. Giré los ojos.

―Yo me ocuparé ―dije levantando al animal, estiré mis brazos para tenerlo bien alejado― ¿El doctor Lowell guardó las cosas de Max?

Max fue un bulldog que el doctor Lowell adoró durante siete años. Era sencillo suponer que el sentimental doctor hubiera guardado los artículos favoritos de Max como parte de su proceso de superación.

―Están en el huerto, ya los traigo.

Una hora después tenía al cachorro blanco amarrado a uno de los árboles del jardín, con un collar de cuero negro cuya plaquita en forma de hueso decía _Max_. Le dejé a su lado un plato de plástico lleno de agua.

El zorro me miró molesto. Comenzó a mordisquear la correa.

―Si rompes eso el doctor Lowell sufrirá. Detente ―por fortuna el zorro paró su acto vandálico―. Cuando regrese de Nicholas School te llevaré al zoológico… ―pensé que esa manía de hablar con los cuadrúpedos salivosos era de mi madre, no mía. Estoy segura que este pequeño zorro habría conquistado el corazón de mamá en segundos. Me incliné para acariciar sus orejas puntiagudas. A papá le habría dado un ataque al verlo, era alérgico a casi todos los animales, por eso nunca tuve una mascota.

―Niña ―llamó la señorita Pam desde la casa―. Llegó tu abogada.

La pobre Gil Donovan se agitaba sin control bajo el saludo caluroso de la señorita Pam.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo Donovan intentando sonreír―, Geraldine Sun Donovan.

―Pamuntje Mijndert ―respondió al señorita Pam, su acento holandés demasiado presente― Pero puedes llamarme Pam.

―Dígame Gil, por favor.

En cuestión de segundos ambas congeniaron. La tetera comenzó a chiflar, así que la señorita Pam se fue a la cocina para sacarla de la lumbre. Le pedí a Gil que tomara asiento en la sala.

―Me da gusto verte libre, Hermione ―dijo cruzando sus piernas. El saco color canela se arrugó sin remedio―. Tonks me envió un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, sólo tienes que testificar en la Corte la próxima semana. Seguro Tonks se encargó de decirte qué cosas omitir.

Asentí ―¿Qué tanto estás enterada del trabajo de Tonks?

Me miró cuidadosa ―Lo suficiente. No es un tema que me agrade mucho, la verdad…

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dije con amargura―. Aún sigo sin creerlo del todo.

―Pues no tenemos otra opción. Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que Daniel Jackson es uno de ellos. El niño está encantado de que lo hayas buscado, no aguanta por verte de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada ―Estuve investigando. Hay muchas secuelas en la vida de un ser humano que a los once años vio morir a sus padres. Me preocupa su estabilidad, peor ahora que está en un orfanato.

Me sonrió brillante ―Daniel es más valiente de lo que crees. Además, cuenta con una beca para el resto de su educación.

―En Escocia ―gruñí levantándome―. Vamos a verlo, quiero saber qué opina él al respecto.

Estábamos por salir cuando la señorita Pam nos alcanzó.

―Te recuerdo que el muchachito Potter llamó muy temprano para avisar que quería visitarte.

―Harry está acostumbrado a disponer de mi tiempo sin verificar conmigo. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando venga y no me encuentre.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí de la casa. La señorita Pam me sonrió divertida antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El orfanato Nicholas School era sencillo y limpio. Cualidades que me tranquilizaban. No era del gobierno, por supuesto, sino sus instalaciones darían pena. Daniel tuvo la "fortuna" de caer aquí gracias al poco dinero que sus padres le dejaron, pero no alcanzaría más allá de estas Navidades, es decir, en dos semanas, y al parecer no podría entrar a Hogwarts hasta el siguiente septiembre.

La educadora que nos recibió fue lo suficientemente amable, sin perder tiempo nos llevó hacia una zona donde los visitantes podían convivir con los niños. Según sus palabras, sólo una o dos veces al mes alguien venía a ver a algún niño, el resto del tiempo esa zona estaba vacía.

―Daniel Jackson debe ser un niño muy especial ―dijo la educadora―. Desde la mañana están aquí dos mujeres, y ahora vienen ustedes. Me ocuparé que el resto de los niños no tomen represalias por eso.

―¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? ―pregunté.

―Celos ―respondió como si eso fuera suficiente.

Nos dejó pasar a la zona de convivencia y volvió a cerrar la puerta que podría estar en cualquier prisión ―Toquen dos veces si quieren salir. Adiós.

―Un poco brusca… ―dijo Gil comenzando a caminar hacia la única mesa ocupada.

Al mirar la cabellera rosa supe de quién se trataba ―¿Qué hace Tonks aquí?

―Eso quiero saber ―respondió Gil llegando hasta la mesa.

Daniel brincó fuera de su silla y se estampó contra mí en un abrazo ―¡Herm! ¡Herm! ¡Herm! ―el llanto del niño me inquietó. Pensé en el funeral de mis padres, qué tan acompañada me sentí gracias a toda la gente que estuvo ahí. Daniel no tenía a nadie.

Lo cargué en mi pecho, intentando no mirar los ojos azules que me recordaban al señor Jackson cuando suplicó que no mataran a su hijo.

―Ya, ya. No llores, Dan. Me pone incómoda ―expliqué.

―¿Por qué? ―me miró confundido.

―Porque cuando un niño llora despierta una reacción en las personas mayores a su alrededor. Es natural, así la especie se mantiene. Te daré un libro de antropología para que comprendas mejor esto.

―Eso no me consuela.

Asentí ―Leí que a veces las atenciones físicas son mejores cuando un niño se siente mal ―lo bajé al suelo y coloqué mi mano en su hombro derecho, mientras acariciaba su brazo izquierdo lentamente―. Mantener el contacto visual es importante cuando le dices al niño disgustado que lo quieres, así que no parpadees. Te quiero.

Dan hizo un mohín antes de llorar más fuerte y abrazarme.

―No comprendo qué hice mal ―dije mirando a Gil.

Mi abogada sonrió ―Es otra clase de llanto, Hermione. Daniel se siente querido.

―Oh, ya veo ―recordé cómo me sentí cuando mi abuela me dijo que no estaba sola. Le sonreí a Dan ―No estás solo.

El llanto incrementó.

Tonks se dejó caer en la mesa ―No ha querido hablar con nosotras desde hace horas. Debí pedir que vinieras, Herm.

La miré molesta ―Deja ese asunto de "Herm", _Nymphadora_.

Alzó las manos en señal de paz ―De acuerdo, Granger.

―Bien, Tonks.

Gil se sentó junto a ella ―Quisiera saber qué haces a solas con mi cliente.

―Lo siento, no quise robarte el caso. Vine acompañando a la profesora McGonagall ―señaló a la vieja mujer que estaba a su lado―. Es la vicedirectora de Hogwarts. Creyó que sería más fácil si venía con ella.

Miré hacia la bruja en cuestión.

―Puedo presentarme sola, Nymphadora ―dijo poniéndose más derecha, Tonks tembló al escuchar su nombre―. Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor. Vine a darle la bienvenida al joven Daniel al maravilloso mundo al que pertenece.

La miré molesta ―Llegó tarde con la bienvenida. Daniel y yo fuimos introducidos a su "maravilloso" mundo de la peor manera.

McGonagall apretó los labios hasta formar una línea recta. Me giré hacia Dan.

―¿Tú qué opinas?

―Quieren que vaya a Hogwarts durante casi todo el año. Dicen que ahí aprenderé magia y seré feliz ―me contestó un poco nervioso―. Tonks me explicó que como soy huérfano Hogwarts pagará por mis estudios. Pero tengo miedo porque los terroristas que atacaron a mi familia no me querían en Hogwarts, así que probablemente me vuelvan a intentar matar, ¿no?, y tú no puedes ir a Hogwarts, así que estaré desprotegido…

McGonagall interrumpió ―Te aseguro que en Hogwarts estarás más seguro que en cualquier otro lugar, jovencito. Nada malo te pasará.

―Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de explicarse ―chisté―. Daniel tiene miedo, no hace ni una semana que mataron a nuestros padres, ¿cómo espera que se sienta? Lea un poco de comportamiento en la infancia, por favor. Además su oferta de mantenerlo a salvo en Hogwarts comienza _hasta_ que tenga derecho a ir, es decir, en septiembre. ¿Qué pretende que haga mientras?, ¿ustedes sabían que atacan a los alumnos hijos de muggles que tienen magia?, ¿por qué su famoso colegio o su gobierno no han hecho nada al respecto?, ¿no deberían resarcir de alguna manera a un nuevo ciudadano mágico?, ¿cuáles son las medidas para mantener a Daniel a salvo hasta que pueda a ir a Hogwarts? _Si _es que va.

La subdirectora parecía a punto de explotar. Tonks intentó mediar el asunto.

―Hermione, te aseguro que para Hogwarts es muy dolorosa esta situación, pero no es fácil…

McGonagall _volvió_ a interrumpir ―No necesito su defensa, Nymphadora. Las preguntas de esta señorita son muy razonables.

―Gracias ―respondí dejando que Daniel se apoyara en mí―. Me parece un abuso que vengan sin avisar para hablar con Dan y convencerlo de aceptar unirse al mundo mágico. Un adulto responsable por su bienestar debería estar aquí también para ayudarlo a decidir.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos ―Por eso vine…

―Sin ofender, Tonks, pero apenas conoces a Dan. ¿Qué procedimiento se toma en estos casos?, quiero decir, ¿quién será el representante legal de Daniel en el mundo mágico?

―Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto ―respondió McGonagall.

―¿Y por qué no está aquí, entonces? ―dijo Gil.

La miré agradecida ―No sé cómo funciona la asignación de la tutela de un menor en el mundo mágico, pero no me van a decir que la persona que velará por los intereses de Daniel durante los próximos siete años no está aquí, y que yo lo tomé a la ligera. Me niego a dejar a Dan entrar a una sociedad que claramente lo desprecia por sus orígenes, menos dejarlo ir a un colegio donde no tenga nadie quien lo apoye.

―No quiero irme sin Herm ―dijo Dan de pronto―. Ella me protegió.

―Además ―continué apoyando una mano en el hombro de Dan―, sigo esperando la respuesta sobre qué pretende hacer su gobierno para resarcir la vida de un niño inocente que ahora pertenece a su jurisdicción.

Tonks se talló los ojos ―Es más complicado de lo que crees. Este ataque no es aislado.

―_Lo sé_ ―repliqué―. Honestamente, ¿creen que no pongo atención a las noticias?, Daniel es el primer niño en sobrevivir a los terroristas. ¿Qué van a hacer para mantenerlo así?

McGonagall intercedió ―Legalmente Daniel entra bajo la tutela de Dumbledore hasta el primero de septiembre del próximo año. Mientras tanto sigue como ciudadano muggle. Deberá permanecer en el orfanato…

―No tiene dinero para vivir aquí hasta septiembre ―dije feliz de poderla interrumpir―. Daniel necesita apoyo del gobierno al que ahora pertenecerá, ¿o es que no lo recibirá por ser hijo de muggles?, ¿o es que su gobierno no quiere apoyar a un sobreviviente de Voldemort porque sería iniciar la guerra que ha querido evadir desde que aniquilaron a los padres de Harry?

―Merlín ―dijo McGonagall―, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

―Tonks me dio la información básica, yo sólo tuve que conectar los puntos. Su gobierno es racista, por eso no hace nada para ayudar a los muggles fallecidos. Voldemort es un genio de la manipulación en masa y el terror, pero no deja de temerle a un joven de dieciséis años. Hogwarts recibe a sus alumnos como si fueran propiedades, los segrega en casas basadas en prejuicios y luego los suelta en una comunidad muy reducida. Es natural que esos factores provoquen una sociedad inflexible, autoritaria, clasista y fanática. Lea un poco de historia, por favor.

―Hogwarts no segrega ―respondió la subdirectora sonrojándose―. El sombrero seleccionador detecta las cualidades más sobresalientes en cada alumno, y lo coloca donde mejor encajará.

―¿Por qué dividir por cualidades a un alumnado, en vez de mezclarlos y que aprendan lo mejor del otro?

―Los mezclamos durante las clases…

―Me sigue pareciendo absurdo.

Gil decidió regresar al tema ―Tenemos que determinar el mejor futuro para el joven Daniel.

―No podrán determinar ustedes nada ―murmuró Tonks apenada―. Si quieren hacer algo necesitarán el apoyo de alguien de la comunidad mágica, alguien que además sea poderoso.

Sonreí ―Entonces estamos cubiertas. Mi novio se encargará de todo, esa fue su promesa.

McGongall me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza ―¿Pues quién es tu novio?

Respondí disfrutando el color desaparecer de la cara de esa vieja bruja.

* * *

―Harry Potter ―me presenté con la enorme mujer rubia.

―Pamuntje Mijndert, pero dime señorita Pam. Entra a la casa, hace frío.

Dejé que me quitara el abrigo. Nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

―Eh… ¿Hermione está en casa?

―No, me dijo que así aprenderías a dejar de disponer de su tiempo sin consultarla.

Sonreí ―Creo que sí hago eso.

―Pero puedes esperarla.

―Gracias ―estaba a punto de sentarme en la sala cuando la señorita Pam me tomó del brazo y me sacó al jardín.

―Ahí están las herramientas del jardín. Vuelve a colocar las rosas. Ese apestoso mapache las destrozó. Cuando termines búscame en la cocina, haremos una gran cena, hoy vienen los nietos del doctor Lowell.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara. De acuerdo…

Al girarme encontré un pequeño zorro blanco dormido bajo un árbol. Eso no era un mapache. Luego miré las rosas. Me llevaría la mitad del día volverlas a poner como nuevas o… un poco de magia en un par de minutos. Aproveché para reparar la puerta caída del huerto, fertilizar las fresas, tapar el hueco en la barda que daba con el vecino, podar el césped y cambiar el foco fundido de la bodega. En algún momento el zorro despertó y comenzó a seguirme por el jardín. Un par de horas después terminé de pintar el huerto de rojo, fue cuando la señorita Pam salió a buscarme y soltó una exclamación en otro idioma.

―¡Dejaste todo como nuevo! ―gritó acercándose― ¿Por qué liberaste al mapache?

Miré al zorro ―¿Estaba amarrado?

―Por supuesto, no dejaría a ese mapache suelto en mi jardín. Ah, al doctor Lowell le encantará ver su huerto en tan buen estado. Hace un par de años que ya no lo puede cuidar como antes. Eres un muchachito muy activo.

―Gracias.

―Espero que no te hayas cansado mucho.

―No, no…

―Muy bien, porque debemos hacer la cena ―volvió a tomarme del brazo para entrar a la casa, antes de cerrar la puerta señaló con su dedo regordete al zorro―. Tú, mapache, no puedes entrar, ¿escuchaste? Y cuidadito si te veo cerca de mis rosas de nuevo. Hermione no te salvará.

Cerró la puerta de cristal. El zorro agitó su cola, ofendido.

En la cocina se escuchaba una extraña música que venía de la pequeña radio de la esquina. Supuse que era típica del lugar de nacimiento de la señorita Pam.

―¿Qué sabes hacer en la cocina, muchacho?

―No mucho. En mi casa siempre cocinan por mí ―respondí un poco avergonzado.

―Esto no está bien. Un hombre siempre debe saber cómo cocinar. Más te vale no ser de esos hombres que esperan que las mujeres los atiendan toda la vida.

―No, señora. Mi abuela jamás habría permitido tal idea.

Asintió murmurando algo. Sacó un canasto lleno de papas y lo puso frente a mí ―Pela y aplasta. No hay ciencia. Si lo haces bien te dejaré ayudarme con el postre. ¡Primero lávate las manos!

―Sí, señora.

Estuvimos en silencio los siguientes minutos. Tardé en comprender cómo usar el pelador, pero después fue sencillo. Desde el banco donde me encontraba alcanzaba a ver al zorro asomado en la ventana, creo que estaba apoyado en el bote de basura del patio. Sus ojos dorados no perdían movimiento de la cocina. Al terminar las papas la señorita Pam revisó mi trabajo, supuse que lo hice bien porque me pasó tres kilos de manzana para pelarlas. Seguí en mi trabajo pensando en Hermione. Un par de horas después llegó el doctor Lowell.

―Es Harry Potter ―dijo la señorita Pam―, el novio de Hermione. Vino a buscarla, pero ella lo dejó aquí esperándola para darle una lección.

El doctor sonrió ―Eso suena mucho a Hermione. Gusto en conocerte, Harry. Veo que Pam te puso a trabajar.

Le estreché la mano ―Sólo para que no me aburriera.

La señorita Pam soltó una risilla ―Es un encanto, doctor. Ya veo cómo consiguió que Hermione se fijara en él.

―¿Qué tan inteligente eres, Harry?

―Nada fuera de lo común.

―Doctor, el joven Harry reparó su huerto y las rosas.

―¿Qué le pasó a tus queridas rosas?

―¡El mapache!

Dejé que discutieran un rato, creo que era parte de su rutina. Parecían un matrimonio sin serlo. El doctor asentía comprensivo a los aspavientos de la rubia, y luego la señorita Pam le preguntaba cada detalle de sus clases y alumnos. Me gustó su interacción.

Cuando sonó el timbre esperaba que fuera Hermione, pero era la familia del doctor Lowell. Hija, yerno y tres nietos que salieron a jugar al jardín después de abrazar a su abuelo.

―Hola, ¿quién eres? ―preguntó de golpe la hija del doctor.

―Rebecca, él es Harry Potter. Es invitado de Hermione.

La mención de mi novia no le hizo gracia a Rebecca. Pronto fui ignorado. Seguí trabajando en la cocina con la señorita Pam, un poco incómodo tras el encuentro con la hija del doctor.

―No lo tomes personal ―susurró la señorita Pam―. Becca siempre ha estado celosa de Hermione. Cree que el doctor prefiere a su alumna más que a ella. Por supuesto eso no es así. Hermione es muy importante para el doctor, pero jamás tanto como su hija.

Asentí ―No debió tomar bien la noticia de que Hermione ahora vive aquí.

―Tendrá que acostumbrarse. No veo qué opción le queda a la niña, sin dinero ni trabajo, Hermione vivirá aquí por una buena temporada.

Pensé que eso no tendría que ser necesariamente así. Por eso estaba aquí, para ofrecerle todo lo que tengo, para asegurar su vida.

La señorita Pam me tomó del brazo. Esperé a que me llevara a otro lado para ponerme alguna tarea, pero me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

―Sé lo que pretendes. Veo tu ropa, tu manera de moverte. Eres de buena cuna. Puedo saber que estás muy enamorado de Hermione, llevas todo el día con esa cara de idiota pensando en ella, así que es muy fácil para ti la idea de proponerle que se vaya contigo. Es normal porque eres joven y crees que el amor justifica todo, ¿no? Aprenderás que no es así. Sea lo que sea que piensas decirle hoy a Hermione, recuerda que ella no está en posición de damisela en peligro.

―Pero Hermione necesita ayuda ―dije honesto―. No tiene dinero, ni familia y…

La señorita Pam hizo un gesto con su mano y me ignoró. Algo en ese gesto me preocupó.

Entonces, _por fin_, escuché la voz de Hermione en el recibidor.

―¡Doctor Lowell! Tomé las cosas de Max, fue lo más sensato.

―Ya vi al zorro, es una ternura ―respondió el doctor.

Me asomé desde la puerta para ver lo que ocurría.

Hermione traía las mejillas rojas por el frío y el cabello hecho un nudo, traía colgado un estuche negro alargado. Junto a ella estaba otra mujer, delicada y bonita, parecía nerviosa.

―Ella es Gil Donovan, la abogada de Dan ―presentó Hermione. Enseguida saludó a Rebecca y al resto de la familia del doctor. Cuando se giró hacia la cocina encontramos la mirada. Su sonrisa desapareció.

―Habla con él, Hermione ―dijo el doctor Lowell―. La cena estará lista en media hora.

Caminamos hacia el jardín. El pequeño zorro brincó cerca de nosotros, luego se enredó entre los tobillos de Hermione. La noche era fresca, sin luna. Apenas conseguía distinguir las sombras que se hacían por la luz dorada que llegaba de la cocina. El viento agitó las ramas de los árboles, creando una atmósfera lúgubre. Mi magia intentó acercarse a Hermione, rodearla como un escudo, pero fue rechazada. Di un paso atrás, dolido por la inesperada indiferencia que ella sentía por mí.

Después del funeral creí que por lo menos tenía una oportunidad de volver a ganar su confianza. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Se colocó de perfil, mirando al cielo. El estuche negro colgado en su hombro se balanceó por el súbito movimiento. Observé el destello de las estrellas reflejarse en sus ojos mieles. Quería abrazarla. Quería protegerla. Regresar el tiempo para impedir que algo malo le sucediera. Sin embargo, era imposible. No me quedaba otra opción más que aceptar el tiempo.

―Hermione ―dije intentando imprimir en cada sílaba el cariño que sentía―, vine para asegurarte que lo dicho durante el funeral de tus padres era verdad. Me encargaré de cuidar y velar por tu bienestar. De la misma manera vengaré a tu familia. Quiero que confíes en mí. He hablado con mi padrino para que puedas vivir en mi casa. Nadie podrá dañarte ahí. Por favor no te preocupes por las cuestiones monetarias, pues tengo fluencia suficiente. Nada te faltará. Permite que me haga cargo de ti.

Estuvimos en silencio no sé cuánto tiempo. Me dolió verla soltar un par de lágrimas, pero no se comparó con lo que sentí cuando se negó.

―Mis padres y los de Daniel murieron. Fueron aniquilados peor que cerdos en un matadero. A pesar de eso, a tu mundo no le importa un clavo, ni harán algo para impedir que otra desgracia semejante suceda. Están muy ocupados escondiéndose de Voldemort, esperando que _tú_ los salves. Al enterarme de eso creí que la magia tenía que estar ligada a algún tipo de retraso mental, pues no comprendo por qué una comunidad dispone su futuro en las manos de un muchacho de dieciséis años, cuando bien podría rastrear y detener a Voldemort. Después, más calmada, supuse que como toda comunidad su gobierno estaba corrupto, aliado con las fuerzas que jalan los hilos económicos. Tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort es meramente un símbolo, una legitimización de que existe un bando "bueno" que aún desea la equidad, pero no sólo perteneces a una minoría Harry, sino que además mantienes un perfil alejado de cualquier influencia política. Es decir, desaprovechas las ventajas que tu apellido y dinero traen, sumados con la fama del niño-que-vivió, podrías levantar una revolución. Voldemort no fue tan ingenuo como tú, ya que preparó su ejército desde antes de salir de Hogwarts, creó una ideología por la cual morir, le dio poder a su nombre, y ahora está a punto de tomar el mundo mágico. Naturalmente, después de eso a los muggles no nos quedará mucho tiempo.

Se giró para mirarme. Sus palabras me llenaron de terror, la forma tranquila en cómo las dijo me hicieron sentir repugnante.

―Hay una profecía ―dije intentando justificarme―. Sólo yo puedo acabar con Voldemort.

Asintió ―Cada mundo tiene sus reglas, Harry. Eso lo puedo aceptar. Si no hay manera de terminar con Voldemort, tu gobierno debería detener a sus seguidores. A esa indiferencia podríamos determinarla como crimen contra la humanidad.

―No todo el gobierno es indiferente ―expliqué―. Hay quienes siguen en la lucha…

―Una lucha sin ideología, sin líder, sin futuro. Piensas terminar con Voldemort, ¿y luego qué?, ¿crees que así de fácil terminarán los ataques a los muggles, el racismo a los que no son sangres puras? Pasarán unos años de paz diplomática, los suficientes para que aquellos quienes sobrevivieron y mantengan la fe en el purismo se vuelvan a levantar en cuanto uno de ellos tome el lugar de Voldemort.

―Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, _es_ nuestro líder…

―¿Un director de escuela es el líder de un movimiento que terminará contra la doctrina purista? Ni siquiera es capaz de ayudar a sus futuros alumnos. O son demasiadas responsabilidades para él o ya no tiene la energía para cubrirlas, pues, según Tonks me dijo, Dumbledore tiene más de cien años. ¿Confías que viva muchos más?, ¿entonces quién lo reemplazará?, ¿quién tendrá la autoridad política y el apoyo social suficientes para tomar el lugar de Dumbledore? Si no hay nadie cuando ese viejo muera, tu mundo caerá en la quiebra moral, Voldemort estará demasiado cerca de su victoria, y mi mundo de su destrucción.

No sabía qué responder, sonaba muy lógico… muy probable.

Hermione continuó hablando ―Hoy en la mañana Daniel Jackson me dio las gracias por protegerlo, me dijo que ese gesto era lo único que le daba esperanzas de que la vida no era mala. Aun no comprendo cómo _pude_ sobrevivir ni el por qué soy inmune a la magia. Es irrelevante. Desde la muerte de mis padres tardé en aceptar que la búsqueda del conocimiento ya no es mi única pasión. Esa noche, cuando el señor Jackson suplicó antes de ser decapitado, cuando mi madre me miró intentando decir algo a pesar del corte en su tráquea, _esa noche_ algo cambió en mí. Los vi morir por intentar defender a sus hijos, entregar sus vidas por la de los seres más amados que tenían. En mí cayó una responsabilidad mayor: sobrevivir. Pero no estuve ahí sola, Daniel Jackson también salió airoso, aunque sigue siendo un niño, por lo tanto mi deber es protegerlo. La lógica lo dicta así, lo supe cuando dejé el cuerpo de mi madre atrás para tomar a Daniel y sacarlo de ahí. Ese niño y yo estamos unidos.

―Nos haremos cargo de Daniel… ―murmuré comenzando a entender el verdadero dolor de Hermione al perder a sus padres. No sólo quedó huérfana, el sentido de su vida también cambió.

―Sí, nos haremos cargo de él ―sonrió un poco.

De nuevo sentí la adrenalina de mi magia responder. Ahora que sabía lo del Escudo sin Magia estas reacciones de mis sentimientos y mi magia tenían más sentido, aunque eso no evitaba que fueran frustrantes. Tenía que ir muy lento con Hermione si es que quería recuperarla.

La observé quitarse el estuche negro del hombro antes de hablar ―Cuando conocí a Tonks me preguntó si creía en el destino. Le respondí que ese concepto es una ilusión. Aunque sigo pensando eso, debo confesar que he encontrado cierto consuelo en él. Me parece un buen aliciente para lo que sucede en mi vida. Obra del destino ―soltó un bufido―. Duele un poco menos si uso esa ilusión en vez de actuar a través de la razón.

―No creo que te hayas desprendido mucho de la razón ―le dije recordando su discurso sobre mi mundo.

Colocó el estuche en el pasto. El lobo se acercó a olfatear. Abrió los dos broches dorados.

―Si continuamos bajo la ilusión de que hay un destino predispuesto para cada uno de nosotros ―susurró temblorosa antes de abrir el estuche―, entonces puedo aceptar que tú y yo tenemos un destino, Harry.

_No tienes idea_ pensé de nuevo en el Escudo sin Magia. Era momento de decírselo.

―Hermione…

Callé en cuanto miré la espada samurái que sacó. La funda negra casi no se distinguía en la oscuridad.

―Tu destino es matar a Voldemort ―dijo colocando la espada en posición horizontal. Con su mano derecha tomó el mango―. Mi destino es proteger a quienes quedarán inevitablemente atrapados entre Voldemort y tú.

De un movimiento fluido desenvainó. El metal de la espada pareció llamear bajo la luz que venía de la cocina. Los ojos de Hermione se reflejaron en ella como espejos dorados.

―Así honraré a mis padres y a los de Daniel Jackson.

Era una espada sin filo.

Merlín. Hermione ni siquiera sabía del Escudo sin Magia y ya estaba yendo categóricamente contra eso…

* * *

**Okey, grandes temas que aclarar: **

**1\. Hermione es propiedad de Harry, sí, ajá, en el mundo mágico dice así, aunque ¿creen que ella lo va a permitir tan tranquila? el mundo no sabe lo que se espera, esta Hermione es más terca que todos los magos juntos, y si no se dejó vender a Cambridge, MENOS se dejará por su novio de un par de meses. **

**2\. Harry va a estar por los suelos durante el resto del fic, inició muy bien su romance con Hermione, pero hasta aquí llegó porque ahora todo parecerá crear una distancia entre ellos, y mientras más Harry quiera ganar la confianza de Hermione, peor saldrá. No hay un camino corto para estos dos, de hecho va a ser muy largo, difícil y poco "romántico", Hermione no caerá como damisela en apuros con Harry, sino que lo utilizará para llegar a sus fines. Sí, aunque suene un poco mal, así será, en este cap Hermione deja entrever su posición al respecto. **

**3\. No esperen que el amor en este fic funcione de manera lineal, quiero decir, Tonks y Remus tendrán un enorme proceso para llegar a estar juntos, Hermione se fijará en otros hombres, Luna intentará tener una mala relación a pesar de que todos le pidan que no lo haga. ¿Por qué? porque el amor no funciona a primera vista, aunque a veces sí pero no de forma recíproca, por eso Harry va a sufrir. ¿No les parece esto? ¿Quieren romance extremo con azúcar miel y cero dramas? Es momento de desertar el fic.**

**Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo estará la información completa del escudo sin magia y el zorrito.**

**Gracias a cinthia, Daenerys Black, Joulliana, su, Irlanda y Elehonor!**

**Saludos,**

**Less. **


	9. Define Kitsune

**Responderé directamente a Wiz, quien lamentablemente no tiene cuenta, por lo que tendré que hacerlo de esta manera: Wiz, muchas gracias por tu review, quisiera contestar varias de tus observaciones. Concuerdo con que Harry Potter es, ante todo, una historia de aventuras, de crecimiento y madurez, también creo que la falta de romance en los libros no afecta la maravillosa saga de JKR, pero creo que es el principal motivo por el cual tantos fanáticos de HP escriben fanfictions. Sobre el siguiente punto: "Harry estará en el piso" bueno, definitivamente no tengo ninguna falta de aprecio paritario por mis personajes, sino no escribiría sobre ellos ni me comprometería a crear una historia donde pueden desenvolverse y demostrar sus más grandes virtudes y defectos. Sí, a Harry no le irá bien en esta historia, tendrá que esforzarse demasiado por Hermione, pero en mis otros fics es muy contrario a esto. Es decir, dependiendo del ritmo y tipo de fanfiction que quiero escribir son los conflictos que desarrollo. Ahora, dices que JKR nunca dejó solo al niño que vivió, gracias sobre todo a Hermione, y estoy de acuerdo, pero el Harry de Rowling muchas veces estuvo deprimido, furioso, cayó en errores mortales, en fin, el pobre estuvo por los suelos, ¿no crees? Crecer con los Dursley, tener una profecía encima y luego haber provocado la muerte de su padrino, y en muchas de esas ocasiones ese Harry fue cruel con Hermione. De nuevo hay una diferencia, pues mi Harry no piensa hacer eso con mi Hermione. El siguiente punto: Hermione no confía en la magia porque sus padres murieron a causa de las malas personas que la utilizan, punto. Si ella cambia o no de opinión será con el tiempo, por ahora me parece muy justificable que no confíe en la magia. Además, te recuerdo, tiene 16 años, no es un adulto que pueda ver el panorama de forma imparcial. En este capítulo Hermione decide qué hacer con la magia, aunque tal vez no te enteres. Siguiente punto: el gobierno mágico es igual de podrido y déspota que el británico y que el de cualquier otro país, mundo y nación. Durante la saga de JKR se demostró eso en varias ocasiones, empezando por Lucius Malfoy. Eso no quiere decir que no haya gente buena, y Harry intentó explicárselo a Hermione en el capítulo anterior, pero no todo puede resolverse en un capítulo porque me quedo sin fic. Me parece hermosa la percepción que tienes del mundo mágico de Rowling, donde puedes tomar tu escoba y volar a la aventura sin restricciones, pero de nuevo no creo que sea así. El gobierno mágico tiene un departamento para cada sección de su sociedad, entre esos departamentos están los registros para todo lo que quieras, también explicado en los libros. Así que no creo que sea tan fácil escapar. Siguiente punto: No creo que Voldemort y su grupo sean tan minoritarios, ¿en qué me baso? en que Hermione es la única hija de muggles de la generación de 1991, creo que Dean o Seamus también es nacido de muggles, no recuerdo, pero si hacemos números y suponemos que sol por casa en Hogwarts, sin contar Slytherin obviamente, son hijos de muggles y el resto no, pues creo que eso los convierte en la minoría. También hay mestizos, como Harry, pero no me parece que simbolicen tanto como los puros o los sangre sucias. Siguiente punto: muchas gracias por desear que mi historia llegue a buen puerto, me hubiera encantado que leyeras esto para que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo, pero comprendo que ya no quieras seguir leyendo mi fic. Si hay algo maravilloso de esta página web y cientos otras es que fanfics hay para no acabar de leer en una vida, así que espero que encuentres alguno que llene tus expectativas. En cuanto a mis personajes, haré todo lo posible porque se desarrollen naturalmente y no supeditados a mis creencias, aunque lo último será más difícil, pues mis creencias edificaron la historia que hice para ellos, con base en la información de los libros de JKR, así que tal vez sea imposible de cumplir. Lo que sí, te prometo, es que en un futuro diré "lo hubiese hecho mejor", pero pensando en la gramática y la ortografía, pues este fanfiction igual que el resto que escribo, son lo mejor que puedo darles a los lectores que quieren pasar un buen rato. Saludos, Wiz, ojalá algún día leas esto y me respondas. **

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "Kitsune"**_

Cuando el doctor Lowell entró a la cocina, la señorita Pam le dirigió una mirada de auxilio. Se giró hacia a mí para preguntarme por qué veíamos las noticias en vez de los dibujos animados que pasaban cada sábado por la mañana.

―Usted dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros―. Los fines de semana mi padre y yo compartíamos las mañanas viendo las noticias.

El doctor sonrió ―Eres un huésped muy comprometido, Hermione. Creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo, ¿qué te parece si los sábados vemos las noticias y el domingo los dibujos animados?

La señorita Pam no parecía muy satisfecha con esa propuesta, pero acepté. Seguí tomando de la taza de café, recordando la cabellera enredada de papá. No dejo de pensar que las rutinas familiares serán casi imposibles de superar, ahora las tradiciones no significarán nada para mí. Es injusto que imponga mis caprichos a la forma de vida del doctor Lowell y la señorita Pam, aunque son muy amables conmigo sé que soy una intrusa en el equilibrio de su hogar. Era momento de darles la noticia.

―Harry me pidió vivir con él ―dije bajando la taza de café. Ambos me miraron con cautela. Giré los ojos―. _Honestamente_, ¿creen que acepté? Sin embargo, eso activó un tema que había mantenido en segundo plano en mi cerebro: independizarme.

―Querida, no tienes por qué apurarte, eres bienvenida aquí ―dijo la señorita Pam.

―Naturalmente ―asentí―. No comprendo por qué no desearían tenerme como huésped. Desde que vivo aquí he colaborado con las tareas del hogar, disminuyendo 32% el trabajo de la señorita Pam. También he revisado las tareas de los estudiantes del doctor Lowell, permitiéndole que se relaje en el huerto y cultive más producto orgánico, lo que a su vez ha mejorado la flora digestiva de todos. Soy una ganancia.

La señorita Pam soltó un bufido ―Treinta y dos porciento…

Sonreí al doctor ―Como experimento ha resultado enriquecedor, pero si permanezco más tiempo aquí iniciaré una modificación primordial de la relación que la señorita Pam y usted sostienen. No es mi deseo involucrarme en su vida. Debo partir.

―¿Cómo piensas mantenerte? ―preguntó el doctor― Lo que cobras por tus artículos no será suficiente ni constante para vivir plenamente. Deberás pagar alquiler, comida, transportes y lo que queda de tu educación básica.

―Trabajaré.

―Ser vendedora en una librería no es suficiente para sobrevivir.

Lo miré escéptica ―No seré vendedora. Seré Guardiana Legal. Yo inventé el término, por supuesto.

―La hemos perdido, doctor ―susurró la señorita Pam.

El doctor fue un poco más allá, como esperaba ―¿Esto tiene que ver con los terroristas, Hermione?

―Sí. Y con Harry. Y con Daniel. Y con cientos de cosas que no puedo mencionar aquí, pero que espero que algún día podamos estudiar juntos, doctor.

Pensó unos minutos antes de asentir. La señorita Pam se relajó de inmediato, confiando ciegamente en el juicio del doctor. Seguimos desayunando en silencio, la voz de la reportera de noticias de fondo. Me di cuenta que probablemente era la última vez que tendría oportunidad de ver a estas dos personas hasta que Voldemort fuera destruido. Dejé de comer, observándolos. Tal vez el doctor Lowell no sobreviviría el tiempo suficiente para volver a conversar conmigo.

Me giré hacia él, consiguiendo su completa atención ―Doctor, a través de mí sus conocimientos sobrevivirán. Algún día espero encontrar un discípulo tan magnífico como yo, así pondré a prueba mis límites como usted tuvo que hacerlo conmigo. Gracias por su tiempo y dedicación, le aseguro que no habrá sido en balde.

El doctor Lowell colocó una temblorosa mano sobre la mía, las venas brincando bajo la piel delgada y vieja.

―Fue un honor, Hermione.

La señorita Pam se levantó y nos abrazó, apretando sus enormes mejillas contra nosotros.

―Cada vez que dudes de ti, recuerda que Cameron y Richard Granger siempre confinaron en que serías grandiosa. Rimbaud y yo también lo sabemos, ¿verdad, doctor?

Él asintió. Sonreí para ambos. Era como una despedida familiar, dos padres soltando a al hijo que estaba convirtiéndose en un adulto responsable, dispuesto a enfrentar el mundo. Pero no era así. Mis padres no me impulsarían a alcanzar mi madurez, pues están muertos.

Voldemort lo pagará y Harry se hará cargo de eso. De lo demás, va por mi cuenta.

Una hora después estaba con mi sombrero puesto en la puerta de la casa del doctor Lowell. En mi mano derecha traía la maleta que me regaló la señorita Pam con toda la ropa que me compraron. En el brazo derecho, cargado, mi zorro. En la espalda, el estuche con mi espada.

―¿Estás segura de llevarte al mapache? ―dijo la señorita Pam acariciando las orejas del zorro.

―Segura. No pertenece al zoológico de Cambridge, y estoy en contra de entregarlo a un hábitat artificial. Me haré cargo de él hasta que pueda dejarlo en su verdadero ecosistema ―miré al zorro bostezar―. Está creciendo muy rápido, así que espero que eso sea pronto.

―Qué lástima. El doctor Lowell ya le había agarrado cariño. Tal vez debamos adoptar un perro.

Asentí ―Creo que sería lo mejor ―revisé mi reloj, era momento de partir―. Señorita Pam gracias por su incontenible y abrupta honestidad. Echaré eso de menos.

―Digo lo mismo ―me sonrió.

―Quiero informarle que hoy a las tres de la tarde vendrá Bill Weasley. Lo elegí entre muchos postulantes que se encargan de asegurar hogares. Era imposible para él hacer su trabajo mientras yo estuviera aquí, por eso vendrá una vez que mi presencia haya desaparecido por completo de la casa del doctor. Confiaré en su discreción para evitarme preguntas que no puedo responder. Confíe en mí.

La señorita Pam soltó un suspiro ―¿Es necesario esto, cariño?

―Quiero estar segura de que ustedes tendrán la mejor seguridad. Además de mi abuela son lo último que me queda. Mi nuevo trabajo como Guardiana Legal representa peligro para mis allegados.

―De acuerdo, recibiré a Bill Weasley a las tres de la tarde.

―Gracias ―nos miramos unos segundos más antes de separarnos. Ella cerró la puerta, yo crucé el jardín del doctor Lowell. Otro ciclo de mi vida que tenía que terminar.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento sólo para ver a un pequeño zorro blanco entrar corriendo. Me quedé congelada con el picaporte en la mano, mirando a ese peludo colarse en el único sillón y echarse.

―Es mi zorro.

Brinqué al escucharla. Venía vestida con ropa casual, una maleta café a punto de reventar, un estuche negro y un sombrero de explorador.

―¿Indiana Jones? ―pregunté señalando el sombrero de cuero.

Me sonrió brillante. Pensé que cuando Hermione relajaba su rostro de esa manera de verdad parecía una dulce adolescente.

―Felicidades, Gil. Esa fue una excelente referencia de cine popular.

Luego decía cosas de ese estilo, y te hacía sentir como una idiota.

―Todos conocen Indiana Jones, Hermione, no fue muy difícil de adivinar.

―No subestimes tus aciertos. Es momento de que aceptes lo lista e ingeniosa que eres. Trabajaremos en eso, no te preocupes.

La dejé pasar ―Mi casero explotará si sabe que hay un animal en el departamento.

Nos sentamos en el microscópico desayunador de plástico. Observé tranquila que Hermione no parecía molesta por el miserable estado de los muebles y del lugar.

―No tiene por qué saberlo. Zorro es bien portado.

―¿_Zorro_ es el nombre del zorro?

―Por supuesto que no, pero no podría llamarlo de otra manera. Elegir un nombre para un animal es parte del ritual de aceptar una mascota. Zorro es salvaje, no necesita nombre, sólo le llamo así para fines prácticos.

Miré al pequeño peludo blanco hacerse ovillo en el sillón ―Creo que es encantador, deberías llamarle Puddle.

Me dirigió una mirada cortante ―Zorro es salvaje. Regresará a su hábitat en cuanto le pida a Harry que consiga quien lo lleve.

Sonreí cruzándome de brazos ―Harry siempre dispuesto a consentir lo que su novia desee.

―_Honestamente_, Harry y yo tenemos una relación basada en el respeto mutuo y la atracción física. Yo no le exijo que me pague el increíble aumento de conocimiento que le he entregado, y él no me cobra ciertos favores que le he pedido últimamente.

―Como adoptar a Daniel Jackson…

―No tendría por qué adoptarlo si su sistema legal fuera lógico ―masculló quitándose por fin el sombrero. Miró a todos lados y luego lo dejó en el piso―. Necesitamos un perchero.

―¿Crees que es lo _único_ que necesitamos? ―pregunté mirando hacia cada esquina vacía del departamento.

―Tenemos dónde sentarnos y dónde dormir, pero no dónde colgar mi sombrero nuevo. Es muy bonito, ¿no crees?

Asentí ―Eres toda una exploradora…

―Puedo detectar el sarcasmo, aunque no comprendo por qué elegiste usarlo para esa expresión.

―De acuerdo, perdona si estoy un poco irritable. Mi ex me mandó esto.

Saqué el sobre arrugado del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Hermione leyó la carta.

―Es irrelevante ―desechó el sobre hacia una esquina del departamento―. Aquí pondremos la basura.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse al ver el sobre tirado ―No es irrelevante ―chisté levantándome para recogerlo―. Dawson parece sincero…

―_Es _irrelevante ―insistió mirándome con pena―. Tu exmarido es un abusivo, perdedor, cuyo hermano está dispuesto a desaparecerte de la Corte. Tú eres una abogada inteligente, joven, con posibilidades de tener una mejor calidad de vida y encontrar una pareja que llene tus deficiencias emocionales. Esa carta y todo lo que tenga que ver con Dawson Melbourne no debe tener relevancia en tu vida. Aunque, debo aclarar, si caes en el juego de tu exmarido no eres ni la mitad de inteligente que creo que eres. Yo no me equivoco, así que deja esa carta ahí, vuelve a sentarte, serénate y hablemos de negocios.

Me senté lentamente, aún dolida por lo de "deficiencias emocionales", pero un poco alagada por lo demás. Quería creer que Hermione tenía razón, que fácilmente podría salir adelante después de lo de Dawson y convertirme en una mujer que valiera la pena. Me pregunté qué tan patético tenía que ser alguien para dejarse consolar por una adolescente con problemas sociales. Miré los ojos mieles de Hermione, su gesto serio y valiente. Ella era increíble, capaz de diseñar un plan para ayudar a cientos de personas, de mantener un noviazgo sin reproches, de superar la muerte de sus padres. Decidí que yo no era patética por dejarme convencer por alguien como Hermione. Esta chica cambiará el mundo… y yo la ayudaré.

―De acuerdo ―dije acomodándome en el banquito de plástico―. Tenemos que iniciar con un postulado o una teoría que respalde tu nuevo oficio como Guardiana Legal.

―Hecho ―abrió su maleta y extrajo un sobre rollizo―. Le pedí a Tonks todos los libros de leyes que estudió durante su entrenamiento como Auror. ¿Puedes creer que no hay carreras en el mundo mágico? Sólo te especializas en algo y listo.

―Es una comunidad pequeña si la comparas con la muggle ―dije mirando varias páginas del postulado.

―Aún no sé cómo titularlo. Es un borrador. Después de mi cita con Harry en la tarde sabré qué agregar o cortar. Al parecer hay algo que no me ha dicho sobre mi intromisión en el mundo mágico.

―Interesante ―me detuve en varias "leyes" que el Guardián Legal emprendería en ambos mundos―. Tienes algunos desajustes, cosas que en la Corte no son bien vistas. ¿Puedo corregirte?

―Para eso te lo entrego ―me dijo tranquila―. A pesar de mi amor por el funcionamiento de nuestro sistema legal no tengo la formación consumada que tú sí. Serás mi asesora, Gil.

―Gracias, dulzura. Me emociona tanto este proyecto ―cerré el borrador―. Comenzaré a corregirlo hoy. No tengo ningún caso activo. Estaré libre hasta que el Estado me llame.

―De acuerdo. Ahora podemos ajustar un reglamento e itinerario para ser excelentes compañeras de departamento.

Sacó otro sobre igual de grueso que el anterior ―Hermione, ese tipo de cosas se van ajustando con el tiempo…

―_Honestamente_, ¿te gustaría que después de estar todo el día en los juzgados llegues a casa y yo tenga montado un circuito de experimentación mágico?

―¿Qué es un…?

―¡Claro que no te gustaría! Por eso lo agregué en el libro cuatro, sección doce ―abrió el sobre y me mostró la parte de la que hablaba. Leí lo que era un circuito de experimentación mágico.

―¿Cómo pretendes correr estas pruebas si eres inmune a la magia?

―Contrataré un becario.

Sonreí divertida. Hermione era demasiado segura de sí misma.

Estuvimos editando el reglamento durante casi una hora. Me entretuve como hacía mucho no me pasaba. Constantemente resentía el tiempo de soledad en mi departamento, con Hermione esa sensación sería reemplazada por calidez. Recordé a las amigas que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, y cómo cada una de ellas resultó decepcionante para mí. La mayoría se conformó con hijos y un matrimonio mediocre, otras simplemente querían usarme como su abogada gratuita. Pocas personas he tenido que hayan deseado lo mismo que yo: crecer en mi rubro, mejorar como persona, hacer una buena amistad. Hermione además estaba igual de sola que yo, lo que hacía este momento más especial. Ahora ambas dependíamos de la otra.

Alguien tocó la puerta y mi primera reacción fue ir por el arma que tenía en el cajón de la cocina. Hermione y el zorro me miraron curiosos.

―¿Guardas una pistola en el departamento? Tendremos que agregar eso al reglamento.

―_¡Shh!_ ―chisté señalando la puerta.

Hermione giró los ojos ―Es Bill Weasley. Quedó en recogerme antes de ir a asegurar la casa del doctor Lowell.

―¿Cómo actúas tan tranquila? Sabes que los Death Eater te buscan…

―Te di el traslador que me dio Tonks, ¿no? Así que tú podrías irte de aquí sin problemas.

―¿Y tú? ―pregunté estupefacta por su aparente estoicidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño ―Ya vería qué hacer…

―Te diré una palabra: ¡_honestamente_!

Me ignoró y fui a abrir. Ahí, en el marco de mi casa, estaba un hombre sacado de cualquier película de acción. Su melena carmesí caía en una coleta masculina, tenía un arete con forma de colmillo, una chamarra de cuero negro y la sonrisa de rockstar. Le calculé unos veintisiete años a lo mucho, lo cual me colocaba cinco años por encima de él. Desvié la mirada, apenada por haber pensado eso.

―¿Hermione Granger? ―lo escuché preguntar con una profunda voz― Soy Bill Weasley, Rompedor de Maldiciones de Gringotts.

―Guardiana Legal Hermione Jane Granger, mucho gusto.

Divertida, apreté los labios para no reír por la cara del hombre, parecía confundido por el título que acababa de ponerse Hermione, luego sus brillantes ojos grises vieron al zorro.

―¡Es un vulpino de la Hermandad de las Hechiceras Solares!

El zorro levantó el hocico lo suficiente para verlo. Bill cruzó el pequeño tramo del departamento para coger el zorro en sus enormes manos y observarlo de cerca.

Hermione y yo nos miramos.

―¿Eso quiere decir que es un animal mágico? ―pregunté.

Bill me miró sorprendido ―Lo siento, no te había visto.

…_por supuesto, ¿por qué alguien como tú me habría notado? _

―Soy Gil Donovan, abogada muggle de Hermione ―me presenté alzando la mano. Cuando sentí su piel contra la mía, temblé.

―Mucho gusto, Donovan, soy Bill Weasley.

―Puedes llamarme Gil ―sonreí.

―Y tú Bill ―secundó mi sonrisa, pero de forma natural, como si fuera algo que hacía regularmente con las mujeres que lo saludaban―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, este animal es mágico clasificación XXXXX.

Hermione recuperó al zorro de entre las manos de Bill ―A mí me parece un zorro ártico. Muy común.

El mago la miró curioso ―No tienes idea de qué tienes en tus manos, Hermione…

―_Guardiana Legal Granger_, por favor ―corrigió Hermione.

Bill pareció tomarlo con humor― ¿Será que el mundo mágico es quien no tiene idea de qué tiene en sus manos?

―Dalo por hecho ―respondió la castaña.

Bill se encogió de hombros ―Harry me advirtió, ¿sabes? Me dijo que no te subestimara. Claro, no era necesario que me lo dijera, el simple hecho de que seas un Escudo sin Magia es suficiente para irme con cuidado cerca de ti. Ahora, con este pequeño amigo aquí, mucho más ―añadió señalando al lobo.

―¿Qué es un Escudo sin Magia? ―pregunté agarrando una libreta.

―No me toca decirlo ―contestó alzando las manos―, Harry quiere informar a Her… a la Guardiana Legal Granger al respecto.

―¿Qué pasa con el lobo ártico? ―volví a preguntar.

―Insistente ―me sonrió Bill―. Es un vulpino de la Hermandad de las Hechiceras Solares. Creí que estaban extintos. Vi muchas pinturas de ellos cuando trabajé en Egipto. Son criaturas que velan por la seguridad de mujeres que tienen un destino que cumplir. Este vulpino aun no recibe nombre de su legítima dueña, por eso mantiene una apariencia tan común.

Hermione soltó un bufido ―Qué absurdo, él es un lobo ártico.

Miré bien al pequeño canino ―No sé, Hermione, se comporta muy inteligente para ser un lobo cualquiera.

Bill tomó asiento en uno de los banquitos, era de esas personas carismáticas que se hacían de confianza rápidamente, el pobre banco tronó bajo su peso.

―Ponle nombre ―dijo emocionado―, prueba que estoy equivocado.

El departamento vibró por el paso del tren cercano. El silbato de la locomotora provocó que el lobo escondiera su hocico en entre el brazo y el torso de Hermione.

―¿Se supone que me protegerá? No lo veo muy valiente ―masculló acariciando su lomo―. De acuerdo, lobo ártico, te llamarás Kitsune.

Agradecí el estruendo del tren, de otra manera no habría manera de explicar a mis vecinos qué había explotado en mi departamento. Cuando los destellos dorados terminaron, el zorro blanco era rojo, sus ojos dorados al igual que la punta de su cola y el final de sus patas. Era precioso.

―Creo que sí es mágico ―murmuré.

Kitsune me miró orgulloso, alzando la cola.

Hermione siguió mirándolo ―¿Qué tengo que atraigo a tiernos y encantadores seres mágicos? Primero Harry y ahora…

La carcajada de Bill fue maravillosa.

―¿Acabas de decir que _Harry Potter_ es tierno y encantador? ―la miró a punto de reír de nuevo.

―Sí, lo es.

―O eres una temeraria, Granger, o no tienes idea de quién es tu novio.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―chistó Hermione. Kitsune miró peligroso a Bill.

―Que Harry de tierno y encantador no tiene un pelo. Escucha, Granger, no te quise ofender, pero puedo probártelo.

Se levantó para arremangar su camisa hasta el pecho. Dejé de respirar al ver el sixpack bronceado.

―¿Ves esta cicatriz? ―dijo girándose. En su espalda baja tenía un horrible surco de piel muerta― La hizo Harry cuando cumplió catorce años. Ese día fui el encargado de probarlo para medir el nivel en el que se encontraba. Yo había terminado mi examen de Rompedor de Maldiciones, lo cual es algo _muy serio_ en nuestro mundo. A pesar de todo mi entrenamiento y mi poder mágico, Harry acabó conmigo en menos de diez minutos. La herida en mi espalda tardó meses en cicatrizar, ya ni decir del resto de golpes que recibí. Tuve suerte…

―¿Suerte? ―gemí horrorizada.

―Sí, de haberme enfrentado a Neville habría terminado sin un ojo, igual que le pasó a Moody.

―De acuerdo, basta ―dije mirando a Hermione― ¿Estabas enterada que tu novio y su hermano eran un par de máquinas de tortura?

Hermione y el zorro mantuvieron la mirada, algo parecía ir y venir entre ellos.

―No… ―respondió― Sé que Harry entrenaba para vencer a Voldemort, pero esto…

Bill asintió ―Tal vez no estés tan enterada de quién es Harry, después de todo. Según investigué, tú eres un genio reconocido en el mundo muggle, tu estatus como Escudo sin Magia te otorga ciertos derechos, pero debo ser sincero contigo: Harry Potter es un ídolo en nuestro mundo, un mago destinado a salvarnos. Junto a él todos empalidecen. Ve con cuidado, Granger.

Sus palabras no eran amenazantes, parecía incluso preocupado por Hermione. Estaba a punto de pedirle a mi amiga que detuviera sus planes, que olvidara el asunto de Guardiana Legal y que simplemente continuara con su vida en nuestro mundo. Debí saber mejor: Hermione estaba más firme que nunca, mirando directo a los ojos grises de Bill.

―Sólo acabas de confirmar lo que sospeché desde que investigué sobre Harry. Él y yo haremos _grandes_ cosas. No me subestimes, Weasley.

El mago sonrió ―No lo haré.

Seguí mirando a Hermione, abrazaba al precioso zorro rojo, con el cabello revuelto hasta los hombros, y estuve segura de que nada podría detenerla.

―Volveré en la noche, Gil ―me dijo sonriendo―. Tengo entendido que es una convención celebrar cuando comienzas a vivir con alguien, así que traeré la cena, tú puedes poner la bebida.

―Claro, aunque nada muy elegante, dulzura. Debemos ahorrar.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―dijo antes de salir.

Bill Weasley me sonrió encantador ―Gusto en conocerte.

―Igualmente ―susurré mirándolo irse por el marco de la puerta.

Miré mi mano izquierda. La zona ligeramente descolorada de mi piel seguía donde tuve puesta mi alianza de matrimonio durante nueve años.

* * *

Al salir del edificio apreté a Kitsune contra mí. La ventisca fría y las miradas curiosas de las personas fueron suficientes para desear irme de inmediato. Bill se colocó a mi lado y señaló el camino. Fuimos en silencio varias cuadras, ignorando a los transeúntes. Noté que Bill ajustó su paso al mío, pues sus largas piernas ya me habrían sacado ventaja. Bajé un poco mi sombrero para evitar el viento en la cara. Dentro de poco estaría con Harry, esta vez tendríamos mucho tiempo para arreglar los temas que por practicidad hemos evitado. Sé que sigue culpándose de la muerte de mis padres, lo cual me irrita especialmente. Además de eso ahora lo interrogaría sobre el entrenamiento que ha llevado. Me siento un poco avergonzada después de lo que le dije sobre su falta de acción contra Voldemort, cuando claramente ha vivido preparándose para eso.

―Por aquí ―susurró Bill entrando a un callejón. Lo seguí sintiendo a Kitsune tensarse.

―Hay varias cosas que deseo saber sobre Kitsune ―dije apurándome tras el pelirrojo.

―Mi hermano es experto en animales fantásticos. Él podrá ayudarte ―respondió sin mirar atrás―. Por ahora se encuentra en Rumania, pero cuando sepa que hay un vulpino de la Hermandad de Hechiceras Solares…

―También quiero saber de qué va esa hermandad y qué tiene que ver conmigo.

―En eso sí puedo ayudarte ―se detuvo de improviso.

La pared frente a nosotros era absurdamente alta, de ladrillos viejos mal colocados. Bill se volteó a mirarme y me ofreció un estuche rectangular de terciopelo negro.

―Es de Harry.

Miré molesta a la cajita ―Harry sabe que no me gusta la joyería. No lo quiero.

Bill volvió a reír ―Eres única, Granger. No había conocido mujer que dijera eso.

―Prefiero un buen libro…

―Lamentablemente un buen libro no te ayudará a pasar por aquí ―explicó abriendo la caja―. Harry intentó elegir la pieza de la familia Potter menos llamativa.

El collar era sencillo, del mismo grosor que un hilo, plateado. De él colgaba un rubí en forma octagonal, de dos centímetros de ancho.

―¿Cómo un mineral corindón me ayudará a pasar por una enorme pared de ladrillos?

―Eres el Escudo sin Magia de Harry, por lo tanto tienes derecho a usar piezas familiares de los Potter, lo cual a su vez te permitirá utilizar ciertas puertas mágicas que te acercaran a Harry.

Miré furiosa a Bill ―¿Acabas de insinuar que le _pertenezco _a Harry?

El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás ―No debí… Harry quería decírtelo…

―_¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo me convertí en un objeto? _―miré el rubí― _Un objeto adornado… _

Kitsune levantó la nariz fría para colocarla en mi quijada. Ese pequeño gesto me consoló. No podía dejar que las leyes del mundo mágico me afectaran, yo _no_ soy de ese mundo. Esto lo resolvería enseguida.

Le arrebaté el collar para guardarlo en mi bolsillo. De forma automática la pared de ladrillos se deshizo como un abanico, consintiendo la entrada a lo que parecía un gigantesco jardín.

Bill me empujó dentro, a punto para evadir los ladrillos que se cerraron de golpe.

―Esta puerta mágica sólo funciona para Escudos como tú. Hay millones repartidas en el mundo, con el tiempo podrás detectarlas. Nos costó una fortuna conseguir un mapa de tu nueva ubicación que trajera marcado dónde están las puertas. No había otra manera de acercarte a Longbottom Manor.

―¿Carro, autobús, bicicleta? ―chisté dejando a Kitsune en el pasto húmedo. Incluso el clima era distinto, realmente estaba muy lejos de Cambridge.

Bill intentó sonreír, parecía afectado por mi mal carácter ―Harry está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte…

―¡_Honestamente_! ―grité ya fuera de control― ¿Cómo podría ignorar eso? Sé lo que Harry ha hecho por mí _desde_ que nos conocimos. Ha ido en contra del protocolo mágico de inserción a un muggle, ha ido en contra de lo que él consideraba una cita, en contra de su padrino, de su colegio. _Por mí_. Lo tengo muy claro, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no le he exigido nada de eso. Harry lo ha hecho por un deseo egoísta y simple de que yo sea su novia, así que no esperes que responda eso con un eterno agradecimiento pasivo. _No soy pasiva_. Esta Hermione, la terca, obsesiva y genio fue de quien Harry se encariñó. No pienso cambiar. Si en algún momento él tiene un problema con eso, entonces me lo dirá, pero no dejaré que tú ni nadie se meta en nuestra relación.

―¿No te parece un poco injusto que no tomes en cuenta los sentimientos de Harry? Él ha pasado por mucho, lo último que necesita es una novia berrinchuda que no sea capaz de considerarlo para darle algo a cambio de todo lo que él ha hecho.

Cerré los ojos, intentando respirar para tranquilizarme. Pensé en mamá, en cómo siempre me pidió calma para resolver este tipo de desacuerdos con la gente común.

―Yo también me he esforzado ―dije con lentitud―. Cambié mi rutina, mis horarios. Permití que me tocara, incluso dejé que me besara. Renuncié a mis reglas para permitirme confiar en él. Acepté… ―me dolía decirlo, mi orgullo era demasiado― Acepté su ayuda para sacar a Daniel del orfanato ―respiré de nuevo―. Puede que para ti esto suene ilógico, para ti esos pasos deberían ser naturales, sencillos de llevar. Pero para mí entregar mi tiempo, acceder al contacto físico, entregar mi confianza y recibir apoyo son las indicativos determinantes de que aprecio a Harry. Esa es _mi _manera de darle algo a cambio por todo lo que ha hecho.

Bill metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pareció pensar un poco al respecto ―No estoy seguro de si eso sea suficiente a la larga.

Me encogí de hombros ―Cuando los Death Eater aniquilaron a mis padres aprendí que nada es seguro.

Su mirada cambió. El silencio entre ambos fue tranquilizador.

―Debo ir a resguardar la casa de tu profesor ―me dijo antes de poner una mano en mi hombro―. Eres distinta, Granger. Eso no es bien recibido en nuestro mundo. Tendrás mucho trabajo por delante.

―Mi cerebro _siempre_ tiene mucho trabajo ―respondí dando un paso atrás para evitar el contacto.

Se giró sonriendo. Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado decir _a Ginny no le gustará esto_ antes de desaparecer. Interesante.

Miré hacia la preciosa edificación en medio de los jardines. La mansión era espectacular. Tres pisos de alto con los techos acabados en cono. Almohadillado en las esquinas y medallones pintados a mano entre la planta baja y la primera. Diez chimeneas. Ventanales clásicos.

―Debe ser del siglo XVII ―murmuré al notar ciertos rasgos típicos de la época.

Kitsune y yo caminamos por los senderos, disfrutando el clima templado y las flores blancas. Alcancé a ver un ojo de agua del lado sur, y más allá el automóvil de Tonks estacionado. Al llegar a la puerta principal identifiqué de inmediato a la rubia que me esperaba en el recibidor: Luna, junto a ella estaba un joven castaño, cuya sonrisa me dio cosquillas. Parecía de la clase de personas que sonreiría en el peor de los días. Su espalda ancha y los brazos marcados me avisaron que entrenaba con Harry. No podía ser otro que Neville.

Luna corrió y me tomó de las manos ―Bienvenida. Oh, qué bello ―dijo agachándose para tomar a Kitsune en sus brazos. Mi lobo se acomodó y en segundos cayó dormido.

Neville me ofreció la mano ―Esta es tu casa, Hermione.

No debí sorprenderme cuando giró mi mano y besó el dorso. Si Harry era un Mr. Darcy, aquí tenía a Charles Bingley, con todo y finca en Netherfield, o, en este caso, Londres. Neville tenía un encanto muy parecido al de Bill Weasley: un caballero de alta sociedad dispuesto a lanzarse a la aventura.

―Te recuerdo que es mi novia, hermano.

La voz me atravesó igual que el viento en los jardines. Miré hacia las escaleras donde Harry estaba parado, increíblemente atractivo bajo el tragaluz de la mansión, con los ojos verdes brillando detrás de los lentes redondos. Su cicatriz relucía igual que el rubí que guardaba en mi bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta mí para cargarme, girándome como lo hizo cuando acepté ser su novia.

―¿Por qué tan feliz? ―pregunté al terminar de girar.

―Porque por fin estás en mi casa, con mi familia. Es un día muy especial ―susurró, su frente contra la mía. Su aliento me dio escalofríos. Hace mucho que no éramos tan íntimos, desde que se fue a Hogwarts.

―¡Herm!

Me giré a tiempo para cargar a Daniel en un abrazo. Se veía mucho mejor, su ropa también era de mayor calidad. De inmediato se soltó a hablar.

―Mi casa nueva es genial. Aquí todo funciona con magia. Mi nueva mejor amiga es Luna. Todos los días hay un banquete diferente. Mi habitación es enorme, tiene un balcón genial. Aprendí a nadar con Neville en el lago de la mansión. La abuela Longbottom quiere enseñarme piano, pero le dije que mejor violín, como tú.

Sonreí ―Pareces muy alegre de vivir con Harry.

Asintió ―Es un genial. Lo apruebo para que sea tu novio, así, algún día, serás mi hermana mayor oficial.

―Existen otros adjetivos además de _genial_, Dan ―dije―, ya hablaremos al respecto, no quiero que dejes tu educación hasta que ingreses a Hogwarts.

Daniel hizo un mohín ―De acuerdo…

Luna se nos acercó ―¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de té? Desde hace mucho deseo hablar contigo ―me dijo encaminándonos por la mansión.

―¿Por qué desearías eso? ―pregunté dejando que Daniel me tomara de la mano.

―Porque Harry está completamente enamorado de ti ―me susurró divertida―. Debes ser muy especial.

―De hecho, sí, soy increíblemente especial. Aunque ahora me vengo a enterar que Harry no sólo es especial, sino muy famoso también.

Harry me tomó de la cintura, del otro lado de Daniel ―Puros rumores ―me dijo antes de besar mi frente.

―¿Volvemos con la estrategia de los besos? ―pregunté molesta― Eres más confianzudo aquí.

―Te extrañé ―respondió como si fuera suficiente.

El salón de té, naturalmente, resultó tres veces el tamaño del departamento de Gil y yo. Me senté en un precioso diván tapizado, observando las pinturas que cubrían las paredes. Algunas de ellas se movían.

―Sigues usando el rubí ―dijo Harry junto a mí―. De otra manera no podrías ver a las pinturas mágicas moverse.

Saqué el collar de mi bolsillo ―Me debes una explicación, Potter ―mascullé―. ¿Qué es todo eso del Escudo sin Magia?

Neville se levantó ―Llamaré a la familia. Será más fácil así.

Daniel se inclinó para decirme ―Aquí siempre reúnen a la familia para decidir cualquier cosa. Hace unos días lo hicieron para arreglar que Harry, Luna y Neville perdieran las dos últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones Navideñas, y así poder recibirte y explicarte todo.

―Lamento no haber podido venir antes, Dan ―respondí―. Tuve que escribir una nueva teoría legal y llegar a un acuerdo con Gil Donovan, ahora vivo con ella.

―Genial ―replicó emocionado―. Ella me gusta, es bonita. Pero creí que ibas a vivir conmigo y con Harry.

―No es tan fácil ―acaricié su cabello―. Si las cosas fueran distintas tú vivirías conmigo, no con Harry.

Dan se encogió de hombros ―Harry ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Siempre me dice que a pesar de que legalmente es mi tutor, tú eres quien decidirá por mi bienestar. Eso me hace feliz. Sé que tú me puedes proteger.

―Siempre lo haré ―prometí.

A los pocos minutos entró la familia de Harry. Se presentaron como Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Andrómeda y Ted, quienes venían con su hija Tonks, y Augusta Longbottom, quien me hizo una reverencia.

―Es un honor tener a un Presea en mi casa.

―No sé de qué habla ―respondí.

―Claro, ahora mismo te explicaremos ―dijo sentándose en el sillón principal. La familia la rodeó en una especie de ritual jerárquico.

Remus se inclinó para entregarme un libro ―Cuando terminemos de explicarte todo, aquí viene bastante información que probablemente querrás para iniciar tu propia investigación.

―Gracias― dije recibiendo el libro _Las Gemas del Mundo_.

Augusta miró hacia Luna ―Ese debe ser el vulpino de la Hermandad de Hechiceras Solares. Lo cual confirma tu estatus como Escudo sin Magia.

―Kitsune me encontró hace un mes. No sabía que era un animal mágico ―expliqué.

Tonks chasqueó la lengua ―Ya lo recuerdo. Antes era blanco, ¿no? Se nos cruzó cuando íbamos de camino a la casa del doctor Lowell.

―Bill Weasley me pidió que lo nombrara, entonces cambió de color. Ahora siento una extraña conexión con él. Es como si supiera dónde está Kitsune en todo momento.

―Así debe ser ―sonrió Augusta―. Esa clase de vulpino fue creado por la Hermandad de Hechiceras Solares. Tal vez deberíamos iniciar la explicación por ahí.

Harry me tomó de la mano, algo que me desconcertó, pero no rechacé el gesto. Kitsune brincó desde Luna hacia mí, aterrizando en mis rodillas y recostándose para volver a dormir. Augusta le dio la palabra a Remus, su voz ronca fue pausada y profunda, como la de un buen maestro.

―La Sociedad de las Hechiceras Solares inició en el siglo XII bajo el reinado de Ricardo I de Inglaterra, también conocido como Ricardo Corazón de León, aunque poco o nada tuvo que ver la monarquía con el nacimiento de la Sociedad. Fue Prometea la primera Hechicera Solar. Lo más importante de ella es que nadie sabe de dónde vino ni de quién fue hija.

―Es relevante porque su sociedad es ultra racista, ¿verdad? ―pregunté.

Remus asintió ―A las esferas de poder en el mundo mágico no les gusta reconocer que la Hechicera más importante de todos los tiempos no tal vez no fue _sangre pura_. Prometea recibió la gracia del máximo astro, su magia y sabiduría se intensificaron para estar en eterna comunión con la naturaleza del planeta, y con los años consiguió dominar el fuego en su totalidad. No estamos seguros de cuál era su misión, pero tenía que ser algo gigantesco, pues el sol eligió a otras mujeres alrededor del mundo quienes se unieron a Prometea. Para el siglo XV la Sociedad de las Hechiceras Solares era conocida en cada rincón del mundo, y constaba con más de cuatrocientas brujas de distintas razas, etnias y posiciones sociales. Entonces, el siglo XVI comenzó.

―La Santa Inquisición ―murmuré cayendo en cuenta.

―Así es. El Santo Oficio tuvo como prioridad cazar a estas brujas y eliminarlas. La Sociedad de las Hechiceras Solares murió con la quema de Nakawé, la última de la hermandad. Tras ella no hay registros sobre otra Hechicera Solar. Sin embargo, Joha Wilson, uno de los primeros inefables, aseguró haber encontrado una muggle con características espectaculares, una muggle que nació en el instante en que Nakawé murió ―tomó aire―. Debes entender, Hermione, que en el mundo mágico _no_ existen las coincidencias. Todo está conectado, el universo es un sistema de consecuencias y destinos.

―De acuerdo ―dije molesta― Así que Joha Wilson encuentra a esta muggle, que nació cuando Nakawé murió, por cuestiones del destino. Joha y la muggle tienen una conexión.

―El nombre de la muggle era Catalina. Nació en la familia real española, fue comprometida con un noble inglés, así que llegó a Inglaterra cuando tenía catorce años.

―¿Me estás diciendo que Catalina era parte de la dinastía de los Asturias? ―pregunté sorprendida― Estás hablando de la última hija de los Reyes Católicos, Catalina la esposa de Enrique VIII Rey de Inglaterra, la que fue rechazada por María Tudor.

―Es delicado ese tema ―dijo Remus― Catalina era inmune a la magia, resistió durante años los intentos de asesinato que los magos de la época intentaron contra ella. Era una Presea, como le llamaron en Inglaterra; en sus tierras andaluces la apodaron Escudo sin Magia. En algún momento de su vida adoptó un lobo que la protegió hasta su muerte. Después de ser enterrada, el lobo durmió sobre su tumba hasta dejar de respirar. Al morir, otra muggle nació con las mismas características, también acompañada de un lobo. El ciclo se ha repetido infinidad de veces, se perdió la pista a las mujeres que continuaban la línea, hasta que llegaste tú.

―Momento ―pedí intentando ajustar la información histórica con estos hechos― ¿Qué pasó entre Joha Wilson y la Reina Catalina?

―Nada, por supuesto ―respondió el castaño―. Catalina fue esposa fiel hasta su muerte. Sin embargo, no sólo Joha fue atraída por Catalina, otros hombres y mujeres también cayeron en eso.

―¿Joha era mujer? ―pregunté― Bueno, eso es irrelevante. ¿Por qué atraía a otros hombres y mujeres? He visto sus pinturas, Catalina no era bonita.

Remus miró apenado a Harry. Él me apretó más la mano ―Resulta ser que los Escudos sin Magia son anomalías en ambos mundos. No son seres mágicos, pero tampoco completamente muggles. Parece que esa cualidad es lo que motiva a los Escudos a intentar favorecer la tolerancia entre razas. Al final de cuentas la misión de la Hermandad de las Hechiceras Solares continúa gracias a ellas, pero ahora con la ventaja de ser inmunes a la magia y de contar con un protector ―señaló a Kitsune―. Verás, Hermione, tú eres única en tu tipo, sinigual, no existirá otra como tú hasta el día que mueras. Hay muchos magos que desean la desaparición de mujeres Escudo porque saben las consecuencias que pueden tener si no se les empareja adecuadamente.

―¿Empareja? ―bufé― No soy un animal.

―Lo sabemos ―siguió Remus―, pero el gobierno mágico creó ciertas leyes para protegerse en caso de que un Escudo decidiera con quién estar.

―Me estoy desesperando ―chisté―. Habla claro, hay algo que no estás diciendo.

―Mione… ―me volteé en cuanto escuché a Harry, parecía preocupado― Le llamaron Escudo sin Magia a la Reina Catalina porque al _aceptar_ como pareja a Enrique VIII, le entregó la inmunidad para que su gobierno subsistiera. Fue gracias a ella que Inglaterra tomó el poder comercial del siglo.

―Eso es absurdo ―dije―, fue en el siglo XVII que Inglaterra se volvió potencia, no tiene que ver con Catalina.

―Pequeños detalles de la historia crean grandes olas de cambio ―respondió―. La participación de Catalina en nuestro gobierno pareció olvidada tras María Tudor, pero su influencia determinó lo que hoy es Inglaterra ―apretó más fuerte mis manos―. Hicimos una investigación de todas las mujeres Escudos que tenemos registradas. Cada una de ellas ha sido radical para la historia de la humanidad. Han estado en cada guerra, en cada independencia, cambio político o ideológico. Son mujeres destinadas a cambiar el mundo. El inicio de esas transformaciones han dependido de a quién han decidido respaldar para bien o para mal. Depende de la perspectiva. El punto es que el Escudo sin Magia atrae irremediablemente a las personas que pueden afectar el curso de la historia. En pocas palabras, _yo fui hecho para ti_.

Me solté de sus manos, aterrada por esa afirmación ―Yo no quiero que me pertenezcas. Es inhumano… ¿no se suponía que tus leyes me hacían a _mí_ tu _propiedad_?

Harry asintió ―Fue parte del cambio de gobierno. No quieren darle autonomía a los Escudos sin Magia, así que son reconocidos como propiedad del mago o bruja que elijan como pareja. Es un intento de controlarlos. El problema es que un Escudo sin Magia puede repudiar a su pareja y elegir otra. Es decir, en cualquier momento puedes dejarme y aceptar a otro, entonces serás su Escudo. Hay varias personas con posibilidades de determinar el destino inmediato, otros que también fueron hechos para ti. Por ahora eres de la Casa Potter, pero…

―¡Yo no quiero ser de nadie! ―grité levantándome― Soy autosuficiente. Soy un ser humano. No merezco esto, no lo merezco… ―me apreté la garganta. Pésimo lugar para llorar― ¿Qué significa esto entre tú y yo? ―le pregunté a Harry― ¿Te sientes obligado a estar conmigo?

―¡No! ―exclamó revolviéndose el cabello― ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Llegué a tu vida sin planearlo, sin desearlo. Después te conocí, me encantaste y por eso quise que fueras mi novia.

―¿Qué tanto hay de verdad en eso y qué tanto tu magia te ha obligado a sentirlo? ―reclamé traicionada. Era increíble: la primera persona que se fijaba en mí y era por un asunto sobrenatural. _Honestamente…_

―Hermione, debes entender algo muy claro ―me tomó de los brazos, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos― Mi magia es _parte_ de mí, no algo externo que de pronto puede tomar sus decisiones. Yo soy un ser mágico.

―Absurdo ―me solté.

―Una vez me dijiste que tu madre pasó años creyendo que tu inteligencia era un elemento ajeno a ti, no tu propia esencia, y que lo único que logró en el proceso fue evadir quién eras realmente. ¿Vas a caer en el error de tu madre conmigo?

―¡Harry! ―chistó Tonks.

Miré dolida a Harry ―Eso no…

―_Es _lo que estás haciendo. No me niegues, soy un mago, eso quiere decir que si mi magia está completamente enamorada de ti es lo mismo que decir que yo te amo.

―¿Qué?

Luna se levantó ―Creo que debemos dejarlos solos.

Cuando la última persona salió del salón, Kitsune se restregó entre las piernas de Harry.

―¿Recuerdas nuestra primer cita? ―me preguntó sonriendo― Intenté sorprenderte con mi resistencia física ―comenzó a reír―. Nunca creí que eso te daría la idea de aprender a usar la espada.

Tuve que sonreír ―Es cierto.

―¿Y recuerdas a esa mesara rubia que intentaba escuchar de qué hablábamos? ¿O cuando fuimos a ver McBeth y murmuraste cada diálogo antes de tiempo?

―¿Lo hice? ―pregunté avergonzada― Creí que sólo estaba pensándolos.

―O cuando te pusiste celosa de Ginny…

―_No _fueron celos ―chisté.

Harry se sentó con Kitsune en las piernas. Me miró sin dejar de sonreír ―Todas las veces que cenamos juntos, que compartimos un paseo. Cada ocasión que llegué a la librería y te encontraba escondida de tu compañero de trabajo.

―¿A qué quieres llegar, Harry? ―murmuré un poco menos enojada.

―Y todas las cartas que nos mandamos ―siguió―. Cuando después de la primera carta donde firmé "te quiero", empezaste a firmar como "Mione".

―No hice eso ―desvié la mirada. Creí que él no se había dado cuenta.

―¿No podemos regresar a lo que teníamos? Quiero decir, apenas comenzábamos a salir y conocernos. Creo que lo mejor sería ignorar todo el asunto del Escudo sin Magia y continuar donde tú y yo estábamos. Sólo Harry y Hermione.

―Dijiste que me amas.

―Bueno, Harry y Hermione que se aman.

Solté una sonrisa ―No sé si te amo, Harry. Antes le hubiera preguntado a mamá, pero… ―volví a agarrarme la garganta.

De inmediato Harry me tomó de los hombros ―No tienes por qué saberlo. A veces las cosas funcionan sin lógica, ya te lo había dicho.

―Pero no es tan fácil. Aunque intentemos ignorar que soy un Escudo sin Magia tu mundo lo sabrá.

―Podemos ignorar también a mi mundo ―respondió con simpleza.

―No, no debemos. Tú tienes que destruir a Voldemort, y yo tengo que representar y proteger a todos los hijos de muggles.

―¿De qué hablas? ―me miró confundido.

―Hice una teoría legal para ampararme ante ambos mundos y poder corregir el maltrato a los hijos de muggles ―cerré los ojos, cayendo en cuenta―… lo hice antes de saber que soy un Escudo.

La respiración de Harry me avisó que estaba muy cerca, así que cuando sentí sus labios no me asusté. Permanecí quieta en sus brazos, aguantando el beso sencillo que dejó en mi boca. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió deslumbrante.

―Porque tú eres especial, Hermione, más allá del hecho de ser un Escudo sin Magia.

_No eres una niña común, eres especial_. Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor Lowell al conocerme. Tal vez nunca tuvo tanta razón en su vida.

Harry me terminó de abrazar. Colocó su rostro en mi hombro y respiró profundo. No me sentía distinta cerca de él, ni había un lazo mágico que me avisara que estamos conectados. Incluso Kitsune y yo teníamos una mayor conexión. En vez de hacerme sentir mal, el hecho de que nada nuevo interfiriera entre Harry y yo, me relajó. Recordé el instante en que accedí a convertirme en su Escudo.

_Bajé la mirada ―No comprendo eso… ¿cómo sabes cuándo es mejor no decir las cosas?_

―_Aprenderemos juntos ―me dijo con mayor seguridad―, pero sólo si tú nos das una oportunidad._

_Quedamos en silencio. _

_Me tomó de los hombros para verme a los ojos ―¿Aceptas?_

_Sin pensarlo asentí ―Acepto._

―_Te quiero ―murmuró antes de besarme e irse a Hogwarts. _

No pude evitar pensar lo que significará para la historia que haya elegido a Harry Potter. ¿Y si era un error?

* * *

**Bueno, por fin se explicó lo que es el Escudo sin Magia, espero haya quedado claro? No sé si revolví mucho la información. Hermione tiene derecho a estar con quien se le antoje, resulta que por ser una "anomalía" de ambos mundos tiene la oportunidad de atraer a quienes son más afines a ella. Los magos siempre exageran con ese asunto de "estoy hecho para ti", pero a Hermione no le importa eso porque ser dueña de un ser humano le revienta el hígado. Por ahora Harry y Hermione vuelven a estar juntos, pero tendrán que ajustarse a todos los planes que ella tiene para ambos mundos además de Voldemort y Ginny y mil cosas más. Aquí también dejo entrever que Hermione no estaba un poco errada sobre su apreciación de lo que los magos han hecho o dejado de hacer por Voldemort, iniciando por Harry quien resulta ser bastante peligroso, como dijo Bill. Eso me recuerda, ¿no creen que Bill y Charlie son demasiado sexys y perfectos para ser Weasleys? bueno, también los gemelos. La pobre Gil Donovan no pudo evitar fijarse en el pelirrojo, y ahora también es roomate de Hermione. Hasta aquí la participación del doctor Lowell, es momento de involucrar a los personajes que realmente pesarán en la historia. Visto así, ya que estoy por cumplir diez capítulos, me la he llevado MUY lento, pues Neville y Luna son coprotagonistas, pero no han tenido su momento. Quiero que sepan que así funcionará, me iré a mi ritmo para dar espacio a que todo caiga como debe de ser. Al final de la nota les dejo una explicación del nombre "Kitsune", para quienes estén interesados.**

**Aclaro para todos aquellos que temen que alguien se interponga entre Harry y Hermione, que esto es un Harmony, lo cual les explicará el final. Sin embargo, por favor, confíen en mí, ¿creen que involucraría a Hermione con alguien que no fuera ESPECTACULAR? vamos, tiene que hacerle pelea a Harry, no es poca cosa. Distrútenlo en vez de sufrirlo, créanme que eso sólo acercará más a Harry y Hermione, además, ella es metódica, un poco de experimentación la ayudará a estar segura de a quién elegir, no? **

**¿Qué opinan de la nueva carátula del fic? Saludos y agradecimientos a Guest, Irlanda, Maryann y Cinthia!**

**Kitsune: **El zorro japonés (una subespecie del zorro rojo común), llamado kitsune s una criatura cuya existencia real se mezcla frecuentemente con el trasfondo mítico del folclore tradicional japonés. A la vez que animal, los kitsune eran considerados yōkai o entidades espirituales; lo que no significa que sean fundamentalmente diferentes a los zorros comunes, sino más bien que estos animales tienen un estado de conocimiento o iluminación espiritual superior, que van adquiriendo y aumentando a lo largo de la longeva vida que la tradición les otorga, que puede llegar a superar los mil años. Según la mitología japonesa, el kitsune es un ser muy inteligente que posee diversas habilidades mágicas que ve incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos. A medida que este ser crece, y con ello aumenta su sabiduría y su poder, también aumenta su número de colas, siendo el más poderoso el kitsune de nueve colas, llamado kyūbi no kitsune. Así, en numerosos relatos aparecen kitsune con tres, cinco o siete colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado y tiene la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente.** (Información sacada de internet)**


	10. Define oxitocina

**El escudo sin magia**

_**Define "oxitocina"**_

Salí en pijama hacia la cocineta donde escuchaba a Hermione hablar con Kitsune. El piso frío del departamento me convenció de invertir lo más pronto posible en un par de pantuflas.

―Pareces de buen humor ―bostecé sentándome en el banquito frente a ella. Decidí ignorar el goteo constante que sacaba la cañería de la tarja de la cocina.

Hermione asintió emocionada ―Buenos días, Gil. Me llegó un cheque de la universidad de Madrid por el pago de una investigación ―dejó el sobre en la mesa―. _Por fin _podremos comprar la cafetera.

Miré con pena el sobre ―Dulzura, sé que extrañas la taza de café que bebías cada mañana…

―_Cada mañana_ ―asintió.

―Pero ―continué― debemos pagar la renta y los servicios. La luz y el agua recién llegaron.

Su entusiasmo desapareció. Puso las manos en su rostro, escondiendo el cansancio que compartíamos desde que decidimos vivir juntas.

―No puedo hacer más ―murmuró angustiada―. Tonks sigue enseñándome la ley mágica, además continúo escribiendo ensayos o artículos para las instituciones que quieran, pero eso requiere de una investigación concreta. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo y sin dinero. Y ese maldito goteo me parte la cabeza ―miró molesta hacia el tubo de la cañería de la tarja de la cocina.

―Bienvenida a la adultez ―sonreí antes de tomar sus manos y bajarlas para que pudiéramos mirarnos―. Tengo una buena noticia. Ayer en la noche me marcaron del juzgado, me entregarán un caso nuevo. Lo que quiere decir que llegaremos a final de año con el dinero suficiente para pagar la renta.

―Navidad… ―murmuró desviando los ojos hacia Kitsune― Será la primera que pase sin mis padres.

―Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos festejaremos la Navidad en un hogar cálido con deliciosa comida y buena compañía.

―Daniel desea que esté con él durante las fiestas. Supongo que tendré que hacer el esfuerzo.

―¿No quieres estar con Harry? ―pregunté intentando comprender― Creí que habían hablado y ahora tienen un noviazgo normal.

―Sí, Harry y yo estamos bien… Neville es el problema. Al principio fue muy amable conmigo, después cambió su actitud. Su lenguaje corporal me dice que está incómodo cerca de mí.

El departamento empezó a temblar por la llegada del tren cercano ―Ya veo. Sé muy bien lo que significa caerle mal al cuñado.

Kitsune se escondió debajo de nuestras piernas, molesto por el ruido ―No logro concluir por qué me interesa la aceptación de Neville. Lógicamente sé que es alguien muy querido por Harry, lo cual, por convención, debería ser importante para mí, pero estoy segura que no es debido a eso. Neville simplemente me hace sentir…

La esperé a que encontrara la palabra adecuada, cuando se rindió decidí hablar ―Me dijiste que cuando lo conociste sentiste un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. ¿Es posible que Neville te guste?

―¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Contuve una sonrisa ―Fácil, ¿lo ves y te imaginas besándolo?

―¡No! ―chistó sonrojada― Qué asco. Intercambiar saliva es uno de los rituales humanos que más detesto.

―He visto a Harry besarte cuando se despide de ti ―dije divertida.

―Harry es _distinto_ ―susurró tocando sus labios―. Su intención es mantener constante y en aumento mi atracción por él. Dedujo acertadamente que si continuamos con esos intercambios frívolos, mi nivel de oxitocina se elevará.

―¿Te lo dijo así? ―comencé a reír.

―Hizo una investigación. Cuando me lo explicó de esa manera fue sencillo para mí aceptar el rutinario ejercicio de besarnos. Sospecho que él quiere que yo sea quien comience el ejercicio, pero no encuentro necesidad en aumentar su nivel de oxitocina. Estoy plenamente segura de que le gusto por completo.

―Quisiera tener tu autoestima, Hermione ―solté recargándome en la mesita.

―Es normal que no tengas mi autoestima ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Has procurado hundirte en una autocompasión degenerativa desde que te divorciaste.

―¿Autocompasión degenerativa? ―chisté― ¿Volviste a leer libros de psicología?

―Me lo pidió la universidad de Colombia. Sirvió para practicar mi español. Como te decía, es más sencillo si te sigues repitiendo que no eres especialmente buena en algo. Me parece que no eres un abogado común, revisé tus casos y siempre has perdido por falta de carácter, no por falta de precisión en el trámite legal.

―¿Cuándo revisaste mis casos? ―me tallé la cara― ¿A qué hora duermes? ¿Sabes hablar español?

―_Honestamente _―volvió a girar los ojos―. Te dije que trabajaríamos esos malos hábitos, así que me viene perfecto que te hayan entregado un nuevo caso. Lo ganarás, Gil.

―Como digas…

―Por cierto ―dijo sacando una libreta de su morral―, ya tengo organizada la tabla de tareas del año siguiente. Harry y Daniel me pidieron que dejara estas dos semanas libres, así que decidí invertir ese tiempo en la finalización de mi especialidad en Derecho Mágico.

Decidí no comentar que estudiar hasta morir no era dejar tiempo "libre" ―Espero no hayas olvidado que tienes que declarar en el juzgado pasado mañana. Y que Daniel quiere visitar la tumba de sus padres el veinticuatro de diciembre.

Me miró molesta ―¿Cómo podría olvidar algo? Aquí lo tengo apuntado. En las siguientes semanas realizaré mi examen de titulación en Derecho Mágico, también el examen de acreditación de mi escuela muggle para que ya pueda ingresar a la universidad el próximo año, llevaré a Daniel a la tumba de sus padres, aprovecharé para visitar a mi abuela, luego Harry y yo buscaremos quién me pueda enseñar a usar la espada, declararé en los juzgados muggles, y la señora Longbottom desea que aprenda las reglas de la sociedad ultraconservadora sangre pura. También terminaré la antología de crónicas para la editorial de Sussex. Sólo debo ajustar algunos días para practicar el violín, y ahora también para revisar cómo llevarás tu caso…

Tomé la agenda para verificar lo que dijo ―Hermione, no podrás hacer _todo_. Las vacaciones son para relajarse. Harry pretende que convivas con su familia, que se conozcan más. En enero él regresará a Hogwarts.

―Por eso debemos aprovechar los días que quedan ―replicó―. Es _su_ decisión ir a un colegio privado en Escocia.

―Sigues molesta por eso… ―dije cansada― Es _el_ colegio privado _del_ Reino Unido. ¿Creí que te gustaba la idea de que Harry recibiera la mejor educación? Ahora Daniel también irá.

―Irá hasta septiembre, lo cual me deja tiempo suficiente para averiguar si Hogwarts es efectivamente el mejor colegio. Escuché que hay otras opciones, incluso en Estados Unidos. Viajar lejos del Reino Unido será una experiencia nutritiva para Daniel.

―Como sea ―corté revolviéndome el cabello corto―. No tendrás tiempo suficiente para todo lo que planeas. Sólo son un par de semanas. Deberías aprovecharlas para tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

Hermione apretó los puños ―¿Por qué habría de relajarme cuando puedo hacer algo para detener la matanza de Voldemort y la indiferencia del gobierno mágico? Además no merezco vacaciones, Gil. El juramento que hice a mis padres y a Daniel no lo he cumplido. Debo proteger a quienes están atrapados en esta guerra política… ―abrió los ojos, sorprendida― ¡No puede ser!

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté preocupada. Ella me arrebató la agenda.

―No hice tiempo para investigar más sobre el Escudo sin Magia… _lo olvidé._

Intenté no sonreír ―Estás poniéndote mucha presión. Apenas tenemos oportunidad de comer algo antes de seguir trabajando. En esta circunstancia es normal que dejes escapar detalles.

―No es un detalle ―chistó levantándose―. Tendré que ajustar todo de nuevo.

Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta sonó. Miré a Hermione ―¿Esperas a alguien?

―Sí, deben ser Tonks y Bill ―respondió sin separar los ojos de la agenda.

―_¿Y Bill?_ ―chillé levantándome. Miré mi vieja pijama amarilla, ni siquiera quise imaginar el estado de mi cabello.

―Te dije que Tonks pasaría por nosotras para ir con Harry. Decidí no volver a utilizar uno de esos portales mágicos. Soy una muggle, utilizaré medios muggles.

―¡Pero no me dijiste que Bill vendría!

―Le pregunté a Tonks si conocía a alguien que supiera arreglar sin magia la cañería estropeada de la cocina. Me dijo que Bill sabía hacerlo sin problemas, así que lo traería ―por fin alzó los ojos para mirarme ―¿Es correcto concluir que te he molestado?

―_Sí._

Se concentró ―No comprendo.

Respiré profundamente ―De acuerdo, reglas básicas de convivencia ―la puerta volvió a sonar― ¡Esperen! ―grité hacia allá antes de volver mi atención a Hermione― Nunca invitar a un hombre atractivo a la casa sin avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió ―Puedo agregarlo al contrato, aunque tendríamos que definir "atractivo".

―¿No te parece que Bill es atractivo?

Se volvió a concentrar ―Tiene una estructura facial muy equilibrada. Sus bíceps y cuádriceps me parecen especialmente desarrollados, también sus glúteos.

―Hermione, eso es muy atractivo ―dije nerviosa―. Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme. No tardo.

Corrí el pequeño pasillo y me encerré. Afortunadamente había apartado la ropa especial que me pondría para ir a casa de los Longbottom y me había bañado antes de dormir, así que sólo era cuestión de embutirme el vestido azul cielo y cepillarme el cabello. Alcancé a ponerme los aretes y un poco de brillo en los labios antes de subirme en los tacones y volver a salir.

Kitsune estaba gruñendo, algo nuevo. Al llegar a la estancia me quedé congelada cuando vi a Dawson, mi exmarido, discutiendo con Hermione.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―susurré aterrada. Dawson parecía que no había dormido en meses, su ropa estaba arrugada y sus manos temblaban.

Me miró emocionado ―Te ves hermosa. Vine a buscarte, iremos a casa de mis padres para celebrar la Navidad.

Hermione soltó un bufido ―¿Eres un retrasado? Gil ya no es tu esposa, no puedes venir sin avisar y decirle que irán _juntos_ a casa de los Melbourne.

Dawson ignoró a mi amiga ―Sé que mi hermano fue un poco pesado contigo en el último caso, pero nunca hemos dejado que eso nos afecte, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―volví a decir un poco mareada― No quiero que estés aquí, no quiero verte…

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí. Hermione corrió hacia la cocina y volvió con su espada desenvainada. Dawson la miró nervioso.

―No permitiré que dañes a Gil ―dijo Hermione muy seria―. Comprende que ya no son una pareja. Aunque tú no quieras continuar con tu vida, debes dejar que Gil lo haga con la suya.

―¿Quién eres? ―masculló molesto― ¿Sabes usar esa arma? Mejor bájala, podrías matar a alguien, niña.

―¡Hey! ―chisté de inmediato― No le hables así a Hermione.

―¿Hermione? ―repitió él― ¿Esa no es la chica que asesinó a su familia y a sus vecinos? Mi hermano me habló de ella…

―¡Tu hermano es un imbécil! ―gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Kitsune gruñó más feroz, pero como aún era muy pequeño resultó enternecedor.

Entonces Tonks y Bill decidieron entrar. Intenté no mirar al pelirrojo, la situación me hacía sentir humillada. Ahora él sabría que soy divorciada, que mi exmarido es capaz de venirme a buscar sin prever las consecuencias. Que soy una fracasada.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ―dijo Tonks mirando a Hermione y su espada.

Escuché que Bill dejó una caja de herramientas en el piso. Yo seguí mirando a Dawson.

―Creo que no eres bienvenido en esta casa ―dijo Bill colocándose junto a Dawson.

―Vine a ver a mi esposa.

―¡No soy tu esposa! ―chillé desesperada. Me acerqué a Dawson para dirigirlo a la puerta, pero él me tomó de la muñeca, apretándola. De inmediato Bill lo golpeó lejos de mí, y me colocó detrás de él.

Hermione casi brincó sobre Dawson, metiendo la punta de su espada en el cuello de mi exmarido.

―¡Nunca la vuelvas a tocar! Ahora lo entiendo todo ―dijo la castaña―. _Tú_ eres el culpable. Gil es más de lo que nunca has imaginado. Aléjate de ella.

Escuché a otra persona entrar, me tuve que asomar desde el hombro de Bill para ver que era Harry, quien traía una caja grande entre los brazos, envuelta en papel platinado. Cuando vio lo que ocurría sacó su varita.

―Muggle ―dijo Hermione. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

Decidí salir de la enorme espalda de Bill ―Dawson, como podrás ver no estoy sola ―esas palabras fueron extrañas en mi boca, pero menos difíciles que las siguientes―. No te necesito. Sigue el consejo de mi amiga y continúa con tu vida. Los trámites del divorcio acabaron, te dejé todo, ahora déjame mi libertad.

Supongo que el efecto de tener un espada en tu cuello es suficiente para evitar ser terco, porque mi exmarido asintió lentamente, deslizándose lejos de Hermione para levantarse. Me miró dolido, sus ojos transparentes me dijeron que por fin Dawson acababa de aceptar nuestra separación.

―Te amo ―se atrevió a decirme antes de salir de mi casa.

Harry corrió a abrazar a Hermione, besándola. Yo me senté en un banquito, intentando relajarme.

* * *

Empujé a Harry para que me dejara respirar ―¿Por qué tan efusivo? ―pregunté.

―Eres muy sexy cuando amenazas a alguien con tu espada ―me sonrió coqueto.

Intenté contener la sonrisa, pero sus palabras fueron más halagadoras de lo que pretendió ―¿A qué has venido?

―A recogerte, por supuesto.

―Pero Tonks vino por mí.

―Lo sé, yo vine con ella. Es la única que sabe manejar. Sirius decidió unirse al viaje, espera poder conocerte más en estas vacaciones. Ninguno quiere perder tiempo sin ti.

Miré la agenda que dejé en la mesa ―El tiempo es relativo…

―Quería llegar más temprano, pero no calculamos el tráfico. Espero que aún disfrutes esto.

Recogió la caja de regalo con la que entró. Al recibirla sentí mi corazón acelerarse. _Oxitocina_.

―Gracias ―susurré antes de abrir la envoltura. En cuanto una esquina de la caja quedó descubierta pude reconocer el logotipo de la marca― ¡GIL!

Mi amiga salió de su ensimismamiento para mirarme ―¿Ahora qué pasa?

―¡Mira esto! ―grité terminando de romper el papel platinado. Gil brincó junto a mí en cuanto reconoció también qué era: una cafetera eléctrica.

―¡Café, café, café! ―dijimos destrozando el cartón para sacar la preciada máquina.

―Vaya, esa reacción valió la pena ―dijo Tonks colocando el seguro de la puerta―. Estuvimos en _cuatro_ tiendas intentando averiguar qué cafetera era la mejor. Imagínate a tres magos en esa situación…

Bill se sentó en el suelo, su pecho llegando sin problemas a la altura de la mesita. Parecía aturdido ―Harry insistió que no sobrevivirías otro día sin cafeína.

Miré a mi novio, quien tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzándole la cara. Me acerqué lo suficiente para acariciar su mano ―Gracias… no era necesario.

―Feliz navidad ―me dijo inclinándose para besarme.

En medio del beso escuché a Bill decir que se pondría a revisar lo del caño averiado. También a Tonks y Gil discutir a susurros lo que ocurrió con Dawson Melbourne, pero yo seguí inmersa en cómo Harry puso lentamente sus manos en mis hombros para acercarme muy lento, hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo. Harry invirtió casi dos minutos en hacer ese movimiento, lo suficiente para que yo no lo empujara lejos de mí. Sus labios continuaron sobre los míos, deslizándose en un ritmo confuso, hipnótico. Su respiración caía sobre mi cara, calentando mi piel. Su espalda se contrajo para cubrirme antes de pasar sus manos a mi espalda, envolviéndome sin precedentes. Ahí estaba, atrapada en el abrazo más íntimo que Harry y yo hemos compartido, a la mitad de mi departamento y con tres testigos. De pronto la sensación de sus pectorales encima de mis senos fue demasiado. Coloqué una mano en su pecho para separarnos, igual que cada vez que iniciábamos un contacto así. Harry fue inteligente y decidió retroceder, había ganado más en este beso que en el resto juntos.

Me miró satisfecho, su respiración estaba agitada. Me pareció muy atractivo.

―Feliz navidad ―respondí.

―¡Aja! ―el grito de Bill atrajo la atención de todos. En sus manos enguantadas colgaba un animal muerto, lleno de grasa y mugre.

―¿Qué es eso? ―dijo Gil asqueada.

Me acerqué para verificar. El caño de la cocina estaba abierto, así que Bill extrajo el animal de ahí. Lo revisé.

―Es una paloma ―dije confundida―. No parece llevar mucho tiempo muerta, ¿cómo llegó a la cañería? ―me giré para ver directo al pequeño zorro escondido detrás de Gil ―¡Kitsune!

Bill asintió ―Seguro fue el zorro. La pobre paloma tiene todo el cuerpo mordisqueado. Misterio resuelto.

Harry cargó a Kitsune ―Debes aburrirte mucho en la ciudad. Por suerte en mi casa tendrás jardines enormes para cazar. La abuela Longbottom cría conejos ―susurró lo último. Kitsune paró las orejas.

―No lo consientas ―dije mirando reprobadora a Kitsune.

―Bueno, creo que es momento de partir ―celebró Tonks levantándose―. Debo dejarlos en Longbottom Manor y luego ir al Ministerio.

Fui a mi recámara para tomar mi maleta y ponerme mi sombrero. No volvería aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando Harry partiera a Hogwarts. Miré el viejo colchón y las paredes vacías. Tal vez entonces ya tendré acceso a la casa de mis padres, así que Gil y yo podremos decorar mejor este lugar. Revisé que la ventana quedara bien cerrada y salí.

Gil ya estaba con su abrigo y su mochila en el hombro.

―¿Te importa si actualizo nuestro contrato después de las vacaciones? ―le pregunté a Gil mientras dejaba que Harry cargara mi maleta.

―Claro ―respondió.

―¿Para qué lo van a actualizar? ―dijo Harry.

―Debo avisarle con anticipación a Gil cuando invite a un hombre atractivo a la casa ―expliqué.

Bill soltó una carcajada. Gil me miró molesta.

―De nuevo no entiendo qué dije de malo ―murmuré cargando a Kitsune.

Sirius me saludó con un abrazo letal. Parecía querer compensar su mala actitud sobre la decisión de Harry por estar conmigo. Subió mi maleta y la mochila de Gil a la cajuela, insistiendo en que pararíamos a la mitad de la carretera para comer unas hamburguesas que vieron de camino aquí.

Gil y Sirius hicieron rápida conexión, lo cual no me sorprende porque hasta ahora la única persona que no tolera el encanto de Gil es el Agente Especial Melbourne, pero es un idiota. Bill se despidió de nosotros, recibió los agradecimientos de Gil y yo por reparar el caño, y desapareció. Tonks tomó el lugar del volante, Sirius de copiloto, y Harry, Gil y yo nos subimos atrás.

Veinte minutos de camino a Londres fueron suficientes para explicarle a Harry unos cuantos datos. Viajar en carro era uno de los ejercicios más extenuantes y molestos de la vida. Encerrada en una caja de metal que tiene probabilidades del 64% de averiarse en carretera, y otro 22% de ser chocado en pleno movimiento, no era una sensación fácil de soportar. La probabilidad de mareo estaba por encima del 80%, además del desgaste cerebral que implicaba ver el mismo paisaje durante horas.

―¿Creí que usabas tu carro para ir a la escuela? ―me dijo divertido.

―Son tres kilómetros y medio a mi escuela. Además, yo voy manejando. Es improbable que algo escape mi capacidad de precaución cuando manejo. Casi puedo enfocar todas las funciones de mi mente en esa tarea, lo que equivale a cinco personas muy inteligentes y sagaces manejando el mismo carro al mismo tiempo.

Tonks paró el carro en cuanto me escuchó. Se giró casi aliviada.

―¿Quieres manejar? –me preguntó.

―¿No te molesta?

Soltó un bufido ―Chica, te aseguro que tus porcentajes de accidentes y muerte aumentan sin control conmigo en el volante.

Fue suficiente para bajarme del carro y esperar a que Tonks me diera las llaves. Harry y Sirius también intercambiaron lugares. Ajusté los espejos y el asiento, revisé los niveles de gasolina, aceite y el kilometraje. Aceleré muy lento para probar la caja de velocidad y la resistencia del volante.

―Usen los cinturones, por favor ―pedí.

En cuanto todo estuvo bajo mi control, retomamos el camino. Harry parecía no tener problemas con que su novia tomara el volante, lo cual me dio gusto porque luego los hombres son tercos sobre eso. Casi de inmediato pude ver cómo se relajaba mientras veía por la ventanilla, el sol dándole en la frente y haciendo resaltar su extraña cicatriz, pero sus ojos verdes eran lo más hermoso.

Sirius se inclinó un poco para hablarme sin problemas.

―¿Entonces tienes reflejos súper desarrollados también? ―me preguntó sin malicia.

―No. Puedo hacer cálculos ultra veloces para determinar el comportamiento de lo que me rodea. Por ejemplo ese carro que viene del otro lado de la carretera, si calculo su peso, la velocidad e inercia que trae, será más sencillo ajustarme para que cuando pase junto a nosotros no disminuya nuestra marcha. También puedo calcular en las vueltas qué tipo de velocidad y ángulo requerimos. Sólo son matemáticas.

La respuesta de Sirius nunca la esperé ―¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar antes de ya no poder calcular todo eso?

―No lo sé, nunca he intentado ir _muy_ rápido. Casi siempre me mantengo a ochenta kilómetros por hora.

―¿No sería interesante experimentarlo? ―sus ojos grises brillaban emocionados.

―_Sirius_ ―dijo Harry conteniendo una sonrisa― Hermione es una persona seria, nunca se atrevería a hacer algo que nos pusiera en riesgo.

―Ya veo ―dijo su padrino―, es una persona que vive sin riesgos.

―No caigas en su trampa ―me aconsejó Tonks, pero fue muy tarde. Su comentario sobre los riesgos me dejó un mal sabor de boca porque era verdad. Nunca salía fuera de las probabilidades de éxito.

―¿Te gustan las personas arriesgadas, Harry? ―le pregunté antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo.

La carcajada de Sirius apuró mi corazón. Harry alzó los brazos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Revisé el tablero para ver la aguja de velocidad acariciar el 120. Miré hacia la carretera y comencé a hacer cuentas. Las curvas que seguían eran fáciles, salíamos de cada una con mayor rapidez. Un letrero de precaución en la carretera me advirtió lo que seguía.

―Hermione ―dijo Gil, quien era la única que entendía qué quería decir esa señal― quizá debamos bajar un poco…

De nuevo fue muy tarde. Bajé a cuarta para forzar el carro otro empujón, observé la curva estrecharse bajo nosotros. Sirius y Harry ya no se veían tan alegres. Volteé el volante en dirección contraria y metí el freno de mano. El carro se deslizó por el pavimento, dejando líneas de polvo detrás, recorriendo la curva en una sola posición. Fue un _drift_ perfecto. En cuanto estábamos viendo directo a la parte recta de la carretera volví a cambiar la velocidad del carro y salimos impulsados hacia delante. La aguja marcó 140. Nada mal.

―¡MERLÍN! ―gritó Sirius entre carcajadas― ¡Eso fue genial!

―¡No lo fue! ―dijo Gil abrazada de Tonks.

Harry tenía una mano en el tablero y otra en mi estómago, como si hubiera estado a punto de brincar frente a mí para protegerme del impacto que esperaba. Parecía un gato espantado.

―Hermione ―me dijo sin dejar de ver al frente―, me encantas.

El resto del camino seguimos a noventa kilómetros por hora. Sirius parecía querer adoptarme después de esa muestra de valentía y estupidez, insistió en que le enseñara a hacer eso algún día. Tonks y Harry comentaban cosas graciosas sin parar. Fue de los mejores viajes de mi vida, así que nunca les dije que casi había vomitado a la mitad del _drift_: tenía una imagen que mantener.

* * *

Harry me señaló que habíamos llegado. Aparqué el carro fuera de una barda altísima de piedras.

―No hay estacionamiento en la mansión ―me explicó abriendo mi puerta―. La abuela no quiere cosas "modernas" en su casa.

Lo miré incrédula ―¿Sí sabes que el primer automóvil con motor de combustión interna fue creado en _1886_, verdad?

―Espero que se lo digas a Augusta ―dijo Sirius aún extasiado por la maniobra en la carretera―, porque planeo comprarme un carro.

Tonks revisó que su coche estuviera a salvo ―Es rentado ―me explicó al notar mi mirada ofendida―, mi jefa me mataría si algo le pasa.

―No, …si se lo dice Sirius ―dijo Harry con tono burlón.

Sirius soltó un bufido y nos dirigió casi una cuadra para rodear la muralla y llegar a una reja de metal. Al ver de nuevo el territorio Longbottom me quedé sin voz. Era demasiado hermoso.

Cuando entramos a la propiedad Sirius gritó ―¡Augusta, compraré un automóvil!

La respuesta desde algún lado de la casa fue instantánea ―¡Nunca permitiré tal irreverencia, Black!

La risa de todos me hizo pensar que esto era común. De un salón continuo salieron Neville, Luna y Daniel, quien me saludó emocionado.

―Te extrañé ―me dijo feliz. Le acaricié el cabello.

―Yo pensé mucho en ti.

Gil se presentó con los demás, había recuperado el color después de lo que hice en la carretera. Daniel tomó a Kitsune entre sus brazos.

―Vamos a que conozcan sus habitaciones ―dijo Luna entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Estuve a punto de quitarlo, agredida por la inesperada muestra de confianza, pero olvidé todo cuando miré las paredes de la mansión. Obras de arte pintadas en cada espacio disponible, marcos de oro caracoleado, molduras recubiertas de plata. Caminé hacia el despliegue de belleza, esto merecía convertirse en tesoro de la nación.

Mi recámara era magnífica, contaba con su propia chimenea y balcón. Se encontraba en el tercer piso, donde el resto de los cuartos estaban. Dejé mi computadora y violín en el escritorio, desempaqué sin esfuerzo y revisé el baño privado. Después de vivir en el departamento con Gil, esto parecía un sueño. Me dejé caer en la cama. Aquí no había un resorte desacomodado que me mantuviera despierta mientras terminaba de redactar mi trabajo. Era un sueño…

Desperté sobresaltada. No podía creerlo. Me quedé dormida. Gracias al balcón pude ver que ya había anochecido. Junto a mí, increíblemente, estaba Harry abrazándome por la cintura.

―¡Harry! ―grité separándome.

Mi novio se levantó casi sobre de mí con la varita en alto ―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo apuntando con su varita a cada esquina de la habitación.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me miró confundido, luego sonrió ―Te veías muy tierna dormida. Decidí tomar una siesta contigo.

―¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? Había planeado cada minuto del día de hoy, ahora tendré que _volver_ a ajustar la agenda ―mascullé derrotada. Sin pensarlo busqué mi conexión con Kitsune: se encontraba en los jardines, creando una madriguera. Eso me hizo sentir peor, ni siquiera estuve con mi zorro en su primera exploración en Longbottom Manor.

―Hey ―me tomó de la cara para verme fijamente―, te veías muy cansada. Tenías ojeras. Merecías dormir para recuperarte, ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras con mayor energía.

Me hizo sentir mejor, aunque esa sensación me pareció ridícula ―El colchón es muy suave… ―fue todo que me atreví a decir. Harry sonrió.

―Despertaste a tiempo para la cena. ¿Bajamos?

Asentí. Nos movimos por la habitación, estirándonos para quitar el sueño. Observé la espalda ancha de Harry, su cuello grueso ser masajeado por sus manos fuertes.

―Estoy preocupada ―dije sin parar de verlo. Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

―¿Por qué? ―se giró curioso. La cadera quedó torcida, permitiendo que viera sus glúteos.

―Creo que has aumentado demasiado mi nivel de oxitocina. Estoy muy pendiente de tu atractivo físico. Me distraes.

Los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar, se terminó de girar y comenzó a gatear sobre la cama hacia mí. Quedamos con las narices rozándose.

―¿Eso es malo? ―preguntó con la voz extrañamente ronca.

―Define "malo".

―¿Te incomoda?

―Sí.

―¿No te gusta esa sensación? ―se inclinó un poquito más sobre mí.

Respiré profundo ―No estoy segura.

―Podríamos determinar qué te gusta y qué no ―dijo a punto de besarme―. Sólo por pura curiosidad científica.

Tuve que sonreír ―En serio has estado investigando al respecto, ¿verdad?

Pasó un brazo por encima de mis piernas y se fue inclinando hasta que quedamos recostados en la cama, él sobre mí.

―Por ti investigaría lo que sea.

Me besó muy suave. Decidí seguir el consejo que me dio la última vez y cerrar los ojos, así era más fácil evitar que mis nervios rompieran el momento. Con cada beso Harry conseguía ganar más intimidad entre nosotros, lo cual me daba un poco de miedo y emoción. De pronto sentí la mano derecha de Harry en mi cadera, justo donde el dobladillo de mi blusa terminaba. Uno de sus dedos rozó mi piel.

―Harry ―dije empujando mi cabeza contra el colchón para crear distancia―, es demasiado.

―¿Demasiado bueno o malo? ―me preguntó escurriendo sus dedos por la piel de mi cadera. Sentí un hormigueo en esa zona, mi respiración se aceleró.

―No sé… no me siento en control, eso me incomoda de mala manera.

Sacó su mano de mi blusa, creí que se alejaría, pero me tomó de la cintura y me volteó sobre él.

―¿Qué tal tú encima de mí?, ¿te sientes más en control así?

Tengo que aceptar que prefiero esta posición. Estaba sentada en la pelvis de Harry, con mis piernas rodeándolo. Sus manos en mi cintura hacían que mantuviera una inclinación sobre él, con mis manos en su pecho para sostenerme.

―Creo que sí ―respondí― ¿Ahora qué?

Sonrió ―Podrías besarme.

―¿Para qué?

Giró los ojos ―No sé, para disfrutar que estamos juntos y a solas. Esto no se repetirá mucho durante el resto de las vacaciones, menos cuando regrese a Hogwarts.

―Ya veo, es una forma de estrechar nuestro vínculo romántico como precaución por el distanciamiento que sufriremos debido a nuestras responsabilidades futuras.

―Eso ―me dijo volviendo a sonreír. Subió una mano hacia mi cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos.

―Estuve leyendo una novela erótica que me recomendó Gil. Me pareció adecuado para saber cómo reaccionar cuando una situación así se presentara. Descarté muchas acciones que se realizaron en la novela, la mayoría por cuestiones higiénicas, aunque también hubo algunas que no comprendí cómo podrían traer placer.

Harry parecía divertido ―¿Cuáles son esas últimas?

―Morder ―repliqué molesta―. Durante la novela el ejercicio favorito de la protagonista era que su héroe le mordisqueara el cuello. Me pareció absurdo. El dolor y el placer no están emparentados.

Comenzó a reír ―No creo que la mordiera _hasta_ hacerla sangrar o algo así.

Lo miré molesta ―Tú tienes mucha experiencia, ¿no? Con Ginny Weasley.

Volvió a reír ―¿Sigues celosa por eso?

―No son celos. Señalé lo obvio: eres un hombre sexualmente experimentado.

―De acuerdo ―me acarició el rostro―. Sí, tuve sexo con Ginny, pero créeme, nada experimentado. La primera vez fue muy torpe, rápida y extraña. Después… sólo pasó, ni siquiera estuvimos completamente desnudos. Fue cuestión del momento. Como sea, morder el cuello de tu pareja es muy común, no se trata de causarle dolor, sino provocar una reacción positiva.

―¿Ginny te mordió el cuello? ―mascullé enojada.

―¿Podemos olvidar a Ginny?

―Yo no olvido nada ―respondí un poco incómoda.

―Lo sé, siento haberte dicho eso ―me volvió a acariciar el rostro.

Me quedé callada mientras pensaba en Ginny Weasley. Ni siquiera la conozco, pero siento un aborrecimiento por ella muy profundo. En especial me desagradaba la idea de que en algún momento hubiera estado tan cerca del cuello grueso y fuerte de Harry. Lo cual también me confundía, pues implicaba un tono posesivo que no me parecía saludable entre Harry y yo.

―¿Vamos a cenar? ―preguntó de pronto, parecía cansado.

―¿Por qué? Creí que íbamos a estrechar nuestro vínculo romántico.

―Creo que pasó el momento ―respondió tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a moverme.

Detecté decepción en su voz. Era la primera vez que me hablaba así. Detuve su avance con una mano, consiguiendo quedarme encima de él. Me miró curioso.

―¿Hermione?

Corté la distancia entre nosotros, pegando mi torso al suyo. Lo escuché suspirar, como si esa pequeña caricia hubiera sido más para él. Me mantuve recostada en su hombro, escuchando su corazón, disfrutando el olor de su piel. Con mi mano izquierda recorrí la camisa de tela suave, delineando los músculos de su abdomen. Volvió a suspirar. Su corazón se aceleró. Ahora todo tenía sentido, así se sentía Harry cuando me besaba, en control. Él disfrutaba de las reacciones de mi cuerpo, eso era lo más excitante: provocar una crisis hormonal en el otro.

Soplé suavemente en la clavícula de Harry, su mano me apretó la cadera, pegándome más a él. Mi mano izquierda continuó subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo, provocando escalofríos. Me apoyé en su brazo para moverme un poco hacia arriba, directo en su cuello. Recordé la maniobra que hice en el automóvil en la carretera, la felicidad de Harry al verme salir un poco de mí apretada seguridad. Eso me dio valor suficiente para abrir la boca y _muy_ dócilmente morder su piel.

―_Hermione_… ―gimió.

Sentí su piel entre mis dientes, llenando mi boca de su olor. Él me abrazó por completo, friccionando nuestros cuerpos. Solté su piel y volví a morder otro trocito. El ruido que salió de su garganta me llenó de adrenalina. Ahora el libro erótico tenía _mucho_ más sentido. Recorrió mi espalda con sus manos. Decidí entregarme al despliegue de emociones en mi estómago, y chupé la piel entre mis dientes. Harry volvió a gemir, esta vez acompañado de una erección masiva. Me separó de él, sonrojado.

―Perdón ―masculló torciendo su cadera para que yo ya no sintiera su erección.

―Es completamente normal ―respondí―. Estás transitando por choques neurales, vasculares y endócrinos. Tu pene respondió naturalmente.

―Intentaré ignorar que dijiste eso ―comenzó a levantarse.

―¿A dónde vas? Estamos estrechando nuestro vínculo romántico.

―Tengo que calmarme ―respondió dándome la espalda.

―No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Además, si sentí correctamente, tienes un miembro amplio y grueso, lo cual es socialmente celebrado.

Me miró más sonrojado ―No hables de _él_ de forma tan fría, Mione.

―¿Él?

Giró los ojos ―¿No deberías estar increíblemente incómoda y/o molesta?, ¿cómo es que no puedo besarte con lengua, pero aceptas tan tranquila una erección?

―Bueno, principalmente porque la erección no puedes controlarla. Sigo sin entender el problema, no es como si fuéramos a tener coito. Sabes que no es mi interés.

―_Exacto_ ―replicó―, por eso debo calmarme. No estoy acostumbrado a que tú inicies contacto físico conmigo, menos de ese tipo. Fue… muy fuerte. Necesito calmarme.

Asentí ―Comprendo.

Se levantó y reacomodó su pantalón. Respiró varias veces antes de mirarme de nuevo.

―Creo que podemos concluir que morder el cuello de tu pareja no es algo malo ―dijo.

Sonreí ―De acuerdo.

―Vamos a cenar.

Al salir de la habitación Harry me tomó la mano. Le expliqué que recordaba perfectamente bien el camino hacia el recibidor, así que no me iba a perder, pero él se encogió de hombros. Parecía contento.

* * *

En algún momento de mi "pequeña" siesta, Tonks había ido y regresado del Ministerio. Traía una túnica azul oscuro que no le conocía, era su uniforme de Auror. Charlaba animadamente con el resto de los comensales, y sonrió al verme entrar.

―Ahí estás ―dijo haciendo un gesto para que me acercara―. Te quiero presentar a mis padres: Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Mi papá es hijo de muggles, así que probablemente se lleven bien.

Harry me soltó la mano para que pudiera estrechar la de los Tonks.

Ted me sonrió amistoso ―¿Y cuál es tu reacción sobre la magia: asombro y envidia o extrañeza y negación?

―Extrañeza y asombro ―repliqué―. Los magos son un poco absurdos.

―Ya lo creo. Cuando conocí a Andy ella sólo podía pensar a través de su varita. Al introducirla al mundo muggle se dio cuenta que la vida está más allá de Hogwarts.

―_Excepto_ por su elección de nombres ―interrumpió Tonks― Mi nombre es _tan_ sangre pura…

Andrómeda giró los ojos ―Nunca me dejará ir con esa.

Tonks me señaló dos sillas entre Neville y Gil ―Tomen asiento, ¿descansaron bien? ―alzó varias veces las cejas. Decidí ignorarla.

Cuando me senté junto a Gil pude notar a mi amiga embutirse la comida de su plato como si no hubiera un mañana. Me pareció extraño hasta que olí las delicias que había repartidas a lo largo de la mesa. ¿Desde cuándo no comía así? La señorita Pam no era un as en la cocina, lograba que no quemar la sopa, pero sus postres eran lo mejor de ella. Es decir que desde que mamá murió no he comido algo _realmente_ apetitoso.

Levanté el cucharón del estofado y me serví. Tomé pan, queso, puré de papas y ensalada. En algún momento Harry me sirvió una copa de vino. Yo ni siquiera dejé de masticar para agradecerle.

Gil me miró divertida, olvidando todo sentido de educación me habló con la boca llena ―Y te perdiste el almuerzo.

Sonreí sin quererlo, también con la boca llena. Después de días de estrés, trabajo, mala alimentación y falta de sueño, este día estaba resultando conmovedor.

Escuché la conversación fluir. La familia de Harry funcionaba como una máquina bien aceitada. Todos parecían al pendiente del otro, se bromeaban sin cesar, recordaban situaciones que vivieron y cada uno intervenía con su versión.

―Da un poco de envidia ―me susurró Gil tras un sorbo de vino.

Asentí. Esto era tristemente parecido a una noche en la casa de los Granger. Busqué a Daniel con la mirada, ansiosa de saber si él también sentía ese vacío, pero parecía tranquilo entre Augusta y Andrómeda. Lo estaban cuidando bien.

Noté cierta incomodidad en Gil cada vez que Tonks hacía algún comentario sobre Bill.

―Se vio tan varonil reparando la cañería con sus propias manos, nada de magia…

Fue lo suficientemente repetitiva para provocar que Gil dejara de comer. Me incliné cerca de mi amiga para explicarle que esos comentarios no eran para ella, sino para Remus Lupin, quien apretaba los dientes cada vez que Tonks se expresaba tan favorable de Bill.

―¿Tonks y el señor Lupin? ―me dijo de vuelta.

―Es muy obvio ―respondí. Cuando estaba a punto de servirme del pavo, Harry colocó una mano en mi rodilla, casi haciéndome brincar.

―Falta el postre, guarda un espacio ―me sonrió.

―_¿Postre?_ ―pregunté dejando el pavo en su lugar. La comida desapareció de la mesa, algo que causó un estremecimiento en Gil y en mí. Entonces un juego de té y dos platones con pastel de chocolate aparecieron. Harry sacó su varita y conjuró una taza de café para mí. Lo miré agradecida.

―Por cierto, Hermione ―me habló Luna agitando sus extraños aretes de rabanitos―, Remus y yo decidimos ayudarte un poco con la investigación sobe el Escudo sin Magia ―apareció junto a mí una carpeta muy gruesa―. Creo que te agradarán nuestros avances.

―¿Por qué lo decidieron hacer sin consultar antes conmigo? ―chisté molesta― Tengo un protocolo infalible que seguir para investigar un tema. No sé qué tanto pueden haberse brincado…

―_Mione_ ―gruñó Harry. Lo miré confundida―, estás hablando con quien considero mi hermanita.

―Oh, de nuevo eso ―asentí mirando a Luna―. Mi forma de hablar comúnmente enoja a la gente. Creen que subestimo o denigro su capacidad intelectual, pero no es así. Reconozco el esfuerzo que implicó recabar esta información, aunque no sé si estar agradecida. ¿Lo hicieron por mí o por Harry? Tampoco es que importe, la búsqueda de conocimiento siempre es bienvenida. Revisaré la carpeta.

Andrómeda y Augusta le dijeron a Daniel que se fuera a dormir. Él no pareció muy feliz al respecto, pero obedeció tras despedirse de mí.

Luna siguió sonriendo ―Sé que no quisiste hacerme sentir mal. En Ravenclaw, mi casa en Hogwarts, nada es más importante que la pulcritud y el orden cuando se estudia un tema nuevo. Somos muy competitivos en ese aspecto, así que sé por qué reaccionaste así.

Abrí la carpeta para examinar cómo la seccionaron. Fui sonriendo mientras avanzaba en las pestañas de categorías.

―Tiene mucha lógica esta división…

―¿Verdad que sí? ―exclamó Luna inclinándose en la mesa para pasar las hojas de la carpeta― Creo que esta sección en especial te interesará.

_Los escudos de los Escudos sin Magia_. Leí las primeras cuatro hojas de esa sección, estuve tan inmersa que ignoré el parloteo de la mesa. Cuando busqué a Luna con la mirada, ya estaba sentada junto a mí. Harry se había cambiado del lado de Neville.

―Interesante, ¿cierto? ―me dijo emocionada― Cada Escudo sin Magia ha tenido un _escudo_ con el cual defiende a su pareja. Por ejemplo, Escudo sin Magia Tsu Li de China eligió un escudo romano que estuvo en la familia de su novio por generaciones ―señaló una de las pocas fotografías que había en la carpeta. Era en blanco y negro, la mujer en el retrato era bellísima, sostenía un enorme escudo de metal con la imagen de los legionarios romanos―. Por eso son llamados _escudos_, Hermione, pero tú ya elegiste tu arma, una espada, ¿no crees que es extraño?

Me volví para llamar a Gil. Cuando se sentó junto a nosotras le pedí que le explicara a Luna cómo fue que compré mi espada.

―Oh, ese día ―suspiró Gil―. Fue cuando fuimos a buscar a Daniel al orfanato donde lo tenían. Después de hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con Tonks, salimos hacia el gimnasio donde Hermione conocía a un maestro de espadas, creo que su nombre era Saito ―me miró insegura, cuando asentí continuó―. Ese hombre es el prototipo de anciano sabio oriental, se echó un par de refranes japoneses y después de decirle a Hermione que sabía que regresaría, sacó el estuche con la espada sin filo.

Luna parecía una niña pequeña escuchando una leyenda ―¿Sin filo?

Gil asintió solemne, capturada por la atención de Luna ―Sin filo. Esa espada es famosa en Japón, aunque no me explico cómo fue que Saito se quedó con ella, y menos cómo la trajo a Inglaterra.

―¡Destino! ―gritó Luna apasionada.

―No puede ser otra cosa ―concedió Gil. Yo giré los ojos―, porque la historia de la espada sin filo es una de muerte y redención.

Me di cuenta que el resto de los presentes ya estaban escuchando también a Gil. Luna tomó las manos de mi amiga, incitándola a continuar. Gil se acomodó mejor en la silla, preparándose para narrar una de las leyendas más hermosas de Japón.

―En 1864, durante la época llamada Bakumatsu, un joven samurái sinigual se unió al grupo revolucionario que intentaba liberar de la dictadura a Japón. Su estilo de lucha con la espada era tan impresionante que nunca conseguían detenerlo. Él se encargó de aniquilar a los políticos más importantes que impedían la liberación de Japón. Fue conocido como "Hitokiri Battōsai" que quiere decir "Asesino maestro del arte de desenvainar". Dicen que él solo exterminó a cientos de políticos corruptos y personajes nefastos en el poder. Él, a través de estas atroces acciones, abrió el camino para que un nuevo sistema se creara y comenzara una nueva era de libertad. Cuando Japón se liberó de las ataduras corruptas, Battōsai desapareció para no ser utilizado nuevamente como el maldito asesino que era. Pasaron diez años y se volvió leyenda, hasta que un día, en un pueblo de Tokio, apareció de nuevo. Se había convertido en un samurái vagabundo, cargaba una espada llamada sakabatō, que quiere decir "espada de filo invertido", con la cual era imposible matar. Así dedicó el resto de su vida a buscar la redención por todos aquellos que mató. Su contribución como samurái vagabundo fue más poderosa y honrada que cuando fue asesino, pues la cantidad de personas a las que ayudó dejaron testimonio del grandioso hombre que fue. Tras su muerte, la famosa espada sakabatō se perdió en el tiempo, luego Saito la recuperó y decidió vendérsela a Hermione.

Solté un bufido ―¡Por un euro!

―Dijo que ella estaba destinada a usarla ―finalizó Gil.

Luna me miró con lágrimas en los ojos ―Por eso elegiste esa espada. No es para matar. Es para proteger.

―Lo cual ―dije― es absurdo, pues la esencia misma de una espada es matar. Pero de alguna manera me pareció correcto.

Harry se levantó para tomarme de los hombros ―No tiene lógica, pero igual funciona, ¿verdad?

Sonreí ―Por esta ocasión.

Luna soltó a Gil para tomar mis manos ―Hermione, dime que Saito te entregó un recibo o ticket por la espada.

―Sí lo hizo. Insistió a pesar de que le dije que un euro no merecía recibo. Fue prácticamente un regalo.

―Nos salvó la vida ―dijo Luna―. Debes traernos ese recibo, entonces Harry te comprará la espada. De esa manera, la sakabatō pasará a ser oficialmente de la familia Potter, y tú podrás utilizarla como tu escudo.

―¿Qué importancia tiene eso? No es como si mi espada fuera a volverse mágica. Soy una muggle ―repliqué orgullosa.

Remus intervino ―Quizá deberías leer por qué sí tiene importancia ―me señaló la carpeta.

Luna cerró la carpeta y me la dio ―Debes estudiarla lo más pronto posible, entonces ajustaremos todo lo necesario.

Harry habló ―Prometí que conseguiría un maestro de espada para Hermione, tal vez sea necesario buscar uno que conozca la leyenda de Battōsai, podría influir en el entrenamiento ―me miró cariñoso―. Y pensar que fue en nuestra primera cita que conocimos al maestro Saito.

―_Destino_ ―susurró Andrómeda.

―¿Pueden parar con eso del destino, por favor? ―pedí.

Augusta, quien mantuvo una pose seria durante toda la conversación, se levantó. El resto la miró expectante a sus palabras. Era, obviamente, muy respetada.

―Conozco quién puede enseñarle espada a la señorita Hermione. Le enviaré una lechuza hoy mismo.

―Gracias, abuela ―dijo Harry.

La señora siguió ―Es mi deseo que terminemos el té para discutir otros temas, ¿si es que por ahora el asunto del Escudo sin Magia ha terminado? ―la mayoría asintió― De acuerdo. Debemos planear la fiesta navideña de Longbottom Manor, como siempre hay familias que están invitadas, por ejemplo los Weasley, pero creo que es momento que definamos quiénes del Ministerio serán acogidos en la fiesta más importante de nuestra familia. Me parece que Harry quiere comenzar su incursión por la política de esta manera. Te doy la palabra, querido.

Miré sorprendida a mi novio ―¿Es cierto?

Harry se sonrojó ―_No_ política, abuela ―corrigió―, espero nunca caer en eso. Quiero iniciar un nuevo grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort, un grupo que esta vez no se mantenga en las sombras, sino que funcione a la luz pública y sea un referente para todos aquellos que tienen la esperanza de ver caer a Voldemort. Pienso encabezarlo para influir en la participación ciudadana. La fama del niño-que-vivió debe servir para algo, y es momento de acabar con las persecuciones y asesinatos de los opositores puristas.

―¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo sobre esto antes? ―chistó Sirius, miró molesto a Augusta― ¿Tú lo coaccionaste a que decidiera esto?

―No, fue idea del niño. Yo simplemente le di el espacio en la mesa para que pudiera explicarse.

Miró ahora a Remus ―¿Tú lo sabías?

Harry intervino ―Sólo estaban enterados Neville y Luna, no te enojes con los demás.

Sirius se revolvió el cabello ―Hijo, tu destino no es salvar al mundo. Te hemos entrenado para sobrevivir a Voldemort, para que luches con nosotros y terminemos _juntos_ con tu profecía. Nunca aceptamos la idea de mandarte solo al matadero, de dejarte cumplir tu profecía en solitario. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Sabes lo que significa? Es una declaración de guerra.

―No es una declaración de guerra ―dije sin aire―. ¡Es una declaración por la libertad!

Sirius me miró furioso ―_Fuiste tú_. Tú le diste esta idea ridícula. Harry ha pasado por suficientes tragedias, no necesita que ahora su novia venga y lo ponga al filo de la muerte con sus ideales de libertad.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, y para mí sorpresa, Neville se levantó.

―Harry no es el único que ha pasado por tragedias ―su voz fue tan dura que me dio un escalofrío. La frialdad en su rostro me desarmó, ¿dónde estaba el muchacho sonriente que me dio cosquilleos cuando conocí?―. Todos aquí tenemos un pasado ligado a Voldemort y sus partidarios. Nosotros no podemos ser los únicos hartos y enfermos de ese psicópata, allá afuera debe haber otros cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños que sobreviven en el racismo, que soportan sin esperanza el fanatismo de los puristas. Estoy seguro que si nos unimos seremos más que los Death Eater, pero nunca lo sabremos si no estamos parados bajo el mismo estandarte. _Harry_ es un símbolo. Nos guste o no él representa la única posibilidad de éxito contra Voldemort.

Sirius miró dolido a su ahijado ―Pero… si algo te pasa.

Harry tomó del hombro a Neville, colocándose en un muro de músculos junto a él. Parecían dos guerreros ―Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Sirius. Has sido el mejor padre, tío, amigo y maestro. Neville y yo te debemos _mucho_ ―miró a Remus―. También a ti. Sin ustedes seríamos un par de adolescentes flojos y sin objetivos en la vida. Sin embargo, esta decisión es exclusivamente nuestra. Neville y yo lucharemos ―miró al resto de los presentes― y nos encantaría contar con ustedes, pero también es su decisión. Comprendemos lo que significa luchar públicamente contra Voldemort, así que no importa qué escojan, nunca se los reprocharemos.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―dijo Tonks― Son los mejores primos del universo, _claro_ que lucharé con ustedes.

De inmediato la familia se levantó para apoyarlos. Los aplausos y silbidos recuperaron las sonrisas en Harry y Neville. Me levanté muy emocionada, consciente de que Sirius tenía razón: yo había influido en la decisión revolucionaria de mi novio. Lo abracé temblando.

―De nuevo, Harry ―le dije apretándolo.

―¿De nuevo qué? ―me respondió preocupado.

―Es como esa noche cuando te fuiste a Hogwarts. _Sé _que estoy exagerando, pero mis emociones están fuera de control ―me paré de puntitas para verlo a los ojos―. Esta decisión, lo que representa, me hace sentir tan orgullosa de ti. No sé cómo demostrártelo.

Me sonrió de lado ―Por una vez, podrías besarme _tú_.

Lo tomé del cuello para poder acercarme y besarlo. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de juntar mis labios con los de otra persona. A punto de llegar a él, la voz de Neville me detuvo.

―Hermione, quiero hablar contigo.

Harry miró molesto a su hermano ―No tienes _idea_ de lo que acabas de interrumpir.

Neville alzó las cejas ―¿No se besan todo el tiempo?

Me separé de Harry para encarar al castaño ―¿Qué deseas, Neville?

―Por favor, acompáñame a los jardines. Ahí hablaremos.

Miré a Harry antes de asentir. Neville, cual caballero, ofreció su brazo para dirigirme. Al cogerlo, volví a sentir ese cosquilleo. Caminamos hacia la puerta principal en un silencio agradable.

―¿Te molesta que sea callado? Comúnmente es Harry o Luna quien entretiene a mi acompañante.

Le sonreí ―Estaba pensando que de hecho el silencio me parecía adecuado entre nosotros.

Salimos a la noche.

* * *

**De acuerdo, momentos del cap muy largo: Bill arreglando una tubería, Gil incómoda al respecto. Hermione adicta al café y capaz de hacer un drift en el carro. Harry y ella consiguiendo un momento íntimo _por fin. _Y por último: la historia de la espada de Hermione y la decisión de Harry de luchar públicamente contra Voldemort. Sobre Neville: no, no está enamorado de Hermione ni nada parecido, será un buen tema. Creo que el capítulo tuvo muchas emociones, decidí hacerlo más largo porque me atrasé con la fecha de publicación y porque tal vez lo vuelva a hacer. Estoy mudándome de estado, lo que quiere decir avión y vender todas mis pertenencias, así que tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir. También por eso no pude responder todos los reviews, sólo aquellos que tenían preguntas directas, a los demás les pido una gran gran disculpa. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones porque el fanfic ya está en forma hacia la pintura total que espero lograr, y quiero saber qué piensan. Me han ayudado a corregir errores, a explicar mejor ciertos detalles, en fin, este fanfic es tan mío como suyo. Gracias.**

**Espero verlos pronto. Saludos!**


	11. Define inocente

**El Escudo sin Magia**

**Define "inocente"**

―En nombre de la Constitución del Reino Unido y nuestra Reina, se abre sesión.

El juez dejó caer su maso. Miré hacia donde Tonks y Hermione estaban sentadas, enfrentando al juez y al jurado; en otra mesa junto a ellas, el Agente Especial Melbourne y una mujer afroamericana. El típico juicio inglés, según me explicó Hermione de camino aquí. A mí lado estaban Luna, Gil y Sirius. En otra banca Neville se mantenía sin dirigirme la mirada. No entiendo por qué, _yo_ soy el enojado, él no tendría que comportarse como si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. _Él_ traspasó los límites y traicionó mi confianza. Aunque debo admitir que Hermione es exactamente igual de culpable.

Sentí la mano de Luna en mi brazo, sus ojos grises mirándome preocupados.

―Ella saldrá libre ―me dijo muy tranquila―. Hermione tiene de su lado a Tonks, ella nunca nos ha fallado.

―Lo sé ―repliqué.

No era por eso por lo que estaba tenso. Sé que Hermione puede enfrentar la Corte y salir airosa, pero ¿qué sucederá después?, ¿cómo perdonar que me haya traicionado con Neville?

―Harry ―siguió Luna ahora con un tono de reproche―, debes permitir que te expliquen las cosas.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo ―mascullé.

―No fue fácil. Yo también soy amiga de Neville, y sé que Hermione y tú tienen una relación.

―_Teníamos_ ―rectifiqué―. Y no es lo mismo. Tú eres amiga de Neville, no su novia. Así que no puedes entender cómo me siento.

Frunció el ceño ―No necesito ser novia de Neville para amarlo y preocuparme por él.

―No digas esas cosas ―pedí. Siempre era difícil cuando Luna se expresaba así de mi hermano porque nunca quería decir que lo amara de forma romántica.

―Neville lo sabe ―dijo de pronto―. Jamás le he dado falsas ilusiones. Además Ron también habló con él.

―_No_ me menciones a Ronald ―chisté lo más bajito posible. Frente a nosotros el que supongo que es asistente del Juez hizo que Hermione colocara la mano sobre un libro y jurara decir la verdad, lo cual me causó gracia, eso parecía un ritual mágico, aunque era obvio que sólo era una cuestión simbólica―. Suficiente tengo con verlo durante la fiesta navideña.

―Acostúmbrate ―respondió antes de que el Juez pidiera silencio―. Soy tu hermana, así que tendrás que aguantar a quien elija para ser mi pareja.

Apreté la boca, mitad porque el Juez lo pidió, mitad porque si no iba a empezar otra pelea con Luna acerca de su pésimo gusto por los hombres. ¿Cómo podría mi hermanita, tan inteligente y hermosa, creer que Ronald en algún momento iba a madurar? Como novio en Hogwarts estaba… pasable, pero como algo más era un chiste. Miré asqueado la minúscula piedra azul que coronaba una escuálida línea de plata. El anillo de compromiso que Ronald le entregó a mi hermana antes de salir de vacaciones. El muy imbécil ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de buscarme para pedir su mano en matrimonio, al fin y al cabo _yo_ soy el tutor legal de Luna desde que Xenophilius fue asesinado.

Miré hacia Neville, igual que cada vez que necesitaba consejo, pero mi hermano estaba inmerso en el juicio. _Por supuesto_, tenía una razón muy válida para estar tan interesado. Y yo todavía preocupándome por sus sentimientos hacia Luna, cuando claramente esas atenciones ahora estaban dirigidas a mi novia. _Exnovia_, me repetí, porque no planeaba perdonarla. Lo más patético era que probablemente la perdonaría si hubiera besado a cualquier otro hombre del universo, ¡pero no a mi hermano!

―…y el asesinato de Cameron y Richard Granger, ¿Cómo se declara?

―Inocente.

El bufido de Melbourne provocó una amonestación del Juez. Hermione ni siquiera parpadeó. Miré a los testigos escribir algo en sus libretitas. Seguramente no les pareció ética la reacción de Melbourne.

―Deseo interrogar a la acusada ―dijo la mujer afroamericana.

Me incliné un poco sobre Luna ―¿Ya se presentó?

―Pon atención ―me dijo seria―. Se llama Charleen Guzmán, es la abogada del Estado que va contra Hermione.

Asentí.

Hermione ya estaba sentada junto al Juez, su camisa color miel dándole un toque formal e inocente. Por primera vez la veía realmente peinada, con el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa. Se veía preciosa. Me odié por pensar en eso, por no evitar sentirme tan estúpidamente atraído por ella. La idea de ponerla tan arreglada fue de Tonks, para que diera una buena impresión a los testigos.

Charleen Guzmán miró bien a Hermione antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Usted es una reconocida estudiante, ¿no es así?

Hermione giró los ojos de esa forma tan encantadora… _joder_ ―No. Soy un genio reconocido a nivel mundial.

A la abogada no le pareció gustar su tono. ¡Ja! Esa es mi novia… mi exnovia.

―Eso ha provocado un alejamiento emocional por las personas a su alrededor, ¿cierto?

―Defina alejamiento emocional y personas a su alrededor ―replicó sinceramente confundida. Casi sonreí, era tierna cuando algo tan simple escapaba de su ultra lógica mente.

Charleen la miró más confundida.

―¿Qué habría de definir sobre eso?

Mi novia-_¡exnovia!-_ asintió antes de empezar a hablar con suma delicadeza, como si tratara con un retrasado mental. Oh, eso no era bueno.

―Hay muchas interpretaciones en el estilo de pregunta que usted hizo. Podría creer que se refiere a un alejamiento emocional del tipo más básico, como lo es mi relación con mis compañeros de clase, o de un alejamiento emocional más profundo, como lo es mi relación con mis padres. Me parece tramposa su pregunta.

―¡Objeción! ―gritó Melbourne.

―A lugar ―dijo el Juez.

Hermione esperó a que le volvieran a dar la palabra ―Mientras que "personas a su alrededor" podría referirse a la gente con la que me cruzo en la calle. Sea más específica por favor.

Guzmán apretó los labios antes de volver a hacer su pregunta.

―Su elevado intelecto ha provocado que las personas con las que frecuenta comúnmente no puedan crear un vínculo emocional de cualquier tipo con usted, ¿verdad?

Mi novia frunció el ceño ―Cierto.

―¿Eso la ha hecho sentir triste, enojada o rencorosa?

―Objeción ―dijo Tonks―, está condicionando la respuesta de mi cliente.

El Juez asintió, pero Hermione interrumpió.

―No, está bien, puedo responder a eso ―dijo tranquilamente―. Mi ineptitud social me ha hecho sentir indeseada, poco valorada, es cierto. Pero me dio algo mucho más hermoso: tiempo para estudiar. No veo cómo eso podría ser negativo.

Por la cara de Tonks sí era negativo. La sonrisa de Guzmán me lo confirmó.

―Es decir que tiene tiempo suficiente para planear y evadir esa sensación de ser poco valorada.

―No hizo ninguna pregunta ―dijo Hermione―. Eso es conclusión suya.

Miré un poco relajado al jurado sonreír. Hasta ahora no creen que mi novia era una ególatra insufrible, bien… _¡exnovia, Merlín!_

Guzmán continuó ―¿Con su coeficiente podría planear la aniquilación de dos familias sin dejar pruebas que la incriminen?

―Objeción ―dijo Tonks―. La pregunta es capciosa.

―A lugar ―respondió el Juez―. Responda, señorita Granger.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos ―Por supuesto.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué contestó _eso_? El murmullo entre los testigos y el jurado provocó que el Juez amartillara para pedir orden. Hermione siguió hablando.

―Respondí la verdad porque así debe funcionar nuestro sistema legal. Con la verdad por delante. Pero es injusto que no se me pregunte sobre mis valores éticos y sociales, pues respaldarían mi inocencia. Dudo que la abogada Guzmán me pregunte al respecto, así que en el registro del juicio debería eliminarse este tema.

Citó de memoria un fragmento de la Constitución y luego una ley que la amparaba sobre eso. El jurado se miró inquieto, descubriendo el verdadero alcance de la mente de Hermione. El Juez tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

―Que se elimine del registro la última pregunta y su respuesta ―ordenó a la mujer que estaba escribiendo todo con una máquina.

Miré preocupado hacia Neville, él también me miró, lo cual confirmó mi miedo: no importa si no aparece en el archivo, el jurado no lo olvidaría. Neville pareció recordar que estaba enojado conmigo, porque se volteó cruzándose de brazos. _¡Yo soy el ofendido!_

Tonks se pasó un pañuelo por la frente, creo que nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

―Deseo sacar la prueba 1, señor Juez ―dijo Guzmán con una pequeña libreta rosa. La cara de Hermione se deformó.

―¡Eso es mío! ―gritó levantándose.

Guzmán la ignoró y habló directamente con el jurado ―Este diario así como el resto de las pertenencias de la señorita Granger son evidencia. La casa de la familia Granger fue investigada por el equipo del Agente Especial Melbourne. No sólo es legal que utilicemos el diario como evidencia, también es justo para el par de matrimonios que fueron brutalmente aniquilados.

El Juez pidió que continuara. El jurado se mantuvo serio, a la expectativa.

Sentí mi estómago torcerse. Parece que durante este juicio mi novia quedaría sin intimidad. Ella no se lo merecía. No se lo merecía. _Esto era mi culpa_.

Luna me tomó del brazo ―Relájate. Estás liberando magia.

Guzmán abrió el diario en una de las zonas marcadas.

―_Hoy mi madre decidió regalarme otra muñeca. Le volví a explicar que sus obsequios eran indeseados, que no provocaban ni tantita emoción de mi parte. Fui más clara que nunca, porque ya estoy harta de pasar por idiota para no lastimar sus sentimientos. Es hora de que mamá aprenda que no soy la hija que ella sigue esperando que me convierta. Yo soy más. Soy especial. Quizá, poniéndolo en perspectiva, ella no es la madre que yo quiero ni merezco._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la garganta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por las lágrimas. Estuve a punto de levantarme para cargarla e irnos de aquí, pero Sirius me detuvo.

El jurado miró a mi novia como si estuviera loca.

Guzmán cerró el diario ―Esto lo escribió la señorita Granger cuando tenía _siete_ años. Quisiera que ignoráramos la maravillosa elocuencia que tenía a esa edad, y mejor nos concentráramos en el perfil sociópata que comenzaba a presentar.

―¡Objeción! ―se levantó Tonks― Se necesita un especialista para que determine ese perfil.

―Es verdad ―dijo Guzmán―. Llamo al estrado al doctor Wyatt Jo. Gracias, señorita Granger.

Hermione se levantó temblorosa, sin dejar de mirar el diario. Tonks la alcanzó para ayudarla a sentarse más rápido.

El doctor Wyatt Jo tomó lugar y se presentó, explicó dónde había estudiado y obtenido sus cualificaciones, así como la experiencia que tenía lidiando con jóvenes problemas.

Cada segundo era peor que el anterior.

Guzmán sacó otra libreta ―Diario de la señorita Granger cuando tenía nueve años de edad: _Melody Prim ha vuelto a ridiculizarme. Puso pegamento en todos mis libros, dañándolos sin remedio, para que no pudiera abrirlos. Me explicó que sólo los inteligentes podían utilizar libros, y yo no era inteligente, sólo era una perra con una vara metida por el culo que se creía mejor que los demás. El resto del día fui perseguida por mis compañeros de la escuela, quienes me ladraban o gritaban "perra creída". Uno de ellos me empujó en las escaleras. Me rompí el radio y cúbito izquierdo. Mientras me colocaban el yeso en el hospital, comencé a planear mi venganza contra Melody Prim. Ahora tengo todo dispuesto, mañana se enterará quién es la perra._

Miré impactado a Hermione. Había tantas cosas mal en esa entrada de su diario que casi tiemblo. Para empezar el asqueroso abuso que sufrió obviamente desde niña. ¿Por qué sus padres no la defendieron?, ¿por qué los maestros no hicieron nada? Después Hermione planeó _vengarse_, Merlín, no es tan difícil de creer. Yo golpeé a varios compañeros que intentaron burlarse de Neville cuando comenzamos Hogwarts, ella no tenía a nadie que la ayudara, así que planeó con su increíble cerebro una forma de defenderse. El problema es que ahora en el juicio se escuchaba terrible.

―Doctor Wyatt ―dijo Guzmán cerrando el diario. Hermione parecía a punto de reventar no sé si de coraje o vergüenza―, ¿es posible detectar ciertos rasgos sociópatas en Hermione Granger?

Clavé mis ojos en el doctor. Podría meterme en su mente, utilizar mi magia para que dijera lo que yo quisiera…

―Es imposible detectar rasgos de lo que sea con sólo dos evidencias ―respondió el doctor―. Se puede ver, por supuesto, que la señorita Granger es incapaz de conectar socialmente, lo cual ella declaró aquí mismo. La relación con su madre es más compleja, necesitaría leer todos los diarios y hablar durante varias horas con la señorita Granger para detectar el problema entre ambas, aunque puedo afirmar que había un interés entre ellas, pues la señora Granger le obsequió algo y la señorita Granger estaba consiente de haber protegido a su madre emocionalmente. La segunda lectura de diario es más sencilla. A eso se le llama _bullying_, y estoy acostumbrado a verlo ocurrir en las escuelas sin que maestros o padres hagan algo al respecto. La reacción de la señorita Granger, aunque pueda sonar muy violenta, es comprensible en su estado de terror emocional _y_ dolor físico.

Tonks se levantó ―Pido turno para interrogar al doctor Wyatt.

Charleen la miró seca ―Aún no termino. Doctor, ¿puede asegurar que de ninguna manera es posible que una persona con el nivel intelectual y los daños emocionales y sociales de la señorita Granger sea capaz de asesinar a sus padres y a otras dos personas?

―No puedo…

―He terminado ―dijo Guzmán sentándose.

Tonks tomó lugar junto al doctor ―¿Usted conoce a la señorita Granger, cierto?

Guzmán y Melbourne se miraron sorprendidos. Volteé hacia Hermione, parecía confundida.

―Sí ―sonrió el doctor―. Tuve el placer de estar en una de sus conferencias en la Universidad de Cambridge. Una mente brillante, magnífica…

―Claro ―dijo Hermione―, usted estaba sentado en la tercera fila, traía una camisa de rayas grises y rojas. Extraña.

―No hable fuera de lugar, señorita Granger ―pidió el Juez. Hermione se disculpó.

El doctor volvió a sonreír ―Eso fue hace _dos años_. Ni siquiera hablamos, es increíble que recuerde eso.

Tonks negó ―Mi cliente posee una memoria inigualable, doctor. ¿Por qué acudió a esa conferencia?

―Porque era sobre una propuesta de titulación nueva. Yo me encargo de aprobar tesis en la Universidad de Sussex, y cada año veo que hay alumnos grandiosos que simplemente no pueden adaptarse al estilo de titulación que ofrecemos. Así que me pareció muy relevante y decidí acudir. Me pareció más interesante cuando supe que era una alumna quien lo proponía.

―¿Sabía usted quién era Hermione Granger antes de la conferencia?

―No. Pero después de ese día investigué todo lo que pude sobre ella. Se ha vuelto un modelo a seguir para los alumnos más esforzados de la Universidad de Sussex, siempre les dejo un ensayo sobre ella para que se alienten a estudiar más.

Me dieron ganas de abrazar a ese doctor. El jurado intercambió miradas de aprobación. Mi novia era un _modelo a seguir_ no una sociópata.

―¿Ha convivido con alumnos que tengan la misma capacidad intelectual de Hermione o presenten la misma dificultad de sociabilizar?

―La misma capacidad intelectual, _no_ ―dijo casi divertido―. Por fortuna, o me habría quedado sin trabajo hace mucho.

El jurado comenzó a reír.

El doctor siguió ―Pero sí de lo otro. Parece que entre mejores alumnos son, peor los tratan, eso provoca varios tipos de reacciones: evasión, depresión o, como el caso de la señorita Granger, engreimiento y arrogancia.

Apreté la boca para no sonreír. Hermione estaba claramente ofendida.

―¿Podríamos decir que es su forma de protegerse?

―Claro.

―_¿Protegerme de qué?_ ―chistó mi novia― No necesito protección…

―¡Fuera de lugar! ―dijo el Juez.

Tonks la miró cortante, luego se giró más tranquila hacia el doctor.

―¿Me podría decir qué opina sobre esto? ―sacó otra libreta. Otro diario. Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos― _En la hoja de inicio del taller teníamos que escribir el proyecto al que nos comprometeríamos. Tardé unos minutos en decidir qué hacer, pero algo dentro de mi pecho pareció aligerarse cuando apunté: casita de pájaros. El recuerdo del regalo frustrado de mamá a mis quince años me seguía doliendo. Nunca olvidaré su rostro ni la decepción en sus ojos grises. Con todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por mejorar nuestra relación, merecía un regalo que estuviera a la altura. No soy buena con las palabras, pero mamá siempre ha conseguido identificar lo que quiero decir a través de mis acciones. Regalarle una casita para pájaros hecha por mí será suficiente para iniciar una etapa distinta. Ya no soy la niña frustrada por no ir a las mejores escuelas, ni ella la madre modelo que creyó hacer lo mejor para mí, sólo somos dos mujeres que se quieren. _Este diario es el más reciente.

Sonreí hacia Hermione. Claramente había estado curando la relación con su madre antes de que los Death Eater rompieran su vida. Se había esforzado a pesar de todo.

El doctor Wyatt se encogió de hombros ―Suena una señorita Granger más madura, capaz de reconocer sus errores y los de su madre, decidiendo dejarlos atrás para tener una vida positiva.

El jurado miró con ternura a Hermione. Ella se sonrojó más. Se veía muy hermosa… _exnovia_, _¡ugh!_

―Para mí no suena como alguien capaz de matar a sus padres ―dijo Tonks.

―Objeción ―saltó Guzmán―, condiciona al jurado.

―Sostenida ―dijo el Juez, pero a Tonks no pareció importarle.

―Quisiera leer una última entrada del diario.

Hermione la miró como diciendo _te mataré_, pero de nuevo Tonks la ignoró.

―_Daniel Jackson es un niño bien educado. Reconozco los gestos distintivos que sus padres le heredaron, y mantengo una lista de esos pequeños detalles para hablar con él cuando lo necesite, para que cuando sienta que ya no le queda nada de sus padres pueda verlos a través de sí mismo. Creo que ha generado una obsesión conmigo, piensa que yo puedo protegerlo de todo mal, que no importa la situación yo lo rescataré igual que esa noche en la casa de sus padres. Lógicamente tendría que explicarle que soy humana y puedo fallar, y así evitar que esas ideas absurdas continúen creciendo en su cabeza. Sin embargo, hay algo en Daniel que también está en mí. Somos huérfanos. Ambos vimos a nuestros padres morir. La perspectiva de la vida inevitablemente cambió esa noche. Quisiera que hubiera alguien en mi vida que funcionara igual que yo funciono en la vida de Daniel, alguien que sirva como escudo ante el dolor de no poder abrazar a mi padre de nuevo o jamás sentir un beso de mi madre. Pero soy un adulto, tengo que salir adelante por Daniel y nuestros padres. _

Varias personas del jurado tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Merlín, _yo_ estaba a punto de levantarme y besar a Hermione y decirle que no estaba sola. Sé qué quiere decir con ser un adulto y no poder esconderse tras la imagen de otra persona que nunca fallará. Lo sé. Pero puedo acompañarla, ser su desahogo cada vez que quiera. Enfrentar al mundo juntos… o no. Miré a Neville, descubriéndolo sonriente y alentador, me di cuenta que Hermione lo estaba viendo _a él_.

Wyaat sonrió ―No sé qué debo responder sobre eso, abogada Tonks.

Tonks cerró el diario ―Termino con mi testigo.

Charleen miró furiosa a Tonks, claramente no esperaba que ella tuviera diarios también o que el doctor admirara a Hermione. Su golpe de gracia resultó contraproducente.

Tonks se giró hacia mí ―Llamo al siguiente testigo y representante del joven Daniel Jackson, Harry Potter.

Mientras me levantaba miré la magia del Estatuto Mágico secreto hacer su trabajo. Por los oídos de todos aquellos muggles que no sabían de la magia, mi nombre resonó distinto y jamás podrán recordarlo. En el registro del juicio aparecerían únicamente mis iniciales.

Cuando pasé junto a Hermione sentí mi magia abalanzarse sobre ella, envolviéndola. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi entrenamiento para seguir caminando sin mirarla. Tenía que concentrarme.

Al sentarme sonreí suavemente al jurado. Aquí estaban las eternas horas de educación y comportamiento que me dio la abuela. Después de jurar que diría la verdad, Tonks comenzó.

―Señor Potter ―sus ojos brillaron divertidos por la formalidad―, usted adoptó al joven Daniel Jackson después de que quedó huérfano.

Asentí ―Daniel es mi primo tercero por parte de mi madre. Antes de la muerte de los señores Jackson yo no tenía idea de su existencia, pero la noticia entre familiares corrió, así fue como me enteré.

Una pequeña mentira que ahora era legal en los registros muggles.

―¿Por qué adoptó al joven Daniel?

―Porque era lo correcto.

Mi respuesta sacó varias sonrisas.

―Elabore, señor Potter.

―Quiero decir, yo era la opción familiar con todas las posibilidades económicas, siendo heredero de una fortuna, tengo el apoyo de mi familia directa y además comprendo lo que es ser huérfano ―miré al jurado―, mis padres murieron en un accidente de carro cuando yo tenía un año de edad.

Varios "oh, pobre", "ah, qué criatura", se escucharon.

―Pero no fue fácil convencer el jovencito Daniel de irse con usted, ¿cierto?

Aquí estaba mi parte fundamental en el juicio de Hermione. Miré a Neville, él me retó con los ojos, como esperando que traicionara a mi novia. Eso _nunca_, no soy como ellos… _¡EXNOVIA!_

―Oh, no ―sonreí nostálgico―. Daniel no quería irse sin su protectora Hermione. Me suplicó, dentro de su inocencia, que también adoptara a Hermione ―algunos del jurado rieron enternecidos―. Tuve que explicarle que no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre podría tener contacto con Hermione Granger. Luego tuve que prometérselo para que aceptara venir conmigo. Fuimos muy cuidados al explicarle que Hermione no podía adoptarlo por motivos económicos, pero que ella siempre estaría para él.

―¿Daniel Jackson le explicó alguna vez por qué consideraba a Hermione su protectora?

―Sí ―intenté no mirar a mi novia, lo intenté, pero terminé concentrándome en sus grandes ojos mieles―. Daniel me dijo que ella lo abrazó esa noche, lo protegió de los terroristas mientras su padre hacía tiempo para que escaparan.

―Objeción ―dijo Guzmán―. Necesitamos al testigo en persona, no un representante.

―Es menor de edad ―corté.

―Pero este delito es por homicidio, así que se puede traer al menor al juicio siempre y cuando su tutor legal esté presente, que en este caso es usted, señor Potter.

Miré a Tonks, quien asintió. Ya sabíamos eso, Daniel esperaba fuera de la cámara para ser llamado. Sólo queríamos que yo diera la información de su adopción para evitar algún tropiezo.

―De acuerdo ―dije a punto de levantarme.

―Antes de llamar al joven Daniel ―Charleen se paró frente a mí― tengo una pregunta para usted, señor Potter.

―Adelante ―repliqué repasando en mi mente todo lo que Tonks me dijo.

―¿Desde cuándo es novio de la señorita Hermione Granger?

El jurado y los testigos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. _Joder_.

Miré a Tonks, parecía igual de impactada.

―¿Disculpe? ―fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Si en este momento salía a la luz que Hermione y yo somos algo, podría afectar el resto del juicio.

―Varios testigos afirman haberlos visto pasear por la ciudad de Cambridge meses antes del asesinato de las dos familias. Paris Tyson declaró que usted dijo que era novio de la señorita Granger en un café durante el verano.

_¿Paris quién?_ Oh, claro, fue en nuestra primera cita, la mesera rubia…

―Objeción ―intercedió Tonks, gracias Merlín―, no tiene relevancia en el caso.

―A lugar ―dijo el Juez―, responda señor Potter.

_Gracias, Merlín_ pensé sarcástico ―Hermione y yo salimos durante el verano. Hoy ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación amorosa, lo juro.

La cara de Hermione me rompió el corazón. Sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, casi podía escuchar el violín tocando en su cabeza. Neville, más atrás, me miró furioso. _¡Ellos me traicionaron! ¿Cómo es que yo termino siendo el malo?_

―¿No le parece sospechoso que ella haya intentado involucrarse con usted antes del asesinato de la familia Granger y la familia Jackson?

Miré confundido a Charleen ―¿Cómo podría estar conectado?

―Según dijo, usted es un hombre acaudalado. Quizá la señorita Granger lo sabía, intentó algo con usted, pero no lo consiguió. Luego averiguó que Daniel Jackson era su primo. ¿Tal vez es un plan muy elaborado para quedar en buenos términos con usted y su fortuna, señor Potter?

―¿Sugiere que Hermione es una caza fortunas? ―comencé a reír tan fuerte que el Juez me amonestó― Perdón, es que me pareció hilarante. Hermione es la mujer más honesta y sencilla que conozco. No le atraen las joyas ni el dinero, su única obsesión es el conocimiento, lo cual no le puedo ofrecer más allá del promedio.

―Pero el dinero siempre trae beneficios especiales. ¿Podría jurar que la señorita Granger no sería capaz de _todo_ por tener una educación superior o mejores contactos?

―Puedo jurarlo ―sonreí con todo el amor que sentía por ella―. Hermione es una mujer fuerte. Desde la muerte de sus padres no ha querido recibir ayuda. Ella ha pagado sus cuentas y sus necesidades. Trabaja todos los días para mantener su colaboración con las mejores universidades del mundo. Además sigue pendiente de Daniel y de sus amigos. Se fue a vivir con una amiga a un departamento de bajo presupuesto, y ambas se apoyan para seguir adelante. ¿Cómo podría un ser humano así de hermoso faltar a la vida de otros? El esfuerzo de Hermione nace de la memoria de sus padres. No necesita mi fortuna ni mis contactos para ser reconocida. Ella es especial. Única.

El violín se detuvo. Miré a Hermione, de nuevo tenía una mano en la garganta. No me importó haberla visto besándose con Neville. No me importó nada. Quise transmitirle con esa mirada que en serio la admiraba y amaba. Por ella quiero mejorar, cambiar el mundo, no por mi profecía o por el Escudo sin Magia, _por ella_, por su terquedad, su inteligencia, su grandioso trasero y sus ojos fantásticos. Su voz. Su aroma…

―¿Señor Potter?

Volteé hacia Charleen ―¿Disculpe?

―Puede retirarse. Llamaremos a Daniel Jackson.

Volví a sentarme junto a Luna. Ella me sonrió enternecida.

―¿Ya la perdonaste, verdad?

―Todavía estoy bastante enojado ―sinceré―, pero… _joder_, ¿segura que hay una explicación?

―Sí, y deja de decir _joder_, Harry. Esa manía se escucha mal en Sirius y peor en ti.

_Joder_ pensé.

Daniel entró acompañado de un oficial especial de menores. Al mirarme sonrió y luego saludó efusivamente a Hermione. El jurado lo anotó en sus libretitas.

Charleen se acercó con una actitud mucho más amigable a Daniel.

―Hola, Dan, ¿listo para declarar?

El niño asintió ―Harry me dijo que tenía que decir la verdad para ayudar a Herm.

El jurado volvió a anotar algo.

―¿Conocías a Hermione antes del atentado a tu casa?

―Sí. Era mi vecina de enfrente. Hermione me dejaba jugar en su computadora o me ayudaba con la tarea.

―¿Podrías decirnos qué sucedió la noche del atentado?

Hermione se levantó ―No, es demasiado…

―A lugar ―dijo el Juez. Luego miró a Daniel ―. Es importante que seas honesto, jovencito, aunque comprendemos que debe ser difícil para ti. Cuéntanos lo que recuerdes, y tranquilo, nadie te presionará.

Daniel me miró asustado, sin querer yo miré a Hermione. Eso pareció decirle a Daniel que estaba ahí para ayudarla.

―Era mi cumpleaños ―susurró.

La Corte se consumió en un silencio enfermizo.

Dan bajó la mirada, pensando ―Todos mis amigos se habían mudado porque los terroristas atacaban a los de nuestra edad. Papá quería poner un sistema de seguridad… le pregunté a mamá si podíamos invitar a los Granger a comer pastel. Mamá traía un vestido amarillo que me gustaba mucho. Sé que lo usó para darme ánimos.

Respiró hondo. Hermione se volvió a apretar el cuello.

―Fui a la casa de los Granger. Ahí Hermione me abrazó por mi cumpleaños. Me sentí muy especial porque ella rara vez abrazaba a sus papás, y ese día me apretó contra ella. Fue genial ―su gesto pasó de emoción a tristeza―. Luego no sé qué pasó. Los señores Granger fueron conmigo a mi casa. Mamá nos abrió. Estuvimos en la sala un rato, me dieron leche y un emparedado para cenar. Mamá les pidió que trajeran la tarta de frutas que hacía la señora Granger para mi cumpleaños. Luego… ellos estaban ahí. Fue muy rápido. Papá me cargó hacia las escaleras. Miré a mamá y al señor Granger detener a esos hombres…

Se rompió su voz.

―Mi mamá…

Me paré para ir hacia él. Los oficiales me dejaron pasar. Puse una mano en su espalda.

―Mi mamá gritó mi nombre cuando murió.

Daniel comenzó a temblar.

―Nos metimos al cuarto de mis papás. La señora Granger estaba ahí, no dejaba de repetir que gracias al cielo Hermione no estaba ahí.

El sollozo de Hermione me sorprendió. Tonks la agarró de los hombros.

―Luego ellos entraron al cuarto. La señora Granger me abrazó, creo que no quería que viera qué sucedía, pero escuché a mi papá pedirles a los hombres que no me hicieran nada. Luego la señora Granger gritó y alcancé a ver que Hermione estaba ahí. Entonces la señora Granger volvió a gritar, sus brazos dejaron de sostenerme. Hermione empezó a llorar. Yo también.

―Basta ―dijo Hermione levantándose―. Es suficiente.

El Juez asintió ―No tienes que decirnos más, joven Daniel.

Dan negó, sus mejillas rojas ―Sí tengo. Ustedes creen que Hermione hizo algo malo. Ella me salvó. Me volvió a abrazar y me salvó. ¡Ella es buena!

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Daniel. Ambos estaban llorando. El jurado estalló en comentarios.

―Orden ―pidió el Juez.

No fue necesario seguirme preocupando por el juicio. Era obvio que Hermione era inocente.

Cuando el Juez recobró el control de la Cámara, llamó a un descanso de quince minutos. El jurado declaró que al regreso tendrían su veredicto.

Para evitar cualquier malentendido decidí alejarme de Hermione. Lo último que necesitábamos era que Guzmán insistiera en su teoría. Salí de la Cámara hacia una cafetería que vi cuando entramos al juzgado. Pedí un té negro y esperé sentado a que pasaran los quince minutos. Tonks me alcanzó después de un rato.

―Hermione ya está mejor ―me dijo―. Neville se quedó con ella mientras Luna y yo te buscábamos.

Apreté el vaso de plástico ―Neville se quedó, eh…

Tonks se cruzó de brazos ―No, no empieces con ese tono. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Claramente Tonks estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con las peleas infantiles de sus primitos.

―No te metas ―chisté.

―Sí me meto. ¿Qué rayos fue eso de que Hermione y tú no son nada?, ¿por qué juraste eso?

―Es la verdad. Ella no me quiere.

Tonks se talló la cara ―_Merlín_… de acuerdo, Harry, ayúdame aquí, ¿qué pasó?

―Neville y Hermione se besaron.

―¿Qué? _Imposible_. Neville ama a Luna, es la única mujer para él. Y Hermione es tu novia. No tiene sentido.

―¿Cómo podrías justificar eso?, ¿qué sentirías si Remus besa a otra mujer, aunque sea justificadamente?

Su cabello _casi_ cambia de color ―Eso fue bajo.

―Mis sentimientos.

Seguimos en silencio.

―Ya no sé qué hacer con Remus ―soltó de pronto.

―Oh, Dora ―mascullé triste. Amaba a mi prima, era una mujer extraordinaria. También amaba a tío Remus, pero ahora me parecía un idiota―, ¿qué pasó?

Suspiró ―Intenté darle celos con Bill. No funcionó. Ahora cree que en realidad siempre estuve jugando con él.

Giré los ojos ―¿Cómo podrías? Lo amas desde hace _años_.

Sonrió ―Desde que era una tonta niña de quince años…

―Déjame hablar con él ―pedí como por millonésima vez.

―No, eres mi primito, no necesito que me ayudes en esto. Mejor resuelve tu relación.

―Ya no soy tu primito, soy un hombre ―repliqué ofendido―. Un hombre cuida a su familia.

Tonks me sonrió ―Te faltan unos años para ser un hombre, pero… vas por buen camino.

Me abrazó antes de revolverme el cabello.

Al separarnos la miré curioso ―¿Cómo pasa el enamoramiento, Tonks?, ¿por qué de pronto miramos a una persona y queremos pasar el resto de nuestro tiempo con ella?

―No lo sé, creo que tiene que ver con las actitudes que vemos en el otro. Yo siempre he admirado a Remus: maldito, sin posibilidades de controlar su cuerpo, y a pesar de ello es calmado y tolerante.

―No había notado lo exactamente contrario que era de ti.

Se encogió de hombros ―No somos diferentes en todo. Aunque él lo niegue, ambos tenemos una obsesión por el chocolate, nos encanta el rock, y… ―se sonrojó― somos apasionados.

―Oh, pude pasar tranquilamente el resto de mi vida sin saber eso ―me tapé los ojos. La escuché reír.

―¿Qué me dices?, ¿diferencias y parecidos entre Hermione y tú?

Pensé unos momentos ―Ella es muy responsable, yo dejo todo para el último momento. También tiene un compromiso social muy establecido, yo apenas estoy aprendiendo eso. Se deja llevar todo por la lógica, apenas está aprendiendo a hacerle caso a sus instintos. Y somos parecidos en… ―me d cuenta que no lo sabía― ¿ser de la misma edad?

Tonks soltó un bufido ―¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Vamos, Harry. Ambos son honestos, apoyan a sus amigos, desean grandes cosas para su futuro, tienen una inclinación por ser héroes, oh, y al principio parecen que son muy creídos y engreídos.

―_¿Yo?_

―Sí, querido primo, tú. Niño que vivió. Adelantado a todas las clases. Especialista en hechizos y pociones. El buscador más joven de la historia. Te la pasas alardeando de todo eso. La gente cree que eres insufrible, hasta que te conocen bien y se dan cuenta de lo ternurita que eres.

―No soy ternurita ―qué terrible adjetivo para describirme, espero que Hermione nunca lo escuche.

―Eres mi primo ternurita.

La miré molesto ―¿Y Neville qué es?

―Mi primo bonachonchito…

―Merlín, no hay a cuál irle ―chisté. Tonks se abalanzó contra mí, atrapado entre sus brazos me golpeó en las costillas.

―Ahora ve y habla con Hermione ―ordenó.

―De acuerdo…

―Y deja el té, yo me lo terminaré.

―De acuerdo… ―volví a decir. La miré divertido antes de pararme― Gracias, _Nymphadora_.

―¡Ternurita!

Caminé por el juzgado intentando aprender lo que podía de los muggles. Me parecía muy curiosa la pluma que utilizaban para escribir, se veía mil veces más fácil que la nuestra. También la ropa era más cómoda y práctica, aunque eso ya lo había aprendido tras un verano de intentar vestirme bien para Hermione.

Llegué con Luna, quien estaba recargada en una puerta pequeña.

―¿Por fin vas a hablar con ellos?

―¿Están ahí adentro? ―quise agregar _solos_, pero no tuve valor. Luna asintió ―De acuerdo, es momento.

Al entrar me congelé. Hermione parecía que acababa de llorar durante años. Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón junto a una ventana. Frente a ella, _de rodillas_, estaba Neville con un pañuelo. Ambos me miraron incómodos.

Por fin entiendo por qué el sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor.

―Hola ―saludé ronco.

Neville se levantó de un brinco y me sacó del cuarto. En el pasillo lo empujé lejos de mí.

―¿Qué rayos? ―chisté.

―Eres un idiota, Hermione acaba de revivir la noche en que aniquilaron sus padres y tú no estás ahí para consolarla.

―Ah, pero tú sí.

Los ojos de mi hermano, siempre del color del trigo, se volvieron piedras frías.

Di un paso atrás. Si había algo malo en el mundo era hermano mayor Neville. Aunque sea por un día de diferencia, él era el mayor. Nunca usaba eso en mi contra, en realidad era casi absurdo, bien podría decirse que éramos prácticamente gemelos. Pero no, porque cuando Neville tenía _esa_ mirada, estaba a punto de darme una lección. El resto del mundo cree que Neville es el hermano tímido y nervioso, lo cierto es que Neville era introvertido, muy maduro y poderoso. Cada vez que yo dudé usar un hechizo nuevo, él iba lo hacía para darme valor. Él es el verdadero Gryffindor. La promesa que me hizo hace años de derrotar a Voldemort juntos, es lo que me ha mantenido con la esperanza de poder hacerlo. Con mi hermano, me creía capaz de eso y más.

―Hermione también es mi Escudo sin Magia.

Sus palabras me dieron asco. Ahí estaba la explicación. Por eso los vi besándose. Ahora Hermione me dejaría por mi hermano. Era lo _lógico_, lo mejor. Neville podría cambiar el mundo mil veces mejor que yo. Y con Hermione a su lado nada lo detendría. Serían una pareja increíble. A pesar de los celos y la envidia y el dolor, abracé a mi hermano. No podía odiarlos. De ella estaba ridículamente enamorado, de él… joder, ¡es mi hermano!

―Sé que serán felices ―susurré intentando controlarme.

―¿Qué? ―Neville se zafó― ¿De qué hablas?

Lo miré confundido ―Dijiste que también es tu Escudo sin Magia.

―Ya sé, genial, ¿no?

Apreté los dientes ―Lamento no compartir _tanto_ tu emoción.

Neville soltó un bufido ―¿En serio crees que entre Hermione y yo hay algo más?

―¿No es así?

―No.

―¿Entonces por qué se besaron? ―el valor me regresó, patéticamente lo sé, por la esperanza de que tal vez sí haya una jodida explicación lógica.

Neville se sacudió el cabello cobrizo ―Eres un idiota, ¿por eso te enojaste con nosotros? Descubrimos algo genial, Harry.

_Los besos de Hermione son geniales_, pensé ―¿Qué descubrieron?

― Me dijo que sentía algo por mí, ¡no pongas esa cara!, algo extraño, no romántico. Le dije que yo me sentía igual. Entonces lo entendimos: era el Escudo, _yo_ también puedo cambiar el mundo. Hermione me explicó que ella no creía en las leyes "cósmicas" del Escudo sin Magia, que para ella era irrelevante que hubiera personas hechas a su medida o especiales para que ella pudiera decidir a quién apoyar para cambiar el mundo. Para mí no es así, supongo que para ti tampoco. Somos mágicos, Harry, seres que vienen conectados con el resto de la naturaleza y sus formas y rituales. La magia no necesita explicación, sólo funciona a través de la tierra y ejerce en nosotros, pero Hermione no entiende eso, es inevitable, ella es una muggle, no sabe lo que se siente ser parte del poder y la magia del universo. A pesar de ello, Hermione me dijo que iba a respetar las reglas que por ahora conocíamos, con los años investigaría más al respecto, pero por ahora lo aceptaría. Eso nos dejó en un lugar muy incómodo, pues según lo que sabemos del Escudo sin Magia, yo soy atraído irremediablemente hacia Hermione. Pero ninguno quería eso.

―¿En serio? ―me sentí mal por escucharme tan esperanzado. Joder, joder, joder… no, ni eso me quita lo nenita que me he vuelto.

―Así que decidimos ser amigos.

―¿Por eso se besaron?

―¿Es en lo único que piensas? ―me preguntó desesperado.

―Imagíname besando a Luna.

_Iugh_ dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque por razones distintas. Yo no quiero besar a mi hermana. Él no quiere que bese a la chica que ama.

―De acuerdo ―dijo por fin―. No sabíamos si simplemente decidir sólo ser amigos funcionaría. Ese maldito cosquilleo seguía dentro de nosotros, como un imán o algo así atrayéndonos. Entonces ella me besó. Fue extraño, pero entendí qué quería conseguir con eso, así que le respondí. Al separarnos fue asombroso, cualquier duda desapareció. Le pregunté si quería ser mi amiga. Ella _aceptó_. Hubo un chispazo, la magia reconoció esa solución. No sé cómo explicar que ahora estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase Hermione y yo seremos amigos. Buenos amigos.

Intenté procesar todo eso ―¿Ella inició el beso?

―¡Honestamente! ¿Sólo escuchaste eso?

―¡Ahora dices _honestamente_!

Me sonrió ―Ella te quiere, Harry. No lo sabe porque es muy mala con las emociones, pero créeme. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, ¿de acuerdo?

―Supongo.

Me golpeó en el brazo.

―¿De acuerdo? ―repitió divertido.

Lo golpeé de regreso.

―De acuerdo.

Me sentí tranquilo por primera vez desde que los vi besarse. De nuevo tenía a mi hermano y a mi novia. Decidí que era momento de hablar con Hermione, así que agarré el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de entrar miré a mi hermano.

―Si Hermione me deja por otro hombre, nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero si ese hombre eres tú, lo entendería.

Neville se sonrojó ―Eres una nenita.

―Lo sé, joder.

Al entrar Hermione ya se veía mucho mejor, sólo su nariz permanecía roja, lo cual le daba un aspecto encantador. Me miró precavida antes de hablar.

―¿Vienes a decirme de frente que ya no somos novios?

Tragué pesado. ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso en la Corte? ―¿Qué hago para resarcirlo?

Se encogió de hombros. Me senté junto a ella, pasé un rizo detrás de su oreja.

―Neville me contó todo.

―Qué bueno que a él sí lo escuchas.

De acuerdo, me merecía eso. Desde la noche anterior Hermione intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo la ignoré. Incluso hoy antes de venir a la Corte.

―¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

―¿Qué eres un idiota?

―Además…

―No.

Sonreí inclinándome para verla a los ojos ―Que podemos decidir ser sólo amigos.

Me miró molesta ―No tengo la autoridad emocional para decirte que eres un asco pidiendo disculpas, Potter, pero vas _muy_ mal.

La tomé de los hombros y me acomodé para que ella pudiera descansar sobre mi pecho. Me llenaba de emoción saber que cabía tan perfectamente en mis brazos. Desde aquí tenía una vista magnífica: su cabello castaño brillante, las pestañas húmedas por el llanto, la nariz roja y el inicio de ese muy discreto escote.

―Podemos ser amigos, pero _nosotros_ decidimos ser algo más. No hay magia aquí que nos obligue a continuar. Somos sólo Harry y Hermione. Novios.

Sentí mi magia reaccionar a la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Nunca me cansaré de esa sensación.

―Creo… que tienes razón.

―¿Te cuesta trabajo darme la razón, no? ―sonreí.

―Es que no lo había pensado antes.

―No importa. Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Lo puedo sentir.

―¿Ah, sí? ―me miró curiosa― ¿Cómo?

―Magia ―respondí aprovechando la posición para besarla con suavidad en los labios. Su respiración cayó sobre mi cara, entibiando mi nariz― ¿Puedo hacer un experimento?

―Nos quedan dos minutos veintiocho segundos, veintisiete, veintiséis…

―Ya entendí ―dije divertido. Me giré un poco para tenerla de frente sin quitarla de mi pecho. Puse mis manos sobre sus oídos, aislándola del mundo. Mi magia corrió hacia la punta de mis dedos, intuyendo qué intentaba hacer―. Relájate.

Por supuesto no lo hizo. Podía sentir el estrés que tenía por la falta de trabajo estable, los exámenes de estudios que planeaba hacer, el bienestar de Daniel y Gil, la tristeza por sus padres. En medio de ese remolino de pensamientos, hallé el mío. Un hilo de pensamientos dedicado a mí, mis gustos, mis opiniones, mi voz, mis gestos. Hermione tenía todo organizado. Intenté no profundizar más, pues leería directamente su mente, y tal vez me haría daño porque sé que no podré controlarla. Me mantuve en la superficie donde podía intuir de qué iba cada tren de pensamiento. Aun así era demasiado.

Respiré antes de canalizar mi magia dentro de ella. Era un experimento, no estoy seguro de qué sucederá. Tal vez su Escudo me rebote lejos de ella. En cambio mi magia entró lentamente, como una cascada sobre un centenar de piedras hirvientes, cansadas y rotas. Mi magia hidrató cada pensamiento extenuado y sobrecalentado, sin transgredirlo o leerlo. Fue como un bálsamo.

Hermione gimió.

_Gimió_. Intenté seguir concentrado y no poner imágenes en _mí_ cerebro sobre ella haciendo cosas que…

―_Harry_… ―volvió a gemir.

¡Joder! Salí de su cerebro tan rápido que me mareé. Mi magia se mantuvo haciendo remolinos a mi alrededor, confundida por haberla sacado abruptamente de su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo.

Hermione se agarró la cabeza. Tal vez le hice daño.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunté aterrado.

Me miró, sus ojos dorados de nuevo. No sé qué pensaba, mi magia seguía ebria a nuestro alrededor, cargada de poder.

―¿Hermione? ―pregunté de nuevo.

Ella me tomó de la camisa y me jaló para poderme besar. Mi magia regresó de golpe dentro de mí, concentrándose en mis labios para festejar otra interacción con mi novia. Oh, la vida tenía sentido de nuevo.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, a veces la vida no ayuda. Extrañaba un poco a Harry, por eso hice todo el capítulo desde su perspectiva, también aproveché para dejar ver un poco de la atracción que siente por Hermione y en qué está basada, no simple atracción física, también le gusta su carácter y su forma de vivir, lo cual es muy importante en una relación. También dejé ver un poco lo que está pasando entre Tonks y Remus, aquí se conocen desde antes, lo cual para Tonks es más triste, pues lo llegó a ver como un tío de su primo, y en la adolescencia simplemente se enamoró de él. Aquí por fin vemos un poco de Neville, intenté que no fuera el clásico Neville, aunque mantiene, espero, ciertas características que lo definen. Ah, y la bomba: Luna y Ronald. Sí, están saliendo, sí, planean casarse. No, nadie además de ellos es feliz al respecto. Ya veremos más de eso. Luego, Hermione al final del cap la siento muy cansada y dolida, no ha podido realmente descargar la muerte de sus padres, y el juicio sacó eso a relucir. Daniel y ella tienen esa conversación pendiente desde hace mucho. Ya veremos. **

**¿Cuándo pienso actualizar? Pronto, pero estoy buscando trabajo, lo cual te jode el cerebro en sentidos imposibles.**

**¿Mis otros fics? No, no los pienso abandonar. Sigo aquí publicando, lamento que no sea a la velocidad o constancia que quieren, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos quienes siguen dejando review con sus opiniones, creo que perdí a un par de personas que tal vez ya no les gustó la trama, en fin, recuerden que hay cientos de fanfics allá afuera que nos pueden hacer felices a todos!**

**Saludos y abrazos,**

**Lessa**


	12. Define túnica de gala

**Escudo sin Magia**

**Define "túnica de gala"**

Llevaba veintiún minutos despierta, pero no quería salir de las asombrosas cobijas y sábanas de seda. Pensar en el colchón arruinado que me esperaba en el departamento era suficiente para evitar abrir los ojos. Debo admitir que desde ayer en la noche, cuando regresamos del juicio (fui exonerada como inocente y me devolvieron las llaves de la casa de mis padres), he sentido una tranquilidad apabullante. Siempre supe que se resolvería la demanda de Melbourne contra mí, no había razones para pensar lo contrario, a pesar de ello el estrés en mi cuerpo fue acabándome lentamente. Ahora mis decisiones tenían más posibilidades, quiero decir, no pienso volver a vivir en la casa de mis padres, la falta de ellos en ese lugar probablemente me vuelva loca, así que la venderé. Hablé con Gil y Tonks antes de dormir, pidiéndoles que me acompañaran a rescatar los objetos más importantes de mis padres, y algunas cosas mías, antes de poner _todo_ a la venta. Con el dinero de la casa y un préstamo hipotecario planeo comprar un departamento pequeño en una zona más aceptable de… Londres. Tampoco deseo seguir viviendo en Cambridge. Harry no tiene nada que ver con esa decisión, simplemente Londres es la capital y tiene más oportunidades laborales y formativas. Además Daniel estará más cerca de mí. No, Harry no tiene que ver aquí.

Calculé la cantidad de proyectos que me prometí terminar estas vacaciones, y cuánto me he atrasado con cada uno. Vivir en Longbottom Manor tiene muchas ventajas, obviando la fantástica cama, no tengo que preocuparme por hacerme de comer o pagar los servicios o sacar a pasear a Kitsune, pero también me ha distraído horrores de mis planes. Harry en especial, aunque, debo admitir, no es enteramente su culpa, pero de alguna manera siempre terminamos cerca, conversando, mirándonos. Después, en escala de distracción, están Daniel, Neville y _Tonks_. No, probablemente Tonks sea la más distractora. Cada vez que se _mueve_ algo parece explotar en la mansión. Por fortuna aún cuento con el carácter templado y sereno de Gil, quien va a la mitad del caso nuevo que le asignaron.

A lo que me debería dedicar hoy es a responder los setenta y dos correos de mis amigos becarios y de las universidades y revistas para las que trabajo. También tenía un correo del doctor Lowell, y, más increíble aún, de la señorita Pam, quien no acostumbra coger una computadora sin antes echarle hierbas encima para evitar que le entre virus. Después de limpiar mi bandeja de entrada, tengo que convencer a Tonks de darme otra lección de derecho legal, quizá podamos estudiar un par de horas. Luego iré con Remus y Luna a volver a revisar la carpeta del Escudo sin Magia, porque sinceramente ese tema no ha estado dentro de mis prioridades y es absurdo que continúe ignorándolo. En algún momento tendré que comer algo y _tal vez_ aceptar la invitación a cenar en Londres con Harry.

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Alguien entró. Por un momento creí que era Daniel, hasta que el peso en el colchón y el increíble aroma de Harry lo delataron. _Honestamente_, no es increíble, sólo… agradable.

Lo sentí acurrucarse junto a mí, como un gato, y pasar su brazo por mi cintura.

―¿Por qué crees que puedes hacer _esto_? ―pregunté molesta. Todavía no quiero abrir los ojos, así que espero que haya sentido bastante ofensa en mi tono de voz, porque no planeo hacer más.

―Porque soy tu novio ―me dijo con un tonito cursi antes de besarme la nuca.

Estuve a punto de brincar, pero esas sábanas… ―Potter, aléjate.

―No quiero ―respondió tranquilamente―. Hoy es uno de esos días.

Sonreí ―¿Es posible que Harry Potter tenga un mal día?

―Contigo en mis brazos parecería imposible, Mione, pero sí, hoy será un mal día.

Ignoré el comentario ridículo. Su voz me llegaba en olas cálidas sobre mi oreja.

―¿Por qué es un mal día?

―Porque organizaremos todo para la fiesta de mañana. Cuando son cosas así, la abuela es especialista en hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua. Y no lo digo en sentido figurativo, una vez _en serio_ hizo una tormenta en el salón de té.

―Me ahorraré el comentario.

―Gracias. El punto es que no quiero cruzarme con la abuela, en cuanto eso pase me dará mil tareas que cumplir para que mañana todo salga perfecto. Estuve a punto de bajar a las cocinas para pedirles a los elfos algo de desayunar, cuando escuché el grito histérico de la abuela. No sé qué sucedió, pero preferí esconderme aquí.

Intenté entregar una pequeña fracción de mi mente a lo que acababa decir, el resto se mantuvo concentrado en lo tibio y duro que se siente Harry en mi espalda.

―¿Elfos?

Se tensó ―Ah, sí, no te los hemos presentado. Son nuestros ayudantes. Ellos se encargan de hacer la comida y limpiar la mansión.

―Son sirvientes ―comenté suponiendo que era normal que una familia tan absurdamente opulenta tuviera servidumbre.

―Sí, algo así.

Lo anoté para investigación secundaria. Seguí concentrada en la respiración de Harry. Por alguna razón se había acoplado a la mía. El sueño me regresó de golpe. Creo que Harry lo notó porque se acomodó mejor contra mí, enterrando su nariz en mi nuca, llenándome de olas tibias de su delicioso aroma. Ah, te odio oxitocina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Harry soltó un ligero quejido, luego un grito cuando Neville le cayó encima.

―¡Tienen que ver esto! ―dijo poniendo un periódico frente a nosotros. _El Profeta_. Creo que es el diario mágico.

―¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ―gruñó Harry empujándolo. Neville respondió y comenzaron a luchar entre risas. Yo los ignoré mientras desenrollaba el periódico.

_Niño-que-vivió Dueño de Escudo sin Magia_ Volví a leer cuatro veces el titular. Me parecía increíble que Harry fuera tan relevante en esta comunidad como para que algo de su vida personal fuera primera plana. Recordé que la señora Longbottom y Sirius estaban intentando mantener secreto el asunto del Escudo, pero la noticia por fin se filtró. Debajo del titular una fotografía de Harry en un uniforme muy parecido al de Tonks sonreía a la cámara.

Neville y Harry ya estaban en el suelo, de pasada robándose uno de _mis_ edredones, haciéndose llaves de lucha. Volví a ignorarlos para leer la nota.

_Una vez más nuestro héroe rompe paradigmas. _Buena primera línea, aunque mal empleado el término "paradigmas". _Harry James Potter, niño-que-vivió, azotador de Dementores, buscador más joven del mundo, elegido para destruir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ahora es dueño absoluto de Hermione Jane Granger_, ¿Dueño absoluto?_ muggle nacida bajo la estrella solar, descendiente de la máxima jerarquía de hechiceras que con los siglos se transformaron en Escudos sin Magia. La muggle, ahora acogida en Longbottom Manor, juró lealtad a Lord Potter-Black para destruir a Voldemort. _¿Lord Potter-Black? _Según el Departamento de Misterios, Lord Potter-Black se volvió dueño del Escudo sin Magia desde el verano pasado, lo cual, con toda seguridad, le ha dado el tiempo suficiente para entrenarla _¿ENTRENARME? _en las artes de protección que le servirán para cumplir su destino. Por primera vez la comunidad mágica puede estar tranquila de que nuestro héroe sobrevivirá, pues de ser necesario su Escudo sin Magia morirá con tal de protegerlo_. ¿Morir? _Para más información sobre la historia y creación del Escudo sin Magia, p. 2_

Pasé las hojas, noté que la mayoría de las fotografías eran malas, capturadas en el peor momento. Claramente era un periódico de tercera. En la sección de efemérides encontré el anuncio de la fiesta anual navideña en Longbottom Manor junto con una lista de los invitados más relevantes.

―Harry ―llamé furiosa―, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Mi novio me miró desde la axila de Neville, quien lo apretaba para que se rindiera. _Honestamente._

―Neville, deja hablar a mi novio ―ordené cuando los gemidos de Harry fueron imposibles de entender.

―¿Qué pasó? ―recibió el periódico, al terminar de leerlo soltó un bufido― _Skeeter ―_siguió mirando el periódico, su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más― ¿Por qué esta edición está paralizada?

―¿De qué hablas? ―Neville tomó el periódico― No lo entiendo, cuando yo lo leí las fotografías se movían.

Eso explicaba por qué las imágenes parecían mal tomadas ―Será un error, olviden eso. Harry, ¿qué vas hacer al respecto? ―repetí a punto de perder la paciencia.

―Nada, es imposible ganarle a Skeeter. Si negamos todo hará un drama peor, quedaremos en ridículo ante el mundo. Si aceptamos la noticia entonces Skeeter tendrá prioridad sobre otros reporteros para continuar investigando en el tema. Las noticias sobre nosotros aparecerán cada día, cada vez más impertinentes.

―_¿Nada?_ ―exclamé levantándome. Adiós fantástica cama, es momento de trabajar― ¡Yo no me quedaré haciendo _nada_! Salgan de mi habitación, debo vestirme y enviar unos correos, en cuanto termine eso iré directo por la abuela Longbottom a hablarle de libertad de prensa y los valores que eso conlleva.

Neville y Harry se miraron nerviosos, después, muy lento, caminaron sin darme la espalda hasta salir del cuarto. Miré de nuevo el periódico y lo aventé contra la pared. ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie ni es posible _entrenarme_! Skeeter, quien quiera que sea, acaba de ganar a su peor enemigo.

Tomé un baño tallándome tan fuerte la piel hasta que me ardió. Hace mucho tiempo que no me había enojado tanto. Al salir me puse la primera ropa que encontré, importándome un clavo si estaba coordinada o no, me amarré el cabello y prendí la computadora. Respondí los correos de las universidades con simples frases: "No, cobro lo doble por eso. Si siguen interesados mándenme el cheque por adelantado" "No, no me interesa el tema" "No me quiten el tiempo preguntándome si terminaré a tiempo el artículo. Lo haré". Debería tener estas respuestas precargadas en mi correo. Luego los becarios, nuestros correos eran más sobre intercambio de noticias académicas y profesionales, con un pequeño extra de preguntas sobre nuestras vidas. A ellos les contesté con un poco menos irritación. Sentí apego por ellos cuando noté que la mayoría estaba sinceramente interesado en mi salud y bienestar emocional. Después el correo del doctor Lowell. Dos palabras: _¿Estás bien? _Ese era el doctor, claro y preocupado. Escribí _Tranquila_, porque después del juicio es lo único que tengo seguro, aún no sé si estoy realmente bien. Envié el correo y por último abrí el de la señorita Pam.

El enojo desapareció en cuanto vi la foto que adjuntó. Eran el doctor Lowell, la señorita Pam y _un mapache _sonrientes frente al huerto recién pintado.

_Querida niña, te extrañamos en Cambridge. ¡Mira lo que encontré! Lo adoptamos después de que consiguió cazar una rata que había en el huerto. Se llama Mapi, ya sabes, porque es un mapache de verdad. Mira cómo de bien se ve el huerto, tu novio lo pintó la última vez que estuvo aquí. Tan buen muchacho. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? El doctor, Mapi y yo te mandamos saludos._

Mapi. Increíble.

Presioné la opción de _responder_ y miré la pantalla blanca durante siete segundos. Entonces escribí todo lo que había ocurrido desde que dejé la casa del doctor. Hablé sobre Gil, su hermosa forma de ser, el idiota de su exmarido, su enamoramiento por Bill. También hablé de Tonks, cómo me ayudó durante el juicio y cómo se está convirtiendo en una amiga. Luego Neville, tan dulce y fuerte a la vez. La mansión Longbottom. Kitsune y sus madrigueras en los jardines. Daniel llorando en mis brazos. Y Harry… le conté a la señorita Pam las razones por las cuales ahora apreciaba que Harry estuviera en mi vida. Al terminar me sentí libre. Envié el correo. Pensé que algo bueno tenía que estar haciendo para que mis amigos siguieran en contacto conmigo y para que la familia de Harry me recibiera con todo y Gil. Cerré la computadora.

Era hora de seguir.

* * *

―Así que…

Miré a Gil y Hermione hacer un gesto de absoluto horror.

―Vamos, chicas ―sonreí lo más positiva que pude―, somos casi de la misma talla, lo que tenga que ajustarse lo haremos con Madame Malkin.

―Tonks ―dijo Hermione―, ¿qué se supone que es eso?

―Túnicas de gala, por supuesto.

Saqué otras tres que tenía y las extendí sobre mi cama. Era genial tener mi propio cuarto en Longbottom Manor. No es que me quejara del mío, pero estaba junto a la habitación de mis padres, y en las noches luego los escuchaba… ¡agh! No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.

Gil tomó la túnica azul rey ―Parece una cortina.

―Hey, son túnicas muy finas ―repliqué―. Créanme, yo soy del gusto de unos _jeans_ y playeras sencillas, pero cuando se trata de bailes oficiales es necesario usar túnica de gala. La abuela me ha regalado todas. Esa la usé durante la cena de aniversario del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Esa otra la usé para la fiesta navideña del año anterior. Ah, y esa la usé para la entrega de órdenes de Merlín de hace dos años.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ―Se ven pesadas y estorbosas.

―Bueno, no es como que haya otra opción ―bufé―. Sinceramente yo también odio estas cosas, ni siquiera te dejan bailar, pero es lo que las brujas debemos usar.

Gil y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

―Tú lo has dicho: brujas.

_Oh, Merlín_ ―¿Hay otra opción muggle? ―sentí el bolsillo de mi pantalón calentarse, justo donde estaba mi cartera.

―No tienes idea ―respondió Gil sonriente―. Vayamos a Harrods.

―No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero si es mejor que las túnicas…

Gil me pescó del brazo y Hermione nos siguió de camino hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Nos cruzamos con Harry y Neville, quienes venían cargando muestras de colores para la decoración del salón.

―¿Piensan escapar y abandonarnos? ―gimió Neville.

Gil sonrió ―Tarde de _chicas_.

―Déjalas ir ―dijo Harry nervioso.

Neville inmediatamente me miró ―¿Pueden llevar a Luna? Sé que le gustará descansar un poco de la abuela.

―Claro, primo ―asentí―. Dile que nos alcance en el carro, vamos a Londres muggle.

―Le encantará ―Neville salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

Harry aprovechó para tomar a Hermione y besarla. Ah, esos dos son tan tiernos. Cuando terminaron de despedirse fuimos hacia la cochera que Sirius consiguió construir a pesar del reproche de la abuela. Dentro ya no sólo estaba mi patético carro viejo del Ministerio, sino un Porsche amarillo, una Harley-Davidson negra y un precioso Mustang clásico descapotable.

―¿Cuánto dinero tienen? ―chistó Hermione mirando los carros.

―Pues… ―pensé qué tanto decirle― Harry y Neville son herederos de familias que en algún momento fueron muy grandes y poderosas. Al ser los últimos descendientes tienen bastante dinero.

Me miró curiosa ―¿Por eso Harry es un Lord? Lo leí en el periódico.

―Ah, Skeeter ―asentí―. También leí la nota en la mañana. No le hagas caso a ese buitre.

―Le haré el caso suficiente para que no piense en volver a escribir en su vida ―masculló.

―Sobre el asunto del Lord, deberías preguntarle a Harry directamente. No me gusta hacer triangulaciones.

―Me parece lógico. ¿Qué carro nos llevaremos?

Gil soltó un chiflido ―El Porsche se ve especialmente hermoso.

―Es de Neville ―dije apenada―. Esperaba que pudiéramos llevarnos el Mustang, que es de Harry, ya que Hermione manejará. Creo que es adecuado que su novia maneje su carro.

Hermione me miró molesta ―Absurdo. Pero sí, yo manejaré.

Luna llegó a tiempo. Afortunadamente Neville le dijo que iríamos a Londres muggle, ya que traía ropa adecuada. Yo no tenía ese problema, pues nunca me separaba de los _jeans_ que Bill hace mucho me presentó, ahora vería realmente qué tantos tipos de ropa muggle existen.

Nos subimos al carro. Quedé de copiloto para ayudar con un poco de magia en caso de que fuera necesario, pero confío en la habilidad de Hermione para conducir.

Salimos a la carretera sin mucho sol, aunque el viento estaba lo suficientemente tibio para bajar el descapotable y mirar el cielo. Gil se inclinó entre los asientos para prender la radio, y _claro_ que estaba en la estación mágica de mi preferencia, después de todo _yo_ le enseñé a Harry y Neville lo que era buena música.

―Las brujas de McBeth, ¡yeah! ―grité alzando los brazos para sentir el viento envolverme. Tengo que admitir que viajar en este tipo de carro tiene sus ventajas. Luna se puso a cantar conmigo― _¡Hey, baby! Tu caldero puede estar en llamas, pero esta poción te queda grande. ¿Dices que ruges como dragón? ¡Espera a ver mi calzón!_

Hermione soltó una risotada. Noté que en algún momento se puso unos lentes negros.

―Oye, esos se ven geniales, ¿dónde puedo comprarme unos?

No despegó la vista de la calle ―En Harrods. Lo que sea que quieras comprar en el mundo está en Harrods.

―¿Además de ropa venden lentes?

Gil comenzó a reír ―Oh, Tonks. Vamos a una tienda de _ocho_ pisos de alto. Cada departamento especializado en algo.

―Merlín ―dijo Luna―, debe ser el centro de comercio más grande del mundo.

―Ni de cerca ―contestó Hermione frenando un poco para girar a la izquierda―, pero sí es el más importante de Londres ―aprovechó el alto para mirarme molesta―. Y ni creas que este paseo hará que olvide que no quisiste enseñarme derecho hoy.

―Oh, Granger ―sonreí divertida―, dame un descanso. Trabajo el resto de la semana en el Ministerio, y hoy la abuela es insoportable. A cambio de este hermoso paseo, te daré doble lección después de Navidad, ¿te parece bien?

―_Casi_ ―masculló volviendo a acelerar. Escuché a Luna y Gil burlarse de mí.

Cuando vi Harrods creí que era una broma. En el mundo mágico no acostumbramos hacer edificios altos, no más de tres pisos, y eso ya es demasiado. El propio Ministerio es subterráneo, y Hogwarts no cuenta porque es un castillo. Harrods estaba iluminado por cientos de pequeños focos que Hermione me explicó eran temáticos de la Navidad; los cristales de cada piso reflejaban el resto de la ciudad y el cielo; cientos de personas entraban y salían con bolsas del mismo diseño.

Luna se paró junto a mí a observar el edificio. Hermione y Gil esperaron a que saliéramos del estupor.

―Esto es… ―susurré antes de gritar― ¡Completamente GENIAL!

Hermione giró los ojos ―Tú eres la culpable de que Daniel sólo utilice ese adjetivo.

Me sentí sonrojar bajo la risa de Luna y Gil. Pronto pasamos por las puertas de cristal que se movían gracias a la electricidad, igual que la computadora de Hermione. Las luces blancas del interior eran hipnóticas y provocaban que todo se viera más bonito y lujoso. Comenzamos a caminar por la tienda, Luna y yo especialmente cautivadas con… _todo_. Gil y Hermione se separaron con cada una para explicarnos para qué servía cada cosa. Aparatos de cocina, de ejercicio y hasta de entretenimiento. Cuando llegamos al departamento de ropa interior creí que estaban jugando conmigo.

―¿Cómo puede haber tantos diseños y texturas? ―dije agarrando una pequeña tanguita color rosa chillón que gritaba: _¡te esperé toda la vida, Tonks!_

Luna parecía igual de entusiasmada por la ropa interior ―Se ve suave y cómoda.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ―Yo prefiero de colores neutros y de algodón.

Gil nos dirigió hacia donde había camisones casi transparentes y conjuntos con holanes. No me pude resistir, tomé varios pensando en Remus. Con esto era imposible que siguiera resistiéndose.

―Debes revisar las tallas ―dijo Hermione―. Aquí no se ajustan mágicamente.

Asentí mientras me explicaba cómo saber cuál era mi talla ―De cualquier forma puedo ajustarme para que me queden perfectos, por si no calculo bien.

Me miró confundida ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Oh, soy metamorfomaga. Cambio mi aspecto a mi antojo.

―¿Quieres decir que tú no eres… _tú?_ ―pareció preocupada― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no me muestras quién eres?

Nunca había pensado eso ―No importa, siempre podrás confiar en mí, Granger ―le guiñé un ojo, pero ella seguía con _esa_ mirada―. Merlín, ¿quieres ver cómo soy en realidad?

―Sí, por favor ―replicó como si fuera lo mínimo que mereciera.

Revisé que no hubiera nadie en el probador más cercano. Hermione y yo nos metimos a uno de los cubículos. Fue extraño porque era de puros espejos.

―¿Y bien? ―apuró Granger.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Cada día era más difícil regresar a mi aspecto original, sinceramente es porque odio parecerme tanto a mi tía loca. Al abrir los ojos casi dejo de respirar. Ahí estaba, Bellatrix Lastrange en jeans.

―Eres idéntica a Sirius ―dijo sorprendida. Eso es un poquito mejor que lo que yo pensaba― ¿Por qué no te gusta tu aspecto?

―Malos recuerdos. A veces uno pasa toda la vida intentando borrar sus orígenes.

Hermione se miró al espejo ―O intentando recuperarlos.

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros, mirándonos en el reflejo ―Misiones de la vida.

Hermione comentó algo acerca de lo afortunada que era por poder librarme del peróxido. Cuando la vi sin entender me explicó cómo los muggles se pintan el cabello. Sonreí, puede que nos lleven la delantera en arquitectura, pero, Merlín, la magia te ahorra cientos de procesos.

Al salir Luna y Gil ya querían ir a ver los vestidos de gala, así que subimos otros dos pisos. Noté a varios jovencitos mirando el trasero de Luna y Hermione, lo cual me dio mucha risa. Aquí los adolescentes tenían más libertades. Llegamos a los vestidos y tuve que reconocer que los magos perdíamos de nuevo contra los muggles. Esos vestidos eran GENIALES.

Después de probarnos varios me di cuenta que todos tenían más centímetros de largo de lo necesario.

―Tacones ―fue lo que dijo Gil antes de tomar unas zapatillas del estante―, pónganselos mientras se prueban los vestidos. Cuando elijan el vestido, buscaremos los zapatos a juego.

La experiencia de caminar en tacones fue… lamentable. Mientras Luna flotaba como si brincara sobre nubes, yo me tropecé una y otra vez.

―¿Con qué tipo de ropa interior va este vestido? ―pregunté notando mis boxers marcarse bajo la seda oscura.

Gil sonrió ―Con nada.

Estuvimos en ese departamento el resto de la tarde. Las empleadas del lugar seguían trayéndonos opciones. Eran tantos que no sabía cuál elegir hasta que…

―La abuela te matará, Tonks ―dijo Luna mirándome con sus grandes ojos grises.

―Entonces moriré como una sensual rockstar.

De ahí todavía nos tardamos otras dos horas en escoger zapatos. Durante ese tiempo seguimos conversando y riendo, imaginando la cara de todos los magos cuando nos vieran. Me encontré observando a Luna y Hermione interactuar por primera vez, fuera de la investigación del Escudo sin Magia, y fue grato ver un intercambio intelectual tan amable. Gil y yo nos conocíamos en el juzgado muggle, aunque no íntimamente, ahora me parecía que estábamos en camino de ser grandes amigas, me complementaba bien su tranquilidad. Al ver a Hermione en su vestido pensé que mi primo había alcanzado a ver la verdadera belleza de su novia antes que nadie, pues lucía increíblemente distinta sin la ropa nerd que siempre traía. Luna, por otra parte, parecía una ninfa, y me sentí un poquito mal por Neville…

―Oh, Luna ―dijo Gil―, definitivamente ese es tu color.

La rubia se sonrojó ―Quería que combinara con mi anillo de compromiso.

Hermione y Gil la miraron en shock.

―¿Estás comprometida? ¿No estás muy joven? ―Gil me miró discretamente.

Ayudé a Luna ―En nuestra cultura es normal que saliendo de Hogwarts se casen. Los padres de Harry y Neville así lo hicieron, por ejemplo.

―Absurdo ―¿es necesario aclarar quién dijo eso?―, ¿cómo pueden involucrarse en un compromiso tan determinante cuando ni siquiera han terminado de madurar? Mis padres se casaron a los treinta años, después de terminar su carrera _y _su maestría. Ya tenían casa y empleo seguro. A pesar de ello, y de haber salido durante siete años, los vi luchar por comprender al otro, por seguir recordando las razones que hacían amar al otro. Casarse tan joven es como cerrarte todas las posibilidades de tu vida…

Luna reaccionó como nunca la había visto ―Ronald y yo somos distintos.

Ay no.

―Llevamos toda la vida de conocernos. Yo he estado enamorada de él desde que era una niñita. Cada año Ron ha demostrado el grandioso hombre que es, y sé que seguirá así. A diferencia de los muggles nuestra magia puede ayudarnos a escoger pareja. Mi magia sabe que es Ron.

Hermione bufó ―¿Y qué tu magia no madura contigo? ¿Cómo sabes que en diez años tu magia seguirá creyendo que Ron es para ti?

Vi el corazón de Luna romperse. Cerré la boca, no me quería meter en esta discusión. Hace meses yo hablé con Luna para intentar hacerle ver que su decisión era muy drástica, sólo llevaba saliendo con Ronald _dos meses_. Pero ella insistió tanto que preferí callarme en vez de arriesgar la buena relación que teníamos. Hermione, en cambio, no tenía nada que perder.

―Ron y yo nos amamos.

―Sí, bueno ―Granger se encogió de hombros―, ¿cuántas parejas crees que dijeron eso y luego se divorciaron?

―En el mundo mágico no hay divorcios.

―Peor aún ―se veía horrorizada, incluso Gil puso un gesto de asco―. Atrapada con un hombre que no resultó lo que tú creíste durante el resto de tu vida.

Gil intercedió ―Yo sé lo que es eso. Cuando conocí a Dawson era… ―sonrió suavemente― Era un buen hombre, decente, trabajador. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y hablaba de tantos planes que quería realizar en su vida. Luego comenzó a contarme dentro de esos planes, y yo me vi ahí, con él, viajando y descubriendo el mundo. Me enamoré tanto que no dudé ni un segundo cuando me propuso matrimonio. Entonces algo raro pasó…

Miró a Luna como esperando ser regañada, pero recibió una sonrisa alentadora. Esa era Luna, siempre pensando en los demás.

―Comencé a trabajar en el juzgado, tomaba cualquier trabajo para ganar un poco de dinero. Eso lo estábamos ahorrando para comprar un velero e irnos por el mundo. Él trabajaba de chofer para una firma de limosinas. Estuvimos así cuatro años. Yo le daba cada centavo que ganaba…

Sentí el estómago caerse cuando comprendí adónde iba la historia. Hermione se iba poniendo cada vez más roja del coraje.

―Un día me enfermé. Nada grave, sólo un resfriado, pero necesitaba un poco de dinero para comprarme las medicinas ―sus ojos pardos se dilataron―. Intenté abrir el baúl donde Dawson siempre guardaba nuestros ahorros, pero tenía llave. Llamé a su trabajo para preguntarle dónde estaba la llave,… me dijeron que no conocían a Dawson Melbourne. Recuerdo cómo sentí que el piso se me movía. No es posible, le dije al tipo que me contestó, mi esposo acaba de ser ascendido, ahora es capitán de choferes. Me dijo que ese puesto ni siquiera existía. Colgué y me puse a buscar por todo el departamento. Cada momento fue peor, porque en cada posibilidad de escondite había una botella de alcohol. Todo era tan obvio, pero me seguí repitiendo que había una explicación razonable. Entonces encontré la llave.

Miró al techo, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron hacia su pequeño mentón. La vi por primera vez, con su cabello corto rubio cenizo, el cuerpo delicado y débil, como si hubiera pasado por una larga enfermedad. Tal vez así fue, se enfermó de Dawson Melbourne.

―Voy a matar a ese imbécil ―chistó Hermione―. Sé que prometí proteger a la gente, pero _él_ no puede ser considero persona. Lo voy a…

Gil la tomó de la mano. Se miraron unos momentos antes de abrazarse. Respiré profundo para calmarme, yo también estaba muy enojada con el exmarido de Gil. Revisé cómo estaba Luna, su rostro más pálido que nunca.

―Lo siento ―dijo Gil a Luna―. No quiero asustarte ni deseo que pases por lo mismo que yo. Estoy segura que Ron es un gran hombre.

Creo que Gil y Luna se parecen. Son las únicas capaces en seguir creyendo eso a pesar de todo. Hermione me miró. Asentí. Nosotras no estábamos tan seguras al respecto.

―Con todo este mal humor la tarde casi se echa a perder ―sonrió Gil levantándose―. La verdad es que hace mucho que no paso un día tan maravilloso, menos con grandes amigas.

Luna se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso. Supongo que creyó que no la recibirían después de defender a Ron.

―Sólo hay algo que lo puede arreglar ―dijo Hermione―. Helado.

Otra cosa increíble de Harrods: puedes pasearte con lo que quieras de la tienda para ir al último piso y comer montañas de helado. Decidimos pedir la Fuente Arcoíris, que era una bola de helado de los mejores sabores para compartir entre cuatro. El ambiente se aligeró hasta que volvimos a comenzar a reír y hablar de cualquier tontería. Por fin terminamos la copa gigante de helado y nos trajeron la cuenta. Al ver que Gil sacó su tarjeta de crédito me congelé.

―Merlín, aquí no puedo pagar con galeones.

Luna compartió mi mirada de horror.

Hermione sonrió ―Qué listas. ¿No traen euros? La tarjeta de Gil probablemente sólo acepte nuestros vestidos, yo planeaba pagarle después, pero aun así tal vez no alcance ni para mis zapatos nuevos.

Gil se encogió de hombros ―No tengo mucho crédito.

Me tapé la cara ―¿Qué hacemos? Es muy noche, no nos da tiempo de ir y regresar. Mañana apenas tendremos oportunidad para arreglarnos.

―Tengo una idea… ―sonrió Luna mirando directo a Hermione. Algo pareció suceder porque la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

―No pienso llamarlo ―dijo Granger.

―Hazlo por nosotras ―pidió Luna―. Él pagará todo, incluso los zapatos que quieres.

―No necesito que me compre _nada_ ―chistó.

―Se lo puedes pagar después, igual que a Gil.

Eso consiguió que el gesto de Hermione se relajara. Al ver nuestras expresiones soltó un suspiro y aceptó.

―Genial ―sonreí. En realidad Luna y yo tenemos acceso a las cuentas Potter y Black, respectivamente. Harry nos dio ese regalo hace mucho tiempo. No le importa que nos compremos cosas, probablemente no le quitamos ni un céntimo en promedio a su fortuna. Ahora menos le importará pagar por algo de Hermione y Gil.

Encanté la zona a nuestro alrededor para que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Granger metió su mano por el cuello de su camisa, y sacó una cadenita donde colgaba un rubí. Esa pieza era definitivamente de los Potter. La apretó en su mano y cerró los ojos.

Grandes beneficios de ser un Escudo sin Magia, siempre puedes traer a tu protegido desde donde sea. Harry apareció con la varita en alto, mirando a su alrededor.

―¿Cuál es la emergencia, están bien? ―al vernos sentadas frente a un platón de helado derretido se calmó.

Hermione le sonrió tímidamente ―Tonks y Luna quieren pedirte un favor…

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa como si le hubiera dicho algo fascinante. Ah, el amor.

Le explicamos la situación rápidamente. Después de burlarse un poco de nosotras por salir a Londres muggle sin dinero muggle, aceptó pagar. Otro beneficio de ser un Lord: Gringotts te entrega una bolsita mágica donde siempre hay dinero _de todo el mundo_ a tu disposición. Fuimos a pagar los vestidos y zapatos, intentando que Harry no viera nada para que no arruinara la sorpresa, y después Luna, Gil y yo tomamos asiento mientras veíamos discutir a Harry y Hermione.

―Ya que pagaste lo de ellas, mis cosas entran en la tarjeta de crédito de Gil. No necesito que me lo compres tú.

―Tómalo como un regalo…

―¡Menos!

―De acuerdo, ¿cómo un préstamo?

―No tiene sentido, Gil me lo puede prestar.

Harry respiró profundamente, luego sonrió ―¿Pero qué tal que Gil tiene una emergencia y necesita disponible su tarjeta de crédito?

Casi comienzo a reír. Mi primo era ingenioso, ahora Hermione estaba atrapada entre su orgullo y su amistad con Gil.

―…honestamente ―masculló antes de aceptar que Harry pagara.

En la caja todavía la empleada de Harrods tuvo el tino de decirle a Hermione que era muy afortunada por tener a un novio tan guapo y atento.

―Eso lo dices tú ―respondió furiosa.

La empleada miró a Harry como si fuera oro ―¿Quizá prefiera ver la sección de ropa interior para caballeros?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Hermione azotó la mano en el mostrador ―Cobre que ya nos vamos.

Alguien es celosa… y por la sonrisa de mi primo, creo que no es algo malo.

Regresamos en el Mustang sin muchos problemas. Harry se aventuró a manejar para seguir practicando. Todavía frenaba un poco brusco, pero ya estaba bastante bien. Hermione le dio algunas recomendaciones mientras se agarraba asustada del tablero.

Con todo, fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

* * *

Neville me despertó con un golpe en el estómago. Alcancé a patearlo antes de que se quitara.

―Buenos días ―me sonrió―. Tienes que ver esto.

―Es muy temprano, faltan horas para el desayuno ―mascullé siguiéndolo hacia mi balcón. En los jardines el movimiento de los elfos domésticos era asombroso. Las carpas eran elevadas por encima de las mesas y sillas, dejando la pista de hielo mágico a la vista desde cada esquina de los jardines. El árbol de Navidad era gigantesco, decorado con pepitas de oro que brillaban bajo el poco sol de la mañana. Alrededor de las mesas los elfos colocaban rosas blancas. Del otro lado del jardín se concentraban las mesas donde se pondría el buffet.

―¿Qué tiene de nuevo? ―dije aún adormilado.

Neville dirigió mi mirada hacia la entrada de los jardines. Hermione parecía histérica mientras hablaba con una congregación de elfos domésticos.

―¿Qué hace?

―Creo que los quiere liberar ―respondió Neville.

―Oh, no ―la abuela Longbottom iba caminando directo hacia ella― _Oh, no_.

Brinqué desde el balcón. Liberé la magia necesaria para caer sin romperme nada y corrí hacia mi novia. Llegué a la mitad de la discusión entre mi abuela y Hermione.

―¡Son esclavos! Si por lo menos les pagaran…

―Son criaturas que llevan siglos sirviendo a nuestra familia…

―¡Por eso creen que es lo natural!

―¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita, eres una invitada en Longbottom Manor!

―¡De saber que ejercían la esclavitud nunca habría venido!

―¡Basta! ―grité metiéndome entre ambas― No hay por qué discutir, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un arreglo…

―¡Saliste en pijama! ―gritó mi abuela horrorizada. Me quitó para tapar los ojos de Hermione― Ve a vestirte como un jovencito decente, Harry. Yo no te eduqué así.

Casi sonreí. Mi pijama era un pantalón de lana y una playera suelta del mismo material. Parecía igual que siempre.

―Lo siento abuela ―repliqué―. Es que no me gusta verte alterada ―miré a Hermione― ni a ti enojada. ¿Qué ocurre?

―¡Esclavitud!

Agarré a Hermione ―Cálmate, a mi abuela no se le puede gritar, ¿de acuerdo?

Me miró más enojada, pero asintió. Agradecía que Hermione siempre me hiciera caso cuando le hablaba claramente.

―Los elfos son felices trabajando, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

―_No_ ―chistó zafándose de mí―. Pero nada aquí tiene sentido. No hay leyes de libertad de prensa, por eso cualquier idiota puede escribir lo que le plazca sin ser recriminado. Tampoco hay leyes que regulen el _maltrato_ a los elfos domésticos. Ya me encargaré de esos detalles.

Miré nervioso a mi abuela ―¿Puedes hacerlo después de la fiesta?

―Honestamente…

Se giró y la seguí después de mirar apenado a mi abuela ―Mione, ¿qué pasa?, ¿esto tiene que ver con el _bullying_ que enfrentaste de niña?

Se detuvo en seco ―¿Disculpa?

Me sentí un poco nervioso. Desde que escuché lo que escribió en su diario había querido tocar el tema con ella, pero no es fácil ―Sufriste un maltrato emocional y físico en tu escuela, por eso no te gustan las injusticias, ¿verdad?

―No _tolero_ las injusticias porque van en contra de mi sistema moral y ético ―se cruzó de brazos―. No tiene nada qué ver con… eso.

Me pareció de pronto muy pequeña. La abracé lentamente, disfrutando del cabello mal amarrado en su nuca hacerme cosquillas en la nariz. Hermione siempre ha intentado demostrar al mundo que es fuerte, yo creí que naturalmente era así, fue después del juicio que esa idea cambió. Sé que ella es autosuficiente, no lo niego, pero ese día la vi llorar y avergonzarse, revivir la muerte de sus padres como algo que no había querido ni siquiera _pensar_.

―Cada vez eres más cariñoso conmigo ―me dijo con sus brazos apretados entre ambos.

―Cada vez te quejas menos de eso ―repliqué antes de besar su frente―. Deja que mi abuela termine los preparativos para la fiesta navideña, es algo muy importante para ella. Después hablaremos de los elfos, ¿de acuerdo?

―Creo que puedo con eso.

Asentí ―Estaré con Neville el resto de la mañana, aún hay detalles que tenemos que cubrir. Al ser mi invitada de honor debes llegar a la fiesta conmigo, ¿te parece si te veo en tu habitación a las seis de la tarde?

―¿No podríamos vernos un poco antes? Quiero preguntarte qué significa que seas Lord Potter-Black y presentarte mi proyecto de Guardiana Legal.

Se veía sinceramente emocionada de compartirme eso. Sonreí mientras pensaba cómo zafarme de todo lo que la abuela quería que hiciera.

―Creo que puedo hacerme un tiempo después del almuerzo. ¿Te parece a las cinco en mi habitación?

Sonrió satisfecha. Joder, quería que me sonriera así toda la vida.

―Te veré entonces.

Al girarse aproveché para ver su perfecto trasero. Soy un mago afortunado.

Escuché el llamado de mi abuela y respiré hondo para continuar con los preparativos. Cada año era lo mismo.

Durante el resto del día Neville y yo terminamos de firmar las últimas cartas de agradecimiento por asistir. _Lord Potter-Black y Lord Longbottom se honran con su presencia en esta Navidad, 1996_. También envolvimos los regalos para las familias más importantes. Por último revisamos que el banquete estuviera organizado para servir la comida favorita de cada político relevante y evitar alguna alergia. Repasé mi discurso por lo menos treinta veces, Neville me seguía corrigiendo el tono que usaba en ciertas partes para conseguir un mejor impacto.

―Si lo dices así parece amenazador ―comentó cansado.

―Es que es amenaza.

Bufó divertido ―No puedes hacer eso, Harry. Recuerda lo que Remus nos enseñó. La mejor estrategia es invadir sin ser notado.

Me senté junto a él, ambos mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto ―¿Crees que mi discurso inicie una guerra?

―Me preocupa más qué pensará la gente sobre tu discurso ya que saben de Hermione. Es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito: ahora que eres "intocable" gracias a tu Escudo sin Magia, declaras la lucha activa contra Voldemort.

―Supongo que hay una relación, pero aunque Hermione me dio la idea lo cierto es que es completamente mi decisión, y lo que menos quiero es involucrarla en la guerra.

Neville me miró escéptico ―Hermione está metida hasta las rodillas en esto. Contigo o sin ti piensa aprender a usar esa espada sin filo y convertirse en Guardiana Legal. No intentes frenarla, lo único que conseguirás es que se aleje de ti.

Apreté los puños ―Tal vez sea lo mejor. Por mi culpa perdió a sus padres. Por mi culpa ahora el mundo mágico sabe de ella. Probablemente Voldemort esté decidiendo qué hacer al respecto ahora mismo. Arruiné la vida de Hermione.

―No creo, hermano. Hermione es un Escudo sin Magia. Tarde o temprano eso la hubiera llevado a cumplir su destino. Piensa qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort la descubre primero que tú.

Tragué pesado ―No quiero imaginarlo.

―Sé lo que te pasa.

Miré confundido a mi hermano ―¿Qué?

―Tienes miedo.

―Obviamente. No quiero que le pase algo malo a Hermione.

―No me refiero a eso ―soltó un suspiro. Deshizo los primeros botones de su camisa, aprovechando que la abuela no estaba por aquí para regañarlo―. Tienes miedo de lo que está pasando entre Hermione y tú. Crees que te va a hacer lo mismo que te hizo Ginny. Por eso sigues buscando excusas para hacer que Hermione te deje antes de que algo malo suceda.

Sentí mi estómago encogerse ―Ginny y yo nunca tuvimos una relación tan profunda. No viene al caso.

Se encogió de hombros ―Más a mi favor. Ginny no era ni la mitad de importante que es Hermione para ti, por lo que el daño podría ser _mucho _peor.

―No hubo daño ―chisté―. Ginny y yo cortamos por lo bueno. Somos amigos.

―Claro, y mi mejor amigo es Ron Weasley.

Giré los ojos ―Ginny no tiene nada que ver con mis miedos sobre Hermione.

―Ginny se aprovechó de ti ―su tono de voz fue glacial―. Fue caprichosa, egoísta e indolente. No tienes por qué preocuparte con Hermione sobre eso. Ella es exactamente lo contrario: orgullosa, generosa y empática. Tú lo sabes, hermano, debajo de ese porte de genio irrompible, Hermione es una mujer sensible.

Contuve una sonrisa ―¿Y sólo la conoces de un par de días?

Antes de que pudiera responder la abuela entró al cuarto. Ambos nos miramos cansados, pero la abuela empezó a hablar sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar.

―Esa mujer me va a volver loca. Cree que puede ordenar y hacer como le plazca en todo el mundo, como si fuera la madre de cada mago y bruja…

―Abuela ―Neville se levantó para abrazarla―, ¿quién te hizo enojar?

Los ojos oscuros de la abuela brillaron furiosos ―_Molly_.

Cada año era lo mismo. Me tallé el rostro mientras escuchaba la misma historia de siempre: la señora Weasley _muy amablemente_ mandó a algunos de sus hijos a ayudarnos a terminar los preparativos de la fiesta, porque _por supuesto_ la abuela Longbottom ya estaba muy vieja para hacerse cargo adecuadamente de los detalles.

―…no soporto que además haya mandado a ese rufián y a esa niña de cascos ligeros.

Me congelé.

―¿Ginny está aquí? ―dije.

―¿Ron está aquí? ―preguntó Neville. Claramente sabíamos cómo se refería la abuela al par de Weasley menores.

La abuela nos miró harta ―Ginebra te fue a buscar a tu habitación. Ronald está, como siempre, en la cocina esperando a Luna.

_A mi habitación… _revisé la hora… _donde Hermione me está esperando._

* * *

Subí por las preciosas escaleras, aprovechando cuando pasé junto a un espejo para revisar que mi peinado siguiera en su lugar. Había conseguido hacerme una trenza en forma de corona que decoré con varias flores de la Madriguera. Las favoritas de Harry. Mi túnica de gala, la más fina que he tenido en mi vida gracias a los ahorros de mamá, me hacía ver un poco mayor, pero caía en ondas vaporosas hasta mis tobillos. El color coral resaltando la palidez de mi cuello y mis ojos avellana. Espero que todo haya valido la pena, pues era momento de que Harry y yo nos perdonemos para seguir juntos adelante.

Cuando en la mañana leí sobre el Escudo sin Magia, no pude más que sonreír tranquila de que el destino _obviamente_ deseaba que Harry y yo estuviéramos siempre juntos. Ya no había pretextos que pudiera darme Harry para no seguir con nuestra relación, pues su Escudo me protegería de los peligros de Voldemort. Finalmente seremos una pareja feliz.

Alisé la falda de mi túnica antes de entrar a la recámara de mi Harry. Olí su deliciosa colonia, recordando las tardes en la sala común de Gryffindor que pasamos frente a la chimenea. Noté que el ventanal estaba abierto, así que supuse que ahí estaría mi príncipe, pero al llegar al balcón encontré a una mujer ahí recargada, mirando hacia los jardines.

Lo primero que me molestó fue su ropa. _Merlín_, ¿quién usa pantalones de pana? Y esa camisa azul oscuro, fajada sin cuidado, la hacía ver extremadamente flaca. Después miré su cabello, y _¡Merlín!_ Era un arbusto reseco y mal amarrado. Jamás me había sentido tan repelida por alguien. Entonces me volteó a ver curiosa. Su rostro era muy distinto al mal gusto de la ropa. Su nariz elevada, coqueta, provocaba que sus mejillas se vieran más afiladas de lo que en realidad eran. La boca parecía una fresa madura. Ni siquiera diré algo respecto a sus ojos _dorados…_

De acuerdo. Lo acepto. Es bonita. Pero eso no le da derecho a estar en la recámara de _mí_ Harry.

―¿Hola, quién eres? ―pregunté intentando demostrar seguridad. De aquí era ella quien no pertenece. Yo me merezco una explicación.

―Hermione Granger ―respondió sin parpadear. Parecía concentrada en algo. Eso me causó incomodidad.

Recordé el artículo sobre el Escudo sin Magia. Torcí la boca en la clásica sonrisa que toda mujer le regala a otra que no soporta.

―Ya veo, eres el Escudo de mi Harry.

―Soy un ser humano ―replicó molesta. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que le dije?―. Y Harry también lo es, por lo cual no podría ser _tuyo_.

―Bueno, no es como que sea de mi propiedad. Sólo es mi novio.

Sí, mentí ¿y qué? No voy a dejar que me responda tan altanera. Según _El Profeta_ Harry ya debería llevar varios meses entrenando al Escudo, no entiendo por qué cree que puede hablarme así. Pero su gesto tranquilo se deshizo al escucharme.

―¿Tu novio?

Me recordé enderezar la espalda ―Casi prometido.

El Escudo avanzó hacia mí ―Puedo saber que estás mintiendo. Todo lo que has hecho desde que entraste al cuarto de Harry es un acto. Tú no caminas erguida ni suenas tan dulce. Esa tampoco es tu sonrisa. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ser otra persona?

Sentí algo frío cruzar mi cuerpo. _Para que Harry me ame_ pensé, pero no se lo dije.

―Finjo amabilidad por ti ―respondí jalando aire para no mostrarme nerviosa―. Quiero hacerte la vida más sencilla ahora que le perteneces a la Casa Potter, porque yo algún día seré Lady Ginebra Potter, y por lo tanto tu dueña. Así que te estoy haciendo un favor.

El Escudo dio un paso atrás, como si mis palabras la hubieran empujado. Luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como pensando.

―Eres Ginny Weasley.

No fue una pregunta.

―Veo que mi Harry te habló de mí.

Sin que pudiera prevenirlo, alzó su mano y arrastró sus dedos a través de mi preciosa trenza roja, deshaciendo _horas_ de trabajo. Grité de coraje y dolor, pues se alcanzó a llevar algunos cabellos. La miré furiosa, a punto de tirármele encima.

―Ahora yo te hice un favor ―me dijo sonriente―, pues Harry, _mi novio_, prefiere el cabello enredado _como el mío_.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré a tiempo para ver a Harry y Neville entrar corriendo. Sonreí aliviada de tenerlo cerca, aprecié la ropa casual que traía, seguramente para ayudar a la señora Longbottom, que caía como guante sobre sus amplios hombros, su cadera gruesa y las piernas tan largas y fuertes. Cada día Harry era más guapo. Sus ojos, brillantes planetas verdes, me miraron sorprendidos, probablemente por el peinado arruinado. Quité un mechón pelirrojo de mi cara para sonreírle sinceramente.

―Te extrañé… ―susurré a punto de caminar hacia él.

Pero Harry me ignoró y fue directo hacia el Escudo. Miré en cámara lenta cómo sus brazos marcados se enredaban en la cintura femenina, pegando el resto de su precioso cuerpo al de ella. La nariz de Harry se inclinó para rozar cariñosamente la del Escudo, consiguiendo una sonrisa limpia y recta por parte de ella.

Aún _más_ lento observé los labios de Harry descender y entregar un beso sencillo, lleno de emoción.

Todo me dio vueltas y dejé de sentir las piernas.

* * *

**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora como compensación por los retrasos anteriores, ahora estamos a mano. Volveré a mi actualización semanal de cada lunes. **

**Ahora sí, ¡hablemos de todo lo que pasó! Sí, Hermione ya terminó el proceso legal, oficialmente es inocente y puede regresar a casa de sus padres, aunque no es su plan. La noticia del Escudo sin Magia se volvió pública, y en el siguiente capítulo, dedicado enteramente a la famosa fiesta de la señora Longbottom, veremos las reacciones generales que acontecen a tal hecho. Aquí también vemos un poco sobre la opinión que Hermione tiene sobre prensa amarillista, pues no está en contra de que se publica la verdad, sino una **_**versión**_** alterada de los hechos. Skeeter la pasará mal. Lo mismo sobre (por fin!) la explotación de los elfos domésticos. ¿Comienza a sonar como la Hermione que todos conocemos? Un poquitín…**

**Luego decidí darme una "licencia literaria" porque por motivos prácticos Hermione tiene internet en la mansión Longbottom, ¿cómo pasa eso? No lo sé, no me pregunten, jajaja. **

**Del paseo de Tonks, Luna, Gil y Hermione a Londres muggle: **_**sé**_** que Tonks tiene un padre muggle, pero incluso en los libros se ve más educada en el lado mágico del mundo, así que no conoce mucho de los muggles. **_**Harrods**_** es una plaza comercial real en el corazón de Londres. De nuevo me doy libertades que en otro tipo de fanfic no podría como: que Harry y Neville tengan automóvil y aprendan a manejar, ¿no es genial? También la moda mágica: en los libros nos describen el uniforme de Hogwarts como una túnica negra, ¿qué hay debajo de esa túnica? Misterio total, porque nunca se menciona un uniforme como el que vemos en las películas, por lo cual concluyo que la ropa de los magos es un tanto… austera, y sinceramente creo que nuestra ropa es bastante práctica y, en ocasiones, hermosa, así que las chicas favoritas de este fic se compraron vestidos de cocktail! En el siguiente capítulo los describiré, o mejor aún, pondré ligas de las imágenes de cada vestido, ¿qué prefieren? Tonks tuvo su momento de narradora en el cap, ¿sigue siendo genial? Yo creo que sí, ¿qué tal su momento "soy igual que mi tía Bellatrix?**

**Luna: sí, está comprometida con Ron. Aquí Tonks hace un comentario que también es canon: los padres de Harry se casaron saliendo de Hogwarts, y luego tuvieron a Harry **_**a los veinte años de edad**_**. En el mundo muggle, aunque también es muy común, se prefiere socialmente que la pareja sea un poco mayor para decidir tener una familia. Yo no estoy en contra de quienes tienen hijos a los veinte o a la edad que les parezca, pero las opiniones de Hermione sí varían, y creo que lo hace ver bastante claro. También, gracias a este tema, conocemos las razones por las que Gil se divorcia. Y la verdad es que comienzo a agarrarle **_**mucho**_** cariño a Gil! Ya conoceremos más sobre la relación de pareja que tienen Luna y Ron, así como sus razones para comprometerse tan jóvenes. **

**Harry llega al rescate y paga todos los vestidos y zapatos. Rayos, ¿quién no lo amó en ese momento? Aunque me encanta que Hermione se haya resistido a recibirlos como regalos.**

**Luego: abuela Longbottom. He intentado mostrarla como una mujer amante de la propiedad y las reglas de sociedad, pero vuelta loca por complacer y amar a sus nietos. Sino no soportaría que Ginny y Ron lleguen como si nada a su casa, ni que Hermione intente sublevar a sus elfos domésticos. No es una inoportuna como Molly, sólo es de otra generación mucho más conservadora.**

**Y… GINNY: Por fin llegó. Aquí hay varias trampas que dejé en los diálogos, porque parece que ella y Harry tuvieron un noviazgo, pero al mismo tiempo parece que no, y además parece que ella lo ama, pero también que fue mala con él, ¿entonces qué rayos pasó? Pues fácil: que en una relación uno no puede ser solo bueno o malo. Ginny y Harry nos hablarán de ello en el siguiente cap. Por lo pronto Hermione ya "marcó" su línea de tolerancia. ¿Fue una reacción muy agresiva la de Hermione con Ginny? Nah, no creo. Ella golpeó a Malfoy en tercer año, es capaz de eso. Además, Ginny se estaba pasando de lista, ¿no creen? Pero bueno, Harry llega a resolver todo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo demás. Gracias a mis seguidores no registrados, quienes continúan escribiendo sus opiniones:**_** Mi tiempo es el suyo; sus palabras mi refuerzo literario.**_

**A todos los demás les respondo directamente.**

**Por fin encontré trabajo, así que... GRACIAS a los que me desearon suerte en la búsqueda, fue sinceramente motivador. Lo juro. A veces uno encuentra apoyo donde menos imagina :´)**

**Nos vemos el lunes,**

**Saludos,**

**Less. **


	13. Define Ginny Weasley

**Escudo sin Magia**

**Define "Ginny Weasley"**

Durante siglos el mejor lugar espiritual para llevar una vida de contemplación ha sido el Templo del Ohdaun, ubicado casi en la punta del Monte Fuji. Pocos son los monjes que logran llegar ahí, pues además del intrincado pasaje en la montaña congelada, deben llegar primero a la aldea escondida detrás del bosque maldito Aokigahara, que es donde yo vivo. Mi aldea no tiene nombre, no lo necesita pues su existencia permanece escondida del resto del mundo. Es mejor así. Mi gente cree que de esta forma permanecemos puros de la corrupción que ha devorado lentamente al hombre. La población no alcanza a los mil habitantes, algunos somos mágicos, otros muggles o squibbs, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia aquí, pues nuestra meta principal es vivir en armonía con los demonios del bosque Aokigahara y los espíritus del Ohdaun.

Estamos acostumbrados a que cada cierto tiempo un monje rompe la barrera mágica del bosque y consigue llegar aquí. Le ofrecemos pan, leche y miel, lo suficiente para que continúe su camino por el monte, y lo dirigimos al comienzo de las escaleras que llevan al Templo del Ohdaun, donde su recorrido incrementará en peligro. Estos monjes, motivados por una iluminación que desconozco, no dudan en subir la montaña para finalizar su peregrinaje y entregar el resto de sus días al equilibrio mágico y espiritual. Todos se ven iguales: austeros, de sonrisa bondadosa, con energía positiva rodeándolos. Por eso cuando el señor Sōjirō apareció entre los últimos pinos del Aokigahara, cada aldeano dejó su tarea para mirarlo con miedo.

El señor Sōjirō podía pasar con esa sonrisa como un hombre pacífico, casi angelical, pero nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a convivir con monjes cuyos corazones eran puros y honestos, por eso logramos entrever su alma ennegrecida. ¿Cómo los demonios del Aokigahara permitieron que pasara? Sólo había una posibilidad: _los derrotó_. Usó violencia para cruzar el bosque maldito, en vez de purificar su camino como el resto de los monjes, algo que era impensable. ¿Qué habilidad era capaz de acabar con las sombrías criaturas del bosque? El señor Sōjirō respondió esa pregunta cuando se dirigió hacia mí, apenas un niño en esa época, y colocándose de rodillas me entregó una espada samurái. Mi padre, líder de la aldea, decidió que ese gesto era suficiente para aceptar al señor Sōjirō entre nosotros, y desde entonces así ha sido.

Con los años me amisté íntimamente con él, siempre permitió que lo visitara en su pequeña cabaña. A veces el señor Sōjirō iba al Templo del Ohdaun, meditaba durante un par de meses y regresaba a casa, luego iba al bosque y aniquilaba a otros terrores sin nombre. Parecía vivir atrapado entre la luz y el vacío, cuando se lo dije me respondió que mi aldea también vivía así, por eso decidió hacerla su hogar.

Después, en el año que nació mi primogénito, le pregunté al señor Sōjirō si podía nombrar a mi hijo como él. Se negó. Y por primera vez me explicó su pasado. La pasión de su historia consiguió que lo admirara más allá de lo posible, no podía creer que un hombre contuviera tanta muerte y vida a la vez. Desde ese momento, sin secretos que nos distanciaran, nos volvimos familia, y lentamente vi el corazón del señor Sōjirō sanar.

Entonces apareció esa carta. _Para Battōsai Sōjirō, quinta cabaña en la aldea Sinnombre, Monte Fuji, Japón._ Sellada en cera con el escudo de los Peverell.

Conocíamos quiénes eran los Peverell, pues el hermano menor de los tres vivió sus últimos años en el Templo del Ohdaun, esperando por la Muerte tras una dichosa vida. Su descendencia, sin embargo, era un completo misterio para nosotros, pero el sencillo hecho de que pudieran hacer llegar una carta a la aldea era prueba del increíble poder que tenían, ya que ningún otro medio mágico ni muggle podía cruzar la maldición del Aokigahara.

El señor Sōjirō, para esos momentos mejor conocido como "tata Sōjirō", gracias a mis hijos, tuvo la amabilidad de leerme la carta.

_Estimado Battōsai Sōjirō, han pasado sesenta y tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque tal vez ese tiempo me ha borrado de su memoria. En 1933 la vida era mucho más lenta, cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo común quedaba gravado en el corazón, y usted permaneció en el mío hasta la actualidad. Quisiera pedirle que recuerde el poblado de Dasllow, en Londres, Inglaterra, cuando se celebraba el compromiso del heredero Longbottom con una ordinaria hija de pescador. Philip, de veintidós años de edad, vio en mí un futuro de dominación, pues yo sólo tenía trece años de edad. Pero así funcionaba en aquella época, ¿verdad? Quizá ahora me recuerde, porque ese día me dijo muy seriamente que nunca había visto una pequeña novia más asustada. Tres semanas después de mi boda, cuando mis padres ya no podían protegerme de las golpizas diarias de Philip, usted lo aniquiló. La ráfaga de sangre, originada del cráneo dividido en dos por una espada samurái, manchó la habitación principal de la mansión, pero me liberó de una vida de abuso y dolor. Usted desapareció al día siguiente y nunca se enteró de que, por cuestiones de honor y costumbre, me casaron con el hermano menor de Philip, Philius Longbottom, sólo dos años mayor que yo, y con el cual disfruté de un matrimonio generoso y feliz. Los siguientes años intenté saber dónde se hallaba usted con la intención de agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mí, pero siempre conseguía noticias suyas cuando ya había partido a otro lugar del mundo. De esa manera me enteré de la obra humanitaria a la que se dedicó, la cantidad de asesinatos que siempre dejaban paz tras su paso. Muchos intentaron seguirlo, convencerlo de ser su maestro de espada, nadie pareció entender nunca que usted deseaba la soledad, pues se avergonzaba de sus actos. Yo sí sabía eso. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando mató a Philip. El pulso no le tembló, pero su alma sí. La ideología que cargó con su espada motivó a que me convirtiera en una mejor persona. _

_Cuando mi querido esposo falleció su recuerdo impidió que siguiera pensando en usted, y después, cuando mi hijo y mi nuera fueron torturados hasta la locura, detuve cualquier distracción de mi mente y corazón para poder educar a mi nieto Neville. Luego, del lugar menos pensado, obtuve otro nieto: Harry, hijo de James y Lily Potter, último heredero conocido de los Peverell, marcado con la profecía de ser el único que puede derrotar a Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort. Es gracias a Harry que conseguí utilizar el sello de cera de los Peverell, de otra manera habría sido imposible hacerle llegar esta carta. Harry, aún muy joven, ingenuo y algo flojo en sus obligaciones oficiales como futuro cabeza de familia, aceptó sellar esta carta cuando supo el motivo por el cual decidí escribirla. _

_Mis nietos están decididos a terminar la guerra que lidera Voldemort. Como abuela no podría estar más aterrada y orgullosa, el problema es que no puedo ayudarlos en el campo de lucha, con mi edad sería un estorbo. Lo que sí puedo es darles las herramientas necesarias para que terminen exitosamente su empresa. Hace unos meses Harry conoció a Hermione Jane Granger, una muggle que nació bajo el don del máximo astro, es decir, una Escudo sin Magia. Estoy segura que tras viajar por el mundo, Battōsai Sōjirō, conocerá la leyenda de las Escudo y cuál es su misión. Hermione escogió una espada samurái para servirla como escudo y proteger a todos los que están atrapados en la guerra de Voldemort. Este cometido debe sonarle muy conocido, ¿verdad? Ahora Hermione necesita un maestro espadachín, el mejor de todos, no sólo para mantener a mis nietos con vida, sino a cientos de personas más. Tal vez miles más. Su destino es muy grande, por eso pensé en usted._

_Antes de tomar una decisión sobre lo que le digo, quiero confesarle la clase de persona que es Hermione. En cuestiones físicas podría describirla como torpe y sin gracia, se ve que no ha hecho ejercicio en toda su vida. En cuestión de carácter es más fuerte, voluntariosa y terca; entregada a las tareas más humanas, aunque a veces parezcan ridículas. Sus emociones son un caos, es una inepta para discernir los sentimientos básicos. Entre todo, y ella seguro estaría molesta de que lo haya dejado para el final, su mente es incomparable, no he conocido persona más brillante y sagaz, es un genio. _

_Considere lo que está en juego y lo beneficioso que sería su tutela con la espada. En caso de negarse no le recriminaré nada, si acaso yo le debo una disculpa por esta carta tan larga y mi solicitud intempestiva. Si llega a aceptar ser el maestro de Hermione, entonces por favor tome el botón viejo que viene dentro del sobre, piense tres veces en "Longbottom Manor", y llegará a tiempo para la fiesta navideña en Londres, donde además mis nietos anunciarán oficialmente la lucha contra Voldemort. _

_Gracias por su tiempo, atentamente, Lady Augusta Longbottom._

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―pregunté a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Tata Sōjirō cerró sus ojos.

―Tuve dos maestros ―dijo colocando su mano derecha en la cadera izquierda, donde alguna vez estuvo su espada―. Uno me enseñó que sólo el más fuerte sobrevive, y que el débil sirve entonces como alimento para empoderarte. Mi siguiente maestro me enseñó que el más fuerte sólo gana ese estatus a través de proteger al más débil, y ese poder jamás será superado. Pasé el resto de mi vida intentando descifrar quién de los dos tenía _la_ razón. Ahora comprendo que en realidad no era mi tarea hacerlo, sólo soy un mensajero.

Se levantó grácilmente, la coleta de cabello blanco bailando con suavidad.

―Es Hermione Jane quien debe encontrar la razón.

En su mano ya estaba el botón viejo que venía en el sobre.

* * *

Al separarse de mí, Harry miró a Ginny. Noté sus ojos verdes recorrer la túnica rosada, llegar al cuello lechoso de la pelirroja y luego casi sonreír al ver el cabello desarreglado. Observé el ritmo de su respiración y cómo carraspeó antes de atreverse a hablar. Estaba nervioso _por ella_.

―¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?

Estaba mintiendo. Sentí mi estómago endurecerse al detectar que Harry también estaba actuando igual que Ginny. Hay algo entre ellos, una comunicación a la cual yo no tengo acceso. Ella alzó las finas cejas, claramente ofendida por la pregunta.

―He entrado sin avisar _toda_ la vida a tu recámara, Harry ―respondió con suavidad. Su tono expresaba cariño, aunque extrañeza al mismo tiempo. Luego soltó una risilla― ¿Recuerdas los veranos cuando Tonks, Bill y Charlie regresaban de Hogwarts y jugaban con nosotros? Luna era tan tímida, Neville y Ron eran los mejores amigos, y tú y yo inseparables. ¡Cuántas bromas le hicimos a los elfos!

Di un paso lejos de Harry. Durante los meses que comenzamos a salir él me contó varias anécdotas de su infancia, nada especial, si acaso graciosas e inocentes, pero Ginny las hacía sonar como si tuvieran juntos una vida… aunque, técnicamente, así es. De nuevo me pregunté si realmente conocía a Harry Potter, el mago que sale en la primera plana de los periódicos, el héroe de una comunidad, el heredero de una riqueza absurda.

―Gin ―dijo Harry interrumpiéndola―, eso fue antes. Creo que me has demostrado bastante que ya no eres esa niña dulce con la que crecí, y la persona en la que te convertiste no me gusta. La última vez que nos vimos te dije que nuestra relación no sería la misma de nuevo.

―Quería saludarte… ―contestó la pelirroja. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mano de Harry que me sostenía del brazo.

―Si quieres hablar conmigo habrías mandado un elfo a llamarme.

Su cara se deformó por el rechazo ―Pero… tú me dijiste que siempre sería bienvenida en tu cuarto.

Di otro paso atrás, deshaciendo el agarre de Harry. Miré hacia el jardín, buscando cualquier cosa que me distrajera, pero era imposible. Toda mi atención estaba en Ginny y Harry.

―En _mi casa_ ―corrigió Harry, sonrojado. De nuevo mentía, su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ginny, transmitiendo un mensaje que no comprendo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Sea lo que sea lo entendió y la enfureció. Se cruzó de brazos antes de sonreír igual que he visto hacerlo a tantos idiotas que creen que son inteligentes.

―No. El día que perdimos la virginidad juntos, me dijiste que siempre sería bienvenida en tu cuarto.

Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Por qué el tema del sexo era tan incómodo cuando se trataba de Harry? Podía definir de siete maneras distintas el acto sexual, explicar las reacciones hormonales que ocurrían antes, durante y después. Podía incluso hablar sobre tabúes y rituales sexuales que otras culturas tenían. Pero no si incluyen a Harry. Pensar en él haciendo _eso_… con Ginny, me revuelve el estómago. No es que yo quiera tener coito con Harry. No. Sólo no quiero que Harry tenga coito con alguien. Aunque el pensamiento es posesivo y absurdo, de nuevo no podía quitarlo de mi cabeza.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a no reflejar mi incomodidad antes de hablar.

―Los dejaré solos. Parece que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar.

―¡No! ―Harry me tomó de la mano. Miró nervioso a Neville, pero él se encogió de hombros― Hermione, no te vayas. Ginny es la que se irá. Ginny, por favor ve con tu hermano, seguramente está en la cocina… como siempre.

―¿Me mandas con mi hermano? ―gruñó― ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?, ¿desde cuándo soy menos importante que… tu Escudo?

Llegó a mi límite ―Soy Hermione Jane Granger, un ser humano. No soy un objeto ni una propiedad de Harry.

Ginny alzó el mentón ―¡Eres propiedad de la Casa Potter!

Avancé agresivamente hacia ella. Neville y Harry se metieron entre nosotras. Ignoré el abdomen de concreto de mi novio y alcancé a empujar a Ginny, pero Neville, el más alto de los cuatro, me dio la espalda, consiguiendo separarnos por completo.

―Yo te escoltaré a la cocina, Ginny ―dijo Neville agarrando con facilidad los hombros de la pelirroja, moviéndola lejos del balcón.

Harry no me soltó hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Entonces aflojó su agarre y me separé furiosa.

―¡Es insoportable! ¿Con ella tuviste sexo? Ni siquiera puede diferenciar entre un ser humano y un objeto. Es una mentirosa, falsa ―respiré desesperada―, no hay algo natural en ella, cada movimiento… ¿ya escribiste la carta?

Harry me miró confundido ―¿Cuál carta?

―¡Para aclararle nuestra relación! ―me detuve al escuchar que estaba gritando. No quería hablar de esta manera con él― Llegamos al acuerdo de que le escribirías una carta a Ginny para informarle sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Soltó una carcajada ―No lo he hecho, pero…

―Lo haremos ahora mismo.

Lo cogí de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la recámara. En su escritorio ya estaban mis tres carpetas con la información sobre mi nuevo trabajo como Guardiana Legal, junto había dos hojas con preguntas preparadas para averiguar qué significaba que fuera un Lord. Pero pasé de largo y cogí la libreta que siempre utilizaba para escribir ideas y proyectos, la abrí en la siguiente página en blanco y le pasé una pluma a Harry.

Él observó curioso la pluma. Me fijé que en su escritorio había una pluma de águila y un tintero, por lo que era natural su reacción al ver un bolígrafo común y corriente.

―De acuerdo…

Me coloqué detrás de él para ir corrigiendo el borrador.

―Punto y aparte. Su nombre completo. Coma. Punto. Eso es redundante, quítalo. Honestamente, ¿no te enseñaron a escribir una carta?

Se sonrojó ―La abuela siempre se queja de lo mismo ―tachó tres líneas―. Esto de la redacción no se me da.

―No es necesario señalar lo obvio.

Tachó otra línea. Comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

―Soy mejor en la práctica, no tanto en la teoría ―masculló―. Por ejemplo soy un gran jugador de Quidditch, excelente duelista, ah, tengo una habilidad innata para las pociones…

Dejé de ver el desastre de carta para sonreírle. Como él estaba sentado y yo inclinada en su espalda, nuestros rostros quedaron a milímetros.

―¿Estás resaltando tus mejores atributos para demostrar que el hecho de no saber escribir una carta no debe influir cuando te califique?

Detuvo la pluma ―¿Me calificas?

―De nuevo, señalando lo obvio ―giré los ojos mientras me enderezaba. Me senté en la silla frente a él―. Todos nos calificamos, Harry, aunque los parámetros varían dependiendo de cada persona.

Me moví inquieta en la silla. Quería decirle que probablemente nuestros parámetros eran diametralmente distintos. Para él Ginny Weasley era alguien atractivo. Para mí no. ¿Eso dónde nos deja frente al otro?

―Mione, creo que tengo que explicarte qué pasó con Ginny.

Esperé a que hablara. En otro proceso mental revisé la hora, todavía tenía tiempo de irme a arreglar para la fiesta.

Harry garabateó algo en mi libreta y luego la dejó en su escritorio, sin mirarme comenzó a hablar.

―Somos una sociedad pequeña, me parece que apenas estamos mezclándonos realmente con los nacidos de muggles. Las familias ya no aceptan que sus hijos se marchen a otro mundo y no los vuelvan a ver. Antes era así, en serio, era más fácil dejar ir un hijo para alimentar a los tantos otros que quedan. Cuando esas personas ingresan a Hogwarts, niegan su origen y adoptan nuestra cultura. Sé que por estadística no todos debieron ser así, pero seguro fueron los menos. Y además de esos pocos, sólo había _sangres puras_, lo que causó que el apellido de uno se convirtiera en familiar de otro. Los Potter, Black, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott… creo que yo estoy emparentado con todos los viejos magos. Lo que quiero decir es que… es común que generaciones crezcan unidas.

"Mi recuerdo más viejo es de Neville robándome una galleta. Aún en pañales. De ahí se nos unieron los Weasley, no sólo Ron y Ginny, también Fred y George. Jugábamos cada tarde libre que Neville y yo teníamos de entrenamiento. Después Sirius consiguió establecer su inocencia… de eso te hablaré en otro momento, y entonces le entregó todos los beneficios de la familia Black a la tía Andrómeda, así que Tonks se unió a las tardes de juegos, por eso Bill y Charlie también comenzaron a venir. De pronto Longbottom Manor estaba llena de niños, juegos y bromas. Cuando ya estábamos un poco mayores, el padre de Luna comenzó a traerla cada vez más, pues su esposa murió por un hechizo mal realizado. Así que… bueno, nos volvimos inseparables.

―Luna y tú ―interrumpí―. Luna y tú eran inseparables, ¿verdad?

Me miró tímido ―No. De hecho nuestras relaciones cambiaron mucho desde que éramos niños. Neville y yo competíamos por todo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo peleábamos. Ronald se ponía de su lado para molestarme, así que Ginny tomó mi bando, sólo para llevarle la contra a su hermano. Siempre funcionamos así, cada juego era para comprobar qué pareja era la mejor. Debo admitir que Neville y Ron ganaban casi siempre ―sonrió mientras recordaba algo―. Luna apenas abría la boca para decir algo, era demasiado tímida.

―No te imagino compitiendo contra Neville, ustedes dos parecen funcionar en coordinación con el otro.

Asintió ―Así es ahora, pero de niños… bueno, la madurez tardó en caer. Quiero decir, Nev y yo estábamos hartos de estar juntos. Remus y Sirius nos entrenaban sin parar, la abuela nos educaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y el resto del tiempo convivíamos en la misma habitación. Así que con Ron y Ginny desquitábamos el estrés.

Me acomodé mejor en la silla ―¿Por qué no te he visto entrenar desde que te conozco?

―Durante el verano entrené casi todos los días, excepto cuando iba a buscarte. No te podía contar qué hice durante el día, por eso te desesperaba que no respondiera claramente tus preguntas.

Sonreí ―Cierto.

Su rostro se relajó en cuanto vio mi sonrisa ―Y las vacaciones navideñas es el único espacio en el año que Neville y yo tenemos permitido no entrenar. Por eso también te pedí venir, con el tiempo libre que tengo he podido conocerte mejor.

Yo también lo estaba conociendo. Por primera vez Harry podía hablar libremente de su vida.

―¿Fue debido a la infancia compartida que Ginny y tú…?

―Supongo ―respondió sonrojado―. Aunque creo que la señora Molly influyó un poquito…

―¿Quién es la señora Molly?

―La mamá de Ginny. Fueron pocas ocasiones en las que fuimos de visita a casa de los Weasley, pero con esas bastaron. La señora Molly insistía en que Ginny y yo hacíamos una pareja encantadora. Y como nos la pasábamos juntos… Cuando entramos a Hogwarts pasaron varias… irregularidades en la seguridad, Ginny casi muere y yo la rescaté. Fue como un cuento de hadas.

―No soporto los cuentos de hadas ―comenté.

Harry me miró sabiondo ―Lo sospeché. A partir de entonces Ginny realmente se enamoró de mí. O eso creo. Hasta ahora sigo sin saber si sus sentimientos por mí son reales.

―Lo son ―repliqué molesta―. Fue lo único que no fingió: el interés y cariño que siente por ti.

Lo miré tensarse ―Bueno, eso habría sido bueno saberlo antes…

―¿Para que pudieras seguir teniendo sexo con ella?

―¡No! ―chistó sonrojado― Es que… tengo que explicarte bien qué pasó para que entiendas. Ginny y yo empezamos a cambiar nuestra relación, nos besábamos y cosas así. Yo dejé de salir con Cho…

―¿Quién es Cho?

Harry tragó lentamente ―Es una compañera de Hogwarts. Eh… mayor que yo. Pero no tiene relevancia.

―La mencionaste por algo ―dije.

―Sí, la mencioné para que entiendas que a pesar de que Ginny no era mi novia, yo comencé a tratarla como si lo fuera. Ese fue el problema.

Anoté mentalmente el asunto de Cho para después. Suficiente tengo con esto por el momento.

―¿Por qué fue un problema?

―Porque Ginny quería que lo hiciéramos oficial ―su gesto se amargó―. Le expliqué _muchas_ veces que no quería ponerla en la primera plana del periódico. No quería que Voldemort supiera que yo tenía un noviazgo. La pondría en peligro. Pero Ginny siguió insistiendo, cada vez más agresiva, hasta que comenzó con el chantaje emocional. Me dijo que probablemente yo no quería estar con ella porque en realidad no la quería.

―Suena lógico ―murmuré intentando comprender la situación. Era una de esas veces que el comportamiento humano me supera.

―Tal vez _suene_ lógico, pero era exactamente lo contrario. Debido a mi cariño por ella no quería formalizar nuestra relación. Así que Ginny decidió presionarme más. Me dijo que si no éramos novios entonces ella no tenía por qué guardarme fidelidad. Y así fue cómo la encontré teniendo sexo con un compañero de Gryffindor.

―Oh… ―intenté no fruncir la cara por el asco. ¿Por qué las personas podían tener sexo _tan_ sencillamente?... ¿tal vez yo estaba mal?... ¡Absurdo! Un momento ―¿Es por esto que prácticamente me obligaste a aceptar ser tu novia?

Harry apretó los labios, pero igual se vio la sonrisa que intentó esconder.

―¡Honestamente!

―Debes admitir que era el paso a seguir más racional ―dijo adelantándose―. Después de prueba y error aprendí que si realmente deseo una relación de respeto y fidelidad debo cerrar un compromiso.

―_¿Compromiso?_ ―gruñí para omitir que, con toda seguridad, ya tenía esa defensa preparada. Utilizando la razón contra mí, eh, Potter. Aprendes rápido.

―No un compromiso _compromiso, _un compromiso _noviazgo_.

―¿Hay subcategorías para el noviazgo? ―me agarré la cabeza, qué confuso es el ser humano.

Harry me ignoró ―Así que, como vez, no te mentí. Ginny nunca fue mi novia.

―Pero querías que lo fuera. Ginny Weasley entra dentro del rango estético-emocional-físico que tienes para seleccionar a tus parejas. Lo cual me ofende profundamente.

―No es lo mismo.

―¿Por qué?

Se inclinó para agarrarme las manos ―El gusto que sentí por Ginny se desarrolló a partir de _años_ de infancia. De tratarnos como hermanos. De conocer muy bien al otro.

―Suena muy convincente para mí ―bufé―. Suena como un gusto muy sano.

―Así es. Pero era un gusto fraternal, parecido al que desarrollé por Luna. De no haber sido por la señora Molly, nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar en Ginny de _esa_ manera.

―Define "esa manera".

―Como mujer.

―Pero es una mujer.

―Como una mujer a la cual besaría, pediría que fuera mi novia o tendría sexo.

―Dejemos de hablar de sexo.

Harry sonrió ―¿Creí que ya íbamos más avanzados con eso?

―¡Sólo fue una mordida no fue sexo! ―chillé enterrando mi rostro en las manos. La convivencia con Harry lo volvía más astuto.

―Seguro. Entonces… ¿todo claro? No tienes por qué tenerle celos a Ginny.

―No, espera. Dijiste que el gusto que sentiste por Ginny y el que ahora sientes por mí no es el mismo. Ya explicaste la parte que le concierne a ella, pero ¿la mía?

De pronto ya estaba en brazos de Harry. Me tomó de la cintura para cargarme contra él, y caímos sobre la cama. _No pienses en sexo_.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté concentrándome en sus ojos verdes. No en el resto de su cuerpo firme encima de mí.

―Cuando te vi en la librería me encantaste. No podía creer que alguien se viera tan sexy con ese uniforme naranja que traías puesto. Tu cabello estaba más corto, apenas debajo de los hombros, y brillaba por el sol que entraba a la tienda. Tu nariz respingada me causó ternura. Luego hiciste ese gesto arrogante, como diciendo: _¿por qué este imbécil me pregunta cuál es mi nombre si traigo puesto un gafete?_ Lo cual me mató. Pensé que tenías carácter, y que probablemente sería fantástico conocerlo bien. Te invité a salir, ya no traías el uniforme, sino una blusa negra de tirantes que me dejó ver tus hombros y el inicio de tu pecho. Y te sonrojaste. Ahí caí, Hermione. Algo que no había sentido tan fuerte, tan real. Pensé: _tiene que ser mi novia_. Admito que fue una decisión completamente hormonal, física y apresurada.

―Gracias ―dije sin creer que Harry recordara qué blusa traía ese día. No cuando me acaba de demostrar que es capaz de ignorar años de lecciones sobre escribir una carta.

―Creo que tuve mucha suerte porque después me di cuenta que me atraías más allá de tu cuerpo. Tu orgullo. Tu inteligencia.

Suspiré. Ese era el mejor cumplido que me podía hacer Harry. Pareció notar mi reacción porque se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme lentamente.

―Me encantó escucharte recitar _McBeth_ de memoria. Conocer tus cinco reglas de vida. Saber que tocas el violín en tu cerebro.

Contuve la respiración. Su voz… no, _lo que decía con ese tono de voz_ estaba provocando un cosquilleo en mi músculo recto interior del abdomen.

―Amo cómo puedes enfocarte en un solo proceso mental, y perderte en ese pensamiento, decidida a no detenerte hasta que encuentres una respuesta. Amo cómo tienes que definir todo. _Saberlo todo_.

Solté un extraño sonido que vino directo de mi garganta. Algo parecido a un… gemido.

No puede ser.

Sentí a Harry tener una erección en cuanto escucho mi… gemido.

Lo empujé lejos de mí, brincando fuera de la cama mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

―Por eso ―dijo Harry ronco― la atracción que alguna vez sentí por Ginny empalidece junto a lo que siento por ti.

Asentí antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto.

Choqué con Gil y Tonks, quienes venían cargadas con las bolsas de alimento que les encargué. No sé qué expresión tenía, pero ambas me preguntaron si me sentía mal.

―No estoy segura de cómo me siento.

Tonks reajustó las bolsas de papel para que no se le cayeran ―Yo sí sé cómo me siento. Jamás pienso volver a un supermercado muggle en plena víspera de Navidad. La gente estaba enloquecida, las colas para pagar eran interminables. ¿Puedes explicarme de una vez para qué quieres esta comida?

Gil logró colocar su bolsa en un brazo y puso su mano en mi frente ―Tienes fiebre.

_Fiebre.- Fenómeno patológico que se manifiesta por elevación de la temperatura normal del cuerpo y mayor frecuencia del pulso y la respiración. _

―Creo que sí ―murmuré.

Tonks soltó un chillido ―Que la abuela no te escuche. Sería lo peor que podría pasarle, ¡su invitada estrella convaleciente falta a la fiesta!

―¿Por qué soy su invitada estrella?

Tonks sonrió ―El mundo mágico muere por una fotografía del Escudo sin Magia Potter.

―No soy un… honestamente, olvídalo. Necesito tranquilizarme.

―Te daré una poción ―dijo Tonks comenzando el camino hacia su habitación. La seguí porque ahí era donde teníamos las cosas para arreglarnos.

Al encerrarnos me dejé caer en el sillón que tenía Tonks en vez de escritorio. Su cuarto era muy parecido al mío, pero lleno de afiches de Aurores y recortes de periódicos. Conté de un vistazo los recortes, de los treinta y ocho Remus Lupin aparecía en veintisiete.

Gil se sentó en el sillón junto a mí, descansado.

―Este cuarto es del tamaño de nuestro departamento ―me susurró.

―Es 12% más grande ―aclaré.

Tonks se sacó el suéter de lana, agitó su varita y del bañó llegó flotando un pequeño frasco.

―Poción de pimienta. Alivia el resfriado común.

Cogí el frasco, mirando con sospecha el líquido burbujeante ―¿Garantizado?

―Chica, no hay nada más eficaz en el universo.

Me pareció desmedido su comentario, pero no dije nada. La destapé y bebí de un trago. No lo hice por fe en la medicina mágica ni en las palabras paradójicas de Tonks, sino por la certeza de que Harry confiaba intrínsecamente en Tonks, y por lo tanto ella no me haría daño.

Pensar en Harry me regresó el cosquilleo.

Gil revisó su reloj ―Tenemos como cuarenta minutos para arreglarnos. Perdimos años en el supermercado. Ahora no podré arreglarme el cabello como quería.

―¡Qué dices! ―exclamó Tonks― Tenemos magia.

Agitó su varita. Al siguiente segundo Tonks y Gil estaban en el vestido que compraron en Harrods. Tonks me miró sorprendida.

―Sigues con tu ropa normal.

―Obviamente, ¿por qué? ―pregunté.

―También te hechicé, debiste cambiar tu ropa por el vestido.

Iba a replicar, pero mi estómago dio un giro y me encontré vomitando en la preciosa alfombra de Longbottom Manor. Gil me agarró el cabello para quitarlo de mi cara.

―Merlín ―susurró Tonks―, ¿habrá sido la poción?

Entre arcadas conseguí decir algo muy parecido a _honestamente_, pero no tuvo el efecto de siempre.

―Tal vez no por completo―dijo Gil―. Puede que originalmente estuviera enferma del estómago, eso causó la fiebre, y con la poción empeoró. Debemos llevarla al doctor.

―La abuela morirá. Tengo una mejor alternativa, no se muevan de ahí.

Otra arcada impidió que contestara adecuadamente a eso. ¡No puedo moverme!

Tardó cuatro minutos con dos segundos. Trajo a un enorme pelirrojo muy parecido a Bill. Para ese momento por fin había dejado de vomitar.

―Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley ―presentó Tonks.

Charlie era muy grueso, tenía quemaduras en el cuello y rostro. Estaba bronceado, lo cual me decía que no vive en Londres. Vestía una túnica negra que resaltaba los hermosos ojos canelas. Al escuchar mi nombre sonrió con una mueca que estoy segura hizo sonrojar a Gil.

―Escudo sin Magia Granger. Mucho gusto.

Me extendió la enorme mano. Me repetí que a pesar de que estos rituales eran estúpidos tenía que cumplirlos para funcionar en sociedad. _Mamá habría estado orgullosa_.

―Igual ―dije.

Tonks se asomó detrás del hombro del pelirrojo ―Charlie llegó hace un par de horas, directo de Rumania, quiso evitar a la señora Weasley por lo menos un rato más.

Charlie se encogió de hombros ―Mamá está en una de sus fases.

Tonks asintió como si eso hubiera explicado todo.

―¿Y cómo es que Charlie puede ayudar a Hermione? ―la voz de Gil hizo brincar a Charlie, lo cual me molestó, ¿cómo no la había visto antes?

―Pues porque soy… ―lo que fuera que era Charlie no alcanzó a decirlo. Siguió mirando idiotizado a Gil― ¿Quién eres?

―Geraldine Sun Donovan ―contesté enojada.

Gil me miró agradecida, luego le extendió su mano a Charlie ―Mucho gusto.

La manaza de Charlie cubrió sin problemas la de Gil ―Encantado, ¿Donovan? No recuerdo ese apellido, ¿no fuiste a Hogwarts?

―Soy muggle ―aclaró Gil. Observé su hombro tensarse para sacar su mano de la de Charlie, pero el pelirrojo no lo notó o no le importó, siguió sin soltarla.

―Por supuesto, nunca habría olvidado tu rostro, Sun.

Lo logró. Gil se sonrojó.

―Llámame Gil, por favor.

―¿Por qué? Eres un sol.

Tonks comenzó a reír ―Deja en paz a Gil, ¿no ves que la estás haciendo sentir incómoda? ―jaló a Charlie lejos.

Gil se colocó un poco más cerca de mí.

Tonks le dio un jalón a Charlie, se comunicaron algo con la mirada. De nuevo, no sé qué ni cómo.

―Ayuda a Hermione ―masculló Tonks.

Charlie carraspeó antes de mirarme ―Eh, sí. Escudo sin Magia Granger, soy…

―Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione ―gruñí. Este hombre me estaba terminando la paciencia.

―Bien, Hermione, soy sanador de dragones, por lo que puedo revisar tu salud.

―_¿Porque soy un dragón? _―repliqué furiosa.

―Podrías pasar por uno ―respondió divertido. Tonks volvió a darle un jalón.

Gil intervino ―Creímos que tenía fiebre y Tonks le dio una poción de pimienta.

Charlie asintió ―La poción de pimienta jamás ha causado una mala reacción. Explícame, Hermione, ¿cómo eran tus síntomas?

―Calor en el cuerpo, cosquilleo en el músculo recto interior del abdomen, taquicardia, problemas para respirar de forma acompasada.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja ―¿Cosquilleo en el músculo recto interior del abdomen?

―¿Dónde rayos es eso? ―murmuró Tonks.

―Sí, cosquilleo en el músculo recto interior del abdomen.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando comenzaste a sentir ese cosquilleo? ―siguió Charlie muy profesional.

―Hablaba con Harry.

―¿Sólo eso?

―Sí.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre qué tan inteligente soy.

Charlie sonrió ―Y eso te gusta, ¿verdad?

―Es mi tema preferido.

Tonks soltó una carcajada ―¡Merlín! ¿será posible, Granger?

―¿Qué? ―dije molesta, pero Charlie y Tonks siguieron riendo. Miré a Gil― ¿De qué me perdí?

Gil me acarició el cabello ―¿Es posible que estuvieras excitada, Hermione?

_Excitada de excitar. (Del lat. excitāre)._

_1\. Provocar o estimular un sentimiento o pasión._

_2\. Provocar entusiasmo, enojo o alegría. _

_3\. Producir nerviosismo o impaciencia. _

_4\. Despertar deseo sexual. _

_5\. Producir, mediante un estímulo, un aumento de la actividad de una célula, órgano u organismo._

¿Es posible que Harry me haya excitado? Cinco de cinco definiciones apuntan a que sí. _¿Cinco de cinco?_ ¿También despertó deseo sexual?

―No ―dije estresada― _No_.

Gil me giró un poco para que pudiera verme directo a los ojos ―No tiene nada de malo.

Charlie se carcajeó de nuevo, consiguiendo que Gil se enojara.

―Qué falta de tacto ―le dijo mi amiga―. Ya veo que no eres ni tantito sensible. No te necesitamos aquí. Vete.

El pelirrojo se calló de golpe ―Lo siento, yo no…

―Fuera ―dijo fríamente Gil señalando la puerta.

Tonks le dio otro jalón, así que Charlie se retiró sin mayor inconveniente.

―No se parece en nada a Bill ―murmuró Gil.

―Bueno, tu aparente excitación no explica por qué vomitaste la poción ―dijo Tonks sentándose en el reposabrazos de mi izquierda.

―Tal vez porque soy un Escudo sin Magia ―respondí.

Tonks se encogió de hombros ―Es una buena conjetura. Hey, Granger ―me dijo dándome un ligero codazo―, si en serio estabas excitada por mi primo lamento haberme reído, creí que Charlie estaba jugando una broma. Así es él.

―Comprendo ―asentí―. En realidad yo tampoco puedo creer que me haya excitado.

Gil me acarició el brazo ―¿Tu mamá te habló acerca de _eso_, verdad?

Sonreí porque por primera vez sabía a qué se refería por _eso_ ―Sí, a los siete años. Leí a escondidas un libro sobre sexualidad, y después tuve muchas preguntas.

―¿A los siete? ―dijo Tonks― ¿Qué puedes preguntar a esa edad? Fuera de los principios básicos del sexo y su función reproductora no creo que hayas hablado de algo más.

―¿Qué hay de más?

Ambas me miraron con la boca abierta.

Giré los ojos ―Honestamente. Sé que hay más. Gil me prestó un libro erótico.

Gil empezó a reír suavemente ―Oh, Hermione, a ese librito apenas se le podría considerar un poco subido de tono, jamás erótico.

―Pero… ―de pronto me sentí estúpida, algo que no me pasaba desde hacía años. ¿Tal vez el sexo no era un tema que dominaba?, ¿cómo podría ser posible?― No. La cópula sexual es repugnante. Tantos fluidos y secreciones… jamás me parecerá atractivo.

―No sólo es eso ―insistió Tonks.

―También poseo conocimiento del coito que tienen otras culturas. Probablemente sé más del tema que ustedes dos juntas.

Gil me tomó la mano ―¿También tienes teoría sobre hacer el amor?

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacer amor? Absurdo.

Tonks cayó al piso ―Merlín me ayude. Granger, tenemos que hablar de esto muy a profundidad.

―Con decir "a profundidad" basta ―dije.

Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto.

―La abuela me mandó a decirles que tienen diez minutos más para terminar de arreglarse ―era Neville.

―¿DIEZ? ―Gil corrió al baño.

Miré mis tenis salpicados de vómito ―Creo que tardaré un poco más.

Por lo menos el cosquilleo había desaparecido.

* * *

**¿Muy corto? Tal vez, pero quiero dedicarle un capítulo entero a la fiesta navideña de la señora Longbottom! **

**Momentos del fic: El maestro de espada Sojiro, sí, es otro personaje que tomé prestado de la serie Rurouni Kenshin, y será el maestro de Hermione. También nos enteramos un poco del pasado de Augusta, ¿quién esperaba eso?**

**La plática de Harry y Hermione: por fin Harry puede contar lo que sea de su vida porque Hermione ya sabe de la magia. ¿Se imaginan a unos pequeños Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron jugando cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera a Tonks, Charlie y Bill? No sé por qué esa imagen me encantó. Como ven Ginny fue más un "pudo ser" en la vida de Harry, nada real, pero acabó muy mal. Aquí también se explica la ansiedad de Harry porque Hermione fuera su novia… y ¡un poco de acción física! ¿quién hubiera pensado que hablar de su inteligencia prendería a Hermione? Sí, es muy ególatra, pero como primer acercamiento fue exitoso, ya encontrará otras maneras Harry de ponerla en el humor adecuado.**

**Llegó otro personaje crucial: Charlie Weasley! Pobre Gil, **_**ella**_** no lo vio venir. Hermione además reaccionó mal a la poción y… declaró que no sabe lo que es hacer el amor. Tonks y Gil ya hablarán con ella, pero será en otro momento. **

**En el siguiente capítulo, **_**por fin**_** la fiesta! Cuántas cosas mal pueden salir en tan poquitas horas. Pobre señora Longbottom, ella sólo quiere una Navidad genial.**

**Lamento el retraso, en serio: mi vida muggle apesta.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: CeAn, laodisea, su, Kary, Irlanda, Dastanel, y **_**Guest**_**, que no sé si son varios o solo uno, pero gracias por su insistencia para que actualizara, en serio ayudan.**

**Nos leemos pronto, saludos**

**Less!**

a


	14. Define poema

**Sugerencia: busquen #escudosinmagia en DeviantArt para ver las imágenes de los vestidos que usan Tonks, Gil, Luna y Hermione. **

**El Escudo sin Magia**

**Define "poema"**

Tonks prácticamente me aventó fuera de la habitación bajo el pretexto de terminar de peinar a Hermione, pero sé que en realidad pretende que sea yo quien informe a la señora Longbottom acerca del retraso de su invitada estrella. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de la mansión intentando localizar a Augusta o, de preferencia, Neville. Los invitados más puntuales ya conseguían llenar el espacio entre la puerta y el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta. El ruido que hacían al conversar se detuvo en seco cuando uno de ellos me miró y soltó una exclamación. De inmediato tenía la atención de todos los magos sobre mí. Quedé paralizada a la mitad de la escalera, sopesando qué sería peor: echarme a correr de vuelta o bajar e intentar ignorarlos. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para escapar cuando de entre los magos se me acercó Charlie muy sonriente. Hizo una reverencia y me ofreció el brazo. Por cuestión de supervivencia lo tomé.

―Lady Geraldine Sun ―dijo Charlie hacia los magos―, acompañante del Escudo sin Magia Granger, invitada especial de Lady Longbottom y Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

Varios aplaudieron, pero sus caras de sorpresa incrementaron. Cuando creí que esto no podía empeorar se acercaron _cinco_ periodistas, me sacaron varias fotos, en las cuales Charlie posó con toda gallardía, y comenzaron a preguntarme infinidad de cosas.

―¿Es moda muggle? ¿Quién es su modista?

―¿El apellido _Sun _de dónde viene?

―¿Desde cuándo conoce al Escudo sin Magia Granger?

―¿Coordinó su vestido con Fleur Delacour?

―¿Es cierto que el Escudo sin Magia Granger reniega ser una posesión de los Potter?

Esa pregunta me hizo enfadar, estaba por abrir la boca para defender a Hermione, Charlie se me adelantó.

―¿Cómo fue que entraron? Lady Longbottom sólo invitó a dos periodistas, el resto de la prensa debe permanecer _fuera_ de la mansión.

Lejos de intimidarse, los periodistas volcaron toda su atención a él.

―¿Pretende superar a la cita de su hermano mayor con la acompañante del Escudo sin Magia Granger?

―¿Qué sucedió con Pauline Hobbs? ¿Rompieron su compromiso?

―Hay rumores sobre una posible tríada entre usted, William Wasley y Fleur Delacour que…

―¡Basta! ―Charlie estaba tan rojo que casi me dio risa. Por alguna razón disfrutaba de su malestar, aunque eso me hiciera una mala persona. Sacó su varita amenazante― Si no se marchan ahora mismo de la mansión llamaré a Lord Neville, y _saben_ cómo reacciona cuando hay gente indeseada en su casa.

Eso funcionó. Menos de cinco segundos después, Charlie y yo nos encontramos solos.

―Nunca se cansan ―me dijo más relajado.

―¿Qué tan importante es esta fiesta para que la prensa intente colarse?

Charlie me dirigió entre más invitados, sonriendo encantador a la mayoría. Como íbamos hacia la puerta principal decidí mantenerme con él hasta hallar a Neville o Augusta.

―La fiesta navideña de la señora Longbottom es el evento más esperado del año ―comenzó a explicarme―. Fue en 1989 cuando inició la tradición, gracias a un reto social que lanzó Narcisa Malfoy, declarando que _nadie_ podría superar sus famosas galas de fin de año. La señora Longbottom decidió responder, y desde entonces el mundo mágico espera atender a esta casa en vez de pasar una noche aburrida con la élite racista que sólo invita los Malfoy. El éxito, hay que decirlo, se debe a cinco figuras importantes que son amigos íntimos de los Longbottom: Madame Amelia Bones, directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; Amos Diggory, quien acaba de ser electo Jefe del Wizengamot; Lord Sirius Black, Capitán de Aurores Especiales; Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, pero él fue invitado desde 1993, no sé por qué. Y, obviamente, el héroe nacional: Harry Potter. El prestigio y poder que ostentan estas cinco personas en el mundo mágico influye al resto de la comunidad. Ni el propio Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour podría oponérseles sin perder el cargo, por lo menos no mientras ellos sigan bajo el mismo bando.

Intenté no marearme con tanta información, ¡lo que daría Hermione por escuchar todo esto! Decidí irme a temas que manejo mejor.

―Entonces… ¿estabas comprometido?

Sonreí al verlo perder su sonrisita.

―No creas en esos periodistas, son un montón de mentirosos.

―Oh, tranquilo, no me molesta. Yo soy divorciada ―cuando lo dije me sorprendí por lo fácil que salió de mi boca. Aún recuerdo lo humillada que me sentí cuando Bill se enteró, pero como Charlie no me interesa de _esa_ manera, no tenía problema en decirlo.

―¿Quién fue el imbécil que te dejó ir? ―su tono coqueto regresó.

―Tú lo has dicho: un imbécil ―sonreí.

―Bueno, ya que fuiste sincera, quiero decirte que Pauiline y yo vivimos juntos un par de años, pero nada formal. Mi carrera no me permite sentar cabeza, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que Pauiline decidió buscar un mago que le pueda ofrecer estabilidad y esas cosas.

―¿Cómo dos años de vivir con alguien no puede ser formal? ―pregunté molesta.

―Pues así como lo dije. Si buscas amor eterno y fidelidad garantizada, habla con mi hermano mayor, porque yo…

―_Bill_ ―dije emocionada―, ya lo conozco. Es un encanto.

―¿Lo conoces? ―me miró curioso― No me ha hablado de ti.

Sentí el ego bajar dos escalones más en su camino al olvido.

―Nos hemos visto un par de veces… ―murmuré.

Charlie siguió sin notar mi malestar ―En el mundo mágico hay un dicho: con los Weasley, de cada dos bríncate uno. Así siempre ha sido. Bill y yo, luego el aburrido de Percy, luego Fred y George, y de nuevo el alcornoque de Ron. Mamá no puede hacer tres hijos buenos de un tirón.

―Parece que tienes muchos problemas con tu madre ―dije antes de soltarme cuando alcancé a ver a Neville en la puerta principal. A su lado había una jovencita rubia, de gesto bonachón y grandes ojos azules.

―No te imaginas ―respondió. Al llegar con Neville y su pareja nos presentó―. Señorita Susan Bones, ella es Geraldine Sun Donovan.

Susan me sonrió encantadora ―Mucho gusto, Neville me habló tanto de ti.

Por lo menos alguien me recordaba ―El gusto es mío, por favor llámame Gil.

Neville terminó de darle la bienvenida a una pareja que se quedó congelada cuando vio mi vestido. Al pasar junto a mí alcancé a escuchar a la mujer decir que gastar _tanto_ en su túnica ni siquiera había valido la pena.

―Hola, Gil ―saludó Neville―, te ves magnífica. Robarás el corazón de muchos magos.

_Con uno en especial me basta_ pensé ―Gracias, Neville. Tonks me mandó a avisarte que Hermione no saldrá hasta dentro de una hora más.

Su cara perdió color ―Oh, no.

Susan acarició su brazo en un gesto de confort ―Si quieres yo le informo a tu abuela.

―No, gracias, Sue ―le regaló una sonrisa antes de mirarme, perdiéndose el rostro esperanzado de la pequeña rubia―. Hablaré con la abuela, gracias, Gil. Por favor disfruta del inicio de la fiesta en el salón principal, en un rato te alcanzaremos. Quizá pueda arreglar todo para que sea ahí donde presentemos a Hermione.

―Suena bien ―dije.

Charlie se colocó junto a Neville ―Sería un honor si me permite escoltar a su invitada, Lord Longbottom.

Neville giró los ojos, divertido ―Sólo si ella quiere soportarte, Charlie. Por cierto, Bill arribó hace unos minutos. Llegó con Fleur ―el nombre de esa mujer sonó lleno de cariño.

―Lo sé ―respondió Charlie―. Hace años que no la veías, ¿cierto?

―Desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando finalizó prometimos escribirnos, desde entonces ha sido así. No me quiso decir que estaba en Inglaterra, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando Bill la invitó a la fiesta, decidió que era el mejor lugar para sorprenderme.

Susan intervino ―Se ve tan radiante como siempre. Me dio _mucho_ gusto verla llegar con Bill.

_Porque quieres a Neville para ti_ pensé. Me quedé pensando quién era esa mujer Fleur, y si sería realmente bonita como para que ni siquiera tan arreglada como hoy pudiera competir con ella. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuándo Charlie me tomó del brazo para ir hacia el salón, pero ya estábamos ahí.

Calculé por lo menos trescientas personas. Los siete candelabros del salón reflejaban la caída de todas las túnicas de gala, y me sentí un poquito mejor. Con mi vestido tal vez podría llamar la atención de Bill. No es que quiera algo formal con él, sólo deseo tantito de su reconocimiento.

―Ahí está mi hermano ―dijo Charlie avanzando entre la multitud.

Reconocí a Bill de inmediato, traía una túnica azul rey que enmarcaba sus amplios hombros. Me dejó sin aliento. Su cabello estaba trenzado bajo la nuca, y de alguna manera eso lo hacía ver como un antiguo caballero inglés. Al ver a Charlie sonrió afectuoso, cuando me reconoció abrió la boca y me recorrió con sus hermosos ojos grises. Mi corazón iba más rápido que nunca. Ahí estaba: reconocimiento.

Entonces una rubia junto a él saludó a Charlie, y de inmediato supe que era Fleur Delacour.

La vida me odia.

* * *

―No te muevas de aquí, iré a pedirle algo a Harry.

―¡Más vale que no sea joyería! ―alcancé a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta. Merlín, no había manera de engañar a Hermione.

Crucé el pasillo tan rápido como pude en mis enormes botines negros hasta el cuarto de mi primo. Abrí sin avisar, no había tiempo qué perder.

Lo encontré en su escritorio leyendo una carpeta que tenía toda la pinta que era de Hermione.

―Hey, Dora ―saludó sin mirarme―, ¿has leído lo que escribió Hermione sobre el término "Guardián Legal"? Es fascinante.

Intenté no vomitar de lo cursi que sonó ―¿Desde cuándo usas la palabra _fascinante?_ ―pregunté imprimiendo la mayor presunción en la última palabra.

―Siempre la he usado ―me dijo muy serio antes de estallar en risas―. La acabo de leer, por supuesto.

Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en su cama. Por fin volteó a verme, y ahora yo estallé en risas.

―Si esa es tu reacción, muero por ver la de la abuela… no, ¡la de Remus!

―La abuela será la única en morir ―replicó levantándose y mirando bien mi vestido―. ¿Hermione compró algo parecido?

―Tal vez… ―dije sólo por molestar. Claro que Hermione ni siquiera pensó en medirse un vestido de cuero negro― ¿Cómo me veo?

―Muy… _muy_. ¿No pudiste ir más lento del brinco de túnica horrible de gala a moda muggle ultra sexy?

―¿Cuándo he sido gradual con algo en mi vida, primo? ―respondí divertida― Pero olvida esto, vengo por dos cosas. Necesito que vayas a Gringotts, _ahora_. La estilista de Hermione quiere usar una tiara para terminar de acomodar su cabello.

Harry alzó las manos ―Momento. ¿Estilista de Hermione? ¿Tiara? ¿Gringotts? No puedo irme de la mansión _ahora_, ya es tarde, la abuela está a punto de estallar porque Hermione no está lista. Además no me creo que Hermione quiera una tiara de mi familia para ponérsela, es lo más _antiHermione_ que me has dicho. Y ¿quién es la estilista y de dónde salió?

Lo amenacé con mi dedo. Era más fácil cuando Harry tenía cinco años y obedecía todo lo que su genial prima le decía ―Irás a Gringotts. Hazlo por Hermione. Obviamente ella no pidió la tiara, pero no hay otra opción. La estilista es una muggle que conseguí en el mejor barrio de Londres.

―¿Trajiste a una muggle? ―casi grita― Oficial: la abuela morirá _hoy_.

―Calma. Tuve que ir por una estilista muggle porque Hermione es a prueba de magia. Era imposible que Gil o yo la hubiéramos podido arreglar, y ya sabes que a Hermione no le importa ni pasarse un peine encima.

―Así es mi chica ―sonrió orgulloso.

―Harry James Potter, concéntrate ―regañé―. El hechizo que puse sobre la estilista terminará en quince minutos más. Entonces recordará _todo_, y tendremos que desmemorizarla y mil cosas más. Sirius se enojará, seguro. Así que hazle un favor al mundo y…

―¿Al mundo o a ti?

―¡Y ve por la condenada tiara! Sólo aparécete de ida y vuelta. La abuela no se enterará.

Harry me miró en conflicto. Su alma de buen nieto peleaba contra su alma de rope-reglas.

―De acuerdo…

―¡Genial! Ve, ve, ¡ve!

Soltó un suspiro antes de desaparecer. Aguardé casi diez minutos antes de que volviera al cuarto. En sus manos había una caja de madera incrustada con esmeraldas.

―Tiempo récord en Gringotts, sobre todo en navidad ―gruñó dándome la caja―. Tuve que darle un _bono_ al duende que me atendió.

―Eres un dramático ―dije sonriente―. Gracias, primo, ahora sólo falta algo más.

―Espero que no involucre perder otros _trescientos _galeones.

Ignoré lo que dijo ―¿Qué túnica vas a usar?

―La azul de allá ―me señaló una túnica que tenía colgada en el perchero.

―No. Recuerdo que tienes una negra con fondo plateado.

―Sí, pero Neville también va de negro, así que la abuela me pidió que fuera de azul.

―Hazme un favor y usa la túnica que te digo.

Harry se talló los ojos por debajo de las gafas ―En serio quieres matar a la abuela.

―Sólo creo que te verás más a juego con Hermione.

―¿Irá de negro como tú?

Sonreí de lado ―Espera y lo descubrirás. Ponte la túnica negra. Te veo en el arco que da a la escalera principal en diez minutos. Gracias.

Salí corriendo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hermione. Cuando entré me lanzó la mirada más agresiva del mundo, que, de ser posible, empeoró al ver la caja de esmeraldas.

―Te dije que no quería joyería.

―Pero tu peinado…

Hermione se levantó furiosa ―¡Estoy harta de esto! Detesto las fiestas, detesto la pérdida banal de tiempo. Estas frivolidades me vuelven loca. Y usted ―señaló a la estilista que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella―, déjeme en paz, así como quedó mi cabello está bien.

Miss Dior, como se hace llamar la estilista, miró horrorizada el peinado a medio hacer.

―Mira, Granger ―dije agarrando valor―, la fiesta es de la abuela de _tu novio_, el cual, por cierto, está ansioso de presentarte ante su mundo y hacerte valer por lo que eres. Sí, es cierto, las fiestas son tediosas y estúpidas, pero sirven para dejar una huella. Eres el Escudo sin Magia del siglo, eres la alternativa a la guerra, ¿quieres bajar y que todo mundo te conozca con el cabello hecho un desastre?, ¿quieres que el discurso de Harry se vea opacado por tonterías como que su novia no pudo ni peinarse para ir a la fiesta del año?

―Si la gente prefiere hablar de eso en vez de temas relevantes, ¡allá ellos!

―¿En serio? ―me crucé de brazos― ¿Entonces salvarás sólo a las personas que hablen de temas relevantes? ¿Esperarás sólo el apoyo de personas intelectuales? Porque si es así te vas a quedar con menos de la mitad de la población. Hoy el mundo mágico te va a conocer. La imagen que les dejes continuará por el resto de tu vida, y _lamentablemente_ deberás aprender a lidiar con que tu imagen vale más que tu inteligencia, ¡por lo menos de inicio! ―agregué cuando la vi casi explotar― Estas en una sociedad ultra conservadora, machista y racista. No puedes llegar y declarar la guerra mal peinada, porque de lo único que van a hablar es del peinado, no de la guerra.

―¡Absurdo! ―chilló temblando― ¿Cuándo el hombre ha caído en la necesidad de apreciar lo superficial en vez de la razón pura y real?

Antes de replicar, Miss Dior comenzó a reír. La miré angustiada, bien podría terminar por asegurar que Hermione se niegue a bajar a la fiesta.

―Ay, niña ―dijo Miss Dior―. Pon atención, ¿quiénes han sido los grandes líderes de la historia? En su mayoría hombres. A nosotras siempre nos han tenido relegadas, allá admirando héroes y alabando reyes. Estoy segura que ha habido mujeres que han hecho un nombre, que han cambiado la historia, que nos han dado derechos y libertad, pero la historia no las reconoce con el mismo ardor. ¿Por qué? Porque una y otra vez lo hemos permitido. En nuestra búsqueda de superar el machismo, hemos negado nuestra feminidad, parece que tuviéramos que convertirnos en hombres para ser alguien importante. No te engañes, por ponerte una tiara no vas a perder inteligencia, al contrario, ganarás astucia. Así debe ser la mujer: astuta para tomar las herramientas que nos fueron entregadas para luchar. Ponte guapa, muéstrales que debajo de ese esplendoroso exterior está un alma de hierro y una mente brillante.

Miss Dior me quitó la caja y sacó la tiara. Sonreí enternecida al ver la delgadísima diadema de platino cubierta por diminutos diamantes. Apenas se vería entre el cabello de Hermione.

―Mira bien la elección de tu novio, ¿no es afortunada? ―dijo Miss Dior colocando la tiara en el cabello de Hermione, consiguiendo que la melena casi flotara a un lado de su rostro y se mantuviera lejos de su frente. Un fleco caía en diagonal hacia donde la mayoría del cabello estaba concentrado― La tiara en sí es bonita, pero quien conoce un diamante sabe el valor incalculable que tiene. Así eres tú, ¿no es así? Tu novio ya lo sabe, ahora ve y díselo al mundo.

Hermione se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Aproveché para despedirme de Miss Dior, agradecerle el esfuerzo y paciencia que tuvo con Hermione, y le pagué la pequeña fortuna que me cobró. La desaparecí hacia el salón de belleza donde la recogí originalmente. Revisé la hora, Harry está a punto de llegar. Fui al baño y toqué la puerta.

―¿Granger? ―llamé nerviosa.

―¿Ya se fue esa señora?

―Sí…

Salió con las mejillas rojas. Por fortuna su maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

―¿Por qué lloraste? ―pregunté preocupada.

―Esa mujer… el tiempo que pasé con ella lo soporté pensando qué más podía pedir de alguien tan estúpido. Pensé que una estilista no merecía escuchar nada de mí, que si eligió esa profesión es porque su cerebro era patético. Y al final… ―sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas― Al final me habló de lucha de género, de feminismo, de estrategias políticas.

Alcé las cejas ―¿De todo eso? ¿De qué me perdí?

Hermione me miró molesta ―Honestamente. Miss Dior lo explicó a su manera y con su vocabulario, pero es muy rescatable lo que dijo. No, más que rescatable es lógico. Y yo puedo trabajar con la lógica.

―¿Eso quiere decir que acudirás a la fiesta?

―Lo haré ―sonrió maligna antes de correr hacia su clóset. Escuché varias cosas caer y cuando salió traía su espada samurái bien colocada en el listón de la cintura de su vestido―. Y recordarán quién es Hermione Jane Granger.

―Merlín en ropa interior ―susurré.

* * *

Salí del cuarto en cuanto Harry llamó a la puerta. Esperé paciente a que formulara algún halago, como era el protocolo social para esta clase de eventos, pero después de un minuto decidí acelerar al proceso.

―Gracias ―dije pescándolo del brazo―. Vamos, quiero ver las caras de esos magos.

Estaba por avanzar cuando Harry me giró para besarme. Intenté no pensar en lo que ocurrió en su cuarto, lamentablemente intentar no pensar en algo tiene exactamente el efecto contrario. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus labios moverse encima de los míos. Las manos de Harry se cerraron en mi cintura, apretándome entre la pared y él. Recordé lo que dijo Miss Dior acerca de la elección de tiara, cómo incluso en eso Harry me demostraba que estaba interesado realmente en mí, además de la atracción física. Subí mis manos por la tela lisa de su túnica negra, delineando los músculos de su abdomen y sus pectorales. Las palabras de Gil llegaron a mí: _¿también tienes teoría sobre hacer el amor?_ No, no la tengo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo sin investigar sobre un tema que desconozco. El problema está en la cualidad antihigiénica que posee ese tema. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar mi integridad sanitaria?

Como si me respondiera, Harry puso una mano en mi cuello y abrió su boca para lamer suavemente mis labios. Aquí estaba la prueba. No me acobardaría, soy Hermione Jane Granger, ¡puedo con un beso de lengua! Estaba por abrir mi boca, concentrándome en las trescientas veintidós veces que me cepillé los dientes antes de ver a Harry, cuando lo sentí separarse de mí.

Colocó su frente sobre la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual me dejó ver sus pestañas oscuras acariciar sus hermosos pómulos. Entre su cabello, los lentes y la túnica, debo admitir que el color que más le favorece a Harry es el negro, resalta su piel bronceada y dientes blancos. Respiré lo que me dejaba de sus rápidas exhalaciones, como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro.

―Tenía algo preparado ―me dijo susurrando. Siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero apoyó el resto de su cuerpo contra el mío―. Pero cuando abriste la puerta me dejaste sin poder procesar algo en mi cabeza.

―¿Qué tenías preparado? ―pregunté curiosa.

Se sonrojó― Un poema.

―Oh, no soy buena con la poesía, no la entiendo ―expliqué con naturalidad.

Harry frunció el ceño y por fin abrió los ojos. Tragué pesado, el color verde de sus pupilas es soberbio.

―Quiero decírtelo de todas maneras.

Asentí ―Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me sonrió al separarse. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar ronco y suave a la vez.

―_Ráfaga de cristal endurecido, no es tu aroma mi lecho oculto, es la centella de tu mente, diligente pensadora, la visión que construyen tus ideas. Ahí enamorado, me cobija la perpetua razón que brota en tu frente. Ahí consumido, aguardo tu sueño, oliva de musas, mi eterna vida._

Cuando terminó su voz estaba casi rota. Su mirada verde me escudriñó, probablemente para saber si había conseguido captar algo de su pequeño poema. Lo cierto es que no, pero más tarde lo repetiría en mi cabeza, y con tiempo lo analizaría. Por ahora lo único que hice fue seguir la emoción que me embargó al escucharlo. Así que coloqué una mano en su quijada, acariciando su rostro simétrico, lo incliné hacia mí y antes de besarlo le dije:_ te quiero_.

* * *

La vida no sólo me odia, disfruta verme sufrir. Resulta que Fleur Delacour, además de descender de una raza cuyo sudor excita a los hombres (bueno, no descrito de esa manera tan desagradable, pero es el punto), tiene un carácter bellísimo, es políglota y una excelente amiga. Neville no para de contar aventuras que pasaron durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos que por alguna razón resultó de cuatro magos. Entre Fleur, Neville y Charlie la conversación iba a toda máquina, Susan Bones agregaba algún comentario para enaltecer cualquier participación de Neville, pero no ofrecía mucha personalidad. Bill sonreía sin decir una palabra y, estoy segura, evitaba cualquier contacto visual conmigo, aunque, por supuesto, teniendo a Fleur Delacour como acompañante no tiene sentido mirar a otra mujer.

―¿A qué te dedicas, Gil? ―preguntó la francesa en un extraño acento.

Me recordé la forma en cómo Hermione siempre respondía, así que eché los hombros para atrás y dije muy segura ―Soy abogada.

―_Mon dieu_, eso quiere decir que estudiaste Derecho, ¿verdad? Qué difícil carrera, yo no podría con una responsabilidad así. Apenas cumplo lo suficiente en Gringotts.

Neville soltó un bufido ―Calma, Fleur, siempre te exiges demasiado. Estoy seguro que haces un gran trabajo.

Ella lo ignoró cortésmente, siguió conmigo ―¿Tienes algún caso activo en estos momentos?

―Sí ―respondí apretando la hermosa copa de champaña―. Derek Amberty, de catorce años, está siendo juzgado por el asesinato de su padrastro.

Fleur se llevó una mano al pecho ― Mais quelle horreur, ¿cómo podría un pequeño de esa edad siquiera lastimar a alguien? Debe ser inocente.

Bebí el resto de la champaña antes de responder ―De hecho, no lo es. Derek mató a su padrastro, me lo confesó en nuestra primera cita. Lo golpeó siete veces en la cabeza con la base de una licuadora eléctrica. Le voló la tapa de los sesos.

Susan se aferró al brazo de Neville. El resto me miró impactado. Como el silencio me hizo sentir incómoda seguí hablando.

―El padrastro acostumbraba violar a la madre de Derek, hasta que ese día le pareció que era momento de reemplazarla por Loreen, la hermanita de Derek de sólo diez años de edad.

Fleur se sonrojó de furia ―¡Lo mató para defenderla!

Asentí ―El Estado quiere a Derek en un reformatorio, dicen que ya es muy tarde para él. Yo estoy intentando que quede libre y además en una casa hogar donde pueda seguir conviviendo con su hermana hasta que tenga edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de ella. Derek no es un joven agresivo, merece otra oportunidad.

Charlie me pasó un rizo dorado detrás de mi oreja ―Vaya chica, Sun.

De la nada Bill habló ―¿Sun?

Su hermano sonrió ―Así le digo, Gil suena bonito, pero mírala, ¿no crees que es un sol?

Increíblemente Fleur respondió ―Sí lo es. Eres el sol de los pequeños Derek y Loreen. Espero resuelvas el caso, Gil, te deseo mucha suerte.

Me tomó de la mano, sonriéndome como lo haría una vieja amiga. No supe cómo reaccionar, luego me pareció absurda la situación. Fleur no tenía nada contra mí, y ella no sabía que me gustaba Bill, así que no había motivos para ser grosera con ella. Le devolví la sonrisa, apretando su mano con suavidad.

―Gracias, Fleur.

Bill se aclaró la garganta ―Sirius va a anunciar a alguien.

Volteamos hacia las escaleras. Sirius, reemplazando momentáneamente a Neville para que se relajara un rato, estaba haciendo de anfitrión. Los invitados estaban completos, así que faltaban únicamente Tonks, Harry y Hermione.

―Auror Nymphadora Tonks, invitada especial de Lady Longbottom y Lord Potter-Black.

Alcancé a ver a los dos periodistas invitados abrirse camino para llegar a las escaleras. Como ya sabía cuál era el vestido de Tonks preferí ver la reacción de los magos al verla descender. Fue la mejor elección, pues las exclamaciones iban incrementando con cada segundo. Disfruté que incluso Fleur miró su túnica plateada con molestia. _Punto para los muggles_.

Tonks llegó al brazo de Sirius, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Sus preciosas piernas se veían interminables entre los botines negros y el minivestido de cuero negro. No llevaba joyería a excepción de una pulsera plateada muy delgada. Su cabello rosa caía en mechones brillantes hasta sus hombros. La piel bronceada resplandecía bajo los candelabros, resaltando su cuerpo atlético. Estaba fantástica.

Charlie tenía la boca abierta. No era el único.

―¿Tonks? ―preguntó sin aliento.

Ella lo miró divertida ―¿Crees que Remus _por fin_ caiga?

Charlie soltó un bufido ―Si no lo hace puedes comenzar a dudar sobre su orientación sexual.

Fleur, quien muy educada resistió la tentación conmigo, se dejó llevar por la familiaridad que tenía con Tonks para bombardearla de preguntas acerca de los vestidos que traíamos.

―Harrods ―contestó Tonks al iniciar el cuento de cómo fuimos a Londres muggle.

Pronto varias brujas se unieron a la conversación, luego ya estábamos sumergidas en tantas mujeres que querían saberlo todo acerca del nuevo grito de la moda _Harrodiana_. Los hombres se apartaron muy sabiamente hacia la fuente de bebidas.

―Amo tu vestido ―me dijo una bruja que se presentó como Padma Patil―. Mi hermana moriría si te viera. Me encanta el escote en uve lleno de brillantes dorados, el lazo en la cintura acentúa maravillosamente tu cuerpo, y la falda tan sencilla y exuberante a la vez, besando el piso como si flotaras. Va perfecto con tu tono de piel y cabello tan claro. Te ves tan frágil y femenina. ¿Me dejarías dedicarte la columna de la fiesta?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le pregunté confundida.

Padma sonrió ―Claro, eres muggle así que no sabes. Mi hermana gemela y yo escribimos la columna de moda en Corazón de Bruja, la revista más leída de novedad. Parvati ahora se encuentra en Malfoy Manor, donde una gala se está llevando a cabo. Cada año nos turnamos quién viene aquí, para que sea justo. Parvati no superará que yo encontré la moda _Harrodiana_.

―Te ves muy joven para ya escribir en una revista ―le comenté.

―Es que Parvati y yo somos fanáticas de la moda. Mandábamos tantas cartas a Corazón de Bruja que finalmente nos respondieron una para ofrecernos una columna. "Nada mejor que la opinión de adolescentes amantes del estilo" nos dijeron. Así que ya lo sabes, ¿me dejas hacerte la columna?

―Sinceramente creo que no valdrá la pena ―respondí―. ¿No has visto a Luna Lovegood? Se ve mil veces mejor que yo, y es más de tu edad.

Padma entornó los ojos negros ―¿Luna también trae moda _Harrodiana_?

Intenté ignorar cómo convirtieron el nombre de una tienda en una tendencia ―¿No la has visto?

―Creí que aún faltaba por ser anunciada. Iré a buscarla, pero de igual manera te escribiré la columna, ¡ya verás!

―Soy un poco mayor para esas cosas…

―¿De qué hablas? También escribimos de Tonks, eres de su edad, ¿no?

Con eso se despidió. Sonreí como estúpida por haber sido comparada con una veinteañera.

De pronto una enorme mujer pelirroja llegó hasta nosotros, ignoró olímpicamente a Fleur, miró escandalizada mi vestido y luego casi se desmaya al ver a Tonks.

―¡Qué te has puesto!

Miré a Bill y Charlie cruzar miradas cansadas. Tonks en cambio siguió sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

―Cuero ―respondió orgullosa―, me veo ardiente _y _genial, dos características difíciles de combinar, pero aquí estoy. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, señora Weasley?

―Muy alterada ―dijo antes de darle la espalda. Quedó frente a Bill y Charlie―. No encuentro a sus hermanos pequeños. Los mandé hace _horas_ para acá, y ahora Augusta dice que no tiene idea de dónde pueden estar.

Neville ayudó ―Harry le pidió a Ginny que acompañara a Ronald en las cocinas, deben seguir ahí.

La señora Weasley lo miró como si quisiera matarlo ―¿Los han puesto a ayudar en la cocina?

―No ―replicó Neville con tranquilidad―. Ronald siempre que viene a ver a Luna prefiere hacerlo en la cocina para que los elfos le den todo lo que quiera de comer. Probablemente sigue comiendo, por eso no ha subido.

―Pero mi hija… ¡Ginny no puede seguir retrasando a Harry!

Todos la miramos confundidos.

―¿Cómo lo podría retrasar, madre? ―preguntó Charlie.

―Pues porque es su acompañante, por supuesto. Por eso Harry aún no baja a la fiesta.

Sonreí ―Está mal informada, señora Weasley ―dije intentando arreglar la situación―. Harry vendrá con su novia: Hermione. En cualquier momento deben ser anunciados, no se preocupe.

Cuando me volteó a ver supe que cometí un error. Antes de que algo pasara Bill se puso entre ambas, consiguiendo en el proceso que su deliciosa colonia me llegara de golpe.

―Madre, Gil sólo intentó explicar la situación. Evita explotar con ella.

La señora Weasley me remiró ―Está bien, no es culpa de la muggle tener información falsa.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos ―Oiga, eso fue muy grosero.

Volvió a ignorarnos para hablar con su hijo ―Bill, ve ahora mismo a la cocina y saca a Ronald de ahí. Si Ginny está con él entonces también tráela, debe lucir perfecta para cuando Harry baje. Ah, y seguramente Lunita está con ellos, dile que venga a saludarme, quiero presentarla con varias personas ahora que está comprometida con Ron.

Bill frunció el ceño ―No sé dónde están las cocinas, ni es mi casa como para ir por ahí a mis anchas.

Neville alzó las manos ―Lo siento, yo no puedo desaparecer del salón ni un segundo.

Fleur volteó a verme ―Tú eres huésped de aquí, ¿verdad, Gil? Seguro sabes dónde está la cocina, ¿podrías acompañar a Bill? ―se me acercó para susurrar― Así la señora Weasley se entretendrá con Ron y Ginny, nos dejará en paz el resto de la noche, por favor.

Asentí sintiéndome una cucaracha. Fleur era capaz de mandar a Bill conmigo, sin testigos, a buscar una cocina subterránea. Y yo envidiándola. Qué vergüenza.

―No tardaremos ―dije a nadie en particular y comencé a caminar sin ver si Bill me seguía o no. Al salir del salón alcancé a escuchar a Sirius anunciando a Harry y Hermione, lo cual me hizo sentir peor, ¡me perderé el mejor momento de la noche!

A comparación del salón, el resto de la mansión estaba fría y silenciosa. Bill se colocó a mi lado, siguiéndome en un par de zancadas. Después de un rato me di cuenta de lo impráctico que era vivir en una mansión, todo quedaba lejos.

―Te ves muy hermosa.

Paré en seco cuando lo escuché. Decidí no quitar los ojos del piso mientras me relajaba. No podía ser que con cuatro palabras Bill consiguiera acelerar así mi corazón.

―Gracias ―dije por fin, y sin saber por qué agregué―, Fleur es magnífica, fue una gran elección como acompañante.

Seguí caminando, arrepintiéndome de lo que dije. Parecía como si estuviera reclamándole o tuviera celos… que sí los tenía, ¡pero él no debería saberlo!

Cuando me alcanzó, de nuevo en un par de pasos, habló más seco ―Mi hermano _menor_ también fue una gran elección como acompañante.

Lo miré confundida ―¿Charlie? Él no es mi cita. Me acompañó a buscar a Neville y de regreso nos encontramos con ustedes. No hay más.

¿Y por qué le daba explicaciones?

Bill se ajustó el cuello de su túnica ―Creo que le gustas a Charlie. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero te aconsejo que no salgas con él. Charlie es… libre. Las relaciones no son lo suyo.

―Ya me lo dijo ―repliqué molesta―, así que _gracias_ por el consejo. Aunque sinceramente me parece muy bajo que te expreses así de tu hermano. Charlie recién me dijo que ustedes dos son mejores amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Bill se sonrojó ―Somos mejores amigos. No quise sonar tan áspero. Te pido una disculpa.

Asentí. Era momento de cambiar el tema ―La señora Weasley sonó muy emocionada por el compromiso de Ron y Luna.

Fue lo más amable que pude decir sobre su madre.

Bill se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado ―Ni me lo digas. Hubieras visto cómo trataba a Luna antes de que Harry la volviera una Potter. Decía que era un "pobre niña desequilibrada". Ahora que tiene una dote sinigual, mamá aprueba que Ron se case con ella.

Lo miré impactada ―¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo Harry la volvió una Potter? ¿Todavía manejan dotes los magos?

―Cuando Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna, murió en una expedición hace unos años, Harry incluyó a Luna en la familia Potter, es algo así como su hermana, lo cual trae beneficios políticos y monetarios, entre ellos: la dote de un millón de galeones _al año_ desde la fecha de su matrimonio.

Me paralicé ―¿Pues cuánto dinero tiene Harry para permitirse tal renta?

―Es incalculable. Los Potter eran una familia de cientos de personas con espectaculares nociones de economía. Compraron casas, castillos e islas en todo el mundo. Invirtieron en las mejores empresas, muggles y mágicas, compraron acciones en Gringotts y patentaron varios utensilios mágicos que se ocupan con regularidad, como por ejemplo la poción Crece-huesos. Con el tiempo los Potter se fueron haciendo menos, hasta que hoy en día Harry el último heredero de _todo_ eso. Para llegar a una cifra aproximada de la opulencia de Harry, tendríamos que vender sus propiedades, acciones y patentes, lo cual requeriría años de negociaciones. Además, Sirius Black, su padrino, está en una posición similar al ser el último heredero de su familia, y como no ha tenido hijos todos sus bienes pasarán a Harry cuando muera, lo cual lo convierte en el segundo hombre más rico del mundo muggle y mágico.

―¿Quién es el primero?

Bill se encogió de hombros ―Un muggle sultán de no sé dónde.

Me prometí investigar al respecto, por mera curiosidad.

―La cocina está por aquí. Vine una vez hace un par de noches, quería un vaso de agua, estuve toda la noche perdida.

Me sonrió ―Seguro en tu departamento no te pierdes.

Lo miré dolida, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo comenzó a disculparse.

―No quise que sonara así, lo juro.

―Claro ―murmuré antes de entrar a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba Luna en su increíble vestido azul turquesa. El corpiño en forma de corazón lleno de cristales como zafiros, la falda de chiffon resbalando en varias capas sobre sus piernas. Su cabello estaba recién cortado, le llegaba al busto, lo cual le daba un aspecto más juvenil que su anterior corte hasta la cadera. Junto a ella estaba un joven pelirrojo que sólo podía ser Ron, ataviado en una túnica de mujer con holanes. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Ginny, cepillando afanosamente su larga cabellera roja.

Cuando Ron vio a Bill sonrió ―Hey, ¿me buscabas, hermano?

Bill asintió ―Mamá me mando por ustedes, quiere que estén en el salón.

Pareció que esa no era la respuesta que quería.

―No pienso ir ―dijo Ron comenzando a alterarse a velocidad supersónica―. ¿Ya viste qué harapo me dio mamá para vestir? En cambio gastó el dinero de _un mes_ en la túnica de Ginny. Para colmo a Luna se le ocurrió comprar un vestido, y ahora todos los magos la estarán viendo, sobre todo _Neville_.

Casi escupió el nombre. Me sentí incómoda de inmediato. Llevo poco tiempo de conocer a Neville, pero me ha demostrado ser un caballero y gran anfitrión. Escuchar a Ronald hablar así de él era como traicionar su hospitalidad.

Bill respiró profundo ―Mamá te quiere arriba. Irás arriba. Luna no tiene la culpa de ser bonita, deberías sentirte afortunado de que sea tu pareja.

―¿Y qué hay de la túnica? ―chistó Ron― Me veo estúpido.

Luna puso sus manos en las mejillas de su prometido ―Jamás podrías verte estúpido.

Ron bajó la mirada por el escote de Luna ―¿Podrías por lo menos taparte un poquito? ¿Por mí? ―le hizo un gesto de cordero a punto de ser degollado. Luna asintió.

Miré atónita cómo, tras una floritura con la varita, un velo azul oscuro aparecía y Luna se lo colocaba alrededor de los hombros, ocultando el precioso vestido que se compró pensando en su prometido. Ahí fue cuando coloqué a Ronald en mi lista de _celosos compulsivos_. Esta escena ya la había visto antes. Nunca falta el inseguro, ni la pobre incauta que intenta por todos los medios convencerlo de que en realidad vale la pena. No necesito ser una genio como Hermione para saber que eso era justo lo que pasaba frente a mí

Ginny pasó junto a ellos, girando los ojos ―Qué patéticos ―dijo llegando hasta nosotros―. ¿Cómo se me ve el cabello?

Bill besó la frente de su hermanita ―Como siempre: perfecto.

Ginny sonrió antes de mirarme curiosa ―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Soy Gil, amiga de Hermione ―me presenté sin mucho ánimo. Lo que quería era volver a la fiesta. Como supuse, mi referente consiguió que Ginny no me volviera a hablar. ¡Gran pérdida!

Luna y Ron nos alcanzaron, él con su brazo encima de los hombros de ella, casi encorvándola.

Ya imagino la reacción de Hermione cuando los vea.

* * *

―Lord Harry James Potter-Black y su acompañante, invitada especial de Lady Longbottom: Escudo sin Magia Hermione Jane Granger.

Tengo que admitir que mi hermano tiene estilo. Harry decidió cambiarse la túnica azul que le ordenó la abuela, por la negra más fina que tiene. Parecía más alto gracias a la caída azabache, aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con la reacción de los invitados, fue Hermione quien acaparó la atención general porque estaba destrozando tres reglas sociales de oro: nadie viene a un evento de gala vestido de blanco. ¿Por qué? Porque es declarar que eres incorruptible hasta en el sentido más pequeño posible, y sólo alguien increíblemente presuntuoso se atrevería a eso. Ni siquiera Dumbledore usaba blanco general en la ropa. Hermione acababa de dar un mensaje que le costaría la vida sostener. El siguiente gran shock universal fue verla cargar una espada samurái. De nuevo: nadie viene armado a un evento de gala, es declarar que no confías en quienes acuden a la ocasión. Y por último: la delicada tiara de diamantes que _todos_ sabemos quién fue su última dueña: Lily Potter. Lo cual quería decir que Harry estaba dispuesto a entregar su apellido si Hermione aceptaba. ¡Ah, pequeños detalles tan importantes para nuestra sociedad!

Miré a mi hermano, ¡él sabía _todo_ eso! ¿Cómo no evitó que Hermione bajara vestida de blanco, y con su espada y la tiara Potter puestas? La respuesta fue sencilla: Harry no se había dignado a separar sus ojos del rostro de su novia, estaba perdido en ella, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, como si acabara de recibir el mejor regalo de la vida.

Escuché una copa estrellarse en el suelo. No tuve que voltear a ver para saber que fue mi abuela. Tomé a Susan del brazo antes de caminar hacia Harry. Era momento de iniciar la guerra pública contra Voldemort.

―¿Disculpa?

Me detuve al escuchar la preciosa voz. Sonreí nervioso al ver a una joven de mi edad, de caireles negros enmarcando el par de ojos azules más claros del mundo. Era _muy_ hermosa.

Se sonrojó al notar mi mirada, bajó el rostro tímidamente.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―pregunté recordándome que soy el anfitrión. Susan se cruzó de brazos junto a mí.

―Quisiera que por favor me presentes al Escudo sin Magia Granger ―dijo melodiosa, recobrando un poco de confianza― ¿Es posible?

―No veo por qué no ―respondí pensando que _cada_ mago y bruja querrían lo mismo esta noche―, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Sus lindos labios se estiraron en una sonrisa aperlada ―Apolline Dolohov.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior tuve un gran error: **no se utilizan euros en el Reino Unido, sino libras! Además el euro entra en vigor hasta 2002. Como odio la corrección de fanfiction tardaré algo en cambiarlo, pero para que lo sepan, lo siento!** Gracias **a quienes me corrigieron :)

**Así es, Harry y Hermione **_**apenas**_** van a entrar a la fiesta. No me maten, era necesario para dar pie a muchas cosas.**

**Momentos imperdibles del capítulo:**

-Charlie como acompañante-no-cita de Gil.

-Fleur encantadora y vieja amiga de Neville. Les recuerdo que en el primer capítulo del fic, Sirius menciona que es Neville el 4to campeón del Torneo, así que es lógico que se haya amistado con Fleur.

-Miss Dior opinando sobre la lucha de género. Aquí siempre tengo problemas, a la gente se le olvida que no siempre lo que un personaje diga es la voz del autor, a veces los personajes tienen vida propia, aunque coincido con varias cosas que Miss Dior dijo.

-¡El poema de Harry! Sí, Harry lo escribió para Hermione. Perdonen su falta de talento en la poesía, es el primero que hace. Las razones que tuvo para escribirlo se explicarán en el siguiente capítulo, pero mientras disfrutemos de un lado sensible que este Harry parecía no tener.

-Un poco de contexto familiar de Harry. Sí, es el segundo hombre más rico del mundo, así lo quiero y punto. También se explica cómo es que Luna terminó en casa de los Longbottom y como protegida de los Potter, además de tener una "pequeña" dote.

-Por fin aparece Ronald. Así es, celoso e inseguro, como ya lo conocemos pero a la décima potencia, y sí, Luna así lo ama, ¿por qué? Porque es una adolescente que cree que puede rescatar a ese chico que le gusta. Veamos cómo le va.

\- Hermione haciendo más que una presentación ante los magos. Neville nos explica la cantidad de declaraciones que hace con su el color y tipo de su ropa, y su espada samurái. Si así parece que es demasiado, esperen a que abra la boca.

-Y… Apolline Dolohov, ¿alguien se acuerda de ella?

Bueno, al final abrí un** DeviantArt a nombre de LessaDragonlady donde subiré imágenes de mis fics. **Comencé por los vestidos que usan Gil, Tonks, Luna y Hermione, supongo que iré agregando más, comenten en las imágenes si les parecieron buenas. Si alguien desea contribuir a los fanarts del fic sólo usen el **gashtag en DeviantArt #escudosinmagia **y listo.

**Un favor: si llegan a ver este u otro de mis fics publicados en otra web, por favor avísenme. **La razón: no tengo feedback de aquellos quienes me leyeron en otras páginas, y me molesta no llevar un control de mis cosas.** Lessa Dragonlady sólo publica en fanfiction punto net. **Gracias.

**Agradecimientos especiales a CeAn, Irlanda y su (su: **muy buena observación sobre Hermione y la magia, tengo algo preparado al respecto, pero por ahora parece que todo está bien con ella, ya verás qué ocurre. No, no he visto la peli en vivo de Rurouni, me da miedo que arruine el animé, ¿tú ya la viste?**)**

Saludos,

**Less.**


	15. Define renuncio

**El Escudo sin Magia**

**Define "renuncio"**

―Lord Harry James Potter-Black y su acompañante, invitada especial de Lady Longbottom: Escudo sin Magia Hermione Jane Granger.

En lo alto de la escalera de la mansión Longbottom miré el gesto insultado de cada mago y bruja. Tonks me advirtió sobre el color de mi vestido y el significado de traer una espada a la fiesta, acepté las consecuencias. Esto era justo lo que quería. Ellos no me van a doblegar, no me van a tratar como una cosa o, peor, como una simple busca-fortunas del héroe nacional. A pesar de ello estaba temblando, Harry me tenía bien sujeta del brazo, disimulando mi nerviosismo con su galantería. Con cada escalón que bajamos la gente que nos esperaba hablaba más alterada. Las brujas me señalaban, los magos no separaban sus ojos de mis piernas. Intenté encontrar a alguien conocido, ¿dónde está Gil? ¿Tonks? Pero primero vi a Neville ir directo por nosotros, hasta que una chica lo interceptó. Mi corazón sonaba dentro de la cabeza, me sentía expuesta, como un pobre animal de circo. En el último escalón pisé mal con los ridículos tacones y de nuevo Harry me salvó de la humillación al girarme como si lo hubiera planeado y colocarme suavemente en el mármol del salón. Quedé con mi rostro inclinado hacia él, de espaldas al mundo mágico. Harry me sonrió de forma íntima, como tantas veces vi a mi padre hacerlo con mi madre, y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse sin explicación.

―Milady ―dijo ronco y alto para que todos lo escucharan. Varias brujas resoplaron por el término―, permítame presentarle a la sociedad mágica.

Me dio la vuelta, haciendo bailar la falda escalonada blanca.

―Estimados amigos, familiares y altos cargos de la hermosa sociedad mágica ―comenzó Harry en una forma que jamás le había visto. Claramente fue entrenado para hablar en público―. La dulce dama que está en mi brazo es Hermione Jane Granger, mi novia.

La última palabra causó furor en los invitados. Casi di un paso atrás, alterada por la cantidad de personas y el ruido. Esto no me gustaba.

―Lamento la tardanza ―continuó Harry sonriente―. Era mi deber darles la bienvenida a la fiesta de mi querida abuela Augusta. Permítanme corregir ese error. Señores Diggory, es un placer tenerlos de vuelta. También a usted, Madame Bones. Es un honor tener presente al Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, así como al director Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros de nuestra amada Hogwarts.

Los aplausos iban y venían con cada nombre que decía Harry. Miré al señor Diggory, un hombre de cansados y pálidos ojos verdes, del brazo de una encantadora rubia de mediana edad, ambos vestían muy formales sin ser extravagantes. Madame Bones era una bruja de increíble melena plateada, ojos oscuros que enmarcaban un rostro recto y elegante, traía una versión mucho más fina del uniforme de Auror de Tonks. El Ministro de Magia no era el clásico político, parecía un policía veterano. El director Dumbledore, de quien ya tenía una opinión después del fiasco que el pobre Daniel tuvo que vivir, traía la túnica más estrafalaria de todas, con planetas fosforescentes que viajaban por la tela de color índigo; sus lentes de media luna apenas se sostenían en la nariz chueca, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí. Le devolví la mirada hasta que el aplauso general terminó. Entonces regresé mi atención a Harry.

―Además de estas personalidades contamos con la presencia de familias que son pilares de nuestra sociedad. Abbott, Applebee, Aubrey, Babbling, Bagman, Bagshot, Borgin, Black, Booth…

Y así siguió un buen rato, nombrando por orden alfabético a cada familia. Me pareció absurdo, pero la sola mención de sus apellidos provocaba una respuesta fervorosa. Escuché a varios decir: "Harry Potter nos recuerda", "Si Harry Potter nos invitó es porque somos importantes", "¡Harry Potter sabe que asistimos!" y un sinfín de simplezas iguales. Me sorprendió la memoria que tenía mi novio para no fallar ni un apellido o dudar cuál era el siguiente. Eso fue lo que estuvo estudiando los días antes de la fiesta.

Al terminar cogió aire para seguir con el discurso. Se colocó una mano en el pecho, sonriendo.

―Es un obsequio para mí tenerlos en la casa donde crecí.

La gente estalló de gusto. Parecía que el reconocimiento de Harry era el verdadero motivo por el cual acudieron a la fiesta. Eso me produjo cierto temor. Cada vez era más obvio el poder de mi novio sobre la sociedad mágica. Fue inevitable que pensara en lo que se supone que soy: un Escudo sin Magia que elige a la persona que cambiará el mundo. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que Harry y yo nos conociéramos en una tienda de libros a cientos de kilómetros de Logbottom Manor? Del _destino_ me puedo reír, pero de las matemáticas no.

Harry extendió su mano con delicadeza y una copa de champaña apareció en ella.

―Quiero hacer un brindis por Lady Longbottom, la bruja de honor esta noche. La organización de esta fiesta masiva, la decoración y elección de festín es completamente su esfuerzo. Un año más nos reunimos en su mansión para celebrar la magia y la dignidad que nuestra pequeña comunidad ha fabricado desde sus orígenes más allá de Merlín. Aquí brindaremos por la _vida_ y el _respeto_, dos valores que mi querida abuela Augusta inculcó en Neville y en mí desde pequeños, y que ahora quiere compartir con ustedes. Aplaudamos su generosidad y fineza, ¡gracias, abuela!

Levantó su copa hacia donde la señora Longbottom sonrió elegante bajo el rugido de aplausos. Observé la túnica de terciopelo púrpura cosida en oro que traía junto con un sombrero de ala ancha donde había siete colibríes disecados. Se me revolvió el estómago, pero supuse que era una cuestión de cultura y moda, porque otra brujas de más edad traían sombreros parecidos.

Después de que la señora Longbottom hiciera una pequeña reverencia, Harry finalmente dio paso al banquete, disculpándose una vez más por el retraso.

Los periodistas se fueron contra nosotros, pero Sirius y Madame Bones los interceptaron. Harry me dirigió hacia la mesa principal, donde Neville ya estaba sentándose junto a una rubia bonachona.

Me abrió la silla y tomé asiento. Quedamos en silencio hasta que la rubia explotó.

―¿Desde cuándo tienes novia, Harry? ―chilló emocionada.

Sonrió divertido ―Estamos por cumplir medio año.

―Merlín… esta es la noticia del año ―dijo la bruja mirándome sin creerlo―. Quiero decir, has tenido acompañantes, pero nunca presentaste a ninguna como tu novia.

―Porque con ninguna formalicé nada.

―¿Y qué pasó con Ginny? Se volverá loca.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Entre nosotros hace mucho que no hay algo.

―¿Y por qué hasta ahora das la noticia?

Comenzaba a desesperarme la rubia. Harry en cambio utilizó su pregunta para tomar mis manos y, bajo su mirada verde, responder.

―Porque hasta este día tengo la libertad para hacerlo. Yo hubiera querido que Hermione conociera mi mundo y con él a mí realmente. Desde que nos conocimos parece como si todo hubiera sido planeado para que creyera que soy un adolescente millonario sin preocupaciones en la vida. En el verano era imposible que le contara mis aficiones, mis sueños y todas esas cosas que hacen completa a una persona. Por el contrario ella pudo ser honesta desde el principio, y me enamoró por quién es. En cambio yo tuve que luchar contra su terquedad, contra cientos de secretos de la magia y contra mi familia que opinaba que la ponía en riesgo por salir con ella. No me ha visto volar una escoba, ni tener un duelo mágico, ni siquiera sabe cómo es el uniforme de Hogwarts. Le hacen falta detalles tan básicos para discernir con quién está. A partir de hoy le demostraré que no un simple mago con mucho dinero y que sólo quiere besarla todo el tiempo. Soy más que eso. Y estoy tranquilo ahora que se lo puedo ir demostrando.

Escuché a la rubia suspirar profundamente. Yo quedé sin palabras. ¿Tanto había estado pensando en mí que descuidé conocer más a Harry? No me sorprende que mi ego sea capaz de eso, y por primera vez sentí vergüenza de ser tan individualista. Miré bien a Harry, algo en él acababa de cambiar ante mí, me parecía _mucho más_ atractivo, más allá de sus encantadores ojos verdes y la sonrisa inocente.

Harry se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia ―Por eso no la había presentado oficialmente.

Antes de poder replicar la comida apareció en nuestros platos. Me sorprendió que ningún mago o bruja se acercara para seguir con el tema, pero Neville me explicó que el protocolo obligaba a cada familia tomar su lugar y comer, sería durante el baile que el chisme se desataría.

―Nuestra mesa está muy vacía ―dijo la rubia.

Alejé el plato lleno de mí ―Es verdad, ¿dónde está Tonks?

―¿No vas a comer? ―me preguntó Harry.

Como si hubiera sido invocada Tonks llegó en ese momento con su bolsa del supermercado que le encargué horas antes ―¿Dónde están los demás?

En la mesa faltaban Luna, Ronald, Bill, Fleur, Gil y Charlie Weasley.

―¿Han visto a Remus? No lo encuentro, y es obligatorio que me vea en este vestido ―siguió Tonks antes de sentarse junto a mí y colocar la bolsa en donde antes estaba mi plato. Harry miró curioso la bolsa.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Comida ―dije sacando el pan de caja, queso y mayonesa. La rubia me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

―¿Piensas hacerte un sándwich _ahora_? ―preguntó Harry casi divertido― ¿Supongo que hay una razón "lógica"?

―¿Por qué dices _lógica_ como si no fuera lógica?

―Porque hay un banquete ya preparado y listo frente a nosotros ―respondió tomando el frasco blanco― ¿Qué es mayonesa?

―Un aderezo ―le quité el frasco―. No pienso comer nada que hayan hecho los elfos domésticos, por ahora es la única manera de ser coherente entre lo que digo y hago. Así que, sándwich será.

―Tú sabías sobre esto ―acusó a Tonks.

―La hubieras visto, primo. Me dijo que era capaz de quedarse sin cenar si no la ayudaba a ir a comprar lo que necesitaba. Le creí.

Harry sonrió, revolviéndose el cabello ―Sí, yo también le hubiera creído.

Ignoré las miradas que me dirigían los comensales más cercanos a nosotros, y le eché más queso al pan.

―¿Tampoco veo a Gil en ningún lugar? ―siguió Tonks agarrando una de mis aceitunas.

Neville sonrió malicioso ―A lo mejor está con Remus-¡auch!

Tonks lo volvió a golpear ―Te crees tan gracioso.

―Bueno, si buscan a Gil sólo tienen que encontrar a Bill Weasley ―comenté empezando el segundo sándwich.

―No puede ser ―dijo la rubia―, Bill viene con Fleur Delacour.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―pregunté cansada de pensar en ella como "la rubia".

Neville se sonrojó ―Lo siento, no las he presentado. Hermione, Susan Bones, sobrina de Madame Bones.

―Ya veo, me cae bien tu tía ―dije.

―¿Oh? ¿La conoces? ―me preguntó confundida.

―No ―respondí agarrando otro pan.

Susan pareció confundirse más. Tonks señaló hacia la puerta de atrás ―Ahí vienen… tampoco está Remus entre ellos.

Gil, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Luna, _Ginny_ y otro pelirrojo entraron al salón.

―¿Qué trae puesto Luna? ―exclamé al ver la tela oscurecida sobre sus hombros.

Ginny se separó de ellos para irse a su mesa. El resto llegó con nosotros.

―Te ves molesta ―le dije a Gil.

―Nos perdimos de regreso porque _alguien_ dijo que conocía un atajo.

Charlie se encogió de hombros ―Una vez fui a las cocinas, aunque fue hace muchos años. Me confundí.

―Hermione ―llamó Luna―, quiero presentarte a mi prometido: Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron, ella es la novia de Harry, Hermione Jane Granger.

El pelirrojo se inclinó para darme la mano, pero sin querer empujó una copa y tiró vino tinto sobre mi vestido.

―¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ―soltó Harry levantándose. La gente alrededor volteó a vernos enseguida. Tomé el brazo de mi novio para volverlo a sentar.

―No fue a propósito ―dije señalando la túnica de Ron―. La inclinación de su abdomen provocó que el holán de la manga cayera directo en la copa y la empujara hacia mí. Fue un accidente.

Ron me sonrió ―Gracias.

Luna ya estaba limpiando mi vestido con un hechizo. Tuvo que hacerlo cuatro veces para que la mancha desapareciera.

―¿Por qué no resultó inmediatamente? ―preguntó Susan.

―Algo debe tener conmigo ―respondí.

Ahora Bill se acercó a mí ―Ella es Fleur Delacour, mi cita de esta noche.

Fleur me hizo una reverencia ―En mi familia somos admiradores de las Preseas, es decir, las Escudo sin Magia. Mi tátara tátara tía segunda fue una Presea.

Eso atrajo toda mi atención ―¿Y tendrás información al respecto?

Fleur asintió ―Imaginé que la necesitarías, así que le llamé a mi tátara abuela Clémentine para que recolectara lo que tuviéramos. Neville me informó sobre tu estatus de Presea, espero no te moleste que haya tomado esas libertades.

Negué ―Confío en su juicio. Es mi amigo.

Neville me sonrió agradecido.

Por fin todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Harry me bromeó varias veces acerca de lo delicioso que estaba en festín. Cuando Fleur me escuchó por qué comía emparedados gritó: _vive la liberté!_ Como buena francesa.

―Por cierto, Luna ―dijo Tonks entre bocados―, ¿qué con el velo?

―No es nada, tenía frío ―explicó evadiendo la mirada.

―¿Por qué mientes? ―pregunté confundida.

―Dijo la verdad ―interrumpió Ronald pasando su brazo por los hombros de Luna, igual que Harry hacía conmigo, la diferencia estaba en que Harry _no_ me presionaba hacia abajo, como si quisiera esconderme. Miré a Gil, siempre mejor en leer a las parejas que yo, y movió los labios sin decir nada: _ce-lo-so com-pul-si-vo_.

Fleur, quien no vio nada de eso, le sonrió encantadora a Luna ―Tengo un hechizo perfecto para eso. Amo usar vestidos strapless, así que es fácil para mí hacerlo: te mantiene tibia del busto para arriba. ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

―¡No te metas, _Flegme_! ―gritó Ron.

―¡Ronald! ―chistó Bill.

Neville azotó su servilleta en la mesa ―¿No puedes pasar un día sin insultar a alguien, Weasley?

―No te metas, Longbottom, ¿o qué? ―dijo Ron― ¿_También_ quieres robarle la novia a mi hermano? ¿Fleur es otra de las rubias que _jamás_ tendrás en la vida?

―Ron… ―susurró Luna intentando frenarlo.

Neville soltó un bufido ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron sonrió malicioso ―Que sigues enamorado de Luna, pero ella se va a casar conmigo.

Observé la vena yugular externa de Neville palpitar por el incremento de adrenalina. Harry intentó frenarlo, fue demasiado tarde porque él ya estaba casi sobre Ron. De alguna manera Luna acabó en medio de ambos.

―No peleen por favor ―pidió a punto de llorar.

Escuché el arrastre de una silla y Susan Bones salió corriendo del salón. Sirius llegó con su mejor sonrisa falsa.

―¿Es posible que no armen una escena en la fiesta de la abuela, muchachitos? ―preguntó separando a Ron y Neville― Los quiero ver convivir como si fuera la mejor noche de sus vidas. Suficientes emociones ha tenido la abuela como para que continúen. Y tú, Neville, ve por tu pareja. Susan no merece pasarla mal sólo porque no controlas tus celos. Ve ahora.

Neville apretó los puños ―Sí, papá.

Se marchó por donde fue Susan. Aproveché que Sirius continuó regañando a Ron para girarme hacia Harry.

―¿Le dijo _papá_?

Harry asintió ―A veces le decimos así a Sirius. Es inevitable, nos educó desde que éramos unos bebés. También a veces le decimos _mamá_ a la abuela Augusta o a la madre de Tonks.

Sirius regresó a su mesa con Madame Bones, los Diggory y otras personas que no conozco. Ron estaba rojo, comía grandes bocados y mascullaba sin cesar. Bill le pidió a disculpa a Harry en su nombre.

Tonks cambió el tema ―¿Alguien ha visto a Remus?

―Yo lo vi ―dijo Charlie― con Bathilda Bagshot, lo cual quiere decir que no escapará en mucho tiempo. Estaban en el salón de té amarillo.

Tonks giró los ojos ―Las historias de Bathilda son interminables. Iré a rescatarlo, así seré su sexy heroína en cuero negro ―se limpió la boca con su servilleta y se levantó―. Nos vemos después, y ya no hagan estragos _muchachitos_ ―dijo imitando la voz de Sirius.

La cena continuó sin mayores inconvenientes. Me entretuve escuchando la vida de Charlie en Rumania y el trabajo de Fleur en Gringotts. Luna consiguió recuperar la voz y platicó con Gil sobre cualquier tontería, ignorando ligeramente a Ron, quien seguía emberrinchado.

Cuando el último _creme brulee _se acabó, la mesa se limpió mágicamente y la orquesta comenzó otro ritmo de música. Era momento del baile. Y, aparentemente, de los chismes.

Bailar requiere de movimientos acompasados con el cuerpo, brazos y pies, por lo que es imposible para mí. Sin embargo, según protocolos cada vez más desesperantes, como acompañante de _Lord Potter-Black_ era _imperativo_ que me levantara a bailar con él por lo menos la primera pieza.

―Quiero dejar en claro que mi superioridad mental está por encima de esta frivolidad ―mascullé al llegar a la mitad de la pista. Harry me sonrió sabiondo.

―¿La grandísima Hermione Granger _no_ sabe bailar?

―Sé bailar ―aclaré―. Pero carezco de la gracia elemental que requiere.

Observé las parejas a nuestro alrededor, parecían muy tranquilos, esperando a que la música comenzara. Gil me sonrió a lo lejos, Charlie la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura.

―Mione ―volteé a mirar a Harry cuando me habló―, estoy seguro de que bailarás fantástico.

Me hubiera gustado que tuviera razón, pero fue exactamente lo contrario. Al primer paso que todos dieron coordinadamente a la derecha, yo fui a la izquierda, y ese fue el inicio de los cinco minutos dieciséis segundos más vergonzosos de mi vida. Lo que me causó más frustración fue la solidaridad de Harry para no dejar de sonreír ni siquiera cuando lo pisé doce veces.

―¿Podrías dejar de actuar? ―dije harta― Sé que no la estás pasando bien, no tienes por qué sonreír.

Giró los ojos ―¿No se supone que sabes cuándo miente una persona? No es un acto, estoy pasándola mejor de lo que crees. En menos de una hora te recité un poema, me dijiste que _me quieres_, te presenté a mi comunidad y ahora te tengo en mis brazos, bailando… bueno, algo parecido a bailando. Estoy feliz.

Casi choqué contra él en una vuelta mal sincronizada ―Me parece muy ingeniosa tu manera de haberme presentado, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así. Yo sola puedo darme a conocer. No quiero que tu gente se quede con la impresión de que no sé defenderme.

―Jamás pasaría eso ―dijo empujándome un poco del hombro para evitar que me estrellara con otra pareja―. Cuando lo planeé supuse que al terminar mi presentación quedaría mucha noche por delante, y así es. Gozas de varias horas para demostrar por tu cuenta quién eres.

―_Honestamente_, ahora que saben que somos novios nada tendrá resultado. Las personas te adoran, eres un símbolo en este mundo.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―¿Entonces hice mal en presentarte como mi novia? ¿O es la falta de protagonismo lo que no soportas?

Me sonrojé ―Nada de eso.

―¿Ah, no? Porque hasta ahora _yo_ he sido el afortunado de estar con la genio del siglo.

Procuré darle un pisotón un poquito más duro. Su sonrisa creció ―¿Insinúas que soy afortunada por estar con el héroe del siglo?

―No insinué nada.

Sonreí porque _sabía_ que estaba jugando.

Por fin me puso en el piso. Se inclinó para besarme, estaba tan nerviosa por bailar que decidí no cerrar los ojos, así que pude ver a varias parejas frenarse para señalarnos. Trece personas que estaban sentadas dejaron de hablar un instante antes de comenzar a susurrarse. ¿Esto me esperaría si soy la novia de Harry Potter o sólo era por la novedad?

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a responder el beso, se separó y me puso sus manos en mis mejillas. Tuve que concentrarme en sus ojos, no tuve opción, y puedo concluir que mirar de tan cerca a Harry es arriesgado para mi velocidad de razonamiento: me gusta, _me gusta mucho_.

―Mione ―susurró dejando la sonrisita con la que estuvo hablando antes―, espero que por fin puedas conocer mi mundo. Quiero enseñarte que la magia también posee un rostro benévolo, puro y mucho más poderoso de…

Una bruja que pasó junto a nosotros me susurró _"perra busca oro"_. Mi cerebro se concentró en eso y dejó de escuchar a Harry. Miré hacia la mujer que me dijo eso. Recordé mi infancia cuando Melody Prim comenzó a llamarme "perra creída". Mi corazón de aceleró.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó de pronto.

―Creo que no le caí bien a tu sociedad…

Harry soltó un bufido, restándole importancia ―¿Por qué te importa lo que opinen los demás? ―me dijo.

La verdad no lo sé, pero _siempre _me ha pesado. El _bullying _en la infancia; la eterna necesidad de mi padre de decir que yo no cometía errores, que era perfecta; la presión de estar en Cambridge sin realmente estudiar mi licenciatura, escuchando a los alumnos criticarme por robar _espacio_ y atención de los maestros; las sátiras de reconocidos doctores sobre mí "supuesto" intelecto superior. Y ahora esto. No sólo tengo que demostrar que no soy un objeto, sino que tengo que superar la imagen de _mi novio_ para que me reconozcan.

El estruendo de un plato rompiéndose consiguió que Harry y yo despegáramos la mirada. No muy lejos de nosotros, Molly Weasley terminó de gritarle algo a Fleur y se giró directo hacia mí. Cruzó la pista, la gente abriéndose para evitarla, y cuando me tuvo enfrente me abofeteó.

La música se detuvo. La mayoría de la gente soltó un "¡Ahh!" de sorpresa por la agresión física. Mi rostro quedó en dirección a Harry.

Mi cerebro se concentró en él: por la posición de su músculo zigomático y la tensión en sus falanges puedo determinar que está furioso. La varita estaba lista para apuntar a la señora Weasley. Supe que si Harry me defendía en ese momento sería mi perdición.

Tardé la mitad de un segundo en pensar eso.

Al siguiente ya estaba devolviendo mi atención a la señora Weasley. Ella levantó su rechoncho índice izquierdo.

―No sé cómo envolviste al dulce Harry en tus mentiras, Escudo sin Magia, pero él está con mi hija Ginny. Se van a casar tras graduarse de Hogwarts, y ni tú ni tu _muggle_ Donovan podrán cambiar eso.

Al decir "Escudo sin Magia" el susurro general aumentó. Harry se acercó, probablemente para intervenir, así que hice lo que con seguridad detendría el cuchicheo. Desenvainé.

La punta de sakabatō quedó en la curva de la papada de Molly Weasley.

―He pasado mi vida sin decir una mentira, así que su declaración carece de validez. Soy Hermione Jane Granger, no un escudo ni un objeto. Y Gil Donovan no es mía, es un ser humano con derechos igual que usted.

Escuché a Ronald correr hacia nosotras, fue detenido por Charlie. Bill llegó a mi lado.

―Hermione, por favor, aleja tu espada de mi madre ―me dijo nervioso.

―No me parece justo ―respondí por encima del silencio general―. Ella me atacó.

Un rayo rojo fue disparado hacia mí. Harry volvió a intentar cubrirme, pero alcé mi mano para detenerlo. El hechizo impactó en mi húmero derecho. Sentí pequeñísimos toques eléctricos recorrer mi brazo y desaparecer. La gente volvió a estallar en susurros.

Calculé la dirección del hechizo.

―Dígale a su hijo Ronald que baje su varita, señora Weasley ―ordené seriamente.

―Ro-Ron… baja tu varita.

―Ahora son dos Weasley quienes me han atacado sin razón ―miré a Bill―. ¿Serán tres?

Bill alzó sus manos ―No quiero problemas, Hermione. Comprendo que la agresión la comenzó mi madre, pero… es _mi madre_, no puedo permitir que la amenaces.

Regresé la atención a la matriarca Weasley ―Si ella me pide una disculpa, bajaré la espada.

―Harry ―era, supongo, el señor Weasley―, ¿no crees que tu… novia está alterada? ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?

Harry y yo nos miramos.

―Hermione tiene mucha razón de estar alterada ―dijo finalmente, desviando mi mirada―. No intervendré en la situación. Ella es perfectamente capaz de solucionarla. Confío en ella.

Respiré profundo antes de regresar mis ojos a Molly Weasley.

Bill la tomó del codo ―Discúlpate, mamá.

Su cara se tornó morada. Iba a abrir la boca, pero fue otra horrible voz la que habló. Ginny.

―Mamá, _por favor_, me estás poniendo en evidencia ―siseó intentando sonreír a los invitados que estaban lejos y no podían escucharla―. Ni siquiera he podido hablar a solas con Harry sobre esto. No hagas un espectáculo con el Escudo de Harry. Vamos a casa, no quiero seguir aquí.

Molly dio un paso atrás. Yo la seguí.

―No olvide disculparse, señora Weasley ―le dije.

Ginny se interpuso entre nosotras ―¿Por qué rayos no entiendes? _No eres nadie_. Esa espada y esos ojos dorados no me dan miedo. Ni siquiera tu patético plan de utilizar a Harry funcionará. Si lo que realmente deseas es demostrar quién eres, aléjate de él porque si no siempre serás recordada como la escudo de Harry Potter, la muggle caza fortunas de Harry Potter, _la huérfana a la que le tuvo __lástima__ el gran Harry Potter_.

Apreté la espada, lista para enterrarla en su horrible cara pecosa. El susurro general de los magos y brujas le daban la razón a Ginny. Palabras como "huérfana", "escudo", "muggle" y "loca" se repetían sin freno. Las voces se convirtieron en un remolino cuyo centro era mi cerebro. Empecé a agitarme. Yo no estoy preparada para esto. Lo mío es el estudio, el análisis, el acto pasivo. Mi piel se erizó al sentir la magia que despertó en las personas que me rodeaban. _Magia. Magia. La magia que aniquiló a mis padres. La magia que le otorgó fortuitamente reconocimiento a Harry. La magia que ahora dicta que debo elegir a una persona para que cambie el mundo. La magia que me define como un maldito objeto_.

Metí los dedos en mi cabello hasta pescar la tiara de diamantes. La arranqué de mi cabeza y la tiré en el piso del salón, consiguiendo un silencio absoluto.

―Renuncio a esta parodia ―dije temblando. Me giré hacia Harry para verlo a los ojos y que no quedara duda de lo que iba a declarar―. Renuncio a ti. A lo que representas. A lo que me has traído. _Renuncio_.

Envainé mi espada y salí del salón.

A la mitad de las escaleras, lejos de la gente, Harry me alcanzó.

―¿Hermione qué rayos te pasa? ―me tomó del brazo. Se veía muy alterado― ¿Por qué dijiste eso último?

―No quiero seguir con esto ―murmuré seria―. Me arrepiento de haber continuado una relación contigo después de la muerte de mis padres. No tengo por qué soportar este universo absurdo y sinsentido. Soy una muggle. Quiero recuperar la vida tranquila que me esperaba. Deseo ir a la universidad, hacer un doctorado, viajar para seguir estudiando. Aquí lo único que me espera es vivir bajo tu sombra, esperando patéticamente que algún día tu mundo se dé cuenta de quién soy realmente. No puedo con eso.

Harry apretó su mano en mi brazo, casi lastimándome ―Me niego a creer que la Hermione que amo pueda decir eso. Tú no eres así de egoísta. Tú elegiste una espada para _proteger_ a quienes Voldemort ha dañado. ¿Ahora los vas a abandonar?

Cerré los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas. No quiero a esta gente. No soporto la magia. ¿Por qué seguí con esto? ¿Por qué debería importarme ser un maldito Escudo sin Magia y esforzarme en hacer un nuevo cargo mágico para proteger a los muggles? Bien podría largarme a Suiza y trabajar en un laboratorio por el resto de mi vida, dedicarme a una investigación que me diera el Nobel. Ser una muggle genio sin preocupaciones. ¿Por qué decidí ponerme vestido y traer una espada? _¿Por qué me encariñé tanto con Harry Potter?_

―Déjame ir ―supliqué en un sollozo.

Harry me soltó automáticamente. Mientras me giraba para irme volvió a hablarme.

―Hermione comprendo que no es fácil para ti…

―¡No comprendes! ―grité volviendo a mirarlo― No comprendes lo que es tener mi cerebro. Lo que significa no poder olvidar _nada_. Me han denigrado cada día de mi existencia. Me han humillado, criticado, hecho burla, maltratado de distintas formas y en varios niveles. A pesar de eso yo quiero protegerlos ―empecé a llorar histérica―. Yo _puedo_ protegerlos. No soportaría escuchar que Voldemort acabó con otra familia. Pero estoy harta de luchar por quienes me rechazan. Tengo miedo.

Respiré profundo antes de continuar.

―Me cuesta trabajo aceptar esa parte de mí. La Hermione opuesta a la razón. La que es incapaz de seguir viendo a un elfo ser abusado. La que desea que el cruel e injusto caiga. La que prefiere olvidar la universidad con tal de ofrecer una mejor oportunidad de vida a otras personas. La que en vez de demostrar con sus actos que las "reglas" del Escudo sin Magia no existen, se detiene con tal de seguir siendo tu novia. A esa Hermione siempre le va mal. Debo continuar siendo la Hermione racional y fría, porque apenas así puedo con el dolor que siento por ser huérfana y por quererte tanto. Es imposible que continúe con mi plan de proteger a los demás cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de enfrentar a un montón de magos en una fiesta. Esto me supera.

Harry me miró de forma muy extraña. No quise hacer el esfuerzo de interpretarlo, sabía que era inútil. Dio un paso hacia mí, colocando la punta de sus dedos en mis mejillas, obligándome a verlo directo a los ojos… de nuevo.

―Mione, estás equivocada. No estás dividida entre una personalidad racional y otra compasiva o emocional. Tú eres la fusión de esas dos. Deja de actuar únicamente a través de una de ellas. Aprende a equilibrar tus emociones.

―¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ―susurré sintiendo el calor de su rostro sobre el mío.

―Lo hiciste conmigo desde que nos conocimos. ¿No lo crees?

La verdad no me sentía con la entereza para negar o aceptar lo que Harry dijo. Así que le dije lo único de lo que estaba segura.

―Odio la magia.

Harry bajó sus manos, alejándose lentamente de mí.

―Entonces me odias. La magia es parte de lo que soy.

―Perdón.

Fue lo último que le dije. De nuevo no estoy segura si me disculpé por odiar la magia o por tirar la tiara de diamantes que me prestó. Quizá me disculpé porque me estaba despidiendo de él.

Terminé de subir las escaleras, directo al cuarto donde Daniel dormía. Esta Navidad es la primera que pasaría sin mi familia. El plan de este año era viajar a Francia con los tíos Allamand, quienes tenían un precioso chalet a media hora de los Campos Elíseos. Mamá estuvo practicando conmigo su francés durante meses, y papá soñaba con pasar sus vacaciones comiendo _foie gras_. La Navidad nunca me interesó en especial, aunque la aceptaba porque papá siempre conseguía darme un regalo práctico para mis estudios. Eso se lo agradecí cada año con un abrazo. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle agradecido igual a mamá el _shepherd's pie _que me cocinó cada mañana de Navidad desde que cumplí nueve años.

Mañana despertaría sin familia. Y no sería la única.

Daniel y yo tenemos el plan de ir a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres. Luego ir a tomar té y comer pastelillos. Pasar el día entero juntos. No sé por qué sólo quiero estar con él mañana. Ahora debo calcular cómo regresar en la noche a mi departamento, pues no estoy dispuesta a pasar otro día en la mansión de Neville. Me siento sucia por estar en el mundo que aniquiló a mis padres, lo peor es que antes de pelarme con Harry ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Al entrar al cuarto de Daniel lo descubrí todavía despierto, mirando por la ventana.

―¡Herm! ―sonrió al verme― Estaba contando los carruajes y escobas que llegaron con los invitados. Debe haber mucha gente abajo… ¿estás bien?

La señora Longbottom decidió que Daniel no podía asistir a la fiesta, y lo mandó a dormir temprano. La justificación fue que era demasiado pequeño para involucrarse en cocteles, aunque estoy segura que fue para evitar más drama mediático, después de todo Daniel era protegido de Lord Potter-Black, lo cual era suficiente para convertirse en noticia de primera plana.

―No ―respondí―. Me marcho de la mansión.

Daniel frunció el ceño ―¿Por qué?

―Es complicado.

No sabía cómo explicarle que racionalmente sé que la magia no es culpable de la muerte de mis padres o de la fama de Harry, pero que emocionalmente la culpo por completo.

―¿Me vas a llevar contigo? ―su pregunta fue lenta, preparada para el rechazo.

―Ahora mismo, sí. Iremos a la tumba de nuestros padres. Cámbiate de ropa. Pasaremos la media noche con ellos. Mañana temprano te devolveré aquí.

Daniel me obedeció. Al terminar de ponerse su abrigo me habló.

―Yo quiero irme contigo. Para siempre ―sus lindos ojos brillaron por las lágrimas―. La abuela Augusta y la señora Andrómeda son muy buenas conmigo. También Luna y Harry. La comida es deliciosa. Es un lugar genial… pero no quiero vivir aquí. Quiero estar contigo.

―Sabes que no tengo la estabilidad económica para hacerlo, Dan ―respondí volviendo a sentir que quería llorar.

―Aquí no siento que mis padres estén muertos ―dijo de golpe.

Miré bien su pequeña figura ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―En la mansión de Neville me siento de vacaciones. Es como una pausa. Lejos del barrio muggle donde vivíamos, donde la vida continuó en _play_. Allá mis padres están muertos. Aquí sólo hay gente linda y amable que hace magia para pasar el tiempo. La señora Andrómeda me ha explicado muchas veces lo que significa ser mago, y yo también lo siento, ¿sabes? Hay algo dentro de mí que está conectado con algo mayor que rige el universo. Supongo que esa es la magia. Pero creo que no puedo terminar de aceptar esa conexión, cada vez que la magia es más obvia en mí me parece que me alejo sin remedio de mis padres. Del recuerdo de mis padres.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo. Hice cuenta de las horas que he pasado con Daniel desde que llegué a la mansión. Lo he tenido muy abandonado. Permití que las señoras Longbottom y Tonks se hicieran cargo de él, cuando es _mi obligación_ velar por su bienestar.

―Es muy justo lo que dices ―murmuré contra su cabello―. Yo siento algo parecido. Lo mejor será que discutamos bien qué queremos hacer. No te dejaré aquí si no es lo que quieres, Dan.

Me devolvió el abrazo ―Gracias… ¿podemos ir a ver a nuestros padres ahora?

―Claro que sí.

Salimos hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión. En los jardines el viento nocturno nos golpeó con fuerza. Revisé que la chamarra de Daniel estuviera bien cerrada. Caminamos unos metros y Kitsune bajó corriendo una colina para encontrarme, se enredó en mis piernas, motivándome a seguir adelante. No había luna, así que la oscuridad me hizo tropezar un par de veces. Finalmente llegamos a la cochera. Cogí las llaves del Mustang y le ordené a Daniel que se subiera y abrochara el cinturón. Sé que a Harry no le molestará que use su carro un rato. Kitsune se trepó antes de que Daniel cerrara la puerta.

Arranqué. Dimos la curva empedrada que cruzaba el jardín más grande. Las luces delanteras del carro alcanzaban a cubrir un poco más de tres metros frente a nosotros. Con la niebla y la oscuridad era difícil ver. Por eso cuando vi a esa mujer frené de golpe.

El parachoques del Mustang quedó a medio metro de las rodillas de la desconocida. Miré sus ojos azules y sentí un escalofrío.

―Hola, querida ―me dijo sonriendo con fascinación―. Baja del carro para que podamos hablar.

Daniel abrazó a Kitsune ―Me da miedo.

Le di la razón a Daniel. La mujer rodeó el carro hacia mi puerta, al verla de cerca pude reconocerla. Estuvo con Neville hace un par de horas.

―¿Qué quieres? ―pregunté sin atreverme a quitar el seguro.

―Conocerte. Es importante. Baja.

Su voz era vanidosa y dulce. Metí primera velocidad para arrancar en cuanto ella estuviera lejos del camino.

―Oh, no, quieres escapar de mí, ¿verdad? No lo permitiré.

Al siguiente instante la ventana de mi puerta estalló. Apenas tuve oportunidad de girarme para proteger a Daniel de los vidrios. Sentí la espalda arder y algo tibio resbalar. Sangre.

―Daniel, debes correr hacia la mansión. Busca a Harry o Neville. ¡Ve!

Le abrí la puerta y lo empujé fuera. Me giré hacia la mujer desconocida y me aventé contra ella para darle tiempo a Daniel para escapar.

Caí de bruces. La mujer me evadió con un sencillo giro de su cadera. Con la luz amarilla de los faros del carro atrás, ella se veía mucho más espeluznante. Un brillo plateado me llamó la atención. _Imposible_.

―¿Ahora crees en el destino? ―me dijo levantando su espada samurái. El filo relampagueó al impulsarse contra mí.

Un gruñido detuvo la espada. Kitsune mordió el tobillo de la mujer, desviando el golpe letal. Me arrastré hacia atrás, intentando recuperarme del miedo.

―Así que este es tu zorro ―pateó a Kitsune.

―¡No! ―grité intentando ir por él, pero ella me puso la espada enfrente.

―Desenvaina, Hermione. No quiero que esta pelea sea _tan_ fácil.

Reaccioné con lo que dijo. Saqué mi espada, intentando demostrar la misma seguridad que antes con la señora Weasley, pero esta mujer era distinta. Me daba terror.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunté calculando cuánto tiempo le faltaba a Daniel para llegar a la mansión y pedir ayuda.

―Soy Apolline Dolohov. No es que te suene mi nombre, naturalmente.

―¿Por qué quieres luchar conmigo?

Apolline se colocó en una posición extraña, con la punta de su espada directo hacia mi corazón.

―¿No has hecho la tarea, Hermione? Creí que a estas alturas ya tendrías resuelto el asunto del Escudo sin Magia.

Apreté el mago de la espada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ver con ese tema? _Honestamente_.

―No dedico tiempo a lo absurdo ―respondí.

Apolline comenzó a reír ―Tan patética… espera, ¿qué mierda de espada es esa? ¡No tiene filo!

―Sakabatō no es ninguna mierda ―chisté molesta―. Es la espada del más grande samurái del siglo XIX. Es la promesa del respeto a la vida.

―Una espada es para matar ―dijo Apolline, sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente volviéndose dorados―. Y quien decide usar una espada se convierte en asesino. Terminemos con esto, Hermione. Pronto verás a tus queridos padres.

En un parpadeo estaba casi sobre mí. Instintivamente alcé a sakabatō, frenando la estocada. Mis brazos retumbaron por la fuerza. Antes de poder recuperarme Apolline lanzó otro golpe. Bajé mi espada para defenderme, pero fue muy tarde. El muslo izquierdo empezó a sangrarme profundamente. Caí de rodillas, abrumada por el terrible dolor. Jamás había padecido una herida de este calibre, no hay forma de describir el sufrimiento que sentía. La vista casi se me nubló.

Apolline se paró frente a mí ―Has llevado una vida muy fácil, ¿verdad, querida? No sabes controlar el dolor. Pobrecita, ¿y así planeabas cambiar la historia del mundo? Tan miserable.

―No… creo… en… el… Escudo… sin… Magia… ―dije entre sollozos.

―Esa será tu tragedia. Yo, al contrario, _vivo_ del Escudo sin Magia. Puede que a ti todo esto te haya provocado pérdidas y sufrimiento, pero a mí me salvó la vida. Ahora no permitiré que tú me lo arrebates. Despídete de este mundo.

Alzó su espada. Cerré los ojos. _Mamá… Papá…_

_Harry… "Me niego a creer que la Hermione que amo pueda decir eso. Tú no eres así de egoísta. Tú elegiste una espada para proteger a quienes Voldemort ha dañado. ¿Ahora los vas a abandonar?"_

En momentos así era más fácil tomar la decisión. Además, mi vida no me pertenece, es de mis padres que se sacrificaron por ella.

Abrí los ojos y calculé la forma en cómo iba a dar la estocada final por la posición de sus piernas y brazos. Tardé menos de un segundo en hacerlo. Para un golpe mortal sólo había una posibilidad, así que me tiré hacia la dirección contraria. La espada se enterró en el pasto verde.

La pierna se me dobló, grité por el dolor, pero me obligué a poner más distancia entre las dos. Concentré _todo_ mi cerebro en planear una estrategia para seguir viva hasta que Daniel regresara con ayuda. Dos segundos después supe qué tenía que hacer. Es una cuestión de probabilidades, no importa qué tan entrenada sea una persona, la colocación de sus puntos de apoyo y el ángulo de sus principales coyunturas siempre dirá cómo se moverá.

Algo debió cambiar en mí porque Apolline se retrajo en una postura de defensa. Tal vez creía que yo también sabía usar mi espada. Era una ventaja que no podía perder. Me incliné suavemente hacia adelante. Seguí mirando la posición de sus pies y su cadera, de tan lejos no podía utilizar la espada, así que podía ignorar sus hombros por ahora. De pronto Apolline explotó hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Pretendía llegar hacia mí con un zigzag que evita que pueda ver con claridad sus pies. Me mantuve quieta sin parpadear. Calculé la velocidad y el largo de sus pasos contra la distancia que le faltaba, menos la inclinación que necesitaría para darme una estocada. Conté un segundo antes de girarme treinta grados a la izquierda.

Evadí la estocada.

Miré la tensión en su rodilla derecha, el ángulo de su espalda. Había tres movimientos posibles que podría hacer, pero la forma en cómo sostenía la espada la delató. Brinqué hacia mi izquierda, usando a sakabatō como escudo contra la estocada. Giré sobre mi propio eje para encajar el mango en sus costillas. Apolline utilizó su entrenamiento para escapar de eso. Vi que sus piernas hicieron un esfuerzo extra para evadir mi golpe, así que no perdí un segundo en plantar mi pie junto a suyo, desequilibrándolo por lo mal que cayó al eludirme. Habría salido bien de no ser porque la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearme. Apolline movió la espada hacia mi cadera, fue demasiado rápido para poder verlo. Entre el dolor y el mareo estaba perdiendo la concentración, no conseguía hacer cuentas tan rápido. Tenía que detener esto ya. Revisé su estatura y calculé dónde estaba su hígado. Apreté a sakabatō y la lancé con la fuerza que me quedaba hacia ese punto. Apolline metió su espada para desviar el golpe, pero sakabatō terminó en el riñón, y Apolline chilló yéndose para atrás.

Ambas caímos en sentido opuesto a la otra.

Temí que el corte en mi muslo fuera directo en la arteria femoral. La velocidad en la que perdía sangre me confirmaba ese pensamiento. Miré hacia Apolline, preguntándome tantas cosas sobre ella y la poca información que me soltó. Observé satisfecha el músculo reventado donde sakabatō asestó. Traumatismo renal, grado IV.

Más tranquila de saber que Apolline no conseguirá pararse, me dejé llevar por la inconciencia. Lo último que pensé fue que este día es de los peores de mi vida.

* * *

Entré corriendo a la mansión. Empujé a una señora con un horrible sombrero de animales disecados y me fui abriendo camino entre túnicas feas. La gente estaba callada, escuchando un discurso. Era Harry quien hablaba, estaba parado en medio de todos, junto a Neville. Brinqué para interrumpirlos y pedir ayuda para Hermione, pero un par de manos me agarraron a tiempo.

―Daniel, silencio. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―era la abuela Augusta.

―¡Abuela, yo…! ―me lanzó un hechizo para dejarme sin voz.

―No puedo creer que hayas desobedecido. Suficiente drama ha tenido esta fiesta, contrólate. Deja que Harry termine de hablar, entonces _tú y yo hablaremos jovencito_.

La miré desesperado. ¡Hermione necesitaba ayuda! Volteé hacia Harry, intentando llamar su atención, pero la abuela me sostuvo muy firme.

Harry sonreía muy serio hacia la gente que lo rodeaba, su voz era pausada. Nunca lo vi actuar tan… adulto.

―Hace un año mi hermano Neville Longbottom y yo tomamos los anillos de nuestras familias y decidimos comenzar nuestra etapa como Señores de la Casa Potter y Longbottom. A mí hasta me tocó de refilón la Casa Black ―le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, quien estaba junto a Madam Bones. Varios rieron―. El motivo que nos llevó a tomar esa decisión fue casi infantil. Queríamos más libertad para ir y venir de Hogwarts, para asistir a las audiencias del Wizengamot, para que el mundo supiera que éramos más que un par de niños escondidos tras la falda de su abuela. Ahora me arrepiento de haber tomado el anillo Potter por esas razones, así que corregiré mi error: como último Potter en el mundo dedicaré mi vida a la conservación de los valores que hacen digna a nuestra sociedad y que ya mencioné antes: _vida _y_ respeto. _Por un futuro incluyente, progresista y moderno, por la continuidad de las costumbres mágicas y sus antiguas familias, por la bienvenida a nueva sangre mágica que vigorizará nuestro mundo. Por ustedes, amigos, familiares y juiciosos ciudadanos mágicos. Por ustedes, yo, Harry James Potter, alzaré mi varita contra el racismo, la discriminación e intolerancia. Y _sé_ que contaré con cada uno de ustedes porque, al igual que yo, están hartos de vivir en el miedo. El inicio de la caída de Voldemort comienza hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis.

Alcancé a ver que Sirius y Neville comenzaron el aplauso. Luego el resto de magos también aplaudió. Creí que era el final del discurso, así que me aventé contra Harry, pero la abuela volvió a jalarme lejos de él.

Harry, llevaba un rato intentando pedir calma, cuando lo logró ya estaba sonrojado.

―Su reacción me llena de esperanza ―dijo con lentitud, mirando a los ojos de cada persona que tenía lo suficientemente cerca―. No es mi objetivo convertirme en Ministro de Magia ni postularme para dirigir la oficina de Aurores. Ya contamos con geniales individuos en esos puestos. De hecho espero que la política y yo nunca seamos buenos amigos ―completó sacando varias sonrisas―. Así que haré uso de mis derechos ciudadanos y solicito formalmente al Ministro de Magia Scrimgeor, al Jefe del Wizengamot Diggory y al Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos Dumbledore que _por suerte_ están reunidos esta noche, que oficien la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica, de la que seré fundador y líder.

―Joven Harry ―dijo paternal un viejo con la túnica más ridícula que he visto―, me alegra verte tan entusiasmado por ayudar a tu comunidad, ¿quizá demasiado emocionado? Deberías pensar con seriedad la decisión que estas tomando. La lucha contra Voldemort no es un juego.

―Director Dumbledore ―respondió Harry―, jamás consideraría un juego el asesinato de mis padres, la tortura insufrible que vivieron los señores Longbottom, o el abuso de poder e impunidad que padece nuestra comunidad. Mi propuesta es que la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica intervenga directamente en cualquier conflicto que ponga en riesgo los derechos de los ciudadanos mágicos. La Cofradía responderá por ellos, los financiará para su defensa y en casos concretos, como Voldemort, atacará.

Dumbledore iba a decir algo, pero otro señor tomó la palabra.

―En mil novecientos noventa y cuatro mi hijo fue asesinado. Fue en Hogwarts, el lugar que muchos consideran el más seguro del mundo. Cedric… _Cedric _tenía un futuro brillante. Hasta la fecha sigo esperando que el Ministerio haga justicia, pero además de un par de palabras de aliento no recibí nada. ¿Por qué Voldemort está fuera de nuestras leyes? ¿Por qué debe quedar impune? Si nuestro gobierno no puede hacerse cargo, entonces voto a favor de la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica, y en cuanto se abra pediré ayuda para rescatar la memoria de mi hijo.

Otro señor intervino ―Es ilegal fundar lejos de la Cámara del Wizengamot una organización de este tipo. Debemos debatirlo, leer la propuesta, negociar hasta dónde tendrán autonomía.

Harry sacó su varita. _Todos_ dieron un paso atrás.

―Ministro de Magia ―dijo Harry―, el único ser que se considera y actúa con autonomía de _su_ gobierno es Voldemort. ¿No me estará comparando con él, verdad?

Las familias miraron escandalizadas al Ministro.

Dumbledore intercedió de inmediato ―Como antiguo miembro del Wizengamot y actual Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos propongo que se abra sesión _ahora_ mismo en la Cámara del Wizengamot y lleguemos a una decisión razonable.

_¡Como sea! _Pensé. ¡Hermione necesita ayuda, dejen de hablar de tonterías!

―Me niego ―dijo Harry―, como líder de la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica mis actos siempre estarán bajo la supervisión de mi comunidad. Dentro de la Cámara del Wizengamot muy pocos tenemos el lujo de tener asiento, así que no tomaré decisiones ahí. Si la gente lo desea, retiraré mi propuesta ahora mismo, pero no iré a la Cámara, pues iría en contra de los ideales de la Cofradía.

―Pero ni siquiera sabemos cuáles son los ideales de la Cofradía, muchacho ―dijo el Ministro.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Creo que el nombre es bastante claro: ¡libertad y tolerancia!

―_¡Libertad y tolerancia! _―gritó Neville a punto. La gente se unió como si fuera un himno.

El escándalo se volvió contra el Ministro. Miré a dos reporteros dictar como bólidos a una pluma mágica que escribía sin cesar, sus fotógrafos capturando la escena cientos de veces.

El Ministro no aguantó más ―¡De acuerdo! Doy mi voto para la fundación de la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica…

Dumbledore lo miró desesperado. Miró a la gente desesperada y al Ministro. Cuando habló fue para dar su voto, y la gente celebró histérica el triunfo de Harry.

La abuela Augusta me soltó por la emoción. Corrí hacia Harry. Al llegar Neville lo estaba abrazando.

―Me hubiera gustado que Hermione estuviera aquí ―dijo Harry.

Neville palmeó su espalda ―Ella tiene derecho a pasar por crisis, hermano. No es fácil lo que se le viene encima. Cuando se entere de esto te felicitará con un beso.

―No creo, se despidió muy raro de mí, como si algo ya no estuviera bien entre nosotros.

Ignoré lo que dijo y me azoté contra él. Harry se giró para verme.

―¿Dan? ¿Qué haces despierto? ―miró sospechoso mi chamarra― ¿Ibas a salir a algún lado?

Abrí la boca desesperadamente. Neville entendió que estaba bajo un hechizo y me lo quitó.

―…y está loca, quiere matar a Hermione! ―fue lo que se escuchó de toda mi explicación.

Harry me tomó de los hombros ―¿Quién? _¿Dónde?_

―¡En el jardín oeste!

Dos reporteros nos interrumpieron.

―¡Lord Potter-Black! ¿Se puede tomar a la Cofradía como una declaración de guerra contra Voldemort?

Harry los miró desesperados, me tomó de la mano, apretándola mucho ―El único objetivo de la Cofradía es la paz. No habrá guerra. Les daré una entrevista exclusiva _mañana_. ¡Adiós!

Aparecimos en el inicio del jardín oeste.

―¿Dónde está Hermione? ―gritó Harry.

―¡Por allá!

Corrí frente a él, escuchándolo gruñir por qué rayos Hermione no lo invocó cuando tuvo problemas. A lo lejos vi a Hermione y la loca espeluznante _luchando_. Se movían acompasadas, como siguiendo a la otra en un baile de espadas. De pronto Hermione se giró bruscamente y la loca espeluznante gritó. Ambas cayeron al pasto.

―¡Herm!

―¡Mione!

Harry se desplomó junto a Hermione, inclinándose sobre ella.

―Todavía respira. Está sangrando mucho. Debemos curarla… ¡joder, la magia no la afecta!

Comencé a llorar. Herm se veía muy blanca ―¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―No la puedo aparecer en San Mungo, además no serviría de nada. Debemos llevarla a un hospital muggle. Debe haber uno cerca de aquí…

Ambos miramos hacia el carro aún prendido a unos metros de nosotros.

Harry desapareció unos segundos. Al regresar traía a Tonks y Luna.

―Merlín, Harry, ¿por qué nos haces esto? ―chistó Luna con los ojos rojos― Estábamos hablando en privado.

―¡Hermione está muriendo! ―grité desesperado― ¡Ayúdenla!

Tonks le quitó el velo a Luna y lo usó para amarrar la pierna de Herm.

―¿Qué le pasó? ¿y quién es ella? ―señaló a la loca espeluznante.

Luna gritó señalando hacia la oscuridad. Una sombra se movía hacia nosotros.

Harry se interpuso, sacando la varita.

―Tonks, lleva a Hermione al hospital, _pronto_. Luna, protege a Daniel. Yo me haré cargo de Dolohov.

―_¿Dolohov_? ―gimió Luna abrazándome detrás de Harry― ¿Cómo atravesó la protección de Longbottom Manor?

Miré a Tonks cargar a Herm hacia el carro. Escuché los vidrios tronar bajo el peso de Tonks cuando aceleró, y vi el Mustang perderse a lo lejos. Quise preocuparme por Herm, pero el corazón acelerado de Luna y su temblor me trasmitieron miedo _por nosotros_.

La sombra encendió su varita ―Buenas noches, Potter. Espero no te moleste que recoja a mi _adorada_ hija.

―Lo siento, Dolohov ―respondió Harry―. Tengo toda la intención de joderte aquí mismo. _¡Reducto!_

* * *

Entreabrí los ojos, asqueada y dolida. Las luces intermitentes de los faroles de la calle me pagaban en la cara. Escuché el motor del carro debajo de mí y la voz alterada de Tonks pedirme que siguiera con ella. Honestamente ¿A dónde quiere que vaya con este dolor en la pierna?

De lejos llegó el sonido de ambulancias. Un hospital. _Bien pensado, Tonks._ Sentí el carro derrapar y luego el freno más abrupto de mi vida. Alguien abrió la puerta más cercana a mi cabeza. Reconocí el uniforme de inmediato, un paramédico. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. El sueño era demasiado fuerte. Sentí unos brazos tibios rodearme y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Parpadeé confundida y alcancé a ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados del otro lado de la calle, lejos de donde el paramédico me llevaba. Qué importa, sólo quiero dormir.

* * *

**Notas: **quiero aclarar que esta es la segunda versión del capítulo entero. Hace una semana escribí el capítulo 15 y no me gustó, hoy lo reescribí entero. De verdad creo que quedó mejor que el original, pero espero sus comentarios.

**Lo imperdible del capítulo **_**más largo**_** de Escudo sin Magia:**

-Harry demostrando que, a pesar de lo que intenta aparentar, es un ser nato para la política.

-Harry explicándole a Hermione que es momento de que conozca su lado de la historia.

-Hermione preparándose un sándwich frente al mundo mágico.

-Ron siendo un imbécil, como de costumbre. Susan Bones llorando porque sabe que Neville ama a Luna.

-Neville diciéndole _papá_ a Sirius.

-Harry y Hermione algo bromeando y casi-bailando.

-La escena de Molly y Ginny. Sí, Molly golpeó a Hermione. Sí, va a pagar por eso, pero no en este capítulo.

-Hermione envuelta en una crisis. Su lado más bondadoso quiere continuar con su plan contra Voldemort, pero su memoria perfecta no le permite dejar atrás muchos traumas que la volvieron arrogante y egoísta. Está en la encrucijada de olvidar el mundo mágico y _a Harry_ o mantenerse firme pese al infame trato de la comunidad mágica.

-Daniel habla por primera vez en muchos capítulos. No ha sufrido la muerte de sus padres porque el ambiente que lo rodea es como un sueño. Desea volver a su vida y llorar en serio a sus padres. Además le pide más atención a Hermione.

-Apolline… ella nos dio todas las pistas en este capítulo sobre qué trama y quién es realmente. Sí, también usa una espada, y le pregunta a Hermione si por eso _por fin_ cree en el destino. De nuevo vemos la confrontación de la lógica de Hermione contra la cultura mágica.

-Hermione pateando el trasero de Apolline. Puede que nuestra chica aún no sepa manejar la espada, pero _nadie_ le puede ganar en estrategia. Sobrevivió y con ello su decisión de mantenerse al servicio de un mundo mejor.

-Harry fundando la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica. Hizo trampa al colocar la presión pública ante el Ministro. El señor Diggory lo apoyó por Cedric, así que derrotó por mayoría de votos a Dumbledore. La lucha política entre Harry y Dumbledore acaba de comenzar. De la Cofradía sabremos más en el capítulo siguiente.

-Tonks llevando a Hermione a un hospital… donde la castaña siente cierto cosquilleo y además mira a una persona de ojos dorados. No olviden eso, ya saben que me encanta dejar pistas de lo que luego resulta muy relevante.

**Entre todo Harry y Hermione tuvieron una pelea que dejó a ambos mal. He intentado que su relación se profundice muy a su manera, pero es natural que también tengan desacuerdos o, como en este caso, conflictos por causas "externas". Sé que lo resolverán.**

**En fin. Este capítulo tiene como 10mil palabras más de lo acostumbrado, pero no fue homogéneo. Creo que metí información de muchas cosas, no sé si funcionó realmente. Di el mejor esfuerzo.**

**Agradecimientos a: Lotus-one, CeAn, Irlanda y su (su: pff, tenías razón, vi la película, me gustó mucho!)**

**Saludos, **

**Less.**

.

.


	16. Define YO quiero

**Nota: **Cometí un error: en el prólogo Sirius menciona que Cedric sobrevive tras el torneo de los tres magos. Pues no es así. Jaja, lo siento Cedric, aquí también sigues muerto. Gracias a quienes me señalaron ese detalle, lo corregiré en la edición final del fanfic.

**Personaje nuevo: googleen a Dudley O'shaughnessy,** en él me inspiré para su descripción física. Sabrán a quién me refiero.

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

**Define "**_**yo**_** quiero"**

…_¿No has hecho la tarea, Hermione? Creí que a estas alturas ya tendrías resuelto el asunto del Escudo sin Magia…_

**Her**

…_Yo vivo del Escudo sin Magia… me salvó la vida…_

**mio**

…_.No permitiré que tú me lo arrebates…_

**ne**

…_¡Despídete de este mundo!..._

Mamá…

―_¿Qué tienes, cariño? ―escuché a mamá entrar a la recámara. Me destapé un poquito para poder mirarla._

―_Me duele la cabeza._

_Se acercó apresurada. Su precioso cabello rubio agitándose con cada paso. Al inclinarse sobre mí puso los labios fríos en mi frente. Fue un beso. Tuvo algo de mágico, pues durante ese instante dejé de sentir escalofríos. _

―_Tienes fiebre. Iré por una bolsa de hielo…_

―_Mamá…_

_Se giró a punto de salir del cuarto. Sus gesto lleno de preocupación._

―_¿Qué pasa, pequeña?_

―_No me dejes ―respondí sin pensarlo. Era obvio que mamá tenía que irse para coger la bolsa de hielo y ayudarme a sanar, ¿por qué la detenía? _

_Miré el espacio entre nosotras. La alfombra púrpura parecía un océano extendiéndose sin freno. Comencé a respirar muy agitada. Ella no se podía ir… no podía dejarme ahora… _

_Mamá se vio decidida, y de pronto atravesó el océano de alfombra para llegar de nuevo conmigo. Me sonrió al abrazarme ―¡Nunca, mi niña! ―susurró contra mi mejilla, acariciando mi cabello esponjado ―Nunca…_

**Her**

―_Nunca…_

**mio**

―_Nunca…_

**ne**

Después de la oscuridad lo primero que vi fue un rayo plateado. De lejos escuché el grito de Harry. ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

―_¡Reducto!_

Sombras se alzaron en círculos extraños a mi alrededor. Quimeras de ojos verdes y rojos. Cada una sostenía una varita. Del remolino se formaron cuatro seres oscuros. Las quimeras se transformaron en dos hombres. Harry y un mago desconocido. Detrás de ellos, abrazados, Luna y Daniel observaban la danza de magia.

El rayo plateado, producto del encantamiento de Harry, azotó limpio en el pecho del mago desconocido. Nada sucedió.

―_¿Cómo demonios? _―susurró Harry.

―_No te asustes, Potter. No vengo a matarte, sólo debo recoger a mi hija_.

Harry miró hacia la última sombra que tomó forma: Apolline.

―_No me engañas, Dolohov. Tú no tienes hijas. Cual sea tu plan, olvídalo. _

―_Es imposible que me detengas, ¿no ves que soy inmune a la magia?_

Luna se levantó con su varita echando chispas ―_El único ser inmune a la magia es Hermione. _

―_Tal vez _―respondió Dolohov― _¿Por qué no lo comprueban?_

Al siguiente instante Harry y Luna mandaron una cascada de hechizos. Las luces se mezclaron en una explosión aterradora. Cuando pasó el efecto, Dolohov seguía sin un rasguño.

―_Adoro tener la razón _―susurró Dolohov.

Harry tomó a Luna del hombro ―_Agarra a Daniel y vete de aquí. No interrumpas la fiesta. Dile a Neville que revise las protecciones de la mansión. _

―_¿Cómo detendrás a Dolohov?_

―_Podré con él, pero sólo si estoy seguro de que ustedes están bien._

Luna lo abrazó veloz ―_Avisaré a Sirius, Neville y Remus. Vendrán a ayudarte._

Harry le dio la espalda, listo para su duelo contra Dolohov. Al hacerlo sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos.

―_¿Hermione?_

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

¿Quién me llama? …¿Mamá?

**No**

¿Quién eres?

**Di**

**mi**

**nombre**

¿Cómo saberlo? No reconozco tu voz. Necesito más información. ¿Qué significa lo que veo? El recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando mi madre me curó un resfriado. Y esa extraña escena donde Harry pelea contra Dolohov. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

…_¿Ahora crees en el destino?..._

Eso me lo dijo Apolline. Esa loca que intentó matarme. También traía una espada samurái. Creo que, de alguna manera, ella es un Escudo sin Magia como yo. ¿No se supone que sólo puede haber un Escudo por época? Esto demuestra que los magos son los peores en llevar un control de información histórica. Todo carece de sentido. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

De nuevo me llamas. ¿Quién eres?

**Di**

**mi**

**nombre**

¿Acaso lo sé?

_Escuché a mamá entrar en mi cuarto. Seguí bajo las cobijas, intentando ignorarla. Lo que más deseaba era seguir durmiendo. Pasé la noche leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, y _no_ estoy orgullosa de eso. Achacaré esta debilidad a los cambios hormonales producto de la pubertad. Mamá, en cambio, tenía otros planes. Comenzó a hablar acerca de la visita del tío Roger, y de pronto me destapó de golpe. En algún momento también abrió las cortinas de la ventana, y el sol me pegó en los ojos, cegándome por un par de segundos. _

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

Debe haber algo especial en ese recuerdo. Una pista, ¿quizá? El sol…

**Di**

**mi**

**nombre**

Prometea.

* * *

La escena cambió.

A lo lejos, como una esfera turquesa y brillante, el planeta Tierra se mantenía suspendido en su órbita. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante, casi rozándome. Mi sombra se proyectaba eterna sobre el mundo, pues el sol quedaba justo detrás de mí. El espacio, oscuro e inhóspito, me llenó de miedo. Respiré varias veces para no entrar en pánico. Esto es una alucinación. No hay otra posibilidad. Estoy alucinando.

―Eres muy difícil.

Me giré histérica al escuchar esa voz. A mi derecha estaba una preciosa mujer de ojos dorados. La misma que vi antes de llegar al hospital. Tenía rapada la zona superior de sus orejas, dejando una melena castaña en el centro de su cráneo, trenzada hasta llegarle a su cadera. Sus cejas, muy pobladas y delineadas, la hacían ver más pálida. Y su boca era rosa, como de corazón. Usaba un trozo de tela sobre los senos, y un pantalón bombacho hasta los tobillos. Iba descalza. E, igual que yo, flotaba en el espacio.

―¿Prometea? ―pregunté casi sin voz. De alguna manera sabía que era ella, lo cual me desesperaba a niveles extraordinarios. ¿Cómo saber algo que no se ha estudiado?

―Hola, Hermione Jane.

―¿Qué rayos está pasando? ―mascullé.

Prometea se cruzó de piernas, jugando con la falta de gravedad ―Lo que debió pasar hace meses. Durante el solsticio del verano. Desde entonces intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, pero tu cerebro y terquedad me mantuvieron alejada de ti. Al negar categóricamente la veracidad del Escudo sin Magia, negaste mi ayuda.

Me crucé de brazos ―Sigo sin creer en el Escudo sin Magia.

―No es verdad ―replicó divertida―. Al terminar de luchar contra Apolline _supiste_ que el Escudo era real.

Cerré los ojos ―_Esto es una alucinación producto de la anestesia. Esto es una alucinación producto de la anestesia. Esto es una alucinación producto de la anestesia… _

―En serio eres difícil, Hermione Jane.

Abrí los ojos. Seguía en el "espacio" con Prometea.

―De acuerdo ―dije tallándome la cara―, ¿de qué va todo esto?, ¿por qué soy un Escudo?, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?, ¿por qué Apolline parece también ser un Escudo?

Prometea me sonrió maternal ―Comienzas a hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Lamentablemente yo no puedo responderlas.

Giré la mirada ―Honestamente…

―Mi trabajo es presentarte el inicio de tu linaje. Después podrás hablar con otras Escudo que te ayudarán en el camino. Dentro de ti está cada mujer seleccionada por el sol para traer un cambio al mundo. Tienes que aprender a entrar en contacto con ellas para pedir consejo. Por hoy sólo aprenderás el origen de las Hechiceras Solares.

Recordé la vaga explicación de Lupin. Los Escudo sin Magia comenzaron después de la exterminación de las Hechiceras Solares, cuya misión era equilibrar al mundo. Prometea no era un Escudo como yo, era algo más viejo y único. Además, ella poseía magia.

Me sonrió ―¿Ves cómo ahora te aceptas como Escudo?

Apreté la boca. Esa mujer podía leerme la mente.

Prometea soltó un suspiro ―Eres difícil.

―Deja de decirme eso.

―Pues deja de ser difícil ―dijo divertida―. No eres la primera muggle que intenta zafarse de esto, ¿sabes?

―¿Por qué será? ―chisté sarcástica― Oh, tal vez porque tenemos que decidir quién va a cambiar el mundo, ah, y tenemos que aguantar una sociedad mágica que nos odia, y, por supuesto, resignarnos a que nuestra vida ya está encaminada a un fin que _nosotras no elegimos_.

La Hechicera me miró seriamente ―Puedes negarte.

Sentí que el corazón me brincó ―¿Puedo hacerlo? _¿Cómo?_

Tantas posibilidades volvieron a abrirse frente a mí. Universidad. Viajar. Escribir. _Libre albedrío._

Prometea giró los ojos _igual_ que yo lo hago. Eso me hizo enojar.

―Hermione Jane, no te explicaré eso hasta que escuches lo que originalmente debo decirte.

―Pues hazlo ya. Necesito librarme de esta carga. Quiero ser una muggle común y corriente. Bueno, en mi caso es imposible ser común. Soy un genio. Pero tú entiendes.

Me sonrió ―Claro que entiendo… ¿puedo explicarte ahora?

―¡Es lo que te estoy pidiendo!

* * *

_Cuando volví a parpadear ya estaba en otro lugar. La humedad y el mal olor me causó náusea. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que algo me apretaba las muñecas y los tobillos. Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por el techo. _

_Un calabozo._

_Me levanté histérica. Las cadenas en mis muñecas casi me arrancaron los brazos. Gemí adolorida. Sentía golpes en el cuerpo y un ardor insoportable entre las piernas. Empecé a llorar al saber lo que eso significaba. _

_De pronto alguien entró al calabozo. Un hombre enorme y bruto. _

―_¿Qué está pasando? ―chillé, pero el tipo me ignoró y colocó su mano en mi boca, impidiéndome hablar. Me cogió del cabello, casi tronando mi nuca, y clavó sus ojos en mí. Me habló en un español muy rudimentario, casi antiguo._

―_Cállate, bruja. Recibirás una visita. Dale gracias al arzobispo por este último acto de piedad hacia ti. No te lo mereces._

_Me escupió en el ojo antes de dejarme caer. Al salir entró un hombre cargando un pequeño candelabro. La luz dorada me dolió en la piel, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin sentir calor._

―_¡Nakawé! _

_La voz del hombre fue compasiva. Pronto me tuvo entre sus brazos, llorando con su frente pegada a la mía. Alcancé a ver su piel morena y labios gruesos. No era europeo. Parecía más de Centroamérica. _

―_Nakawé, perdón, perdón… ―se limpió los lagrimones, ensuciando su bello rostro por la mugre que yo le pegué. Algo en su mirada me hizo pensar en Harry― Debí protegerte…_

―_No pienses en mí._

_Me escuché hablar, pero no era mi voz. Nakawé, la última Hechicera Solar, según Lupin me dijo, fue… quemada viva por la Santa Inquisición. Oh, no, no, no…_

―_Sé que puedes escapar, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ―susurró desesperado el hombre._

―_Quiero morir. Si sigo escapando sólo traeré más dolor a otros pueblos que sean acusados de esconderme. Se supone que debo traer un equilibrio, pero no lo he conseguido. El resto de mis hermanas están muertas. Quiero irme con ellas._

_El hombre la tomó de los hombros, agitándola ―¿Y dejarnos?, ¿qué pasará con nuestro hijo?_

_Nakawé soltó un par de lágrimas ―El trato fue que los dejarían vivir si yo me entregaba. _

―_¿Y tu misión?, ¿quién se hará cargo de ver por los hijos de Metztli? _

_Hice memoria lo más rápido que pude, separando los morfemas para localizar el idioma al que pertenecía esa palabra. Metztli, del náhuatl, "la luna". Eso me colocaba en lo que ahora es México. Por la información que tengo, debe ser la Nueva España del siglo XVI o XVII. _

_Nakawé sonrió con tristeza ―Los hijos de Metztli no pueden ser defendidos por quienes tenemos magia antigua. ¿Cómo hacer un equilibrio si no conocemos la otra mitad?_

_Intenté encontrarle sentido a esa frase, pero era extraña. El hombre, al contrario, pareció entenderla perfectamente._

―_No quiero vivir sin ti ―dijo después de un rato._

_Nakawé extendió su mano hacia el candelabro. Una de las llamas se desprendió del pabilo y flotó hacia la mano del hombre._

―_Este fuego es mi corazón ―dijo la hechicera con gravedad―. En tu cuerpo residirá como alimento de tu alma, y al morir será la luz que te guíe hacia mí. Tletl_ _iljuitl. Fuego de la pluma de un ave. _

_La llama entró al cuerpo del hombre, dándole un resplandor afectuoso. _

_La puerta del calabozo se abrió y el hombre que me escupió volvió a entrar._

―_Llegó el momento ―dijo satisfecho. _

_El hombre de Nakawé se levantó dispuesto a defenderla, pero fue contenido por otros guardias que llegaron. _

―_Tioseloxochitl tletl, Nakawé… ―dijo el hombre con la voz rota ―¡Tetsmitl tioseloxochitl tletl!_

_Fui arrastrada dentro del cuerpo de Nakawé por los guardias. Mientras recorríamos el tramo hacia una salida iluminada traduje lo último que Nakawé escuchó: siempre viva, mi flor jaguar de fuego. _

_El día me golpeó los ojos, quemándolos. El rugido de tanta gente me mareó. Sentí cómo me manipularon para amarrarme a un poste. Mis pies descalzos se cortaron al pararse sobre un montón de ramas secas. Por fin pude abrir los ojos. La visión fue aterradora. Me iban a quemar viva._

―_¡Bruja!_

―_¡Quemen a la bruja!_

―_¡Hoy el Melévolo llorará a su hija!_

_Debajo de esos gritos de odio, el rezo continuo parecía una sentencia._ Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu Nombre… _intenté quebrar las ataduras de mis brazos, grité desesperada. De pronto olí humo. Alguien prendió la pira detrás de mí. Volví a gritar. _

_El calor me lamió los tobillos, rompiendo mi piel. Me duele. Me duele. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir esto? ¿POR QUÉ?_

_¡PROMETEA!_

* * *

Al tomar otra bocanada de aire ya estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo, lejos de la Nueva España y su Inquisición. Seguí llorando hasta que los pulmones me ardieron. Junto a mí, Prometea se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que recobrara el control.

―¿Por qué? ―sollocé apretando mi garganta― ¿Por qué me hiciste _vivir_ eso?

―Era necesario. Nakawé guardó ese último recuerdo. Ahora se le entrega a cada Escudo sin Magia para que comprenda cuál es su misión.

La miré con odio ―No quiero tener absolutamente _nada_ que ver con el maldito Escudo sin Magia ―apreté los puños al levantarme―. Dijiste que podía negarme. Explícate.

Prometea no pareció feliz al responderme ―Cuando una Escudo muere, dos nacen al siguiente instante. Pasan años hasta que el destino las reúne. Entonces deben decidir cuál de las dos heredará por completo los dones del Escudo. A veces hay un acuerdo mutuo. Otras, como es el caso de Apolline y tú…

Por eso la loca me atacó ―Absurdo. Yo no quiero ser un Escudo. Que Apolline se quede con el trabajo, no me importa.

―Debes decírselo, yo no puedo interferir.

La señalé acusadora ―Pero esta información ya se la diste a Apolline, ¿no es verdad? Seguramente desde el solsticio.

Asintió ―Apolline nunca negó el don que recibió al nacer, por lo tanto pude ponerme en contacto con ella de inmediato.

―Bueno, pues esto se ha resuelto. Apolline será el Escudo sin Magia. Yo no. Y espero jamás volverte a ver ni alucinar con este lugar.

―Hermione Jane, no es una decisión tan sencilla. Puede que las decisiones Apolline no sean las más favorables para el mundo…

―¿Y por eso _yo _me debo preocupar? ―me crucé de brazos― ¿_En serio _depende de mí el destino del mundo? Es ridículo. No permitiré que la magia, ni el destino, ni cualquier ser místico defina mis responsabilidades. Soy libre, ¡tengo derechos!

Prometea sonrió ―Por supuesto. Entonces no nos volveremos a ver. Buena suerte, Hermione Jane.

―Adiós ―mascullé comenzando a sentir que todo se desvanecía.

La voz de Prometea me llegó justo antes de despertar ―Deseo que con los años puedas pensar, sentir y vivir con coherencia.

* * *

La luz blanca me cegó unos segundos. Me dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho y la cadera y… todo. Escuché voces femeninas cerca de mí.

―Ya, abuela…

―¡Nada de _ya_! ¿Saben la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar, señoritas? Luna, esperaba más de ti.

―Lo siento…

―No es culpa de Luna, abuela. Simplemente nos quisimos divertir con la moda muggle, para ellos es muy normal lo que nos pusimos para la fiesta.

―¡Pues para los magos no es normal! Tonks, júrame que no volverás a usar ese… ese pedazo de cuero inmoral.

―Lo prometo… ¡ay, abuela! Deberías escuchar más _rock and roll_.

―¡No me vengas con esas…

―¿Hermione, estás despierta? ―la última voz fue de Gil.

Solté un suave gruñido. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Luna, Tonks, Gil, la señora Longbottom y Fleur rodeándome.

―¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

Gil me tomó la mano ―Dulzura, estás en el London Bridge Hospital. Casi mueres desangrada ―comenzó a llorar―. Yo estaba bailando con Charlie cuando Neville me avisó. Me da tanto gusto que estés mejor ―se inclinó sobre mí para abrazarme.

―Vale, Granger ―dijo Tonks―. Harry y Daniel nos contaron qué vieron, pero seguimos perdidas. ¿Quién te atacó?

Sólo quería saber una cosa ―¿Dónde está Harry?

La señora Longbottom respondió ―Está en _El Profeta_ dando una entrevista exclusiva. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el número de hoy.

La miré confundida ―¿Por qué?

Flur aplaudió ―_Magnifique_, Hermione. Entre Harry y tú llenan las primeras _doce_ páginas del periódico de hoy.

Tonks soltó un bufido ―Estoy segura de que se quemaron la cabeza toda la noche intentando decidir qué encabezado era mejor.

―A mí me pareció adecuado ―replicó Gil pasándome el periódico.

―_Harry Potter declara: es tiempo de paz._ "La Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica se funda." ―miré la foto donde Harry aparecía muy guapo en su túnica negra, dando un discurso. El segundo titular era más extraño― _Escudo sin Magia Granger declara: no soy un objeto. _"Renuncia a la tiara de Lily Potter, comienza la lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos." ―mi foto era bastante buena, tenía mi espada en la papada de Molly Weasley. La columna de tendencia era lo que esperaba― _Meteorito Harrodiano se estrella en el planeta Moda Mágica. _"Lady Geraldine Sun Donovan y Charlie Weasley opacan a Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley, ¿quién es la pareja más sexy?" ―miré divertida a Gil― ¿Lady?

Mi amiga se sonrojó ―Fue culpa de Charlie, _él_ me presentó así.

Las páginas siguientes estaban plagadas de lo mismo. Harry llenó cuatro con el tema de la Cofradía de la Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica. Le escribieron especialistas en política, dos Hechiceros cuya opinión era muy polémica y un profesor de Hogwarts llamado Filius. Después había una entrevista con el Ministerio de Magia: "Sin comentarios", lo cual dio más de qué hablar y especular a que si hubiera declarado algo. Otras entrevistas con Madame Bones: "Lord Potter-Black hace un año pasó el examen para ser Auror Jr. Desde entonces no ha dejado de demostrar que respeta nuestras leyes, costumbres y objetivos. Cuenta con todo el apoyo de mi departamento. Sé que no hará un mal uso de la Cofradía". Albus Dumbledore: "Me preocupa que el joven Harry consiga acabar con _el que no debe ser nombrado_ por reemplazo. Habrá que recordar que incluso el héroe más puro es capaz de terribles actos". Y Amos Diggory: "Conozco a Harry desde que era un chiquillo. Mi Cedric lo tenía en alta estima. Confío en que reformará el gobierno corrupto que nos dirige. Tendrá el apoyo del Wizengamot".

Me dedicaron tres hojas para describir mi vestido, mi espada… la tiara de Lily Potter. ¡Yo no sabía que era de la mamá de Harry! Las reacciones más graves, entre ellas, obviamente, la de Molly Weasley: "Está desquiciada, tiene a Harry bajo su control. ¡Me quiso matar!". Había una columna de opinión que escribió un tal Maksín Füher sobre la "huelga" de preparación de alimentos que comencé al comer los sándwiches durante el banquete, y lo valiosa que era mi contribución a un problema que lleva años siendo ignorado por el Departamento de Regularización y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; concluyó que espera que se establezcan leyes en defensa de los elfos domésticos. Criticaron mi manera de bailar "bruta y sin gracia". Otro periodista se concentró en el tema de mi autonomía, tituló su columna "Escudo o Humano".

La última página era sobre Harry y yo. Cientos de chismes que declararon los invitados de la fiesta. Todos aseguraban que Harry me presentó como su novia, pero seguían sin creerlo. Unos incluso dijeron que Molly estaba organizando la boda entre Ginny y Harry. _Honestamente_.

Cerré el periódico cuando llegué a la sección _Estilo de vida_, sólo alcancé a ver una enorme foto de Gil sonriendo a la cámara. Le dedicaron la columna de moda en la fiesta que escribió P. Patil. Me sentí un poco mareada.

―¿Qué medicamentos me dieron? ―mascullé extrañada por mi lentitud mental.

Tonks se encogió de hombros ―Cosas para evitarte dolor. Ya casi debió pasar su efecto.

Asentí ―Todavía me siento torpe. No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué hacen las cinco aquí?

Se miraron sonriendo extrañamente. Fleur respondió.

―Bueno, Sirius y Remus acompañaron a Neville y Harry a dar la exclusiva. Los Weasley tuvieron una reunión familiar para aclarar no sé qué. Y… ¿la verdad? Hay una razón muy particular.

Esperé a que dijera algo, cuando vi que todas seguían sonriendo como idiotas me desesperé.

―¿Qué es?

Tonks sonrió ―Verás, Granger, cuando estuviste fuera de riesgo pudimos relajarnos. Entonces notamos que cierto paramédico estaba con nosotros en la sala de espera.

Gil continuó ―Por amabilidad le hice la conversación. Le comenté que estaba esperando a que salieras de urgencias, y él me respondió: yo también.

Fruncí el ceño ―¿Esperaba por mí?

―Así que ―dijo Fleur― adivinarás quién se puso a la defensiva.

―_Harry_ ―mascullé cansada.

―Como tu querido novio se tenía que ir al Profeta, nos dejó de "encargadas"

―_Honestamente, _no necesito que me anden vigilando como si fuera una desesperada en busca de cualquier tipo con el cual enrollarme.

Luna me sonrió ―Oh, Herm, hasta yo me preocuparía…

La voz masculina atrajo la atención de todas ―Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

Miré hacia la puerta. Un doctor de mediana edad entró leyendo unos papeles. Sin mirar a nadie pidió que nos dejaran a solas.

―Claro que sí, doc ―respondió Tonks.

Cerré los ojos mientras las escuché marchar. Las drogas me tenían mareada.

―Tiene amigas muy… exóticas, señorita Granger.

Me tensé, ¿podría considerar a esas mujeres verdaderas amigas? ―Gracias. ¿Cuándo podré irme?

―¿Tiene prisa o no le gustan los hospitales?

―Ambas.

―Supongo que por eso nunca se paseó por la facultad de medicina en Cambridge.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la mención de la que fue mi más amada casa de estudios ―Te conozco ―dije lentamente―. Estudiabas en Cambridge cuando yo tenía diez años. Fuiste alumno avanzado de la facultad de medicina. Leí tu tesis sobre las erupciones cutáneas por lupus eritematoso sistémico y cómo _curarlo_ gracias a ellas. Fue cautivador.

―Gracias ―se sonrojó―. Creo que sólo mi sinodal, tú y yo la hemos leído.

Sonreí ―Te cité en un artículo que escribí para una universidad de China. Gusto en conocerte, doctor Jacobs.

―El honor es mío, Hermione Granger. ¿Qué te tajo a Londres? Si no calculo mal deberías de estar a punto de ingresar oficialmente a Cambridge.

―No es así. Sería hasta abril del próximo año. Pero no ingresaré a Cambridge.

Me miró curioso ―¿No te imagino lejos de Cambridge? Eras una celebridad. La pequeña genio que sabe más que los sinodales más viejos, excepto por el doctor Lowell.

―De nuevo te equivocas. Sé más que el doctor Lowell.

―Quizá ahora, pero no cuando tenías diez años. Te recuerdo con el cabello esponjado, rodeada de pilas de libros. El tiempo es interesante, ¿no crees?

Me sentí extraña por la forma en cómo me miró ―¿Cuándo me darás de alta?

Sonrió de nuevo ―Ya lo habría hecho, pero por políticas del hospital tengo que averiguar qué causó la herida con la que llegaste. Es para proteger al paciente en caso de que esté bajo algún tipo de abuso ―sacó un block de notas y una pluma para escribir― ¿Qué causó la herida y bajo qué circunstancias, señorita Granger?

―La herida fue causada por una espada samurái durante un combate. Yo gané, por cierto.

Doctor Jacobs levantó los ojos del block amarillo. Estuvimos un rato mirándonos hasta que él soltó una risita.

―Creí que no podías ser más interesante ―me dijo apuntando con velocidad―. Pondré en tu hoja de registro que ingresaste por un accidente con un cuchillo de cocina. Sólo para evitarte inconvenientes.

Fruncí el ceño ―¿Qué inconvenientes?

Señaló a la ventana ―Hay un grupo de periodistas esperándote fuera del hospital.

―_¿Qué?_

Se encogió de hombros ―No tengo idea. Firma aquí, aquí y aquí, por favor.

Firmé desesperada por salir de ahí. Mis sentidos comenzaban a espabilarse y el horrible olor a cloro me estaba matando. Escuché a Gil y las demás entrar, cuchicheando sobre cualquier banalidad.

―Entonces, doctor, ¿Hermione ya puede salir? ―preguntó Luna.

Gil me pasó una pequeña maleta que traía ―Tu vestido quedó arruinado por la sangre. Tonks intentó limpiarlo con magia, pero no funcionó. Escogí algo cómodo y lindo. Quiero que estés prevenida, por alguna razón hay un montón de periodistas esperando que te den de alta. Te esperamos en el recibidor.

Cuando quedé sola me mantuve en la cama por otro minuto exacto. Tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy importante, lo cual, en mi caso, es irrisorio. Jamás olvido algo. Me levanté con cuidado, mi pierna izquierda estaba temblando. Revisé mi cadera y tenía un moretón alrededor de una pequeña sutura. Respiré hondo antes de ver la herida del muslo: _quince_ puntadas. El hematoma ya estaba de color verde.

Saqué la ropa que Gil escogió. Decidí que era conveniente. Al ponérmela comencé a sentirme más _yo_, pero esa estúpida sensación no se iba de mi cabeza. ¿Qué olvidé? Terminé de vestirme, me pasé el cepillo que Gil también empacó y salí del cuarto, estrellándome con un voluminoso y muy conocido pecho.

―¡Niña!

―¿Señorita Pam?

Me apretó entre sus brazos hasta que me quejé lo suficiente para escapar. Sus grandes ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

―Estás muy flaca ―me acarició las mejillas.

―¿Cómo supo que estaba en el hospital, señorita Pam?

Volvió a poner la cara de preocupación ―Nos informó un sobrino del doctor Lowell que trabaja aquí. El doctor me pidió venir a verte. No quiso acercarse al hospital para no empeorar la situación con la prensa.

―_¿Cuál _situación? ―mascullé― ¿Por qué salí en las noticias?

―Puros chismes ―descartó comenzando a jalarme por el pasillo. Cuando sentí mis piernas flaquear permití que me tomara del brazo para no caer. Presionamos el botón del ascensor―. Ya ves, con lo de la demanda a Cambridge.

Me frené de golpe ―_¿Cuál demanda?_

Cuando el elevador llegó a nuestro piso, cinco periodistas quedaron frente a nosotras. El flash de las cámaras hizo estragos en mi poco equilibrio. La señorita Pam intentó frenarlos, pero las preguntas sobre la supuesta demanda contra Cambridge me estaban abrumando, luego empezaron a hablar de suicidio. ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pensé que era Neville, quien todavía me causaba ese efecto, pero resultó ser, deduzco por su uniforme, un paramédico.

―No tienen permitido ingresar al hospital. Retírense antes de que llame a seguridad.

Sacó un radio. Los reporteros volvieron a subirse al elevador. De nuevo sin su intrusión me pude comenzar a relajar. Me recargué en la pared más cercana, respirando lo más profundo que podía. Al cerrar los ojos me sentí como si flotara en el espacio…

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

¿Qué le pasa a mi cerebro?

―Toma.

Sentí que alguien puso en mi mano una botella de agua fría. Bebí desesperada. Odiaba las secuelas de la anestesia.

_Esto es una alucinación producto de la anestesia._

―¿Qué? ―murmuré.

Un par de dedos me apretaron la vena yugular externa.

―Taquicardia. Creo que te dieron de alta muy pronto.

Esa voz provocó más cosquilleos.

Miré al paramédico. Sus ojos grises estaban a centímetros de mí.

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

―¿Quién eres? ―susurré antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_Los hijos de Metztli no pueden ser defendidos por quienes tenemos magia antigua. ¿Cómo hacer un equilibrio si no conocemos la otra mitad?_

¿Metztli?

Desperté con un horrible sabor en la boca. Más drogas, genial… _honestamente_, ya comenzaba a usar ese adjetivo. Tonks me hace mal. Jalé el cobertor para cubrirme de la luz. El aroma a hogar me golpeó la nariz. Ya no estaba en el hospital. Cerca de mí, a poco volumen, la televisión corría.

―…_en otras noticias, la famosa súper dotada Hermione Jane Granger dio su primera aparición tras demandar a la Universidad de Cambridge. Esta mañana fue ingresada al London Bridge Hospital por una herida menor. Sin embargo, varias fuentes aseguran que fue por intento de suicidio. Tras el asesinato de sus padres, los doctores Cameron y Richard Granger y la de sus vecinos, el doctor Damian Jackson y su esposa Melinda, el caso de los terroristas que aniquilan familias con integrantes de once años permaneció abierto. El Agente Especial Melbourne dio unas palabras: "Hermione Jane Granger consiguió salir airosa del juicio como principal sospechosa del asesinato de sus padres, pero fue gracias al chantaje emocional que consiguió a través de Daniel Jackson, el único sobreviviente de los terroristas. ¿Qué es lo que opino? Que ella tiene más información de la que hizo creer al Juez". El Detective Farell Adams, quien acaba de tomar la dirección del caso de los terroristas, aseguró que revisaría la involucración de la señorita Hermione Granger, y que de ser necesario reabriría el juicio…_

―¡Qué escándalo!

Esa era la voz de la señorita Pam.

Me destapé para saber dónde estaba. Era la habitación que utilicé mientras viví en la casa del doctor Lowell. Internamente agradecí no estar en Longbottom Manor. Todavía estaba peleada con Harry, aunque la situación se haya complicado, sobre todo con Apolline…

_Bueno, pues esto se ha resuelto. Apolline será el Escudo sin Magia. Yo no. Y espero jamás volverte a ver ni alucinar con este lugar._

Me cogí la cabeza, de nuevo mareada. Mi cerebro sigue sin arrancar. ¿Cuándo dije eso? ¿A quién se lo dije? No tiene sentido.

―Ya despertaste.

―Claramente ―respondí mientras sentía cómo la señorita Pam me pasaba una toalla fría por la cara.

―La fiebre pasó. Estaba preocupada, niña.

La miré sorprendida ―¿Fiebre?

Otra voz, masculina, me respondió ―Creemos que tienes cierto nivel de anafilaxia por la anestesia. ¿No te sientes confundida y mareada? Las palpitaciones, los vómitos y la fiebre fueron tremendos indicadores, pero faltarían esos dos síntomas.

Del otro lado de la recámara estaba sentado un joven hombre que me dio cosquilleos.

―Eres el paramédico ―murmuré, luego me enojé― ¿Vómitos?

La señorita Pam levantó un cubo de metal que estaba junto a la cama ―Es la quinta vez que lo lavo.

―¿Soy alérgica a la penicilina? Una anafilaxia es mortal…

―Por eso dije que en "cierto nivel".

Volví a ver al paramédico ―¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? No, error, ¿qué hago yo aquí? Debería seguir en el hospital si tuve una anafilaxia.

La señorita Pam se sentó a mí lado ―Cuando te desmayaste llamé al doctor Lowell. Como los periodistas continuaban esperándote fuera del hospital y nadie estaba contigo, decidimos traerte a casa. Auden fue muy amable al acompañarnos para acá. Entre el doctor Lowell y él te curaron la alergia.

Me tallé los ojos ―No estaba sola. Gil y las demás me esperaban en el recibidor del hotel.

Las cejas rubias de la señorita Pam se lanzaron arriba ―Oh, Dios, eso provocará inconvenientes. Ahora deben pensar que te fuiste sin ellas.

Tenía las líneas de pensamiento enredadas. _Por supuesto_, la anestesia jodió mi cerebro.

―Necesito limpiar mi sangre ―susurré― y recordar… algo.

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

―Iré a hacerte la comida ―dijo la señorita Pam―, ¿algo en especial?

Iba a responder cuando me di cuenta que le preguntó al _paramédico_.

―Hortalizas, vegetales y salmón con aguacate y nuez. Eso será suficiente para que la señorita Granger recupere su velocidad mental. Un té y agua no vendrían mal.

Ella asintió antes de salir. Una vez solos me di cuenta de lo increíblemente incómoda que era la situación. Me encontraba en _camisón_ frente a un desconocido.

Él me sonrió ―Sí, incómodo, ¿cierto?

―¿Dónde está Harry?

Cerré la boca en cuanto me escuché decir eso. _Harry_. Ayer me despedí de él, renuncié a él…

―No sé quién es Harry ―dijo levantándose. Noté que era muy alto, casi metro noventa. Su piel negra contrastaba divinamente con los ojos grises. Tenía los pómulos angulosos, y la nariz perfectamente proporcional al resto de su cara. El cabello cortado casi al cráneo, rizado, lo llevaba pintado de rubio. Hacía _mucho_ ejercicio.

Llegó junto a mí y me extendió una mano.

―Auden Harland.

―Hermione Granger.

Al juntar nuestras manos sentí un vacío en el estómago. Bajé la mirada. No necesitaba más confusiones ahora.

―Necesito tiempo sola ―chisté llegando a mi límite de paciencia con el desconocido.

Harland me miró cuidadoso ―¿Normalmente hablas dormida?

Me puse rígida ―¿De qué hablas?

―En el camino del hospital para acá no dejaste de murmurar ciertas cosas.

¿_Ciertas_ como en el sentido de _mágicas_? Me pregunté, luego repetí lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Cómo llegué desde Londres hasta Cambridge? ―murmuré― ¿Cómo me sacaron sin que Gil se diera cuenta? Ella me dijo que me esperaría en el recibidor del hospital.

Harland asintió ―Los reporteros también estaban ahí. Le cobré un favor a tu doctor y nos dio acceso a la puerta de emergencias que está del otro lado del edificio. Así los evitamos. Pam no sabía que tus amigos te esperaban, así que nos fuimos sin avisar a nadie.

―_¿Pam? _―bufé― Ni siquiera yo tuteo a la señorita Pam.

―¿Por "Gil" te refieres a Gil Donovan, la abogada que te representa en el caso contra Cambridge?

Casi lo golpeo ―¡No he demandado a la universidad! _Honestamente_, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Haland alzó las cejas, dejándome ver mejor sus cristalinos ojos ―Mi fuente es bastante fidedigna, ¿o desconfías de Rimbaud?

―¿Rimba…? ¿Te refieres al doctor Rimbaud Lowell?

Comenzó a reír ―La anestesia de verdad noqueó tu cerebro. Sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas ―se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación me miró las piernas― Come y duerme. Después hablaremos.

Al quedarme sola miré mis piernas. En algún momento me destapé y dejé el camisón enrollarse hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Harland me vio.

_Pervertido…_

Me levanté hacia el teléfono del cuarto. Sabía el número de memoria, aunque Harry sólo me lo hubiera mostrado una vez, cuando se fue a Hogwarts. Tenía que informarles que me encontraba viva y bien, sin importar el desacuerdo que sosteníamos Harry y yo, a mí no me gustaría que él me mantuviera preocupada si la situación fuera al revés.

Me felicité por esos nuevos actos empáticos. Mamá estaría orgullosa. Apenas sonó un par de veces y alguien respondió.

―_¿Hermione?_

Sonreí ―Gil.

―¡Sabía que llamarías! Después de que Harry y Neville revisaron nuestro departamento y no te encontraron se pusieron a buscar por todo el mundo. Tonks aprovechó para colarse con Remus a una misión de búsqueda de los Dolohov, por si acaso. Yo les dije que probablemente estabas bien, y que llamarías cuando fuera necesario, pero aquí todo mundo es un poco paranoico. Como soy una "simple" muggle que no puede hacer nada me dejaron a cargo del teléfono. ¿Dónde estás?

―En la casa del doctor Lowell, pero por favor no se lo digas a Harry. No quiero que se aparezca de la nada y me lleve devuelta a Longbottom Manor, como creo que es su intención.

―Oh, dulzura, Harry me dijo que pelearon ayer en la noche, ¿es cierto?

―No quiero hablar de eso. ¿Cómo está Daniel?

―No muy bien. Ahora está encerrado en su habitación. No ha comido ni hablado con nadie desde que desapareciste. Lo único seguro es que odia la magia y decidió no ser un mago.

Me senté en la alfombra, mis piernas aún débiles ―¿Se negó? ¿Puede hacer eso?

―_Pues hazlo ya. Necesito librarme de esta carga. Quiero ser una muggle común y corriente. Bueno, en mi caso es imposible ser común. Soy un genio. Pero tú entiendes._

Cerré los ojos, mareada. La garganta se me secó y tuve que toser para volver a hablar.

―Perdón, Gil, ¿qué dijiste?

―Que por la reacción de la señora Longbottom… no. Todos actuaron como si hubiera traicionado al Reino Unido o algo así. Ronald se atrevió a decir que sólo un imbécil renunciaría a la magia.

―¿Quién?

―Ronald Weasley, el prometido de Luna… ¿Hermione, estás bien? Tú no olvidas cosas…

―Creo que estoy olvidando algo muy importante ―susurré inquieta―. Es la anestesia. Soy alérgica. Desde que desperté no he podido pensar como siempre.

―¿Cómo llegaste a Cambridge?

―Harland… la señorita Pam me trajo. Por cierto, ¡¿demandaste a la Universidad de Cambridge?!

Silencio.

―Gil… ―presioné.

―Me pareció justo…

―¡Gil!

―¡Fue después de que ese estúpido abogado intentó chantajearte! El día siguiente de cuando tus padres… murieron. Después de dejarle tu caso a Tonks decidí proceder contra la universidad.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Silencio.

―_Gil._

―Porque tenía miedo. Creí que principalmente estarías enojada porque una pésima abogada intentara un juicio tan fuerte. Además ni siquiera éramos amigas, nos acabábamos de conocer. Luego… sólo me dio vergüenza actuar a tus espaldas, y ya no tuve el valor de decírtelo. Fue un impulso. Jamás olvidaré tu rostro al responderle al abogado de Cambridge que tu mente se la debes a la sociedad, no a una institución. Eso me dio tanto valor y me inspiró tanto y…

―Gil ―corté cansada―, está bien. Comprendo.

―¿De verdad? ¿No estás enojada?

―Un poco ―repliqué honesta―, pero supongo que es porque lograste hacer algo sin que yo lo supiera. Me duele el ego.

Soltó una carcajada ―Oh, dulzura, lo siento, esa no fue mi intención.

―Ya. Como sea, quiero ver el papeleo de la demanda.

―Te lo daré cuando vuelvas… ¿volverás, verdad? Harry tiene que irse a Hogwarts en cuatro días, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

La señorita Pam entró con una charola humeante. Me miró molesta por esta fuera de la cama. Le hice un gesto para que se calmara.

―No lo sé ―le dije a Gil, agarrándome la cabeza. Recordé la tiara que Harry me prestó―. Necesito pensar. Dile a Daniel que a más tardar estaré ahí mañana temprano, que empaque sus cosas.

―¿Nos llevaremos a Daniel?

Sonreí al escuchar el _nos_ ―Se lo prometí.

―De acuerdo, hablaré con él. Yo también empacaré. ¿Segura que estás bien?

―Sí, sólo necesito aclarar mi cabeza. Tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana.

Colgamos. La señorita Pam casi me arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

―Cociné todo lo que Auden me dijo. El doctor Lowell agregó un par de pastillas para dormir al té.

La miré desesperada ―¿Quién es Auden Harland?

―Oh, me sorprende que lo preguntes. Hace un par de años el doctor Lowell te habló de él. Es su sobrino-nieto por parte de su media hermana. Ya sabes, la pobre mujer que murió de cáncer.

Me espanté al no poder recordar eso, ¿y si la anestesia dañó para siempre mi cerebro?

La señorita Pam me puso el tenedor en la mano ―Come y descansa. Mañana estarás como nueva.

Obedecí. Al terminar de comer revisé el reloj de la cómoda: _09:32PM_. Puse el despertador para las cinco de la mañana. Sería suficiente.

* * *

_Eché un vistazo por debajo del telón. Calculé doscientas personas. Retrocedí dispuesta a escapar de aquí, pero al girarme choqué con la falda de mamá._

―_¿A dónde vas, señorita?_

_La miré enojada ―No quiero salir._

_Mamá soltó un suspiro ―Ya hablamos de esto, Hermione. Eres la abejita de la primavera. Sin polen no hay primavera. Debes salir. _

_Agité molesta mis antenitas y alitas. El brillante disfraz negro y amarillo era suficientemente malo, pero mamá tenía que insistir en ponerme las antenitas y alitas. Qué humillación._

―_No quiero._

_Mamá se hincó para quedar a mi altura ―Papá está muy emocionado por verte ser la abejita de la primavera, hasta compró una cámara de video nueva, ¿no quieres decepcionarlo, verdad?_

―_Eso es chantaje ―murmuré sintiendo ganas de llorar. No quería decepcionar a papá... _

―_Cariño ―me levantó la barbilla para verla a la cara―, sólo tú puedes ser la abejita de la primavera, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Son tantos diálogos que ningún otro niño podría aprendérselos. De ti depende la obra._

―_Es injusto que mi buena memoria me ponga en una situación así. No es mi culpa que los otros niños sean estúpidos._

_Mamá sonrió ―No son estúpidos. Tú eres demasiado inteligente. Y tienes razón, no es tu culpa, así que… te dejaré elegir. Piensa muy bien qué quieres hacer. _

―_¿Puedo elegir no salir?_

―_Sí._

―_¿Pero si elijo eso papá se decepcionará, verdad?_

―_No tomes la decisión por lo que tu padre podría sentir. Piensa en las consecuencias de ambas opciones y decide si puedes enfrentarlas. Tú sabes tus límites, hija. _

_Así fue cómo terminé bailando como abejita…_

Desperté sonriendo. Qué recuerdo tan absurdo. Aquella vez no tuve valor de dejar a mis dieciocho compañeritos sin poder salir en la obra, pues yo era el hilo conductor.

En ese momento el despertador sonó. El pitido ingresó a mi cabeza, despertando _por fin_ a mi cerebro. Recordé todo. La conversación con Prometea. Las últimas palabras de Nakawé sobre el Escudo sin Magia y su críptico mensaje. La minúscula mención del doctor Lowell hace dos años sobre un sobrino llamado Auden Harland. Apolline.

Me levanté de golpe. Esa loca era un Escudo sin Magia. Yo tenía la posibilidad de librarme de este drama y seguir con mi vida.

―_Hermione Jane, no es una decisión tan sencilla. Puede que las decisiones Apolline no sean las más favorables para el mundo…_

Comencé a llorar. Lo que me dijo Prometea era verdad. Pero es injusto que esto me pase…

_Piensa en las consecuencias de ambas opciones y decide si puedes enfrentarlas. Tú sabes tus límites, hija._

¿Realmente puedo vivir con la decisión de dejar a Apolline como Escudo sin Magia? ¿Qué significa ser un Escudo sin Magia?

_Los hijos de Metztli no pueden ser defendidos por quienes tenemos magia antigua. ¿Cómo hacer un equilibrio si no conocemos la otra mitad?_

Por "los hijos de Metztli" Nakawé se refería a las personas sin magia. Muggles. Al ser una bruja Nakawé no podía comprender en su totalidad a quienes defendía. Tampoco tiene sentido al revés. Yo soy una muggle que no entiende la magia, ¿cómo puedo defender a los magos? Aunque nunca se habló de protección, sino de equilibrio. Los Escudos equilibramos, esa es nuestra misión. ¿Soy capaz de traer equilibrio al mundo cuando ni siquiera puedo hacerlo en mi vida?

_Dentro de ti está cada mujer seleccionada por el sol para traer un cambio al mundo. Tienes que aprender a entrar en contacto con ellas para pedir consejo._

¿Quiero hacerlo? ¿Renunciar a mi libertad y planes de vida porque la magia quiere que sea un Escudo?

Me di cuenta que en realidad no sería renunciar a mi libertad. La elección me daba eso: libre albedrío. Ahora sé de qué va esto, cuál es mi misión y cómo pedir consejo. Tengo la posibilidad de dejar que alguien más tome el puesto. Apolline. Esta vez, si decido ser un Escudo, será por mis propios intereses.

Miré el hematoma de mi muslo. Un preludio de lo que me esperaba como Escudo: dolor.

El sol entró por la ventana. La señorita Pam olvidó cerrar las cortinas la noche pasada. Al sentir su calidez pensé en Daniel, huérfano. Luego pensé en mis padres, aniquilados.

¿Puedo vivir tranquila sin haber intentado frenar la masacre y el racismo que Voldemort reparte en el mundo?

_No._

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

Respiré profundo. Me levanté y fui hacia la ventana. Abrí el marco para dejar correr el viento frío de la mañana.

―Soy Hermione Jane Granger ―susurré a nadie en especial. Mi cabello bailó con la brisa―, no soy un objeto ni una muggle cualquiera…

Temblé al sentir las siguientes palabras deslizarse por mi lengua.

―Soy una genio y un Escudo sin Magia.

**Her**

**mio**

**ne**

―Cambiaré el mundo porque es lo que _yo_ quiero.

* * *

**Notas: **Un capítulo de mucha introspección de Hermione. Era necesario para que por fin decidiera ser un Escudo sin Magia. Me parece que es plausible que Hermione acepte lo que se le viene encima siempre y cuando haya tenido la posibilidad de negarse, ahora es enteramente su responsabilidad. Sólo falta hacérselo saber a Apolline.

Sí, me inspiré en "Avatar: el último maestro aire" sobre lo de las vidas pasadas con las cuales Hermione puede tener contacto para pedir consejo. Gran animación, Avatar. Amo a Toph.

**Personaje nuevo:** Auden Harland. Sí, es importante. Sí, Hermione puede ser su escudo, aunque por ahora no parece importarle. Auden tiene mucho que platicarnos, no lo odien por ser un competidor de Harry, porque en serio valdrá la pena ese trance. Además, recordemos, **esto es un Harmony**, y sólo puede haber un final. Para quienes no leyeron la nota del inicio: Auden está inspirado en el modelo Dudley O'shaughnessy, quien me parece uno de los hombres más hermosos del planeta.

Nakawé es mexicana. No, no sé náhuatl, utilicé un diccionario para armar esas pequeñas frases que seguramente no son lo que quise decir, pero decidí echarle un poco de empeño en eso, principalmente porque México es mi país y quería involucrarlo un poquitín.

Espero no haya resultado confuso el capítulo con tantas voces en la cabeza de Hermione, y que tampoco haya fallado en el carácter que ella hasta ahora nos había demostrado. Harry saldrá el siguiente capítulo, queda poco tiempo para que regrese a Hogwarts. Ah, ¿y qué tal Gil demandando a Cambridge? Creo que nadie lo vio venir. Tampoco a Hermione como abejita de la primavera.

**Gracias por sus reviews, hoy llegué a la marca de 322. Se siente… intimidante. Espero no decpecionarlos. **_**Gracias.**_

Saludos a Guest, CeAn, Tanke98 (gracias por el dato de Cedric!) y Fabiana! Al resto de usuarios registrados les respondí directamente.

Less.


	17. Define adiós 1996

**Advertencia: **El fanfic está clasificado como "M", si no saben qué significa es momento de que lean el reglamento de la página web. A partir de aquí habrá varios tipos de violencia explícita. Si no quieren leer, no lean. Gracias.

* * *

**El escudo sin magia**

**Define "adiós 1996"**

Bajé al comedor donde el doctor Lowell, la señorita Pam y Harland ya estaban desayunando. Supuse que el cuarto lugar vacío era para mí, tomé asiento y bebí de golpe el jugo de toronja. Dejaron de conversar mientras me veían curiosos. Finalmente giré los ojos, harta.

―¿Qué? ―murmuré.

El doctor sonrió ―Luces distinta.

―Ayer casi muero, así que es probable que no me vea radiante…

La señorita Pam comenzó a reír ―No es eso, niña. Te ves mayor.

Revolví las papas de mi plato. Tal vez era verdad. Me sentía como si oficialmente me hubiera despedido de mi infancia. Ya no tenía padres con los cuales contar. Ya no podía echarle la culpa de mis problemas a la magia. A partir de este día cada situación en la que me encuentre será porque yo lo quise así. Recordé lo que me dijo Tonks cuando la conocí: _Es verdad, estás sola. Eso es terrible, duro e innecesario a tu edad, lo peor es que no termina ahí, sino que trae cientos de responsabilidades. Ahora solo tú puedes ver por tu bienestar, solo tú puedes tomar las decisiones que transformen tu vida. Estoy segura que tus padres educaron a una gran chica, aunque ahora esa chica debe aceptar que es una mujer. No es fácil, pero debes hacerlo. _

―Necesito ir a mi casa ―susurré―. Quiero decir, a la casa de mis padres.

El doctor y la señorita Pam intercambiaron una mirada.

―No he vuelto desde que finalizó el juicio ―continué un poco más fuerte―. Es momento de terminar ese asunto. Además necesito vender la propiedad y recuperar varios objetos personales ―miré al doctor― ¿Me permite usar a su chofer? Sólo serán un par de horas.

―Oh, Jack ―dijo el doctor pensando en el chofer―. Se acaba de jubilar. Desde hace dos semanas los becarios se turnan para llevarme y traerme de la Universidad. La señorita Pam intentó usar el carro la semana pasada y de alguna manera lo destrozó.

Miré sorprendida a la holandesa ―¿Tuviste un accidente?

―El mecánico dijo que el motor se pegó. No sé cómo pasa eso ―dijo a modo de defensa.

―Es decir ―chisté acalorada― que no tienen medio de transporte por ahora.

La señorita Pam señaló al paramédico ―Auden puede llevarte. Tiene su carro aquí desde ayer que te trajimos.

Apreté los dientes mientras veía a Harland. Por la sonrisita que tenía esperaba que llegáramos a esa conclusión. Me miró detrás de su taza de café.

―O puede prestarme su carro ―sugerí.

Harland casi escupe su café ―Jamás prestaré a Federica.

―¿Quién es Federica? ―dije confundida. Estábamos hablando de un automóvil.

Me ignoró y siguió desayunando ―Si quieres puedo llevarte. Pero no te prestaré a Federica.

Miré estresada a la señorita Pam, ella se encogió de hombros. Luego vi el reloj. Le prometí a Daniel que llegaría por él lo más temprano posible, no podía retrasar esto.

―De acuerdo ―mascullé―. Salimos en diez minutos para casa de mis padres.

El doctor Lowell me tomó la mano ―Entonces nos despedimos nuevamente, mi genio favorita.

Sonreí ―Lamento haberle causado más problemas, doctor.

La señorita Pam tomó mi otra mano ―Siempre serás bienvenida, niña. Además ya sé usar el e―mail, así que podemos seguir en contacto. Te mandaré más fotos de Mapi. Ha crecido tanto…

Siguió hablando de su mapache mascota. El doctor Lowell y yo nos miramos pensando lo mismo: absurdo. A pesar de eso el cariño que le teníamos a la holandesa era suficiente para aceptar su excentricidad.

Harland se levantó y recogió su plato. Le dio un beso en la frente a la señorita Pam, abrazó al doctor y luego me miró impaciente.

―Te espero afuera.

Al verlo salir me giré hacia la rubia.

―¿Es de confianza?

―Oh, es un gran muchacho. Ha pasado por varios tragos amargos. Intenta ser amable con él.

―Me refería a que si es de confianza en el volante.

La señorita Pam comenzó a reír ―Créeme, Auden jamás permitirá que algo le suceda a Federica. Adiós, niña.

Me dejé estrechar en sus brazos y finalmente seguí el camino que hizo Harland. Al salir de la propiedad del doctor Lowell sentí como si una burbuja me reventara en la cara. Recordé que Bill Weasley colocó una protección mágica cuando me fui. Espero no haberla desactivado por ser un Escudo. Le pediré a Bill que la revise nuevamente.

Harland me esperaba recargado en una chatarra con ruedas. Era un camión de carga 4 patas, Seddon. Clásico viejo inglés. Por ahora la plataforma trasera estaba desocupada. El color azul y rojo que en su momento debieron ser brillantes ahora eran casi naranjas por el óxido.

―¿Qué es _eso_?

Él amplió su sonrisa ―Hermione Granger, Federica Harland ―nos presentó.

―No es un individuo, no puedes nombrarla. ¿En eso me llevarás a casa de mis padres?

Harland abrió la pesada puerta. Escuché un crujido ―Federica nunca falla ―se trepó de un brinco y se estiró para abrirme desde adentro la otra puerta―. ¿Vienes o no?

La promesa que le hice a Daniel fue lo único que me motivó a subirme al camión. Batallé un poco porque no tenía fuerza en las piernas, y para mi eterna vergüenza Harland me tuvo que agarrar del torso y jalarme dentro. Quedamos hechos un nudo sobre los asientos de cuero viejo. Me quité lo más rápido que pude y busqué el cinturón para colocármelo.

―No hay cinturón ―dijo Harland encendiendo el cacharro. El camión vibró inestable. Me pesqué de lo que pude, aterrada.

―Esto no es seguro.

―Federica es segura.

―¡No puedes nombrar un objeto!

Se colocó unos lentes de aviador ―Federica es el amor de mi vida. No un objeto.

―_Honestamente_…

Aceleró. Grité.

Tras veinte minutos de seguir gritando me relajé. Superando los veinte kilómetros por hora el camión era mucho más sólido y constante. Además el material del que está hecho supera con creces el ridículo metal de los carros actuales, así que si chocamos no me pasará nada. Harland aprovechó mi silencio para prender la radio. Elvis Presley iba a la mitad de _Love me tender_ y recordé que era la canción favorita de mi abuela.

―No he hablado con ella… ―pensé en voz alta.

Harland me miró curioso ―¿Quién?

―Mi abuela ―repliqué con sentimiento de culpa. Ignoré el hecho de que ese absurdo cosquilleo era el culpable de que quisiera responderle.

―Eso apesta, Granger ―me dijo sin separar los ojos del camino―. A las abuelas se les debe llamar por lo menos una vez a la semana. Y visitarlas por lo menos una vez al mes.

―Gracias por hacerme sentir peor ―gruñí antes de señalarle en qué calle dar vuelta.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a verla?

―Vive en Liverpool.

Asintió ―Federica sólo necesitaría un poco más de gasolina.

Casi sonreí ―La abuela tendrá que esperar. Debo llegar a Londres… ¿tú no necesitas volver al hospital?

Harland se encogió de hombros ―Ya perdí el día. Tomaré el turno de la noche para reponerlo.

―¿Por qué arriesgaste tu trabajo para traerme a Cambridge?

Con un movimiento rápido casi se puso sobre mí. Estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando me di cuenta que sólo abrió la guantera para sacar algo, sin ni siquiera rozarme. Me sentí estúpida por pensar que me iba a tocar.

―Por ella ―respondió.

Tomé la fotografía que sacó de la guantera. Era de la señorita Pam, aunque se veía muy joven.

―Pam ayudó a mi madre hasta el día que murió. Estuvo con ella las horas que yo no pude cuidarla. Así que cuando me pidió de favor traerte a Cambridge, lo hice sin pensar dos veces.

Decidí no averiguar más al respecto, parecía un asunto íntimo. Revisé por dónde íbamos.

―En la siguiente cuadra a la izquierda. Es la primera casa de la derecha.

Cuando vi la fachada amarilla de la casa de mis padres sentí un golpe en el pecho. Miré el domicilio de enfrente: la propiedad de los Jackson todavía estaba envuelta en la cinta amarilla de la policía.

Harland se estacionó sin esfuerzo ―Linda casa ―dijo incómodo.

Seguí quieta en el asiento. No sentía las piernas.

―¿Segura quieres hacer esto?

―Sí ―murmuré antes de quitar el seguro y bajar de un brinco. Lo hice a propósito para que el dolor en la herida de la pierna me distrajera del malestar emocional. Escuché a Harland cerrar su puerta y de pronto ya estaba frente a mí.

―¿Estás bien?

―Claramente ―dije conteniendo las ganas de echarme en el pavimento y ponerme en posición fetal. Mi orgullo pudo más―. Espérame aquí.

Soltó un bufido ―Ni hablar ―señaló mi muslo―. Te abriste los puntos, _genio_. Iré contigo para revisar que no te desangres y yo sea culpado de negligencia médica.

Miré la mancha de sangre expandirse en el pantalón. Ambos esperamos que continuara creciendo, pero al detenerse nos relajamos. Sólo perdí un par de puntos, podía seguir caminando sin poner en riesgo mi vida. Me giré hacia la casa y junté valor.

―¿Traes las llaves? ―me preguntó.

―No ―dije avergonzada―. Planeaba romper una ventana para entrar. Es _mi_ propiedad después de todo.

Harland se estrelló una mano en la cara ―En serio quieres morir desangrada. Yo me haré cargo.

Volvió a subir al camión y bajó con una caja de herramientas. Caminamos hacia la puerta y Harland utilizó dos pequeños alambres para botar el seguro.

―¿Eso lo aprendiste _dónde_? ―chisté.

Me miró sarcástico ―En la clase "Ladrones 1", _claramente_.

Le eché la mirada más dura que tenía. Giré el picaporte e ingresé al que fue mi hogar. El olor a humedad y encierro me pegó. Además de eso todo parecía exactamente igual. Resistí la urgencia de gritar: _mamá, ya llegué._

Al cerrar la puerta vi mucha correspondencia tirada. Cogí los sobres, descartándolos de una mirada: recibos, volantes, avisos de la colonia… una carta para mí. Era de la tía Loreen, quería saber dónde me encontraba y si necesitaba ayuda. Guardé el sobre en mi bolsillo del suéter. Cuando volteé Harland ya estaba en la sala con algo en la mano. Al acercarme a la sala noté que mi primera percepción de la casa fue errónea: todo estaba desacomodado, los cajones abiertos y revueltos, un sillón volteado, los adornos de la chimenea en el piso casi rotos. Alcancé a ver la cocina con las gavetas abiertas.

Apreté los puños. Los idiotas de la policía hicieron una revisión exhaustiva de la casa en busca de evidencias que me condenaran durante el juicio. Intenté calmarme y me dirigí hacia Harland, en sus manos estaba el cuadro que papá tiró la última vez que estuvo en la casa, cuando me preguntó si Harry y yo nos peleamos. El portarretrato quebrado era el favorito de mamá. En él salíamos ella y yo abrazadas y mirándonos con amor.

Apreté mi garganta, frenando el llanto. Me alejé de Harland, yendo directo a la cocina donde abrí el grifo y me limpié la cara. Respiré varias veces para controlarme. Tenía poco tiempo, además no quería estar en la casa más de lo necesario.

―¿Quieres ayuda? ―escuché a Harland detrás de mí.

―Sí. Ve al garaje. Debe haber varias cajas de cartón debajo de una mesa de trabajo. Tráelas a la sala.

Mientras él salía yo fui al cuarto de mis padres. De forma veloz y mecánica descolgué los portarretratos, saqué el vestido favorito de mamá y su caja de joyería. Luego fui a mi recámara y cogí ropa y artículos personales. Quedé paralizada al ver el reloj de pulso que dejé en mi buró. Antes de la muerte de mis padres lo necesitaba para recordarme que necesitaba comer y dejar de trabajar. Ahora lo hacía mentalmente, sin recordar la pequeña alarma de la que dependía. Supuse que naturalmente me obligué a deslindarme del reloj, pues mi madre no me estaría esperando con la comida hecha, y yo tenía que hacerme cargo de todo. A pesar de ello, en una muestra de absurda emotividad, también agarré el reloj.

Cuando bajé las escaleras cargando todo Harland me alcanzó a menos de la mitad del tramo y me quitó varias cosas, evitando mi posible caída.

Dejé lo que recolecté en una de las cajas que Harland ya había armado.

―¿Qué más hago? ―dijo seriamente.

―Quita todos los retratos de la sala y ponlos en las cajas. En la cocina debe estar un mandil que dice "El mejor parrillero y padre del mundo", también guárdalo. Ahora vuelvo.

Agradecí que Harland fuera quien buscara el mandil. Yo se lo regalé a papá para sus famosas parrilladas anuales. Siempre lo usó.

Fui directo al pequeño estudio que daba al jardín. Quité un cuadro y puse la clave para abrir la caja fuerte. Ahí estaban todos los papeles importantes. Las escrituras de la casa, mi acta de nacimiento y mis certificados. También los de mis padres. Cogí el maletín donde venían y revisé otra vez el estudio. Nada me pareció relevante. Volví con Harland, quien ya había limpiado las paredes, y metí el maletín en una caja.

―Había algo en la cocina… ―me dijo nervioso― Creo que lo dejó la policía.

Me entregó una bolsa de plástico. Adentro estaban las argollas de matrimonio de mis padres, la cartera de papá y los aretes de mamá. Eran los objetos de valor que traían puestos cuando murieron. Sin pensar eché la bolsa en una caja.

―Creo que terminamos ―dije repasando mentalmente la casa. No. Falta el garaje.

―Pondré las cajas en Federica.

Lo miré harta por el sobrenombre ―Bien, yo iré al garaje. Te veo en tu _camioneta_.

Me sonrió suavemente antes de irse cargando tres cajas. Ese hombre en serio hacía ejercicio.

Al entrar al garaje noté que las herramientas de papá estaban cubiertas de polvo, algo que él jamás habría permitido. Era su orgullo tenerlas exhibidas en un costado del garaje. Acaricié uno de los serruchos. Ahora sus herramientas se oxidarían… o no. Decidí salvarlas, era lo que papá hubiera querido. Busqué la caja de plástico más grande, la vacié del montón de películas que teníamos ahí guardadas, y me apresuré a echar las herramientas que cupieran. No conseguiría rescatar todas, pero sí la mayoría.

Finalmente me recargué en la mesa de trabajo para respirar. Todavía estaba débil. Sentí bajo mi mano izquierda la textura de una cobija y supe de inmediato qué había debajo de la tela: la casita para pájaros.

Mamá nunca se enteró que la estaba haciendo para su cumpleaños. Murió pensando que su hija no la quería ni como madre ni como ser humano. Ya es muy tarde para seguirme culpando. Sí, fui una mala hija. Tendré que vivir con ello. Sólo me queda esforzarme para no volver a fallar de esa manera.

Quité la cobija y admiré la casita. Lágrimas se escurrieron por mi cara. Por fin entiendo a las personas que prefieren creer que hay vida detrás de la muerte, o un paraíso dónde encontrarse con las personas amadas. Sé que no volveré a hablar con mi madre. Jamás escuchará la disculpa que se quema diario en mi boca.

Cogí la casita de madera, alzándola con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, y la estrellé en el piso, igual que lo hice con la jaula que años atrás mamá me regaló. Varias piezas de la casita se zafaron, y el columpió se rompió. Adiós a la infancia. Al hogar. A la protección familiar. Pero nunca al amor de mis padres y su recuerdo.

―Debo luchar, mamá, papá ―dije ronca―. Hoy abandono la casa donde me criaron. No es con la intención de despedirme de ustedes. Es con el propósito de demostrar al mundo lo grandiosos padres que fueron. Adónde quiera que vaya, los llevaré conmigo. _Hasta luego_.

Cuando terminamos de amarrar mis cosas a la camioneta miré una última vez esa casa. Sabiéndola desposeída de sus objetos más importantes me pareció una simple construcción. El hogar lo llevaba en esas cajas que me acompañarían el resto de mi vida.

* * *

En algún momento del viaje a Londres caí dormida. La ligera agitación del camión y el maratón de cuatro horas continuas de Elvis Presley en la radio me noquearon. El sol me entibió la cara mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el susurro de Auden al ritmo de cada canción.

De pronto sentí una caricia en la mejilla.

―Estamos entrando a Londres.

Desperté sobresaltada. Las manos de Harland estaban pegadas al volante. Instintivamente miré hacia el Big Ben. La una de la tarde. No era tan temprano como me hubiera gustado, pero debo admitir que Harland hizo un tiempo perfecto en la carretera.

―Dime dónde dejarte.

―Ya estamos cerca, es la siguiente cuadra.

―¿La siguiente cuadra dónde?

No sé por qué me dio pena responder ―Toda la cuadra es la casa de los Longbottom…

―_Casual_ ―murmuró buscando la reja de la mansión.

Después de estacionarse Harland bajó de un brinco. Cuando conseguí bajarme sin romperme más puntos vi que él ya había soltado las cajas de su camioneta, ahora apiladas junto a la reja dorada de la mansión.

―Bueno, mi trabajo aquí se terminó ―dijo suavemente.

Sí, hora de despedirnos. Lo curioso es que no puedo dejar de pensar que compartí con él uno de los momentos más fuertes de mi vida: la clausura de la casa de mis padres. Fue por simple practicidad, no por un lazo emocional que motivara la situación. Siendo sincera, sé que algo del Escudo tuvo que ver, porque Harland provoca ese cosquilleo que sentí con Neville y Apolline. ¿Con cuántas personas me cruzaré que sean posibilidades de cambiar al mundo? Harry y Neville tenían lógica, su posición social y económica les abría las oportunidades de ejercer un cambio, pero Harland sólo tenía su vieja camioneta.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―me preguntó.

―No es nada. Gracias por traerme.

―Lo hice por Pam.

Sonreí ―Por supuesto. Adiós, Auden Harland.

Devolvió la sonrisa ―Adiós, Hermione Granger. Y cuida esos puntos.

Me señaló el muslo. Asentí.

Cuando perdí de vista su camioneta me giré hacia Longbottom Manor. Al tocar la campana decidí ignorar ese gancho en el ombligo que dejó Harland con su partida. La vida continúa y yo tengo muchas cosas en qué enfocarme.

* * *

Llevo toda la mañana intentando concentrarme en dónde íbamos a poner la primera sucursal de la Cofradía. La mejor opción, por cuestiones de logística, era el callejón Diagon, pero no queríamos que los alumnos de Hogwarts sólo pudieran ir cuando tuvieran vacaciones, así que Hogsmade era una gran opción.

Sirius me miró expectante. Sus ojos grises casi prendiéndome en llamas.

―De acuerdo, pá. ¿Qué pasa? ―dije recargándome en la silla. Cuando Sirius se ponía así iba para largo.

―Harry, deberías estar buscando a Hermione. Después de la carta del Ministerio cualquier cosa le puede pasar a esa niña. Y ya vimos lo que Apolline es capaz de hacer. Si alguien más convence a Hermione de que sea su Escudo…

Suspiré cansado. Miré la carta del Ministerio echada junto a mí. El Departamento de Misterios la envió muy temprano para notificarme que entre mis pertenencias ya no estaba el Escudo sin Magia Granger. Supuse que debió romperse nuestro vínculo cuando ella renunció a mí. Desde ese momento mi magia no ha dejado de vibrar confundida, como un perro perdido. Tragué pesado.

―Confío en Hermione. Ella sabe lo que significa ser Escudo de alguien. Si le parece conveniente elegir a otra persona, respetaré su decisión.

"Mientras lloro encerrado en mi habitación" pensé patéticamente.

Sirius no se tranquilizó.

―¿Y si alguien la obliga a aceptar? Si la capturan y…

―Entonces joderé sus vidas y las de sus familiares hasta que supliquen jamás haber _mirado_ a Hermione. Pero sé que ella se cuidará para evitar eso.

Espero.

―Además ―agregué dejando atrás el tono violento― Hermione se puso en contacto con Gil esta mañana. Prometió venir por Dan lo más pronto posible, y sé que no le fallará.

Miré hacia el patio donde logré convencer a Daniel de esperar a Hermione. Lo quería dentro de mi rango de visión, esta es la última ocasión en que ese niño es mi responsabilidad. Dan se mantenía apoyado en su maleta, observando la reja principal.

Sirius volvió a hablar.

―¿Qué pasará entre ustedes? Sabes muy bien lo conveniente que es tenerla como tu novia.

Sonreí ―Cuando la conocí te pareció mala idea que fuera mi novia, y ahora…

―No me enorgullece la situación, Harry, pero tomaré cualquier ventaja contra Voldemort. Neville y tú son lo más importante para mí.

Bajé la mirada ―Hermione me interesa más allá de ser un Escudo. Quiero resolver las cosas entre nosotros, aunque no será fácil. Ella ha perdido más de lo que ha ganado con la magia, y le parezca o no yo soy un ser mágico. Si no puede aceptarlo, entonces… supongo que nos separaremos.

Suena más fácil de lo que es.

Sirius se desinfló ―Pero la amas.

―No puedo obligarla a amarme devuelta.

―Tu padre tenía más espíritu que tú en esto. James se negó a aceptar que Lily no se casara con él, hizo lo imposible para demostrarle su amor.

Volví a suspirar ―Sin ofender a papá, pero él no tenía una profecía encima que lo ataba fatalmente a un psicópata súper poderoso, ni tenía que organizar una Cofradía.

Sirius me aventó una bolita de papel.

―A veces olvido lo dramático que puedes ser.

―Realista ―corregí.

La voz de Daniel nos interrumpió.

―¡Llegó Hermione!

A lo lejos la vi del otro lado de la reja. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba que el mudancero bajara unas cajas.

―Daniel ―llamé sin despegar los ojos del hombre extraño. Me parecía conocido―, ve por Gil. Obligaremos a Hermione a comer algo y entonces podrán irse.

Daniel salió corriendo por la abogada. Miré a Hermione despedirse del mudancero y tocar la campana. Me aparecí frente a ella.

Brincó asustada por mi repentina materialización.

―¿En serio, Harry?

Sonreí, no parecía realmente molesta conmigo ―No quería dejarte esperando ―abrí la reja― ¿Y esas cajas?

―Son de la casa de mis padres. Pasé temprano a… cerrarla.

Me giré sorprendido hacia ella ―¿Fuiste sola? ¡Es peligroso!

Se cruzó de brazos ―No fui sola. Harland me acompañó.

El estómago me dio un brinco ―¿Harland?

Su mirada cayó al piso. Un sonrojo la cubrió. ¿Qué carajo?

―Es sobrino del doctor Lowell. No es importante ―murmuró―. Tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Apreté los dientes ―Claro, exnovia.

Bufó ―No por eso, Harry. Aunque fuera tu novia no tengo que darte explicaciones.

―Entonces, confirmado: ya no somos novios.

Nos miramos enojados hasta que noté la mancha roja en su pantalón.

―¡Estás sangrando!

―Perdí un par de puntos, todo está bajo control.

Volvimos a callar. Algo no estaba bien entre nosotros.

―Hermione ―dije finalmente―, sé que te marchas con Daniel y Gil. Respeto tu decisión. Me gustaría que eso no afecte lo que hasta ahora hemos construido. ¿Podemos intentarlo?

Me sonrió triste ―No creo que podamos, Harry. Tengo muchas responsabilidades y me falta tiempo para cada una. Con Daniel estaré más ocupada. También el Escudo sin Magia merece mi atención. Y no quiero ser ofensiva, pero ser tu novia te vuelve candidato para cambiar el mundo, lo cual aún me pone de nervios. _Yo_ confío en ti, ¿eso es suficiente para el resto del mundo?

Asentí. Era lo que había pensado.

―Ya aceptaste el Escudo ―murmuré.

―Cuando estuve inconsciente tuve contacto con Prometea. Fue… vívido.

Me acerqué con cuidado, como aprendí a hacerlo durante los meses que duró nuestra relación. Tomé su mano derecha, apreciando la suavidad de su piel. Mi magia se lanzó contra ella, intentando ser aceptada de nuevo.

―Yo tampoco tengo tiempo ―dije en el tono más relajado que pude―. Acabo de fundar la Cofradía de Libertad y Tolerancia Mágica, debo regresar a Hogwarts y… creo que olvido algo, ah sí, destruir a Voldemort.

Conseguí una pequeña risa por lo último. Más valiente por su reacción, seguí hablando.

―La verdad es que no quiero cambiar al mundo ―sinceré―. Es la gota que derrama mi vaso. Puedo con todo lo demás, pero eso me pone en una situación donde no tengo la madurez ni la sabiduría para cumplirla adecuadamente.

Me miró aliviada ―Me siento igual.

Pasé un rizo detrás de su oreja ―Entonces, si estamos en el entendido, ¿podemos seguir como antes?

Frunció el ceño ―No puedo ser tu novia, si "acepto" vuelvo a ser tu Escudo.

―Lo sé ―gruñí. Odiaba la situación, pero no me daría por vencido―. Así que propongo que simplemente vuelvas a ser mi chica ―me incliné sobre ella, casi rozando nuestras narices. La mirada de Hermione se volvió dorada. Bien. Aún le atraigo―, y nos escribamos cartas cursis como antes ―sonrió―, y me dejes visitarte los fines de semana…

―¿Creí que no podías salir de Hogwarts?

―Ah, no te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglo.

Puso sus manos en mis costillas, la punta de sus dedos me dieron cosquillas. La cogí de la cintura.

―¿Y tú serías mi chico?

―_Honestamente_ ―dije girando los ojos en una perfecta imitación.

Ella se levantó de puntitas para besarme.

Al mismo tiempo, mágicamente, desapareció la tristeza y el estrés intenso que tuve desde que nos despedimos en la fiesta. Me prometí acabar pronto con Voldemort, tal vez así tendría más tiempo para ser _también_ el elegido del Escudo sin Magia. Por mientras, sólo cuidaré que Hermione siga en mi vida, pues debo responder a otros compromisos.

* * *

Después de besarnos durante casi siete minutos en la fachada de Longbottom Manor, Harry me convenció de comer en la mansión antes de retirarme a mi departamento. Caminamos tomados de la mano por los jardines. Nuestro nuevo estatus como "no-novios-pero-sí-algo-más-que-no-podemos-definir-para-evitar-complicaciones-con-el-Escudo-sin-Magia" me tranquilizó. Tener a Harry me da confianza y seguridad… emocional. Él también se veía más relajado.

―Por cierto ―me dijo a medio camino―, tu maestro espadachín llegó a la mansión desde ayer. La abuela le entregó una habitación para que la usara mientras tú terminabas de organizarte con Daniel y Gil. El maestro dijo que te permitirá aplazar el entrenamiento hasta que comience el siguiente año. Entonces ya no te dará prórrogas.

Lo miré emocionada ―Perfecto. Tendré tiempo de instalar a Daniel, conseguir empleo y tal vez encontrar un nuevo departamento.

―Hablando de Daniel, me gustaría que aceptes un depósito mensual que cubra por completo sus gastos.

―Harry, no…

―Daniel es mi protegido ―me interrumpió firme―, mi responsabilidad. No puedo permitir que te lo lleves de mi casa sin asegurarme de que tendrá todo. Sé que no te negarás, pues también deseas lo mejor para ese niño, así que no discutamos.

Lo miré curiosa ―Pareces distinto.

―¿Cómo distinto?

Nos detuvimos antes de entrar al edificio. Intenté responderle honestamente.

―Suenas _mayor_.

Torció una sonrisa ―Probablemente tiene algo que ver con que un Death Eater logró meterse a los territorios de mi hogar, poniendo en riesgo a mi familia. También estuviste a punto de morir, Hermione. Esa noche en el hospital fue la peor de mi vida.

―¿Cómo fue que Dolohov entró a Longbottom Manor y además se volvió inmune a la magia?

Inclinó la cabeza ―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Te vi… es largo de explicar.

Se encogió de hombros ―Lo interrogamos, dice que su hija, Apolline, consiguió hacerlo inmune.

Sentí algo ácido en la boca ―Apolline es un Escudo sin Magia… ¿atrapaste a Dolohov?

―Creo que tenemos que decirnos todo lo que sabemos ―me puso una mano en la cintura―. Vamos a comer, ahí discutiremos lo que pasó esa noche.

―No quiero comer lo que los elfos…

―Luna y Gil hicieron la comida ―me volvió a interrumpir, divertido.

En el comedor principal sólo estaba la familia directa de Harry, es decir, los Tonks, Longbottom, Luna, Remus y Sirius; Daniel se negó a compartir más tiempo con los "magos" y a pesar de mi insistencia hizo un berrinche y se quedó en el jardín con Kitsune. La comida consistía en pescado con papas. Por la cara de la señora Longbottom puedo suponer que es el platillo más sencillo que ha comido en años. Cuando terminé de contarles mi extraña alucinación con Prometea, todos me miraron sorprendidos.

―¿Entonces Apolline _también_ es un Escudo? ―dijo Tonks.

―Debo enfrentarla ―suspiré―. Mi entrenamiento debe comenzar pronto. Apolline claramente me lleva la delantera. Incluso sabe utilizar su poder como Escudo para volver inmune a su padre.

Neville asintió ―Por eso Dolohov pudo entrar a la casa. Las protecciones mágicas que tenemos en las murallas de mis tierras fueron quebradas por la presencia de Apolline. En este momento Longbottom Manor está indefenso.

Apreté los puños ―También la casa del doctor Lowell. Sentí cómo la protección que dejó Bill se reventó por mi culpa.

La señora Longbottom se talló las sienes ―Debemos encontrar una manera de defendernos de Apolline.

Luna señaló algo importante ―Hermione no quebró la protección de Longbottom Manor cuando estuvo aquí, lo que quiere decir que debe haber una intención para conseguirlo. La casa del doctor Lowell, por otro lado, no posee los siglos reforzamiento mágico que Longbottom Manor sí, tal vez por eso no aguantó a Hermione.

―No servirá de nada volver a poner defensas en la casa del doctor ―dijo Harry―, pues serán fáciles de romper para Apolline. Debemos hallar una mejor estrategia, la casa de Hermione y Gil también deberá contar con algo que evite a los Death Eater entrar. La vida de Daniel depende de nosotros.

Sonreí enternecida.

El señor Lupin habló.

―Cuando investigué sobre los Dolohov me di cuenta que su casa despareció desde el verano. Por lo que nos contó Hermione, Apolline supo que era una Escudo desde entonces, algo debió hacer para cubrir su casa como si se tratara de un Fidelius.

Luna se inclinó para explicarme lo que era un Fidelius. Remus continuó.

―Lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez Apolline puede esconder cosas y personas de la magia.

La señora Tonks preguntó confundida ―¿Apolline no estaba casada con ese viejo Thorffin Rowle? Recuerdo cuando la noticia salió. Todos pensamos que esa pobre niña no merecía tal destino.

Neville respondió con tristeza ―Así fue, tía. Apolline contrajo matrimonio con Rowle cuando tenía apenas once años. Para ese momento Rowle tenía casi cincuenta años.

―_¿Qué? _―chillé asqueada― ¿Cómo permitieron tal atrocidad?

―Fueron sus padres ―explicó Neville―. Ellos arreglaron el matrimonio en cuanto confirmaron que Apolline era squibb, para "protegerla" de un posible futuro en el mundo muggle o un maltrato por parte del resto de puristas, la casaron con Thorffin Rowle, quien enviudó muy joven y sin descendencia. Rowle además era dueño de una fortuna sustanciosa.

―¿Era? ―pregunté sintiendo lástima por Apolline. Lo que la pobre debió sufrir…

―La casa de los Rowle se incendió una noche hace dos meses ―dijo Harry incómodo―. En el percance murieron Thorffin y sus tres hijos.

El corazón me dio un brinco ―_¿Tres?_ ¿Quieres decir que Apolline ya había dado a luz tres veces? Pero si tiene mi edad… ―me toqué el vientre, horrorizada.

Tonks soltó un chasquido ―El incendio fue provocado. Apolline, curiosamente, no estaba dentro de su casa cuando inició. Al siguiente día cobró la herencia Rowle y regresó a casa de los Dolohov. El deceso de una familia pura fue el escándalo, pero nada superó el hecho de que una squibb se quedara con la fortuna de Thorffin. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, los puristas no intervinieron.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos ―Ahora sabemos por qué. Todos deben saber que Apolline es un Escudo sin Magia. Probablemente Voldemort lo sabe también.

Miré preocupada a Harry ―Eso te pone en desventaja.

Se encogió de hombros ―Lo resolveré.

―No puedes ―susurré estresada.

―Hermione tiene razón ―intervino Sirius―. Deben estar juntos en esto. Harry debe tener la protección del Escudo sin Magia. Es lo justo. Así Voldemort y él estarán en igualdad.

Me removí ―No estoy segura de que sea tan fácil ―dije lentamente―. Elegir a Harry ahora podría afectar el curso de la historia. ¿Qué pasa si es un error?

―¿Prefieres a Voldemort en el poder? ―chistó Sirius. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, señalándome.

De pronto Harry gritó ―¡Nadie obligará a Hermione!

El silencio en la mesa fue absoluto. Harry siguió hablando.

―La profecía me marcó como el único en poder derrotar a Voldemort. La cuestión del Escudo sin Magia no tiene nada qué ver. Durante años he entrenado para cumplir mi destino. Ahora con la Cofradía también cerraré los hilos políticos de Voldemort. Ésta es mi lucha. Hermione tiene la suya. No vuelvan a presionar sobre eso.

Sentí algo tibio en mi pecho. Por debajo de la mesa tomé la mano de Harry. Ambos estábamos temblando.

Neville rompió el silencio ―Busquemos la manera de proteger el departamento de Hermione y Gil, la casa del doctor Lowell y Longbottom Manor. Esa debe ser la prioridad.

La conversación se reinició. Respiré de nuevo.

Luna me entregó un sobre que Fleur dejó antes de regresar a su casa. Era la información que su tátara abuela Clémentine pudo conseguir sobre el Escudo sin Magia que alguna vez tuvieron en la familia. Fleur me escribió algo en el reverso del sobre:

_Estimada Hermione, fue una delicia conocerte. Espero que esto te ayude. Cuentas con mi varita para lo que necesites, no importa si es acerca del Escudo o de la protección a los elfos domésticos, ahí estaré. Te mando un caluroso saludo, Fleur D._

Saqué los papeles y lo primero que vi fue un dibujo a carbón. Una mujer de cabello claro sostenía un platón con los bordes afilados, como una estrella de dieciocho puntas, la cara del platón daba hacia enfrente, era un escudo. Su sonrisa era cautivadora, estaba ligeramente recargada en un hombre que reconocí de inmediato. El dibujo era firmado como "Presea de bronce y J.J. Rousseau, 1732".

Casi me mareé al pensar en Jan-Jacques Rousseau. _Él_ definitivamente era una gran elección para proteger. El siguiente papel del sobre era igual de interesante, demasiado perfecto para la ocasión: _La protección familiar que ofrece Presea._

Miré con cariño a Daniel despedirse de cada habitante de Longbottom Manor. La señora Tonks casi lloró. Mientras, le entregué las escrituras de la casa de mis padres a Tonks.

―¿Puedes encontrar un comprador? Se los daría a Gil, pero quisiera salir de este trance lo más pronto posible, y creo que un poco de magia ayudará.

Tonks asintió ―¿Qué planeas hacer con el dinero?

―Dar el enganche para un departamento más decente. Necesitamos una recámara extra para Daniel. Gil y yo creemos que el barrio donde vivimos no es apropiado para un niño.

Daniel llegó conmigo, tomándome la mano ―De acuerdo, Tonks. Nos veremos entonces.

Al salir de la propiedad puse una mano en la reja dorada. Del otro lado Harry y Neville me miraron cuidadosos. Estaba a punto de intentar lo que la tátara tátara tía segunda de Fleur aprendió a hacer como Escudo. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en Neville, quien era el dueño del lugar.

―_Tú que buscas lastimar, encuentra en mi sangre el destino final, porque Longbottom Manor protección de Presea siempre gozará. Juro._

Mi palma se reventó sobre la reja dorada. Apreté los ojos para no chillar, ardió profundamente. Miré gotas rojas resbalarse hasta el pasto.

El cerrojo de la mansión crujió. Al quitar la mano dejé la huella de mi sangre marcada. Segundos después, de la huella nacieron gemas, como un guante de diamantes.

―Creo que funcionó ―dijo Neville―. Siento mi territorio equilibrarse con la protección. La aceptó.

Una vez terminado el ritual Harry pudo salir de la mansión. Tomó mi mano y besó la herida.

―Siento que te hayas lastimado.

Observé la huella de sangre que dejé en sus labios ―Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y tu familia.

―Te acompañaré al departamento.

―No creo que sea buena idea. Gil quiere ir al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para cocinar en el mes, también adquiriremos la cama de Daniel y yo necesito un perchero. Estaré inmersa en esos detalles, y tú perderás la tarde en cuestiones banales. Mejor trabaja en la Cofradía, aún quiero que me expliques todo sobre ella.

Lo miré asentir un poco triste ―Después de Año Nuevo debo regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Puedo irte a ver mañana? Te invito a comer. Daniel y Gil también pueden venir, por supuesto.

Pensé en lo que tenía que hacer mañana. Instalar a Daniel, trabajar, organizar mi vida. Tal vez ir a comer a un lugar lindo mejore el día y me ahorre limpiar la cocina.

―De acuerdo.

―Es una cita ―me dijo recargando su frente en la mía. Antes de separarse me susurró― _Te amo_.

Al tomar el autobús que nos llevaría al departamento, mientras Gil y Daniel platicaban qué tipo de cereal era el mejor, me dieron ganas de llorar. Harry Potter se clavó en mi corazón de muchas maneras, y ahora no sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

Pusimos la cama de Daniel junto a la ventana de la estancia, entre los cuartos y la cocina. El departamento nunca se vio tan lleno. También compramos una cajonera donde cabía la ropa de Dan.

Gil se dedicó a llenar las pequeñas alacenas de la cocineta, feliz de tener algo más que leche. La despensa también la compramos con el dinero que Harry dio para Daniel, pero cuando vimos el total de la mensualidad decidimos que alcanzaría muy bien para la comida de los tres, y todavía sobró. Decidí que el dinero que fuera quedando mensualmente lo ahorraría para dárselo a Daniel cuando fuera a la universidad.

Me senté en uno de los banquitos para hablar con él.

―Ya no pude llevarte a ver a tus padres. Después del ataque de Apolline no sé si sea tan buena idea.

Kitsune se echó en la cama de Dan. Él comenzó a acariciarlo.

―Lo sé. ¿Qué haremos? Debo regresar a la escuela muggle porque ya no quiero ir a Hogwarts. No quiero ser un mago.

―Todavía falta mucho para septiembre, hablaremos al respecto después. Por ahora estaba pensando en clases de algo que te interese mucho ―le pasé folletos que imprimí en el internet del supermercado―. Estas son casas de arte y ciencias. Busca un curso o taller. Harry me dijo que te apoyaría en el que decidas, pero una vez que comiences no permitiré que te salgas sin acabarlo, así que elige con cuidado.

Pasó las hojas ―No hay de deportes.

―Oh, claro ―me avergoncé de no haber pensado en eso, como no era algo que me llamara la atención supuse que a Daniel tampoco―. Mañana buscaremos sobre eso.

―Genial.

Lo señalé ―Cada vez que digas "genial" tendrás que hacer cinco sentadillas, Daniel Jackson. Comienza a expandir tu vocabulario. Lo cual me recuerda… ―fui por las últimas bolsas del supermercado. Saqué un libro― Te compré esto. Quiero decir, en serio utilicé mis ahorros para obsequiártelo.

Era _Momo_ de Michael Ende.

―Yo lo leí cuando tenía cuatro años ―expliqué emocionada―. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a leer, así que me parece un gran inicio.

Daniel miró curioso la portada, al ver la cantidad de páginas respiró aliviado.

Gil nos llamó para cenar. Tras un largo día nos sentamos en el piso a compartir macarrones con queso y jugo de manzana. Miré tranquila el guante de diamantes que quedó en la puerta del departamento. Mi pequeña familia nueva estará a salvo.

* * *

A la mitad de la madrugada me levanté para revisar a Daniel. Lo vi en posición fetal debajo del enorme cobertor azul que escogió. La luz de la estación del tren iluminaba parcialmente la estancia. Kitsune, adelantándose a mis miedos, estaba sentado a los pies de Dan, sus ojos dorados observando cada sombra sospechosa.

Pensé en Apolline, ¿alguna vez revisó a sus hijos en la noche? No es que Dan sea _mío_, pero algo de mí sí tiene. Y yo de él. Escuchar su dulce respiración me conmovió. Recordé que Apolline mató a sus hijos. Tres humanos pequeñitos traicionados por el ser que más los debió proteger. ¿Habrán estado conscientes cuando el fuego llegó a ellos? ¿Habrán gritado esperando que su madre los socorriera?

Me limpié las lágrimas. No sé cuál sea el plan de Apolline para elegir a su protegido, ni me interesa. Jamás permitiré que se quede con la responsabilidad del Escudo sin Magia. Si ese fue el destino que eligió para sus hijos, no quiero imaginar el que tiene preparado para el mundo.

Rodeé la pequeña cama, subiendo el cobertor para evitarle frío al niño. Daniel y yo tenemos un largo camino por delante.

De regreso en mi cuarto saqué un portarretrato donde aparecían mis padres recién casados. Lo coloqué en el piso junto a mi cama y volví a dormirme.

* * *

Un par de días después la rutina comenzó a tomar lugar en mi casa. Gil se va cada mañana a las siete hacia el juzgado, sigue trabajando en el caso de Derek Amberty, quien mató a su padre con la base de una licuadora; también continúa "mi" demanda contra Cambridge. En el camino Gil pasa a dejar a Daniel al club de rugby Hampstead_, _donde hará pruebas para quedar en la liga infantil. Yo conseguí empleo de medio tiempo en el área de archivo histórico del Museo de Historia Natural de Londres. Salgo a las cuatro de la tarde, paso por Daniel al club y comemos en casa. Gil a veces logra zafarse para comer con nosotros, aunque la mayoría de los días tiene que quedarse en el trabajo. En la tarde llevo a Daniel al London Centre of Contemporary Music, ya que decidió tocar el piano como la señora Longbottom quiso desde el principio. Su clase dura tres horas, en las cuales yo finalizo artículos o trabajos extras. Harry me alcanza a tiempo para recoger a Daniel, y los tres volvemos al departamento. Algunas noches Harry se queda a cenar, pero se retira temprano porque en las mañanas va al Ministerio o directo a la Cofradía. Nuestra relación sigue estancada. Él no desaprovecha cualquier oportunidad para rozar nuestras manos o besarme la cara. No hemos vuelto a besarnos en la boca desde que me fui de Longbottom Manor.

La ciudad de Londres está preparada para el Año Nuevo que será mañana. La gente hace compras de último minuto. Ya no hay pavos en los supermercados. Los fuegos artificiales subieron su precio. La nieve no para de caer. Harry se irá a Escocia. _De nuevo_.

―¿Quieres ir? ―me preguntó Gil echada junto a Daniel en la cama del último.

Era noche y los tres estábamos muy cansados. Daniel apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

―No lo sé ―respondí―. Dice Harry que no será como la Navidad. La fiesta de Año Nuevo de Longbottom Manor es puramente familiar. No habrá políticos ni periodistas, lo cual me tranquiliza, pero…

Miré a Daniel. Seguía negado a hablar sobre la magia.

Gil puso su brazo encima de los ojos, bostezando ―Podemos ir un rato y regresar temprano.

Terminé de lavar los trastes y me giré para mirarla ―Me gustaría hacer algo más muggle para despedir este año. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

―Entonces vamos a Trafalgar Square a recibir 1997 con el resto de la comunidad muggle. Habrá comida barata, música y pirotecnia. No queda muy lejos de aquí. Y no se pone tan pesado como en el palacio de Westminster, donde luego se reúne tanta gente que ni puedes caminar.

No me pareció mala idea.

Hablé con Harry la mañana siguiente. Noté la decepción en su voz al escuchar que no visitaría Longbottom Manor como él quería, pero nuevamente respetó mi decisión. Me encontraba en una cabina telefónica de la calle, de las clásicas rojas que hay por todo Londres. Daniel hacía dibujos en el vidrio empañado. Yo apretaba el abrigo contra mis costillas, intentando ignorar el frío.

―¿Estás enojado? ―pregunté.

―_No _―me respondió por el teléfono_._

Quedamos en silencio. Miré la nieve acumularse en las ventanitas de la cabina. La respiración de Harry era errática.

―_Te amo, Hermione. Feliz Año Nuevo_.

Cerré los ojos ―Feliz Año Nuevo ―susurré antes de colgar.

En la noche recibimos una sorpresa. La puerta del departamento estaba _rebosante_ de regalos. Tonks, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Neville… todos nos enviaron un presente.

―Los abriremos al regresar de Trafalgar Square ―le prometí a Daniel mientras le ponía su bufanda.

Gil asintió ―Así será más emocionante. Después de bailar, comer increíble y recibir el Año Nuevo, llegaremos a la casa para descubrir qué nos enviaron nuestros amigos.

Cuando salimos a Trafalgar Square ya iba mucho más animada. Gil y yo traíamos agarrado a Daniel entre nosotras, pues había demasiada gente. El ambiente era festivo, familiar y caluroso. Los vendedores de comida no se daban abasto. En la plaza improvisaron una pista donde Gil bailó dos piezas con un caballero desconocido. Los tres teníamos las mejillas rojas y los guantes llenos de azúcar. De pronto Gil me jaló de la gabardina.

―Mira, Hermione, ¿no es el paramédico que te esperó en el hospital?

Señaló entre la multitud, tardé cuatro segundos en localizarlo. Sí, era Auden Harland. Apenas traía una bufanda encima del ligero uniforme, pero no parecía importarle. Estaba succionando la boca de una joven morena que casi colgaba de él.

―Creo que la está pasando bien ―murmuré enojada.

Gil sabía que él me hizo favor de llevarme a la casa de mis padres y luego traerme a Londres.

―Es realmente guapo ―dijo sonriente―. ¡Ah, mira!

Ahora señaló hacia el reloj digital del edificio Havelock. 11:58PM

Daniel se emocionó enseguida. Nos jaló hacia una maceta donde apenas consiguió espacio para treparse y mirar hacia el palacio de Westminster. Era imposible alcanzar a ver el Big Ben, pero todo inglés sabe dónde se encuentra, y así de pronto el gentío se giró hacia la misma dirección. La banda en vivo comenzó con el tambor a marcar los segundos. Las personas intercambiaron últimos deseos. Muchas parejas se prepararon para dar el beso a media noche.

Gil me miró a punto de llorar. Tal vez era el contagio de tanto sentimentalismo, pero yo también lagrimeé. Abracé a la rubia con mi brazo izquierdo, y mantuve agarrado a Daniel con mi brazo derecho. Pensé en mis padres, en el doctor Lowell y la señorita Pam. _En Harry James Potter y sus ojos verdes_.

―Eres la hermana que nunca tuve, Hermione ―gritó Gil por encima de los tambores y el escándalo.

―Tú también, Gil. La hermana mayor que siempre necesité ―respondí embargada por un cariño certero y fiel.

Daniel empezó a brincar con la cuenta regresiva. Las personas chillando cada número como un eco sobrenatural.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Sin saber por qué busqué a Harland con la mirada.

_4_

_3_

Ahí estaba. Él también me miraba.

_2_

_1_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUE-_

Una onda de calor nos golpeó. Caí sobre Gil y perdí a Daniel. El aire se fue de mis pulmones. Medio segundo después escuché la explosión. Luego el pánico y los gritos. Alguien pisó mi mano derecha, quebrándola. Gil consiguió levantarse primero. Su rostro pálido y aterrado. A lo lejos, donde Westminster se encontraba, los fuegos artificiales salían sin control por el incendio gigante que se alcanzaba a ver desde aquí.

―¡DANIEL! ―grité histérica. Me apreté la mano derecha, intentando contener el dolor. Gil también lo llamó, pero nuestras voces se perdían entre cientos de bramidos ―¡DANIEL!

No sabía hacia dónde ir. La masa se movía sin control, empujándome. Gil consiguió agarrarse de un poste, me jaló con ella.

―¡DANIEL! ―gritamos al mismo tiempo. Mi cerebro estaba se dividía entre buscar a Daniel e imaginar cientos de posibilidades horripilantes que podrían sucederle. Decidí no perder un segundo más. Me concentré en Harry, tenía que traerlo para que rastreara a Daniel por su huella mágica. Solté un grito frustrado cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía llamar a Harry porque ya no era mi protegido. Entonces otra explosión, mucho más cerca, incrementó el caos.

―¡HERMIONE! ―la voz de Gil estaba plagada de un miedo más claro. Miré hacia el cielo, donde mi amiga me señalaba. Era la Marca Oscura.

―_¡DANIEL! _―berreé fuera de control. Me lancé hacia la gente, abriendo paso con fuerza bruta. Un cosquilleo me detuvo en seco. Gil se estrelló en mi espalda.

―¿QUÉ PASA? ―me dijo alterada. Incliné la cabeza hacia donde sentía el cosquilleo. Supe que tenía que seguirlo. Apuré el paso, de nuevo empujando para conseguir avanzar. Gil tuvo que agarrar mi gabardina para no separarse.

Finalmente lo vi. Daniel estaba atrapado en el abrazo protector de Auden Harland. Ambos se escondieron debajo de una banca de piedra. Los ojos azules de Daniel no dejaban de moverse, creo que buscándome. Al verme intentó salir de su escondite, pero le hice un gesto para que permaneciera ahí.

Nos apartaban cinco metros. De nuevo me detuve. El cosquilleo se hizo insoportable. No sólo era por Auden.

―Gil ―llamé pegando mi boca a su oreja―, Apolline está aquí. Seguramente vino por mí. Debes irte con Daniel.

―¿Qué? ¡No!

La tomé de los hombros ―¡Vete con Daniel!

Llorando me obedeció. Al verla llegar con Dan me fui hacia dónde sentía a mi contraparte.

En las escaleras blancas de la National Gallery Apolline me esperaba vestida en una túnica blanca, como una diosa griega. Su cabello de rizos perfectos se agitaba en el viento congelado. Los ojos azules se volvieron dorados en cuanto me vieron. La espada samurái ya estaba desenvainada en su mano derecha.

―Hola de nuevo, querida Hermione.

Apreté los puños ―Apolline, comprendo la razón por la que quieres luchar conmigo. Pero esto es una locura. El ataque a personas inocentes, la destrucción de edificios históricos, el terror… ¿de verdad quieres esto para el mundo?

Ella me sonrió ―Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado.

―Lo puedo imaginar ―dije acercándome poco a poco sin perder de vista la espada―. Lo que tus padres te hicieron al casarte con Rowle…, lo siento tanto, Apolline. Ninguna mujer debe ser sometida, menos una niña.

Se encogió de hombros ―Thorffin encontró el final que merecía.

―¿Tus hijos también eran culpables? ―chisté molesta. Quería tener empatía con esa mujer, en serio, pero era difícil.

―Mis hijos… ―algo cambió en su postura―, herederos de un viejo incapaz de luchar por nuestra causa. Insectos. Me avergonzaba saber que mi sangre estaba en ellos. Soy una Dolohov, ¡soy una Presea!, _yo_ merezco el máximo honor.

―¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo la ideología que te encasilló a un matrimonio forzado?

―¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a quienes creen que eres un objeto?

Giré los ojos ―Es distinto.

―¿De verdad?

Antes de darme cuenta Apolline cortó el espacio que nos separaba y me dio una estocada. Mi gabardina se abrió en la zona del estómago. Si no me hubiera echado para atrás en el último segundo ahora mis intestinos estarían en el piso. Corrí para crear distancia, busqué con la mirada algo que me sirviera de arma.

―Nadie vendrá a ayudarte ―dijo Apolline―. Hice un escudo en esta zona. Ningún mago puede entrar.

Intenté distraerla ―¿Si me matas esta noche a quién piensas elegir para que cambie el mundo? _¿Voldemort?_ Pasarás de un marido ajado a un monstruo mitad hombre mitad serpiente. No vas mejorando, _querida_.

Se revolvió, desquiciada ―¡No pronuncies Su Nombre con tu sucia boca, muggle!

―¡VOLDEMORT! ―brinqué para evadir otra estocada. Su movimiento fue brusco, malhecho por la furia. Sin embargo, la adrenalina la volvió más peligrosa. De nuevo me atacó, casi instantáneamente. Termine de quitarme la gabardina e intenté atrapar su espada con ella. Mi mano rota vibró adolorida y no conseguí nada. Caí de espaldas. Apolline se echó sobre mí, el filo de su espada rebanando ligeramente mi cuello. Tan cerca aprecié la increíble belleza de la que gozaba, su respingada nariz y el cutis perfecto.

―¿Qué se siente? ―me ronroneó lamiéndose los labios. Enterró su pelvis sobre la mía. Gruñí mientras intentaba escapar, pero cada movimiento enterraba más su espada― Dime, Hermione, ¡DÍMELO!

La miré asustada ―¿Qué quieres que te diga?

―¿Eres una genio, verdad? Demuéstramelo. Quiero me expliques con lujo de detalle lo que se siente estar subyugada, a punto de morir.

Metió más la espada. El ardor en mi cuello fue como un pinchazo ―No me matarás ―dije lo más segura que pude.

Apolline arqueó la espada y volvió a pegarme con su pelvis. Grité alzando las piernas para alejarla de mí. Ella me tomó del cabello, jalándolo de manera que mi cuello quedó completamente expuesto. Lamió mis lágrimas, dejando un rastro de saliva por mi quijada.

―Yo siempre dije lo contrario, ¿sabes? "_Mátame, Thorffin, mátame por favor_". Entonces mi esposo me sujetaba como yo te tengo ahora, luego me cogía una teta y la apretaba hasta que chillaba.

Fiel a sus palabras me soltó del cabello y estrujó mi seno izquierdo, enterrando las uñas hasta atravesar la ropa. Sollocé agitándome, sin querer dañando más mi cuello.

Apolline puso sus labios en mi oreja, besándome. Volvió a golpear su pelvis en la mía. Su dulce voz continuó susurrándome.

―Por fin entiendo a Thorffin. Da una sensación deliciosa saber que puedo quebrarte, terminar tu vida en un segundo… _es excitante_.

Me superó. Empecé a llorar en un ataque de histeria que casi borró el dolor físico por el que pasaba. Apolline besó mi rostro con la misma ternura que Harry lo ha hecho, provocando un sentimiento perturbador y sucio. De pronto llegó a mi boca, mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, echando su aliento fresco en mi cara. Jamás me sentí tan agredida en mi vida. Tan… _mancillada._

El grito de Apolline me hizo dejar de llorar. La miré ser arrastrada por su cabello lejos de mí. Al verme libre de ella me entró fuerza para levantarme de un brinco y retroceder. Observé al extraño hombre de coleta blanca desenvainar su espada y comenzar un duelo con Apolline. Mientras mi enemiga apenas conseguía mantener la respiración y seguir dando golpes, el desconocido evadía las estocadas con sencillos movimientos, prácticamente ignorando la espada.

Apolline, fuera de sí, brincó para dejar caer una estocada con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo. El hombre, igual que un rayo, utilizó el mango de la espada para frenar el ataque, luego la giró como una guadaña, lanzando a Apolline casi dos metros lejos de nosotros. En cuanto ella cayó noqueada sentí su escudo desvanecerse. Una centésima de segundo después, al mismo tiempo, aparecieron Harry y, supongo, Voldemort.

―_¡Aveda Kedavra!_

―_¡Protego nonato!_

El rayo verde de Voldemort impactó con el plateado de Harry.

Vomité.

Miré llorosa a Harry usar su varita como una extensión de su cuerpo. La velocidad de sus hechizos era letal, Voldemort apenas tenía tiempo para levantar barreras. Intenté comprender qué hacía Harry, pues a ese ritmo se iba a cansar más rápido que Voldemort. Entonces vi que el mago oscuro dirigía su varita hacia Apolline, pero no tenía oportunidad de hacer nada porque Harry volvía a atacarlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó el espadachín de coleta blanca. Sus extraños ojos rasgados me provocaron un escalofrío. Parecía sonreír, todo su gesto estaba concentrado en proyectar amabilidad, pero su mirada decía exactamente lo contrario. Era un monstruo.

―¿Quién eres?

―Oh, qué maleducado ―soltó una risa nerviosa. De nuevo falsa. Estiró su mano hacia mí ―Mi nombre es Sōjirō, soy tu maestro de espada.

Iba a responder, pero Voldemort finalmente consiguió mandar un pequeño hechizo a Apolline, quien abrió los ojos de forma automática. En ese momento Voldemort dejó de defenderse. Los hechizos de Harry ya no hacían efecto en él. Era inmune de nuevo.

―_Joder_ ―escuché a Harry maldecir y ahora fue su turno de alzar todas las barreras posibles. Algo me dijo que si llegaba a recibir cualquier disparo de Voldemort, no sobreviviría.

Me dirigí a Sōjirō ―Debemos ir y noquear de nuevo a Apolline para que deje indefenso a Voldemort.

Sōjirō asintió ―Tienes razón. Afortunadamente traje tu espada. Aquí tienes.

Tomé a sakabatō ―¿Cómo…?

―No hay tiempo para tantas preguntas. Debes ayudar al joven Potter. Yo te dirigiré desde aquí.

―_¿Disculpa? _Harry puede morir ―chisté enojada―, no podemos arriesgarnos. Ayúdame a noquear a Apolline.

Sonrió más pronunciado ―Será tu primera clase. Coloca tu espada en posición… ¿sí sabes cuál es la posición, verdad?

―¡Claro que no! ―grité.

Sōjirō apoyó su rostro en una mano, como si realmente estuviera preocupado ―Oh, oh, oh, esto será complicado para ti. Pobre joven Harry, no creo que sobreviva.

Lo miré horrorizada, luego regresé mi atención a Harry. Corrí hacia él, recibí las maldiciones, dándole tiempo a mi exnovio de atacar por su parte.

―Hermione, no te voy a usar en como escudo humano, ¡quítate! ―me dijo Harry.

Lo miré molesta ―Oh, claro, y dejarte morir, ¿no?

―¡Puedo solo!

―No, no puedes…

Harry se agachó y me cargó sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas. Grité furiosa, luego me di cuenta, impresionada, de la fuerza que tenía para _seguir_ luchando contra Voldemort conmigo encima. Su cuerpo estaba en diagonal, alejándome instintivamente del peligro. Como no podía atacar directamente, comenzó a usar otra estrategia.

El aire alrededor de Voldemort se cristalizó, encerrándolo. En el par de segundos que tardó en liberarse, Harry ya había conjurado doce espadas que volaron hacia él. Voldemort alzó una ráfaga dorada que destruyó las espadas. Harry pareció contar con eso, o tal vez su velocidad de reacción en los duelos era casi igual que la de mi pensamiento, pues utilizó el polvo que quedó de las espadas para transformarlo en gas, creando una explosión a centímetros de Voldemort.

De acuerdo. Harry sí puede solo.

Un destello plateado llamó mi atención.

―¡Gira a la izquierda! ―alcancé a gritarle a Harry. Me obedeció automáticamente, sin dudar un instante en mí. Gracias a eso evadió la estocada de Apolline.

―No puedo con los dos ―sudó Harry intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Voldemort ya estaba lanzándole hechizos de nuevo.

―¡Bájame! Yo me encargaré de Apolline.

Eso sí lo dudó, pero tras otro intento de asesinato de Apolline, me depositó en el suelo. Harry todavía tuvo el descaro de besarme la punta de la nariz, como si no estuviéramos a punto de morir a manos de _dos_ psicópatas. Sin embargo, sus labios borraron la horrible impresión que dejó Apolline en mi piel. De inmediato Harry conjuró un muro de hierro entre nosotros, dividiendo el campo de pelea, y continuó su duelo contra Voldemort.

A lo lejos escuché a Sōjirō gritarme ―¡Desenvaina!

Obedecí, pero mi mano seguía tiesa por el dolor. Conseguí sacar la espada lo suficiente para protegerme de Apolline.

Sōjirō continuó gritando ―Usa tu codo. Mantén la espada como una regla contra tu antebrazo.

Giré el filo, dejando la espada como una placa contra mi brazo. La fuerza de mi hombro y de mi mano sana consiguieron mantener la espada como un escudo.

El metal vibró con los golpes de Apolline. Atrás de mí escuché la magia reventar entre Voldemort y Harry.

Esta es la situación más bizarra de mi vida.

Por distraerme Apolline logró meterme un corte en el antebrazo. Chillé yéndome de espadas. La sangre salió expulsada como un abanico escarlata. La punta de su espada se enterró en la misma herida que me hizo la ocasión anterior. Mi muslo se convulsionó por el dolor. Comencé a ver borroso.

―Tan débil ―susurró Apolline.

Alcancé a distinguir sus ojos dorados. Se veía absolutamente loca, algo que contrastaba con el resto de su precioso y delicado cuerpo. Vi su vientre, imaginándolo hincharse tres veces en tan pocos años. Pensé en el daño mental que debe tener para haber sido capaz de asesinar a sus hijos y escapar de su matrimonio.

Eso me trastornó.

Aguanté el llanto para poder aclarar mi voz ―Siento mucho lo que has tenido que vivir hasta ahora… yo… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar ―respiré hondo―. Yo lo tuve todo, Apolline, _todo. _Padres amorosos, apoyo ilimitado, educación y equilibrio emocional. El abuso que sufriste con tu esposo… ―recordé cómo me atrapó entre ella y el suelo, enterrando su pelvis contra la mía y apretándome el pecho. Lloré por ella, olvidando mi propio dolor ―Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento _mucho_.

―¡No me tengas lástima!

Cerré los ojos para recibir el último golpe.

―Disculpa ―dijo Sōjirō alegremente. Lo miré impactada. Tenía la vaina de su espada extendida frente a mí, deteniendo la punta de la espada de Apolline―. No puedo dejar que la mates. Aún le falta mucho por aprender.

Giró como un trompo la vaina, desplazando el arma de Apolline como un proyectil hacia el cielo. Se inclinó hacia mí y clavó la base de su vaina en la frente de mi enemiga, noqueándola.

Fue increíblemente rápido.

Sōjirō me ayudó a levantar ―Tienes corazón de espada, Hermione. Mucho potencial.

―¿Tenías que esperar al último segundo para ayudarme? ―repliqué limpiando mis lágrimas.

Iba a decirme algo, pero su atención se dirigió a mi mano ―Me preocupa esa herida, tal vez no permita que alcances tu verdadero límite con la espada.

Decidí no pensar en eso. Mi interés regresó a Harry. Corrí alrededor del muro que nos dividía. Respiré aliviada al verlo todavía luchando. Se veía confiado.

―No eres más que un viejo loco ―le dijo Harry a Voldemort―. Ya estás cansado y esto apenas comienza. Por eso no me buscas, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedo ganarte. Así que prefieres enviar a tus adeptos a hacer el trabajo sucio. No sé cómo evitaste que los Aurores y la Cofradía entráramos a Trafalgar Square, pero para estos momentos los Death Eater que atacaron Westminster ya deben estar capturados. ¿Qué harás, Tom? ¿Volverás a huir o por fin te quedarás a terminar la profecía?

El mago oscuro enseñó los dientes, igual que un lobo cuando se siente amenazado.

De nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo, aunque mucho más fuerte y duro. Sin perder un instante jalé a Sōjirō del brazo, corriendo hacia Harry. En el trayecto Voldemort bajó su varita negra, apuntando al piso. Movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra: _invocato caelesti inferno_.

Conseguí poner mi mano sobre el pecho de Harry. Concentré mi cerebro en una palabra: _protégelo_.

Debajo de Voldemort salió un relámpago dorado. El relámpago se volvió energía, como una bomba. La luz de la explosión junto con el fuego consumió nuestro alrededor. En medio de la detonación Harry, Sōjirō y yo nos apretamos en un abrazo aterrado. Duró tres segundos, al terminar Voldemort, Apolline y la zona que alguna vez fue Trafalgar Square ya no estaban.

* * *

**Notas: **Fue muy difícil este capítulo porque prácticamente es de transición. Harry está a punto de irse a Hogwarts, Daniel volvió con Hermione, Gil no ha dicho nada sobre dos pelirrojos muy importantes, y apenas apareció el maestro espadachín. También fue la primera aparición de Voldemort en el fic y escuchamos un poco más del personaje Harland, (opiniones sobre él?). Lo que considero como el Escudo sin Magia está llegando a su final. La segunda parte, "La última Presea", será publicada en otro fic. ¿Por qué? Por que el nombre es, a mí parecer, bastante cool y da el ancho para la historia que sigue. No revelaré nada aún de esa historia, pero del Escudo nos faltan sólo cinco capítulos a lo mucho. Intentaré no extenderme tanto porque me gusta más lo que viene ya que conocimos a los personajes. En fin, ¿alguien realmente lee las notas de autor? Jajaja, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el intercambio entre Apolline y Hermione? es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Saludos muy especiales a Guest, CeAn e Irlanda (qué bueno leerte de vuelta).

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes comentaron el final de "Es mi madre, la señora Potter", fue un placer inmenso. También a los reviews de "El último Potter". No sé de qué otra forma decir "gracias" y que de verdad compartan mi felicidad.**_

Less.


End file.
